Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry
by TieFighterPlt181st
Summary: Set in the future where Hyrule is a planet and the various species have begun the colonization of their solar system. story contains actionadventure,romance, tragedy, science fiction and lots more. Read inside for the full summary and character list.R&R!
1. Summary and character list

First off its disclaimer time

First off its disclaimer time!!: I do not own the Gundam series, or Zelda, or Behind Enemy Lines, or Star Wars (got the dramatis personae thing from the Rogue Squadron Books, they're good books, I highly recommend them)

Alright so here's a new story I came up with after watching Behind Enemy Lines and the Gundam series, and deciding to do a Zelda story using some of the basic ideas. There will be space combat, adventure, politics, romance, and so forth. So here's some background. It is now far in the future and the races that once only inhabited Hyrule now live all across the planet which is still called Hyrule. The races have changed as time passed; the races now look mostly like Hylians but with several key differences. The Kokiri as magic has disappeared can age and die, the difference between them and a Hylian is them having varying shades of green hair. The Gorons key difference is their dark grey hair, and stolid build. The Zoras are characterized by their sky blue hair. The fairies are set apart by their shorter stature and varying colors of hair from dark blue to pink. The Gerudo, are generally tall, tanned and having hair from red, to dark brown. The planet of Hyrule and its colonies are ruled by a Congress of elected people from all of the races.

Alright now here's some story background. Many years have passed since the events of the Ocarina of Time. The inhabitants of the land of Hyrule spread across the planet. Magic was slowly replaced by technology, which culminated in their ability to travel in space. At that time the planet of Hyrule was fast becoming overpopulated and increasing interest grew in extraterrestrial colonies. The first three established were on the three moons of Hyrule each named after the goddesses. Continued colonization took place with many millions of people joining the space colonies. A far section of the solar system was used for prison colonies. However, one day the prisoners revolted and seized control of the colonies. They installed a Gerudo serial killer named Ganondorf as their leader, and declared their ultimate goal of one day overthrowing the Hylian government. As years passed the far colonies became a place for those who had grievances with the governing body on Hyrule. Several years later Ganondorf and his henchmen decided to declare themselves a sovereign nation. Surprisingly the government on Hyrule accepted this and a border was arbitrarily drawn. As years past however, rumors of mass disappearances and violence have drawn the attention of the Hylian government and it has begun mobilizing its armed forces to deal with any perceived threat to the freedom of its people. A tenuous peace exists but no one can predict how much longer it shall last.

Dramatis Personae (right now I don't really have many last names so if any of the readers have suggestions I'm willing to listen to them, I'll also take suggestions for extra characters because the more the merrier):

Republic of Hyrule

Flight Officer Link: Male Hylian from Hyrule, Fighter Pilot aboard the _Freedom's Cry_ Cry, call-sign, "Hero"

Flight Officer Navi: Female Fairy from Hyrule, Radio Intercept Officer for Ensign Link aboard the H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_, Call-sign "Guardian Fairy"

Captain Rauru: Male Hylian from Hyrule, Dropship pilot aboard H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_, Call-sign "Old Man"

Chief Mechanic Darunia: Male Goron from Din Lunar Colony, chief fighter mechanic aboard H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_

Ensign Mido: Male Kokiri from Nayru Lunar Colony, helmsman aboard H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_

Ensign Saria: Female Kokiri from Hyrule, chief communications officer aboard H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_

Ensign Ruto: Female Zora from Farore Lunar Colony, fighter coordinator aboard H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_

Ensign Zelda Harkinian: Female Hylian from Hyrule, daughter of Senator Harkinian, chief sensors officer aboard H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_

1st Lieutenant Impa: Female Sheikah from H-5 colony, weapons officer aboard H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_

Lieutenant Commander Nabooru: Female Gerudo from H-3 colony, commanding officer of H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_

2nd Lieutenant Kitana: Female Gerudo from Farore Lunar Colony, commanding officer of 32nd Marine Unit aboard H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_

Senator Harkinian: Male Hylian from Hyrule, Senator of the Western Continent, Chairman of the Fleet Committee, Flagship: _Pride of Hyrule_

Independent Federation of Colonies

Grand Admiral/Supreme Dictator Ganondorf: male Hylian from IFC 24, commander in chief of the IFC armed forces, Flagship: _Ganon's Fury_

Admiral Twinrova: female Hylian from IFC 8B, second in command of IFC Navy, Flagship: _Hammerhead_

Ambassador Baldemar: male Hylian from IFC 19, chief diplomatic envoy to Hyrule, head of IFC Intelligence, Flagship: _Bastion_

New Character Descriptions Up!

Also, new description on the races are up as is Impa's character bio.

Date Updated: 5/9/04

**Technical Database**

RoH: Republic of Hyrule

IFC: Independent Federation of Colonies

_**Warships**_

_**Battleships**_

_Freedom's Cry _Class Battleship

Affiliation: RoH

Length: 1025 meters

Height: 290 meters

Width: 195 meters

Crew Complement:

54 commissioned officers

1120 enlisted personnel

Armament:

6 x 13 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

16 x twin 5 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

18 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted singly in turrets

28 x 40mm heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

6 x 8 missile, missile batteries

2 x linear catapult for launching of small craft

Power Plant:

2 x Plasma Fusion Reactor

Small Craft Complement:

6 x HF-29 Fleet Interceptor

10 x HF-29 Interceptor after refit and in subsequent ships

3 x HC-19 Dropship

2 x EF-14 Early Warning Craft

Description:

The _Freedom's Cry_ class battleship is the newest battleship that has been designed for the Hylian Navy. Currently only one of them exists although several more are under construction. This ship is smaller than the other contemporary battleships but is more faster and more maneuverable. Its sleek hull is easily recognizable from the other battleships currently in service and its smaller size allows it a greater concentration of weaponry. In order to achieve the speed and maneuverability mentioned above this ship consequently does not mount as much weaponry as the IFC _Restitution _and _Avarice _class battleships, or the Hylian _Mediator_ class battleship. However its smaller size allows its weaponry to be more compact over a smaller amount of space, thus giving it excellent coverage. In addition this battleship carries 6 HF-29 fighters to protect the ship and to harass the enemy. The reason for this ship carrying far fighters than what an average ship this size carries is that this battleship is designed for long duration deployment which means that the fighter complement has to be cut down so too much of the ship isn't occupied by stores for the upkeep of those fighters. Also carried are 3 HC-10 dropships for search and rescue missions, bombing missions, and troop transport mission, as well as two EF-14 early warning aircraft to give the ship an extended sensors reach.

After the battles at the ruins of IP 457, L-32, and the running fight back to Hyrule it was concluded that the _Cry_ class battleship needed a stronger fighter complement, so the ship was renovated to carry a further four HF-29s bringing its full complement to 10 fighters. With its successes being quite numerous, quite a few sister ships to the _Cry _have been completed or are on the construction ways.Additionally, it is noted that this class of Hylian battleship oddly resembles the IFC _Marl_ class heavy transport in outline.

Famous ships of this class:

_Freedom's Cry_

_Restitution_ Class Battleship

Affiliation: IFC

Length: 1210 meters

Height: 300 meters

Width: 225 meters

Crew Complement:

83 commissioned officers

1680 enlisted personnel

Armament:

8 x 15 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

14 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted singly in turrets

20 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by singly in turrets

36 x 40mm machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

6 x 10 missile, missile batteries

3 x linear catapult to launch small craft

Power Plant:

1 x Plasma Fusion Reactor

1 x Secondary Reactor

Small Craft Complement:

24 x IF-3 Fighters

2 x IG-11 Dropship

Description:

This class of battleship forms the core of the IFC's space-going fleets. It is larger in dimensions than the Hylian _Freedom's Cry_ class battleship and carries a larger crew. The _Restitution_ class battleships carries a heavy armament of 8 fifteen inch beam cannons which are capable of blasting a hole in an opposing warship or bombarding planetary targets. This ship sports its secondary armament in a curious manner, mounting its smaller 5 and 3 in. beam cannon single instead of pairs which allows the ship better coverage but at the sacrifice of not being able to focus its destructive power in a small area which is often more harmful to an enemy warship rather than many scattered hits. It carries twenty IF-3 fighters for protection and attack. Its heavy armor allows it to stay in the fight longer and to deal out more punishment to its enemies but its weakness lies in its sluggishness and lack of maneuverability which has repeatedly let faster enemies escape before the full brunt of this ship can be brought to bear

Famous ships of this Class:

_Restitution_

_Adamant_

_Bellicose_

_Avarice _Class Battleship

Affiliation: IFC

Length: 1650 meters

Height: 390 meters

Width: 290 meters

Crew Complement:

110 Commissioned officer

2320 enlisted personnel

Armament:

8 x 18 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

30 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

38 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

44 x 40mm heavy machine gun mounted by pairs in turrets

8 x 10 missile, missile batteries

4 x linear catapults to launch fighters

Power Plant:

2 x Plasma Fusion Reactor

Small Craft Complement:

44 x IF-3 Fighters

Description:

This new class of battleship was ordered to be designed by Lord Ganondorf who wanted a new and powerful type of vessel to be his flagship. From the beginning this ship was designed only with the purpose of war in mind. Accordingly it mounts 8 x 18 inch beam cannon which pack more punch than anything in either the IFC or RoH arsenal. Its forty IF-3 Fighters are more than enough to protect the ship and threaten the enemy at the same time. Its dimensions make this the largest vessel in service with either the IFC or RoH navies. While the RoH has yet to face the _Avarice _class in combat it is likely that it will be sorely pressed when dealing with these behemoths when they do appear in future battles.

Famous Ships of this Class:

_Ganon's Fury_

_Mediator _Class Battleship

Affiliation: RoH

Length: 1270 meters

Height: 285 meters

Width: 190 meters

Crew Complement:

70 Commissioned officers

1450 enlisted personnel

Armament:

8 x 15 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

12 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

24 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

30 x 40mm heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

5 x 10 missile, missile batteries

3 x linear catapult to launch small craft

Power Plant:

2 x Plasma Fusion Reactor

Small Craft Complement

16 x HF-29 Interceptors

4 x HC-10 dropships

3 x EF-14 Early Warning Aircraft

Description:

This dreadnaught is the mainstay of the Hylian Navy. It is a well balanced ship having good speed for a vessel its size and packing enough weaponry to go toe to toe with the IFC _Restitution_ class battleships. Its modular construction allows for it to be modified for several mission profiles, i.e reconnaissance, covert insertion. In addition its durable construction has led to even many IFC naval officers admitting that the _Mediator _is a fine class of warship. Many were destroyed during the attack at IP 457 but the RoH is moving ahead with its massive rebuilding program and these ships will once again find themselves on the front line defending the people of Hyrule.

Famous Ships of this Class:

_Pride of Hyrule_

_Kokiri Forest_

_**Carriers**_

_Hammerhead _Class Fleet Carrier

Affiliation: IFC

Length: 1350 meters

Height: 400 meters

Width: 320 meters

Crew Complement:

95 Commissioned Officers

1720 Enlisted personnel

Armament:

4 x 6 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

16 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

26 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

32 x 40mm Heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

5 x linear catapults

Small Craft Complement:

48 x IF-3 Fighters

20 x IB-88 Bombers

8 x IG-11 Dropships

Description:

The _Hammerhead_ class fleet carrier is designed with the intent of serving as the flagship of high ranking officers, to form the cores of taskforces, and to provide fighters support to the other elements of the fleet. Its large wing of 44 IF-3 fighters and 20 IB-88 Bombers allows it to overwhelm the fighter complements of both the _Mediator_ and _Freedom's Cry_ class battleships. Its own armament does not allow for it to get into a slugging match with a battleship of any class and instead mounts only smaller point defense weaponry. This carrier is oddly designed in that its height is much larger than normal for ships it's size in order to accommodate the large amount of fighters and other craft.

Famous Ships of this Class

_Hammerhead _

_Citadel_ Class Fleet Carrier

Affiliation: RoH

Length: 1200 meters

Height: 350 meters

Length: 275 meters

Crew Complement:

80 commissioned officers

1530 enlisted personnel

Armament:

6 x 8 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

8 x 6 in beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

18 x 3 in beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

20 x 40mm heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

4 x linear catapults for launching small craft

Small Craft Complement:

30 x HF-29 Interceptors

16 x HB-52 Bombers

4 EF-14 Early Warning Aircraft

Description:

The _Citadel_ is the RoH counterpart to the _Hammerhead_. While the _Citadel_ does outgun the _Hammerhead_ it still should not be used in front line combat. Its strength lies in the fighters that it can carry to the field of battle along with the EF-14 aircraft that have early warning capabilities and are adept at directing the fighters while in combat. With the release of the HB-52 Bomber, the _Citadel _has been refitted to carry these small ships as well. As with the _Mediator_ class ships many were destroyed at IP 457 but the RoH is fervently rebuilding them at its lunar facilities on Nayru, shipyards on the planet of Hyrule, and several other scattered facilities

Famous Ships of This Class

None right now, maybe some later

_**Cruisers**_

_Savior _Class Cruiser

Affiliation: RoH

Length: 800 meters

Height: 250 meters

Width: 160 meters

Crew Complement:

42 commissioned officers

835 enlisted personnel

Armament:

8 x 8 in beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

12 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

18 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

20 x 40 mm heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

3 x 4 missile, missile batteries

Small Craft Complement:

8 x HF-29 Interceptors

1 x linear catapult to launch fighters

Description:

The _Savior _Class Cruiser is the heaviest cruiser in use at the time by any navy. In comparison it packs the heaviest punch and is able to support the heavier Hylian ships or to form the cores of smaller border fleets. It is not noted for its speed, yet its agility is above the norm for a heavy cruiser. These ships are also often used as courier ships or transport ships by high-ranking officials due to their durability and firepower. While many were destroyed by the IFC surprise attack, quite a few remain and for the time will constitute the front line of the Hylian Navy as it struggles to rebuild its other fleets.

Famous Ships of This Class

_Reigart_

_Flanker _Class Cruiser

Affiliation: IFC

Length: 725 meters

Height: 225 meters

Width: 150 meters

Crew Complement:

38 commissioned officers

725 Enlisted personnel

Armament:

6 x 8 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

8 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted singly in turrets

14 x 3 in beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

16 x 40mm heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

2 x 4 missile, missile batteries

Small Craft Complement

12 x IF-3 Fighters

1 x linear catapult to launch fighters

Description:

The _Flanker _Class Heavy Cruiser is the IFC's main support ship. It does not pack the power to match that of the Hylian _Savior_ class but has the slight edge in speed and carries more fighters. It's 8 in. beam cannon give it respectability in a slugging match and its array of secondary weapons also cannot be ignored. These ships are often deployed in the vanguard of IFC battlefleets, or to pursue a fleeing enemy.

_**Frigates**_

_Cossack_ Class Frigate

Length: 370 meters

Height: 110 meters

Width: 85 meters

Crew Complement:

20 Commissioned Officers

540 enlisted personnel

Armament:

4 x 6 in. beam cannon mounted singly in turrets

8 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

10 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

12 x 40mm Heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

1 x linear catapult to launch fighters

Small Craft Complement:

6 x IF-3 Fighters

Description:

The _Cossack_ was designed to give the IFC a long range quick strike ability that it would not have it only relied on heavy warships and small one man fighters. It is perfect to harass the enemy and to break up his formation prior to the commencement of heavier combat. These ships are often found near the border worlds where their speed Band rapid delivery of firepower makes them indispensable.

Famous Ships of this Class

None as of yet

_Termina _Class Frigate

Length: 380 meters

Height: 100 meters

Width: 80 meters

Crew Complement

28 Commissioned Officers

495 enlisted personnel

Armament:

3 x 8in. beam cannon mounted singly in turrets

10 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

10 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

14 x 40mm Heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

1 x linear catapult to launch fighters

Small Craft Complement:

4 x HF-29 Interceptors

Description:

As Hyrule expands its borders it needs a means to protect its borders rapidly and effectively. This ship brings considerable firepower for a ship its size into an area combined with a high speed which means that this ship is best used to rapidly move from one trouble-spot to another. It's armor and durability are above average for a ship this size which attributes to the survival of even some of the most damaged of these class of ships which is a tribute to Hylian shipbuilding.

Famous Ships of this Class

None as of yet

_**Destroyers**_

_Tyrol Class Destroyer_

Affiliation: RoH

Length: 500 meters

Height: 135 meters

Width: 100 meters

Crew Complement:

30 x commissioned officers

550 enlisted personnel

Armament:

6 x 6 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

10 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

14 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

16 x 40mm heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

1 x linear catapult to launch fighters

Small Craft Complement:

5 x HF-29 Interceptor

Description: The _Tyrol_ class ship is a type of ship that was under development before the war between the RoH and IFC started, however upon the outbreak of war it was rushed into production. This ship is meant to serve as a high speed vanguard for Hylian fleets. However during this conflict it is finding itself pressed into duty as a long range raider as the Hylians try and exert pressure on the IFC lines of supply. It is very maneuverable and can run circles around enemy battleships due to its speed. Its main design flaw is its thin armor which has led to its crewmembers dubbing it as combustible, and expendable.

_**Transports/Freighters**_

_Marl Class Freighter/Heavy Transport_

Affiliation: IFC

Length: 1025 meters

Height: 290 meters

Width: 195 meters

Complement:

225 enlisted crewmen

20 officers

Armament:

6 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted singly in turrets

4 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted singly in turrets

8 x 40 mm heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

Small Craft

2 x IF-3 Fighters

12 x IT-74 Cargo Offloaders

Description: This large ship is designed to carry supplies and equipment back and forth between IFC supply bases and the front lines. Their size is quite large and their cargo bays allow them to carry anything from foodstuffs and munitions to tanks. Inside a small hangar are two IF-3s for defense and 12 IT-74 Cargo Offloaders for use when there is no space for the _Marl_ to dock and cargo must be shuttled from the ship to the destination. Interestingly enough the dimensions are almost exactly those of the Hylian battleship class _Freedom's Cry_.

_**Battlestations**_

_Forger Class Battlestation_

Affiliation: RoH

Complement:

115 commissioned officers

1600 enlisted crewmen

Armament:

8 x 14in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

26 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

30 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

44 x 40mm heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

2 x linear catapult to launch fighters

Small Craft Complement:

18 x HF-29 Interceptors

Description: These installations were designed to defend worlds from enemy attack. They pack enough firepower to overwhelm a two battleships and are reputed for their tough armor. While powerful in their own right, in order to operate effectively they must have adequate support from other ships. These stations can be found at the Republic's most important worlds, and other installations. During one border skirmish several years ago one station turned back three battleships and two cruisers without help, thus earning these platforms their reputation as being some of the toughest equipment in use by the military.

_Verangian Class Battlestation_

Affiliation: RoH

Complement:

75 officers

985 enlisted crewmen

Armament:

6 x 10in beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

16 x 5in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

16 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

24 x 40mm heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

2 x linear catapult to launch fighters

Small Craft Complement:

10 x HF-29 Interceptors

Description: These were designed as a lower cost alternative to the _Forger _defense stations. They still pack a punch but lack the armor and durability of the heavier platforms. _Verangians_ are used in areas that are not deemed important enough to deploy _Forgers _at or where it is more cost effective. These defensive positions served well at the Siege of L-32 where they inflicted mass casualties on the attacking IFC forces before being eventually destroyed.

_Iron _Class Battlestation

Affiliation: IFC

Complement:

175 Officers

1825 Enlisted crewmen

Armament:

10 x 16 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

38 x 5 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

32 x 3 in. beam cannon mounted by pairs in turrets

54 x 40mm heavy machine guns mounted by pairs in turrets

Small Craft Complement:

20 x IF-3 Fighters

12 x IB-88 Bombers

Description: This stalwart emplacement is the backbone of defense for the IFC. These emplacements find use on the RoH-IFC border and over many IFC worlds. The station packs and extraordinary amount of firepower, allowing it to engage a Hylian battleship with ease. Yet, IFC engineers sacrificed protection for weaponry when they designed this installation so the armored protection is not as durable as that of the Hylian _Forger_ class.

_**Fighters/Small Craft**_

_IF-3_ Fighter

Affiliation: IFC

Length: 11 meters

Crew Complement:

1 x Pilot

Armament:

2 x 40mm Heavy Machine guns, one on either side of fuselage

8 x ZG-42 Air-air missile on external launch rails

optional armament in place of air to air missiles: 2 x AZ-3 Cruise missiles

Description:

This fighter is the mainstay of the IFC Navy and other branches of the IFC armed forces. It is not as fast as the HF-29 but it is highly maneuverable due to its smaller size and relative lightness. It's option to carry 2 of the powerful AZ-3 Cruise missiles makes them a threat to targets that are much larger than them as exemplified by the attack on IP 457. One on one they are the inferior of the Hylian design fighter but the IF-3 is deployed in greater numbers which nullifies the slight technological edge of the Hylian fighter.

Famous Pilots of this Craft

Unknown but there will be one later

_HF-29_ Interceptor

Affiliation: RoH

Length: 12.5 meters

Crew Complement:

1 x Pilot

1 x Radio Intercept Officer/Navigator

Armament:

2 x 40mm Heavy Machine guns, one on either side of the fuselage

6 x HN-17 air-air missiles on external launching rails

1 x 40mm beam cannon mounted on belly

optional attachments:

1 x HP-4 digital camera pod

up to 6 x HN-20 rocket pods

Description:

This twin tailed fighter two-man fighter is the RoH answer to the IF-3. It is faster than the IF-3 and is heavier which allows it a better speed in a dive. While it doesn't have the punch of the IF-3 cruise missiles, it's 40mm beam cannon allows it to pack a powerful punch. This fighter is also found in the photo-reconnaissance role with entails the removal of the beam cannon and the installation of the HP-4 camera pod.

Famous Pilots and RIOs of this Craft

Flight Officer Link: Pilot

Flight Officer Navi: RIO

_HC-10 _Dropship

Length: 18.5 meters

Crew Complement:

1 x Pilot

1 x Navigator

2 x Door Gunners

18 x infantry troopers

Armament:

2 x HK-15 Machine guns mounted in each side doorway

4 x HN-20 Rocket Pods (optional)

2 x HK-3 Heavy Chain guns (Optional)

Description: The HC-10 Dropship is a highly useful ships that is widely used by the Hylian Navy. It has small wing extensions on either side to allow it to carry equipment suitable for its mission profile. With its carrying capacity of 20 infantry troopers along with rockets and guns make it a formidable threat to enemy ground forces. However its relatively slow speed means that it is highly vulnerable to enemy fighters and needs to have fighter protection especially when heading into a combat zone.

Famous Pilots of this Craft:

Captain Rauru

_EF-14 _Early Warning Craft

Length: 22 meters

Crew Complement:

1 x pilot

1 x Navigator

4 x technicians

Armament: none

Description: The EF-14 while not a combatant craft, is an integral part of the Hylian Navy. It mounts high powered sensors and scanners which allow a farther detection capability for a warship. With its powerful systems it can coordinate Hylian fighter formations with a high degree of efficacy which cannot be matched elsewhere. Hylian pilots have repeatedly praised these unarmed support craft for the advantage they lend during combat.

Famous Pilots of this Craft:

None at this time

_HB-52_ Bomber

Length: 14.25 meters

Crew Complement:

1 x pilot

1 x bombardier

1 x gunner

Armament:

4 x HM-9 Cruise Missiles

or 10 x 1250 lbs. bombs

2 x 40 mm machine guns mounted in topside turret

Description: This new small craft has seen its service life begin at the same time as the war. The HB-52 packs a punch that can be delivered quickly and efficiently, its four cruise missiles are enough to damage even the largest of capital ships, and its bombs can devastate enemy armored columns. In addition it mounts a machine gun turret in defense. However, to ensure its success the HB-52 operates best when escorted by HF-29 Fighters.

_IB-88_ Bomber

Length: 14.5 meters

Crew Complement:

1 x pilot

1 x bombardier

Armament:

4 x AZ-3 Cruise Missiles

or 5 x 1100 lbs. bombs

Description: The IB-88 is the counterpart to the Hylian HB-52. It is quite nimble for a bomber and its attack speed is high. Yet the high speed an maneuverability come at the price of durability. Armor is noticeably lacking on this craft and it has been noted to be extremely flammable. Its lack of defensive armament makes it easy prey for Hylian fighters. Yet, the IB-88 is far from helpless. Its cruise missiles can break the back of a frigate with ease. For some odd reason its internal bomb bay is smaller than the HB-52 even though the IB-88 is bigger which means that its bomb capacity is noticeably smaller.

_**Characters**_

_**Hylian**_

_Link_

Height: 6' 1''

Weight: 165 lbs.

Race: Hylian

Gender: Male

Hair color: dark blond

Eyes: deep blue

Age: 23

Rank: Flight Officer

Place of Birth: Hyrule

Description: Link is the main character of this story. He originates from Hyrule and lived there until 17 when he enrolled at the Hylian Naval Academy. During his Academy years he made several friends which still last today. Four years later at the age of 21 he was commissioned as a Flight Officer in the Navy on the frigate _Lansdowne, _flying the HF-29 Interceptor along with his Radio Intercept Officer and long time friend from the Academy, Navi. After several months of service the two were transferred to the _Freedom's Cry_ where they met up with several of their friends again, and where Link continues to serve. At the age of 23 Link has been acknowledged as one of the best pilots ever in the history of the Navy. He was thrown into the turmoil of war beginning with the surprise attack and fought bravely. During his tour of duty on the _Freedom's Cry_ Link would meet the daughter of Senator Harkinian, Zelda, with whom he had several sharp disagreements, and his future interaction with this young woman remains unknown although there are those who believe that Link is attracted to her.

_Navi:_

Height: 5' 4''

Weight: 105 lbs.

Race: Fairy

Gender: Female

Hair Color: sky blue

Eyes: grayish-blue

Age: 23

Rank: Flight Officer

Place of Birth: Hyrule

Description: Navi serves as one of Link's best friends and his RIO. Standing at five feet, four inches she is among the tallest of the fairies. She is known best among her friends for her wit and charm. Often it is her who saves Link from making humiliating mistakes. The two go back to the Naval Academy where they trained together for the Fighter Corps. She is also one of the best shots with a pistol or rifle that the armed forces has ever seen and has already won a respectable amount of money from shooting competitions against those who underestimate her for her size.

_Nabooru_

Height: 6' 2''

Weight: 160 lbs.

Race: Gerudo

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Red

Eyes: Hazel

Age: 26

Rank: Lieutenant Commander

Place of Birth: H-3 Colony

Description: Nabooru, is the commanding officer of the ship _Freedom's Cry_. At 26 she is the youngest officer in the navy to have her own command and has been noted as one of the boldest commanders in the fleet. She attended the Naval Academy as a 4th year cadet, when Link was just a 1st year, and the two became good friends. Nabooru was the recipient of a prank played by Link that nearly caused her to miss her graduation ceremony but she took it gracefully, with the playful promise of revenge. Bold, dedicated, and skilled, she is exactly what the Hylian military needs in these darkest of times.

_Saria_

Height: 4' 10''

Weight: 75 lbs.

Race: Kokiri

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Green

Eyes: Green

Age: 23

Rank: Ensign

Place of Birth: Hyrule

Description: This female Kokiri serves as the chief communications officer aboard the _Freedom's Cry._ Saria is noted as one of the most cheerful people that one could meet but also very serious when the time calls for it. She is described as fiercely loyal to her friends and is kind to almost anyone she meets. After graduation from the Academy, she served in various different duty stations before finally being transferred aboard the _Freedom's Cry_ where she was re-united with her friends from the academy.

_Mido_

Height: 4' 9''

Weight: 80 lbs.

Race: Kokiri

Gender: Male

Hair Color: light green

Eyes: light brown

Age: 24

Rank: Ensign

Place of Birth: Nayru Lunar Colony

Description: Mido is the chief helmsman aboard the _Freedom's Cry_ and is also been acknowledged as one of the best in the fleet. He went to the Academy with the desire to learn how to become a pilot where he met Link and Navi, however as his years went on he realized that he desired to pilot a large warship rather than a two-man fighter. As a result, he changed his studies and eventually graduated and was posted on the _Freedom's Cry_ at its commissioning and has served there ever since. Due to personnel transfers he has re-united with his friends.

_Zelda_

Height: 5' 6''

Weight: 115 lbs.

Race: Hylian

Gender: Female

Hair Color: golden blonde

Eyes: sapphire blue

Age: 23

Rank: Ensign

Place of Birth: Hyrule

Description: Zelda Harkinian is the twenty-three year old daughter of the popular Senator Harkinian. She is famed throughout the Republic for her beauty and intelligence, and also for her arrogance and condescension to those whom she believes lower than her. Nevertheless, she is fiercely loyal to those of whom she cares about such as her father. During an inspection tour her ship was attacked but she managed to escape in an escape pod which was eventually spotted by Link and was recovered by the _Freedom's Cry_. After medical treatment she was inducted into the ship's crew as the sensors officer as the crew was running short due to casualties. Her beauty is admired by all of the crewmembers aboard ship, but most try to avoid her because of her temper which has become quite legendary throughout the ship. She has taken interest in the new pilot Marth who has arrived aboard ship, but no one is sure who she is romantically interested in, if anyone at all.

_Marth_

Height: 5' 8''

Weight: 145 lbs.

Race: Hylian

Hair Color: Teal

Eyes: Hazel

Age: 23

Rank: Flight Officer

Place of birth: Hyrule

Description: This teal haired Hylian is one of pilots who has been transferred aboard the _Freedom's Cry_. He is the son of one of Hyrule's most wealthy and influential families. His family's influence won him an appointment to the Naval Academy where he graduated as a mediocre pilot. However his ego is noted by many to be quite large and those who have had interactions describe him as arrogant and boastful. He is very handsome and often is not seen without female company. His antics aboard ship have disgusted most of his crewmates, but Zelda is seemingly friendly with this young pilot.

_Impa_

Height: 6' 3''

Weight: 155 lbs.

Race: Sheikah

Hair Color: Silver

Eyes: Red

Age: 36

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Place of Birth: H-5 Colony

Description: Lieutenant Impa serves as both the Weapons Officer of the _Freedom's Cry_ and also as Lieutenant Commander Nabooru's Executive Officer. She attended the Naval Academy where she was noted by her instructors for her ability to grasp situations quickly and her efficient and effective firing patterns. Impa is the traditional strait laced naval officer however she gets along quite well with her commanding officer who is known more as a maverick. Her height is often intimidating especially to those she berates when she feels their performance is not up to norm, and adds to her formidable hand to hand fighting skills.

_**Races:**_

As I said before all of the races now look like Hylians w/ pointed ears and all but there are some differences as will be explained below.

_**Hylians:**_ Hylians haven't changed much over the years. In general they grow to about 5-7 for the women and 5-9 for the men, light eye colors and hair ranging from blonde to brown. They are often said to be blessed with the gift of technology. Many of the Republic's best scientists and researchers are of Hylian descent. While perhaps not the fastest or strongest they do make exceptional warriors due to their bravery in combat. Bestowed with rapid reaction times, many Hylian youths have joined the navy as fighter pilots, or the helmsmen of capital ships.

Famous (not necessarily good) people of this race:

Flight Officer Link

Ensign Zelda

Senator Harkinian

Admiral Twinrova

Ambassador Baldemar

_**Kokiri**_: The members of this race are the direct descendents of the children of the Lost Forest. Over the years as magic died out from the lands of Hyrule the Kokiri began to age and die. While their average height has increased to 5-0 for the average male and 4-7 for the female, they are still on average shorter than Hylians. Hair color seems to be mostly colors found of the forest, greens, and dark browns. Kokiri are well known for their resourcefulness and are masters of camouflage. Their friendly nature belies many to think these people a harmless bunch, however a Kokiri will fight fiercely once his life or those of his/her friends are threatened

Famous people of this race:

Ensign Saria

Ensign Mido

_**Fairies**_: Fairies in these modern days are the progeny of the fairies of old. They no longer have the command of magic nor the wings they used to. They have grown to about the same height as the Kokiri are now, with bright eye and hair colors. Much like Hylians the Fairy's find themselves gifted with excellent reflexes which allow them to be pilots as well. In addition fairies are able to perform multiple tasks at once and are thus highly useful as sensors officers aboard EF-14s, RIOs on HF-29s, and sensors officers aboard larger warships. Fairies are also said to be some of the truest friends that one can have. It is said that if you make friends with a fairy then you will be friends for life, this said to be stemming from the guardian fairy-charge relationship of old.

Famous people of this race:

Flight Officer Navi

_**Gorons:**_ Evolution and progress has not seen the demise of the Goron people. Rather they are doing well during these times. Their skills in metallurgy and other forms of construction are highly valued both onboard the warships of the Republic, and its manufacturing facilities. Gorons are reputed for their endurance and can easily do twice the physical work of a Hylian. These individuals are found mostly in the tank corps, and the technical aspect of the military.

Famous people of this race

Chief Mechanic Darunia

_**Gerudo:**_ Gone are the times where the only progeny for the Gerudo were female. Today Gerudo are some of the most famed ground warriors the Republic has. Masters of stealth, and quick movement, many of them work in the special forces of the military.

Famous people of this race:

Lieutenant Commander Nabooru, Captain Nabooru after promotion

2nd Lieutenant Kitana

_**Sheikah:**_ The Sheikah have returned and are prominent in the affairs of the Republic. They are the most martial of the races and are adept tacticians and strategists. All of the military academies across the Republic are run by Sheikah. Like the Gerudo, stealth comes easy to them and they too form an integral part of the special forces.

Famous people of this race:

1st Lieutenant Impa

_**Terms:**_

_**Events, Battles:**_

Operation Masker: Operation Masker is the IFC's deception plan. It involved shifting forces around and repainting them into new colors to confuse the Hylians. The IFC was purposefully factionalized in order to make the ruse of a splinter group more believable. The pinnacle of this operation was the attack on the massive Hylian naval base at IP-345. Ambassador Baldemar was sent to Hyrule to assuage the fears of the Hylians and further the deception. The final stage of the operation was the conflict between IFC government forces and the so-called rebels. Under pretenses of pursuing rebels the IFC sent ships and troops to many Republic worlds with the permission of the Republic which had fallen for the ruse.

Operation Sphincter: The IFC's initial war plan. Sphincter picked up right where Masker left off. With footholds secured along the Republic-IFC border IFC naval forces moved in simultaneously to seize major military bases and installations in Republic territory. The purpose of this was to destroy the Republic's ability to wage war as quickly as possible. However, resistance at bases such as L-32 stalled the IFC advance long enough to allow the Hylians to mobilize for war. The final objective of the operation was to land troops on Hyrule itself and to capture or destroy the government and construct military installations across the planet.

Operation Norse: This was a corollary and prerequisite for the IFC's Operation Sphincter. Before the actual invasion of the planet, the IFC military leadership felt the need to secure various landing zones. Accordingly, teams of special forces were assigned to make their way to Hyrule via civilian transport and to seize spaceports. This operation was completed entirely successfully and has allowed the IFC to easily reinforce their invasion force.

Operation Endgame: Although initial IFC movements took place with great success, the campaign bogged down after Hylian resistance stiffened on all fronts. Eager to end the resistance, IFC naval command devised a plan aimed at severing the Silesian Cluster from the main body of the republic, thus separating the Hylians from a vital source of manpower, resources, and ships. The region's sole transportation corridor is guarded by the Hylian outpost at M-354, which is located on the barren planet M-354. The scope of the plan is not merely to capture an outpost but to lure out the remaining Hylian fleet and pounce from all sides when they are forced to react in order to save the Cluster.

First Battle of Hyrule: This refers to the orbital battle between the IFC invasion fleet and the Republican defense fleet. Due to losses taken during the surprise attack at IP-345 and the further spreading out of naval forces, the Hylian home fleet was very small when compared to its counterpart. IFC ships managed to storm the lunar bases of Din and Farore, however failed to take Nayru. However, unable to match the IFC forces in numbers and firepower, the defenders huddled near the planet's three orbital battlestations. While fighting fiercely, the defenders were flanked and obliterated, allowing the IFC to begin its landing operations on the planet.

Battle of Hylia City: This was the first major ground clash between IFC and Republic forces. Due to the confusion wrought by the sudden invasion, the Hylian military was not very well able to resist the landings so the IFC was able to easily land large numbers of infantry and armor. According to Operation Sphincter, the capital of the Republic was a priority target and immediately a large IFC ground force was dispatched. While rushing to evacuate the city, the Hylians managed to scrape together a force to defend the city. An initial IFC attempt to storm the town failed when stiff opposition was met from Hylian troops who were well dug in. Enraged, the IFC general brought up mass numbers of artillery and began a bombardment of the city that would not cease until the city's fall. Three days into the battle, the last ground communication line was cut as IFC troops encircled the city. As a result the last civilians had to be evacuated by the last serviceable transports that the city's garrison possessed. It was also at this point in time that the senator was evacuated at the insistence of the Hylian military command. The bombardment took its toll and the defenders were forced back into the streets of the city itself. House to house combat broke out amongst the rubble, the Hylians using every weapon they could lay hands to in vain effort to stem the tide. Warships descended to pound the city from the air and were able to do so when the city's air-defense guns were destroyed. Eventually, the defenders were forced back to the Central Command Complex where they made their last stand. The defenders fought to the end, and not one prisoner was taken. Eighteen days after the siege had begun, it had finally come to and end. The city was devastated, rippled with craters, destroyed buildings, and piles of debris as a result of the massive bombardment and street fighting.

Battle of L-32: Ships from various border sectors including the _Freedom's Cry _found themselves the defenders of a base that was impossible to re-supply and reinforce. As the assault occurred just before the normal re-supply convoy was due to arrive, the base was already running low on many spare parts and munitions. Many of the defending ships were kept together by the sweat and prayers of the mechanics who worked on them. While at an extreme disadvantage the Hylians held long enough to stall parts of Operation Sphincter which in turn bought the Republic much needed time. In the final stages of the battle as the IFC broke through the inner defense perimeter the _Freedom's Cry_ led a force of the remaining defenders in a desperate breakout attempt in order to seek sanctuary at the Nayru :Lunar Base. When the IFC broke the defending Hylian fleet they landed troops inside the colony that served as the central command complex however stiff resistance from the Hylian marines stationed there forced the IFC troops to pull back. Instead, poison gas was pumped into the ventilation systems of the colony bringing about a gruesome death to those soldiers and civilians remaining inside.

Battle of IP-345: This was the event that could be interpreted as the opening move of the war. This engagement was part of the IFC deception plan to destroy a major portion of the Hylian navy prior to the official commencement of hostilities. IP-345 was one of the largest fleet bases the Republic had prior to the start of the war. Popular opinion was that the defenses of the base were impenetrable. Prior to the war, the Republican senate decided to base a major portion of the fleet there to deter IFC aggression, however that played into enemy hands. A large strike force masquerading as rebels caught the Republican ships by surprise, launching a massive wave of cruise missiles that devastated the perimeter defense stations and moored ships. The main hangar on the central asteroid was destroyed, preventing the Hylians from deploying fighters and prevented many of the crews to return to their ships. Advancing behind their fighter screen, IFC capital ships devastated the remaining forces. Resistance among the surviving Hylians was sporadic and ineffective. The IFC forces withdrew rapidly before the Republic could dispatch reinforcements and so continued their masquerade.


	2. Chapter 1

Please if you read this story feel free to write a review so I can improve the story, thanks so far to my one reviewer

Disclaimer: As always I do not own LOZ, the Gundam series, Behind Enemy Lines and all that stuff

First a response to my sole review so far

**WereKid** you brought up a good point there. However remember in OoT Impa taught Zelda the ways of the Sheikah which implies that the Sheikah can survive through the passing on of their knowledge, which in the timeline in my story happens. Thanks a lot for being my first reviewer.

The letters H.N.S stand for Hylian Naval Ship

Letters I.F.C.N.S stand for Independent Federation of Colonies Naval Ship

RoH: Republic of Hyrule

IFC: Independent Federation of Colonies

Another note of clarification: it says in the Dramatis Personae that Zelda is the chief sensors officer, but that wont be until later, right now it will be an un-significant character

And now back to the story

IFC Asteroid Colony 56C, capital of the Independent Federation of Colonies

Admiral Twinrova strove up the steps and into the capital building. The guards on either side of the grand doors raised their rifles in salute but the Admiral walked by without so much as a glance. She walked through the hallways purposefully and briskly, heading straight for the throne room. The Imperial Guard at the entrance to the throne room saluted and opened the door for her to enter. She strode up to towards the throne, and knelt down before her master the Supreme Dictator Ganondorf.

"The preparations for the plan are complete my lord, the necessary ships and equipment have been repainted for the operation, they are only awaiting your word now."

"Excellent, you have done well Admiral. We shall wait for the time being until the moment is completely ready to strike. It would not be prudent to tip our hand to the enemy before we are fully ready."

"They continue to mass ships at their naval base near asteroid IP 457 near the border."

"That is just as well. They hope to intimidate us so that we will back down but it will be their own undoing, as the saying goes, the more the merrier. Have a message sent to Ambassador Baldemar to have him continue to paralyze the Hylian High Command by making them think that we mean no harm."

"By your leave sir." The Admiral turned and strode out of the room leaving Ganondorf alone in his throne room laughing at the thought of finally destroying the Republic of Hyrule once and for all.

Bridge Combat Information Center, _H.N.S Freedom's Cry _on border patrol along RoH- IFC border

The rear of the bridge aboard the Hylian battleship _Freedom's Cry_ contained the CIC which was rapidly becoming a flurry of activity.

"Eagle Two to CIC, one contact at long range, not responding to identification queries, suspect hostile intent, launch the alert aircraft."

"CIC to Eagle Two, give me coordinates and bearing."

"Contact at 42 mark 34 bearing 220 at high speed."

The CIC turned to the female Zora who was the Fighter Coordinator aboard the _Freedom's Cry_ "Ensign Ruto, have the alert aircraft launch at once."

"Yes, sir," the young Zora ensign acknowledged. She changed the comm channel on her headset and began issuing orders. "Cobalt Three launch immediately, you have five minutes to get that bird into space."

Main Hangar Bay, _H.N.S Freedom's Cry_

The loudspeaker in the hangar bay relayed the message that was broadcast form the bridge. From one of the doors in the walls of the hangar two figures came out sprinting, their donned in their flight suits, and their helmets already strapped on. Their sleek twin tailed HF-29 Interceptor fighter stood ready, mechanics swarming over it performing last minute checks on the systems. The pilot a tall Hylian scrambled up the ladder and into the cockpit with his name, rank, and call-sign stenciled in the area just beneath the cockpit canopy: Flight Officer Link, "Hero". His radio intercept officer a fairy clambered into the rear cockpit as well which like Link's bore her name, rank and call-sign: Flight Officer Navi "Guardian Fairy". Link, powered up the engines and moved the throttle to idle. The Chief Mechanic stood on the ladder making sure that everything was fine before he moved off. "Bring my plane back in one piece alright?" he said gruffly. Link tossed him a casual salute as the mechanic got off the ladder.

The crewmen attending the fighter detached the ladders and hoses and moved off. Link increased power to the engines and began rolling the fighter forward to the number 2 catapult. A deck officer using hand motions directed Link into position on the catapult. Two crewmen scrambled under the lead landing gear to attach the catapult and moved off.

"Alright Navi final checklist. Port and Starboard vents."

"Check."

"Guns."

"Check"

"Missiles."

"Check."

"Beam Cannon."

"Check."

"Catapult."

"Check."

"All clear?"

"Clear."

"This is Cobalt Three to flight control, we are good to go." Link rested his hand on the throttle control waiting for the jolt of the catapult launching his fighter into space.

Bridge Combat Information Center

"Eagle Two to CIC flash message. Contact is friendly, repeat it is a friendly, stand down the alert."

The CIC watch officer turned and shouted at Ruto to abort launch.

"Flight Control to Cobalt Three, abort launch, stand down immediately."

Main Hangar Bay

The engines gradually rose in noise level as Link began slowly increasing power for launch when a new transmission came in.

Link heard the last transmission over his comm system, hit the kill switch for the engines and swore.

"Damn it, that's the fifth time today. What the hell is going on up there?"

"It's all the recent tension on both sides of the border they must be getting pretty tight up there." Navi replied, ever the voice of reason.

"Yeah, well the way this is going, I'll lose all my hair by the time we get off duty."

"Come on stop being such a baby." The two clambered out of the cockpit, took off their flight helmets, and headed to the mess hall in order to get some food before the next alert came in, which Link predicted would take place right in the middle of dessert.

Mess Hall

The two friends walked over to a table with their trays of food in their hand, bantering away good humouredly.

"Navi, I mean something's not right. No way all these alerts can be real. I think those guys on the bridge like to see us running around like idiots. They're probably bored too and being the sadistic bunch they are, they probably figured that it would be fun to see what would happen to the poor fighter pilots if they kept running back and forth."

"Link, stop being stupid."

"No, really I'm serious. I mean come one you know Ruto's the kind of person who gets a kick out of things like this."

A new voice joined the conversation, "What did you say?"

Link slowly turned around with a guilty look plastered onto his face, and found Ruto standing above him with a look of mock anger.

"Ummmm...hello there." Link tried innocently as if nothing had happened.

"Link, not everything's fun and games. Seriously Navi, how do you deal with his immaturity day after day?"

"It comes with the fairy blood."

The three laughed for a while and began talking a bit more seriously.

"Where's Saria and Mido?" Link asked.

"Mido's still on duty in the bridge, and Saria's getting ready to go back on duty."

"Oh, maybe we can talk to them later."

Bridge

Lieutenant Commander Nabooru sat in the captain's chair high up in the middle of the bridge, with a cup of coffee in her hand reading several readiness reports from various parts of the ship. She was a female Gerudo, and was the youngest captain in the fleet at only 26 years of age.

Saria was now on duty as the communications officer on the bridge when a beep announced a incoming message.

"Incoming message ma'am. It's from Fleet Command."

"What's it say, Ensign?"

"We're to proceed to the naval base at IP 457 as fast as possible and to change operational command from the 3rd Fleet to the 4th which is there right now."

The Captain acknowledged her communications officer with a brief nod. Deep down she had misgivings about this concentration of a large part of Hyrule's military force at one point. While it provided a vista of power it also made it easy for an enemy to attack everything simultaneously. However, these were not her decisions to make. She turned to her Kokiri helmsman, Ensign Mido and issued the order.

"Bring us about on the most direct course to the naval base at IP 457, flank speed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ensign Mido held the yoke which controlled the ship in his hands and brought the ship about on the appropriate heading and adjusted the throttle.

And so the first real chapter ends. You can now kind of get the feel for the situation but there is much to be revealed. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2

Well since I'm feeling quite industrious now here's chapter 3! Read, Review, and enjoy.

Synopsis: The IFC Ambassador speaks in front of the RoH Congress. Both sides' governments are discussing the future, while meanwhile the _Freedom's Cry _continues its journey to the rendezvous point with the rest of the fleet.

Hylia City, Center of Government for Republic of Hyrule

Senator Harkinian sat in the congressional chamber listening to the speech which was being given by the chief Ambassador of the IFC to Hyrule.

"Let there be no mistake, we of the International Federation of Colonies only want peace in this galaxy. We have no intention of invading your homes, but we must know why your country is massing its navy on our borders."

A senator from the Southeastern Continent stood up to speak and was acknowledged by the Ambassador.

"You say you have no hostile intent, yet your own ships are mobilizing also, and we have had multiple reports of several large scale ship movements along worlds, and colonies that are close to our territories."

"Alas, those movements you speak of are not by us. They are a group of renegades who wish nothing more than the death and destruction for both of our innocent peoples. We are merely mobilizing our own forces to deal with this threat to the peace so that it will not grow unchecked."

Next to Senator Harkinian, one of the other senators, a close friend of his leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Gives them quite the excuse to be close to our planets and colonies does it not?" Senator Harkinian merely nodded as the Ambassador plowed on through his speech. It slowly came to a halt and after the applause the Ambassador was escorted from the room so that the Congress could discuss freely.

In the hallways of the government building Ambassador Baldemar strode swiftly out of the congress chamber conversing with his aid in a hushed tone.

"Draft and sent a message to Ganondorf. Tell him that all preparations for Phase Two are complete. All of those fools in there believe the story I have just fed them. Then send another message to the _Bastion_ and have them prepare for departure in a few days. When the reply comes to put the next phase into action deliver it to me immediately."

Inside the Congressional Chamber a debate was now ensuing.

"Their Ambassador's statement has confirmed what I have said from the beginning. There is no threat at all to our security, they merely wish for their own stability. Our own massing of forces is more provocative than theirs. For us to maintain this buildup is too costly and not necessary. I propose that we stand down our forces."

Senator Harkinian listened to his fellow senator speak and then rose to speak in response.

"I must respectfully disagree with my colleague. Their Ambassador seemed to be hiding something and why haven't our own intelligence sources informed us of a separation in the IFC."

The debate raged on for several hours and the chairman eventually adjourned it after having gone nowhere. Senator Harkinian strode outside where his chauffer awaited with the door open to his automobile. There were several other senators from the Fleet Committee which he was the head of there as well.

"Damn those doddery old fools. They're willing to believe anything that someone tells them." One of the other senators said.

"Yes, well one must respect the views of our peers." Harkinian replied. "Besides as of now there has been no resolution passed ordering the stand down of our forces so for the while things can continue."

"Yes, that's true. It would be best to send an important person out there so that we can keep morale up." A different senator offered up.

"Yes, that's a good plan, but I doubt the troops would be motivated by a visit from a bunch of old men."

"What about your daughter Harkinian?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea. It would be a valuable leadership experience for her. I will inform her tonight."

"Let us leave the realm of politics and talk about more pleasant things. The day of the Goddesses is upon us soon and it will be a day of great celebration."

Bridge of the _Freedom's Cry_

"Helm, how long until we reach IP 457?"

"About twenty hours ma'am at flank speed."

"Thank you ensign."

"Impa." The captain called out to her Executive Officer, who was also the chief weapons officer aboard the ship. The Sheikah woman strode towards the captain's chair and saluted smartly.

"Are all of the weapons systems functional?"

"Almost ma'am, missile battery 3 is still out for repairs, but we've got everything else working just fine."

"Good job XO."

Impa saluted once more to return to her duties. Ensign Ruto strode up to hand the captain the readiness report for the ship's small craft complement. Four of the six HF-29s were operational and the other two were down for maintenance. The three HC-10 dropships were at full optimal capacity as were the two EF-14 early warning aircraft. The captain nodded wordlessly and signed off on the report.

IFC Asteroid Colony 56C, capital of the Independent Federation of Colonies

The Admiral strode to his country's leader barely able to contain his excitement. The final message from the Ambassador had come in.

"My lord, Baldemar has signified that Phase Two is complete. We are now awaiting your discretion to commence the operation."

"Excellent Admiral. It shall be a glorious day indeed. How long after my issuing of the confirmation order do our "rebels" arrive at the Hylian naval base?"

"About nineteen hours sir, probably less."

"Good it shall be a sweet victory. Soon I will walk on the ashes of their civilization and claim this entire galaxy in my name. The order is given, Operation _Rebel Strike_ begins now."

The Admiral bowed his head slightly and strode out, prepared to issue the mission go order.

Harkinian residence

The senator strode into his home tired from a long day's work.

"Daddy!" he heard a shout come from off to one side and he saw his daughter running towards him, arms outstretched. His daughter was twenty two years old and was already known to be one of the most beautiful women in Hyrule.

"Hello dear."

"You're coming home so late these days Father."

"Yes, yes I know. Its just with this new little situation happening they need me more. There's one other thing. The other senators want to send out someone to visit the troops out at the naval base at IP 457. I told them you would go. It would be a good opportunity for you to learn the ways of leadership."

"What? But father they're just commoners, hardly worth a notice. Besides how could you send me somewhere so far off without asking my permission first!?" She said a big of anger seeping into her voice. As well as being one of the most beautiful women she was also known for her fiery temper, stubbornness, and her slight arrogance.

"Zelda, class does not matter, besides you are destined one day to become a leader of our people. You must be a leader that your people can respect. They won't ever like you if you never try to talk and communicate with them. Please just do it for me." He said putting on his pleading face which he knew his daughter could not resist.

"All right." She relented.

"That's my girl."

Wardroom _Freedom's Cry_

Link sat at a table talking with Navi after finishing a recent patrol.

"Link, is there anyone in your life that you feel is special to you? You know someone you want to get married to and settle down with." She inquired

"Nav, sorry to break it to you but I don't think you're my type." He said jokingly.

"Ass, I wasn't talking about me. Besides guys that date me must meet a certain IQ minimum which I'm afraid to say, you fall well under." She replied with her own riposte.

"Hey, that hurts."

"Oh come one you're a fighter pilot. It's practically a proven fact that your ego is so big that no amount of criticism could ever affect you."

"Seriously though, I don't know. Haven't really met a girl I'm interested in yet. Good looking sure, but I want someone who has a personality."

They were interrupted when the alert sounded once more calling them to their aircraft.

"Here we go again, running back and forth without a real decent rest. Of all the bridge crews in the fleet, we get stuck with the one that's the most dedicated and energetic."

Link groused as he grabbed his gear and began sprinting to the door that led to the hangar.

"That's life in the armed forces." Navi said tucking her long light blue hair and throwing on her flight helmet before sprinting out after Link.

Hidden IFC Naval Facility near asteroid cluster Z12

Fighters and shuttles buzzed around the facility all intent on one purpose or another. At the far end of the shipyards, a large group of newly refitted capital ships left the space-ways and lit off their engines. A large number of the fighters which were also repainted, made for the hangar bays of the ships.

The newly repainted ships left their docks one by one, forming up for the journey to IP 457.

Authors note/messages:

**Monkey of Doom**: thanks for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll like this chapter too.

I know I made Zelda sound like one of those really rich, conceited, and arrogant girls but it'll provide more clash later for when the Zelink starts. The action begins in the next chapter as I had to get some of the political background and stuff out of the way, but chapter four should be out either tomorrow or the day after that.


	4. Chapter 3

Synopsis: The IFC "rebels" arrive at the shipyard, and launch their attack. Zelda's ship arrives at the same time, and the _Freedom's Cry_ also does soon. Chaos ensues as the RoH figures out who is to blame for the attack

Definition of terms:

_FltOpOrd: _Fleet Operational Order

_CinC_: Commander in Chief

**Crimson Ashes:** I'm glad you like my story. I can't wait to see your Zelda/link story. Thanks a bunch for putting my story on your favorite story list. Tell me when you publish your fic, and I'll be one of the first to review.

I.F.C.N _Restitution_, flagship of IFC "rebels"

Rear Admiral Lebron, the commanding officer of Taskforce 45 stood on the bridge of his flagship quietly contemplating the fleet order that he held in his hand.

_I.F.C.N Fleet Command_

_FltOpOrd 538_

_Classification: Most Secret, viewable by Commander in Chief Lord Ganondorf, CinC IFC Navy Admiral Twinrova, CinC IFC Army General Badanov, CinC IFC Special Forces General Lokar, CinC IFC Marine Corps Badza, officers authorized by High Command_

_Taskforce 45 is to proceed to base Z12. Taskforce there will be repainted and refitted for coming attack on IP 457, Rear Admiral Lebron Commanding. Taskforce 45 will arrive at the enemy base and launch an all out attack after broadcasting messages identifying themselves as rebels. Taskforce 45 will then disperse to various border worlds and will be eventually followed by other IFC ships to simulate pursuit and will conquer border worlds. No mercy will be shown, no quarter given, and even the lives of civilians will not be spared._

_Order of Battle Taskforce 45_

_Flagship: Redemption Class Battleship Restitution_

_20 Redemption Class Battleships_

_10 Flanker Class Cruisers_

_4 Hammerhead Class Fleet Carriers_

This was the message that he had been waiting for all of his career. It had been his lifelong dream to strike a hammer blow at the heart of the Hylians. His hatred of them was inbred, as it was for all IFC citizens. It would a glorious day indeed, he thought to himself.

"Helm how long till we arrive?"

"About thirty minutes sir, give or take a few."

"Excellent. I want pilots in the cockpits now, and the gunners by their stations. Load the fighters with the heavy cruise missiles."

His subordinates scurried off fulfill the orders that he had just issued.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

Captain Nabooru sat silently in her chair not being able to shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen on their arrival at the naval facility. Most people would have thought she was crazy. Besides Hyrule itself, IP 457 was the most secure place in the Republic.

"Ensign Mido, estimated time of arrival?"

"Forty five minutes, probably more ma'am."

"Alright." The captain then called Ruto and Impa to her to issue several more orders.

"Ensign, I want all six birds at maximum readiness, keep two of them on alert at all times. Lieutenant, I want all weapons at full efficiency and manned around the clock." Her two subordinates looked a bit confused but hid it in an instant as they saluted and moved off.

H.N.S _Reigart_, carrying aboard Zelda

Zelda sat in her room bored. She hated these politically oriented trips her father often sent her on, but went on them because she loved him dearly. For the whole trip she remained aloof from all of the crewmen and officers aboard, not speaking to them when not necessary, and when forced to, in a very arrogant tone. An officer poked his head in to inform her of something.

"We'll be arriving at the base in a little more than a half hour ma'am."

She didn't verbally acknowledge him but rather nodded her head imperiously to show that she had understood.

IP 457 Hylian Naval Base

The base at IP 457 was enormous. The actual asteroid was huge and housed the central command center, hangars, and recreational facilities for those crewmen whose ships were here at the base. Dozens of other orbital docks and shipways were arrayed around the asteroid both to house and construct new ships. Several defense platforms stood watch along the perimeter of the base. The ships had platforms had been at high alert for the past several weeks and the men were beginning to suffer for it. Their edge was worn off by the repetition of the daily drills and constant high alert, without any actual combat. Thus, on this day, many of the ships and facilities were running on skeleton crews as many were on the central asteroid, taking some rest and relaxation.

I.F.C.N _Restitution_

The taskforce had finally arrived at the outskirts of the base, just outside of detection range of the base's sensors. Rear Admiral Lebron stood on his bridge issuing orders, savoring the taste of upcoming battle.

"Launch all fighters, as soon as they're all deployed, form them into assault formations by squadrons, then send them in at full speed to take out the platforms and as many ships as they can. The capital ships will follow up and destroy any remaining heavy resistance or enemy concentrations."

Outside the bridge viewports, swarms of IF-3 fighters streaked away from the hangars on their ships. The fighters as well as the capital ships had been repainted with the grey and blazing claw paint scheme that the "rebels" supposedly sported. Eventually the fighters streaked forward towards the Hylian defense perimeter.

IP 457 Central Command Complex

The base commandant was sitting in his chair reviewing the list of ships present at his base, when his sensors officer broke his attention.

"Sir. I've got a lot of contacts here in Sector 9. Can't get any positive ship ID sir."

"Max out power to the sensors. I want to find out what's out there."

The sensors officer acknowledged and accordingly hit the switch to throw full power to the sensors and then rechecked his screens.

"Contacts firming up now. Looks like IF-3s a whole lot of them. Behind them looks like a bunch of capital ships I cant make out yet sir. The fighters are coming in at high speed, estimated one and a half minutes before arrival."

"Shit, scramble everything we've got. Get all hands to battle-stations now!" the commandant shouted

The following message went out to all facilities and ships at the base.

"Warning, all hands inbound attack. All hands man battle-stations immediately."

"Sir, multiple very high speed contacts originating from the IF-3s. Lots of them sir. They're cruise missiles. They're going to hit sir!"

The commandant barely had time to swear again before the first wave of missiles impacted against the outer defense perimeter, savaging the defense stations and the outlying picket ships.

"Who are they, IFC? Rebels?"

"They're broadcasting a message over all frequencies sir. They claim themselves to be the rebels who are fighting against the tyranny of the Republic and the incapable leadership of the IFC."

"Sir, heavy casualties all round. Their fighters are inside the base, and all the defense stations are gone. All ships are taking massive damage. Their capital ships are in weapons range now and are firing at us.

Outside the twenty _Redemption _Class Battleships opened fire with their main cannons, and their secondary batteries. The multitude of supporting ships sprung forward and sprayed weapons fire everywhere causing massive amounts of chaos and damage. The heavy weapons fire consisting of beam cannons, vaporized large chunks of Hylian capital ships and orbital facilities, while the secondary batteries of cannons and machine guns wreaked havoc on the smaller ships. A few HF-29s managed to scramble but a few well placed missiles destroyed the hangar entrance. The IFC "rebels" swept through the base rapidly cutting a large swatch through the Hylian base.

"Get a message out to Hyrule. Tell them we're under attack by rebels we cant hold any longer here."

The central asteroid was a disaster. Huge chunks had been blown off by weapons fire. Smoldering remains of antennae and defense turrets dotted the surface of the asteroid.

H.C.N _Reigart_

The ship would soon arrive at the base, and not a moment too soon. The ship needed to replenish its stock of propellant, as the existing reserves aboard ship were dwindling.

"Sir, the base isn't responding to any of my inquiries."

"Are you sure, try again, all channels this time."

"Nothing sir."

"Helm, take us into the base, maybe it's just a faulty relay or something."

"Hold on, sensors are picking up multiple contacts heading our way at high speed........identify them as cruise missiles!"

"Helm, evasive maneuvers. Weapons target incoming missiles and fire."

The _Savior _Class Cruiser turned sluggishly as her weapons came to bear. Her defensive fire plucked the missiles out of the sky slowly one by one, but it was evident that the majority of them would get through. The leading two streaked through the defensive fire and impacted against the forward hangar, their detonation tearing out a huge chunk of the bow. Soon, several rebel fighters were strafing the beleaguered cruiser with their Vulcan cannon and beam cannon, leaving gaping holes in the ship.

Zelda felt the ship rock under the impact of the cruise missiles and stuck her head out of her cabin thinking to reprimand the captain of the ship for such lousy piloting, but when she looked out her door she saw officers and crewmen running around frantically carrying out orders, and trying to repair damage to the ship.

On the bridge the XO stood where the captain had fallen several minutes earlier listening to the reports coming in from various parts of the ship. It was clear that the ship could not be saved, over 85 percent of its weapons were non-functional, the engines were destroyed, and there were multiple hull breaches. However the XO thought not of his own duty but of the life of the passenger whom he had sworn to protect. He sent an officer to retrieve Zelda, in order to put her in an escape pod which would then be hopefully unnoticed among the other debris, and would be eventually picked up by Hylian ships that were sent to investigate.

Zelda saw an officer running towards her. He grabbed her wrist and led her to one of the few functioning escape pods left on the ship. She didn't say anything, mostly because of shock. She felt herself being pushed in and heard the hiss as the door closed and then felt a large jolt as the officer pushed the button to eject the pod into space. She could see out of the single viewport in the escape pod the dire shape that the _Reigart_ was in. Eventually the cruiser exploded as her main reactor was breached and overloaded. The blinding flash of the explosion caused her to lose consciousness as her escape pod floated peacefully among the rest of the debris of the battlefield.

So ends chapter 4, too much action, too little? Please review, it would be highly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4

Synopsis: Message of the attack at IP 457 reaches the RoH government. Meanwhile the _Freedom's Cry _reaches the remains of the base, while the IFC plans their next moves.

**Terachi Kaishaku**: wow, thanks for all your reviews, it really makes me feel good. I know there was a very martial atmosphere in the last chapter, but this one will be more political. Catapults I dunno, I just kinda like the concept, with aircraft carriers today, and the ships from the Gundam series. Navi is about normal size. Fairies I said in the description are taller now but still shorter than the rest, say about five feet and a couple of inches are the average fairy height now.

**HailfireSano:** Yay, another reviewer. Lol I'm usually not that much of an organized person so it's a bit of a surprise to hear someone say that I am, but I am thankful. Link will have a lot to do with the story, but there the other characters will play important roles as well.

**Monkey Of Doom:** Don't worry I'll keep writing this story. I'm really glad that you like it

Glossary of terms:

R.H.N: Republic of Hyrule Navy

R.H.N Fleet Headquarters, Capital world of Hyrule

The main chamber of the Fleet Headquarters on Hyrule was an enormous room. Rows of consoles lined the room and large tactical maps adorned the walls, displaying locations of Hylian ships and projected positions of those of its potential enemies.

"Incoming message sir, it's from IP 457. They've come under attack from what they report are those IFC rebels that we've been hearing about lately. The commander says that everything will be destroyed in a matter of minutes."

"What?! Get me a video feed from one of the satellites."

The communications officer punched in several commands on his computer and brought up a live video feed from one of the satellites stationed at the base. The main screen in the room flickered as the video streamed in. The admiral in charge for this shift stared in shock as he viewed the sight before him. IFC fighters streaked throughout the Hylian base strafing and launching missiles at everything they could see. A phalanx of capital ships were slowly withdrawing from the base, firing their weapons at every target within reach. After several minutes of watching the admiral saw the fighters return to their carrier ships which then began to leave the base. The admiral struggled to regain control of himself and began to issue orders.

"Send a message to all the senators. Have them call an emergency meeting now. Captain Rogriss you will go to the Senate and brief them in on the situation. Then, next we have to send ships in to see if there are any survivors left. What assets do we have near the area?"

"All we've got is the _Freedom's Cry_ sir; it was on its way to rendezvous with the fleet. Everything else is scattered across the solar system."

"Have it continue there and initiate Search and Rescue ops."

"One more thing sir, Senator Harkinian's daughter was onboard the _Reigart _which was en route to the base, but we're picking up the automated destruction beacon , there might be some escape pods or something out there but from what we just saw I wouldn't be too hopeful."

"Shit, instruct the _Freedom's Cry_ to sift through every piece of debris they can for survivors. We'll inform the Senator then that his daughter is missing and is possibly dead."

"Intel also reports that rebel ships are appearing over some of the border colonies and worlds."

"Have the _Freedom's Cry_ check that out after she completes her SAR mission."

Harkinian Estate

The senator was sitting in the den reading the day's paper when he heard the chiming tone on his computer that announced that he had a new message. He pulled it up and quickly scanned through it. It was an emergency summons to convene the Senate in light of the attack on IP 457 that very morning. As he finished reading the message he realized that Zelda was due to arrive there for her inspection tour this morning also. As if someone had read his mind the doorbell chimed, and went to the door and when he opened it saw a pair of naval officers standing there.

"Good afternoon Senator, may we come inside?"

"Yes...." The senator trailed off as the endless possibilities fired through his brain simultaneously.

"It is with great regret that we must inform you sir, that your daughter has been reported missing. Transmission was lost with her ship several hours ago, but we are not sure if there are any survivors. We are currently dispatching a ship to search for survivors right away."

The officer who spoke hated these moments. He hated having to visit families and telling them that their loved ones might not, or was not coming home ever again. The senator collapsed into a chair not able to speak for a moment. The two officers expressed their sincere apologies once more and left. Senator Harkinian sat silently as his world seemed to be spinning out of control. Ever since his wife had died years ago, Zelda was the only family he had left, and he cared for her more than anything else in the world. Zelda's death left him with a feeling of powerlessness. After several minutes of sitting and brooding his anger and sadness combined; he would go to the senate and urge the punishment of those who had done this to his daughter, not only for the sake of revenge, but so that this would never happen to other families again.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

Saria was on duty at the communications station on the bridge, when a message came in. She pulled up the message and saw that it was classed Most Urgent. She printed out the message as fast as she could and brought it up to the Captain. Nabooru read through the message quickly, feeling her stomach sink lower and lower as she read each word.

_Hylian Central Naval Command_

_Designation: Most Urgent_

_IFC Rebels have attacked the fleet and base at IP 457. All forces stationed there, taken by surprise. Preliminary video feeds indicate heavy damage to the fleet. You are to proceed at best speed possible to remains and conduct search and rescue operations immediately. Upon completion of this task you are to travel to the border world Raytheon 2 to check out reports of rebel activities there. _

Nabooru looked at the message and felt the rage and sadness consume her: rage at the gall of the rebels to launch a sneak attack, and sadness for the heavy losses that the Hylians had suffered.

"Lieutenant Impa, call a meeting right now in the mess hall. I want all officers and pilots there. Helm, how long until we arrive?"

"About twenty minutes ma'am."

"Lieutenant, I want everyone who's not at the meeting to be at their battle stations right now."

Mess Hall _Freedom's Cry_

The assembled mass of crew, pilots and officers milled about waiting for the briefing to start. Link stood next to Navi, both of them confused as to what was happening. The captain strode in and took her place at the podium and began to speak.

"Several minutes ago we received a message from Central Naval Command back on Hyrule. Nearly an hour ago, IFC rebels attacked and destroyed much of the fleet and naval facilities at IP 457."

Nabooru stopped as the crowd before her began talking amongst themselves, and waited for them to quite down before she resumed speaking.

"Command says satellite footage shows that the rebels have withdrawn and that we are to move in to conduct search and rescue operations, and then after those are complete, to proceed to the border world of Raytheon 2 to check out suspected IFC rebel activity there. As per their orders I have formulated an operation plan to implement. Upon arrival at the base we will launch every fighter, Dropship, and early warning bird to comb the area for debris. Crewmen on the ship will stand to their battle stations during this whole exercise. Medical staff will remain on standby to deal with possible survivors. After this is complete we will proceed to Raytheon 2 and await orders. That is all."

The crowd began to file out of the mess hall.

As the crowd pressed to get out, Navi noticed that Link wasn't moving at all.

"Hey, I know that's disturbing stuff we just heard, but we can't afford to dawdle here, our duty is to get out there and look for survivors."

"I know, its just that Raytheon 2 is where my parents moved after I graduated from the Naval Academy." Link said quietly, before following Navi out to grab his gear.

Senate Building, Hyrule

The main chamber of the senate building was a heat of debate among the senators.

"We can't just sit here on our hands and do nothing. If we do that then the blood of everyone of those who died out at IP 457 is on our hands."

"No! The IFC has assured us that they will track down these rebels and execute them."

"You would trust the word of a nation that has sworn to destroy ours!?"

Senator Harkinian was one of those who supported a reaction to this disaster. Moments later, the chairman announced the arrival of the IFC Ambassador Baldemar who was to deliver a speech to the Congress regarding the matter.

"My dear colleagues, a terrible thing has happened today. Rebels from amongst our ranks have attacked your forces unexpectedly. My government has no intention to cooperate or offer amnesty to these barbarians. As a realization that part of today's events blame belongs to us, we propose that our military hunt down these rebels in order to destroy them and to further the aims of peace."

Many of the senators began murmuring to their neighbors, believing that this was the best way to solve the situation at hand. However, Senator Harkinian was distrustful of the Ambassador's word and the effectiveness of the solution that he proposed. Surely there were members of the IFC government who sympathized with the rebels that would be able to protect them. No, Hyrule could not leave its safety to others alone, and he stood up to speak.

"May, I propose that ships from our fleet join yours in order to work together to destroy this threat?"

The senator proposed this for two reasons, the first being that the Hylian people would demand that their own government react, and that he just didn't trust the IFC. The Senator was quite surprised when the Ambassador readily agreed.

IFC Asteroid Colony 56C, capital of the Independent Federation of Colonies

Admiral Twinrova stood before Lord Ganondorf once more, discussing with the supreme ruler the progress of the plans.

"My lord, Ambassador Baldemar reports that the Hylians have fallen into the trap we have set for them. Their government believes that it was the so called rebels who attacked them and not us. They have accepted our offer of aid near the border worlds and have insisted on sending some of their ships along also as you have predicted."

"Excellent. When their ships arrive along with ours at the border worlds and colonies their navy will be even more stretched out and easy to kill. However, let us not attack right away as to lull them into a false sense of security. We will wait until the moment is right before we strike. Instruct Baldemar to prepare for the final phase but to await my order before launching it."

Bridge_ Freedom's Cry_

The ship had finally arrived at the base, or what remained of it. Debris was everywhere and Mido who was manning the helm couldn't get in very close because of the density of the debris field.

"Launch the small craft now," the captain ordered. Ruto acknowledged and began issuing orders through her headset to the flight deck.

Flight Deck _Freedom's Cry_

"Control to Rescue Two, you are clear to launch," Ruto's voice came through to both Link and Navi. The catapult officer gave the go signal and the catapult hurled the HF-29 forward into space. Link hit the afterburner, bringing his fighter well clear of the mouth of the hangar entrance.

"Navi, set the sensors to discriminate for life."

"Alright....done."

The sleek interceptor fighter cruised through the debris field, with Link piloting the fighter, and Navi keeping an eye on the sensors, watching for anything unusual. Half an hour later they were still cruising through the debris field having not found a single thing yet. The rest of the fighters and dropships had not found a single thing yet either.

"Hold on Link, I think I've got something here. Come around on bearing two-three-zero."

Link banked the fighter into a turn and settled on the new course that Navi had indicated.

"Alright, looks like an escape pod beacon. Sensors are showing one life-sign aboard, nothing else."

"Raise Eagle One on the radio and get one of the dropships out here to pick up the pod."

In a few minutes one of the three dropships came around near the pod. It fired a cable and hook at the escape pod, which it used to bring the pod into the dropship. Once the task was complete the dropship opened up its throttle and raced back to the _Freedom's Cry_ with Link following close behind. Eight minutes later, Link had landed his fighter in the hangar bay and was watching several crewmen opening the hatch to the escape pod, and drag out the unconscious occupant of the pod. All he saw of the inhabitant of the pod was several long golden tresses of hair before the crewmen strapped her on a stretcher and wheeled her off to sick-bay

What do you guys think, longer chapters, shorter ones? Tell me what you guys would like the most.


	6. Chapter 5

**Terachi Kaishaku: **the type of catapult that I'm referring to might be a little different than the one you might be thinking of. It doesn't resemble a medieval catapult. Instead this catapult works in the following manner, along the flight deck there is a single track and mounted on the track is a trolley that attaches to the front landing gear of aircraft. A buildup of pressure occurs and when released the trolley surges forward providing the attached aircraft a speed boost in order to take off. Please keep reviewing I'm glad you like it so far.

Bridge, H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_

Already six hours had passed since the beginning of the search and rescue operation. On the bridge Ruto was coordinating the ship's fighters, dropships, and early warning aircraft that were conducting the search among the debris.

"All ships report in," she ordered.

"Rescue One, all sectors negative."

"Rescue Two, nothing here," Navi replied, Link and her having gone out again to continue the search after escorting the escape pod in.

"Rescue Three, same."

"Rescue Four, no contacts."

"Rescue Five, big fat nothing here."

"Eagle One, all clear."

"Alright, standby."

Ruto turned in her chair to face the captain. "All search craft report negative sightings ma'am, recommend we recall the craft and leave."

"Alright Ensign, make it so. Communications send a message to Central Command saying that we're done here and inquire if they have any further instructions before we head to Raytheon 2."

"Ma'am I've got contacts at long range, sector A-12!! Sensors identify them as IFC Rebels. Contacts show as one _Flanker Class Heavy Cruiser_ and twelve IF-3s. They've detected us and are vectoring in their fighters."

"Impa, prepare to fire as soon as they're in range. Ruto, order the dropships back as quickly as possible, vector the three fighters we have out to intercept, and launch the three remaining HF-29s now."

"Yes, ma'am," they both chorused.

The last three fighters shot off the catapult and raced off to intercept the incoming enemy. Meanwhile the main gun turrets on the ship turned to bear, while panels slid aside to reveal missiles batteries underneath.

Rescue Two, Flight Officers Link and Navi, Sector A-12

Link and the two other pilots brought their three fighters into a tight formation. One look at his sensors made his insides churn. The Hylians were outnumbered 2:1. While the HF-29 was a superior fighter to the IF-3 one on one, it would be more difficult if the enemy had twice their number.

"Navi, time till we're in weapons range."

"Fifteen seconds and closing."

"Alright, at maximum range launch two missiles and fire the beam cannon. Once we close a bit more you'll track and fire with the cannon and missiles while I use the machine guns."

"Right the, here they come....missiles away now!"

Two air-air missiles dropped from the wings of the fighter and ignited their rocket boosters, sending them straight for the enemy. Seconds later the beam cannon that was mounted on the underside of the fighter fired, sending lances of deadly energy reaching out. One of the IF-3s fell to him while another fell to one of the other two Hylian fighters.

"Break formation now."

The three Hylian fighters split and for a second their maneuver looked much like the blossoming of a flower. Link banked his fighter and rolled to escape the incoming weapons fire that was beginning to come his way. He dove, bringing into his sights an IF-3 that was chasing one of the other HF-29s. Link hit the trigger and stitched the engine nacelle of the IF-3 with a stream of heavy machine gun bullets, while Navi blasted the rest with the beam cannon.

"Got one behind us Link, he's firing, break left!" Navi ordered when she saw that an IF-3 had taken the opportunity to latch onto the tail of their fighter. Link shoved the stick over to the right and saw the stream of bullets streak past where he had been only a second ago.

"This is Two, I need some help here."

Link brought his fighter into a series of dizzying evasive maneuvers, but the pursuing IFC fighter clung fast.

Bridge, _Freedom's Cry_

"Enemy cruiser nearly is in weapons range ma'am." The sensors officer reported.

"Impa fire full spread at them."

The Lieutenant gave the appropriate orders to the gunnery chiefs. Outside the three turrets housing the main cannons turned to bear on the incoming enemy cruiser. The ship's six thirteen inch beam cannons fired, while the batteries loosed their missiles, and the secondary battery rained smaller projectiles at the enemy cruiser. In the distance flashes could be seen as the shots impacted on the enemy cruiser, and as she fired in retaliation. The cruiser did not pack as heavy weaponry as the _Freedom's Cry _did but it inflicted a considerable amount of damage nonetheless. Several missiles had struck the bridge, killing the sensors officer and one of the gunnery chiefs. Other shots had impacted on the hull, most of their force absorbed by the ships thick armor.

"Keep up the fire on that cruiser with the main weapons. I want secondary battery weapons to track the enemy fighters to give our pilots some cover.

Rescue Two

As Navi looked back, a stream of tracers from one of the Freedom's smaller turrets vaporized the fighter that had been pursuing them. Meanwhile the ship's remaining three fighters had joined up, evening the odds. However, one of the HF-29s had been destroyed and another had been damaged in the fight already. The IFC rebels had been reduced to 5 fighters who along with the cruiser decided to retreat.

Bridge

Outside the viewports one could see that the enemy cruiser had taken severe damage. Large gouts of flame erupted from various points in her hull, while entire chunks of the ship seemed to be missing. Many of the fighters that she had deployed in battle were now just part of the larger debris field.

"The cruiser and remaining fighters are retreating ma'am."

"Ruto status on our fighters."

"One destroyed, another damaged, and the rest are ok ma'am."

"Alright, recall them now. Send out a dropship to recover the body of our downed pilot. Impa, what's our damage situation?"

"We took some hits in the bow, but nothing too serious there. The damage to the bridge we can fix. Four of our secondary battery turrets are gone and one of the missile batteries is heavily damaged. Casualty reports throughout the ship have been light."

Rescue Two

Link watched as the remaining IFC rebel forces withdrew, and then turned his fighter to head for home. On his way back into the hangar he saw one of the dropships heading out, most likely to try and recover the body of their downed pilot, for a proper funeral service. Within a few minutes his fighter was inside the hangar and safely secured to the deck, and he and Navi headed for the locker room to stow some of their gear. The death of one of their comrades had sobered them. The two then headed for the mess hall to get something to drink and to relax their nerves.

"Navi, what do you think is going to happen next?"

"I don't really know. Nabooru said we're heading to Raytheon 2 next. I heard some rumors that said we're going to work with some IFC forces in order to investigate some reports of rebel activity there, but that's just rumors. So what's this about your parents living there?"

"Well I was born and raised on Hyrule, but after I graduated form the academy, my father decided it was time to retire and move somewhere quiet and he chose Raytheon 2. Of course now that's not looking like that good of a choice, with all these problems erupting there."

"Who knows, there might be no rebels there at all. Goddesses Day is coming up you know, maybe we'll get some leave and you can visit your family." Navi said trying to remain optimistic.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Bridge

One of the medical officers strode onto the bridge, came up the captain and saluted.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We've identified the survivor ma'am. She's Zelda Harkinian, the daughter of Senator Harkinian. We've identified no major injuries, just a few minor cuts and bruises."

"Well then, Saria send another message to Hyrule. Inform the Senator that his daughter is alive and well."

Meanwhile the captain looked around the bridge. Repair crews milled about repairing the damage from the missile strikes. She noticed the empty chair at the sensors station. She swore to herself, going without a sensors officer to warn her of impending danger was not wise. The two early warning birds that the ship carried could help alleviate the problem, but the impact definitely would be felt. It would be something that she would have to figure out with time.

Hyrule Senate Building, Defense Committee meeting

The eleven senators of the committee sat in a small room discussing the new agreement with the IFC to track down the rebels.

"We can't send that many ships out to the border worlds. Doing so would stretch us thinner than we already are."

"But we must. We cannot fully trust the IFC to not take advantage of our situation and to annex some of our territories while we are weak."

"Yes, the IFC is still a threat but the rebels are even more so. Sending more ships then would leave us weak at home. What if the rebels chose to strike us here on Hyrule?"

Eventually those on the committee who favored a larger scale deployment won out and every available ship was ordered to join the IFC forces on the border in order to investigate rebel activities.

Senator Harkinian strode out of the meeting in a very somber mood, still digesting the news he had received that morning. As he walked through the hallway two more naval officers accosted him. It would be most likely them confirming to him that his daughter would never come home to him again. There were many on the planet of Hyrule who called him one of the most powerful men on the planet, but at this moment he had never felt more helpless in his life.

"If we can have a second of your time sir."

"I suppose you've come to deliver the bad news then."

"No sir, actually we have good news. One of our ships that we dispatched on a search and rescue mission found your daughter amidst the debris. The message from that ship states she's mostly in good physical shape except for some minor cuts and such. Unfortunately she will not be coming back anytime soon as that ship has been assigned to patrol Raytheon 2."

While he was disappointed that she wouldn't be coming home right away, he was deeply relieved that his beloved daughter was still alive and well.

Sick-Bay _Freedom's Cry_

Zelda awakened to find several concerned faces peering down at her.

"Where am I?" she said startled.

"You're aboard the H.N.S _Freedom's Cry_, one of our fighters found your escape pod and brought you in."

"My father! You must let me talk to him now."

"Its all right, we've notified him that you are alive and well."

Zelda nodded as she saw a tall red haired young woman who was evidently the captain of the ship stride over to her.

"Well then, you will be our guest for the duration of this deployment as Central Command cannot assign a ship to bring you home yet. However, we're going to need all the help we can get because command can't send us any replacements. You wouldn't happen to know computers and mathematics do you?"

"Yes." Zelda replied not sure where this was going yet.

"Well then, you're going to be my new sensors officer for the time being. Welcome to the navy Ensign." Nabooru said decisively, leaving and ensign's insignia at Zelda's bedside before walking off.

Bridge

"Well captain you've done something no one has done before." Impa said as Nabooru stood on the bridge once more.

"What's that?"

"Draft the kin of a high ranking politician into the armed forces."

"Impa we're running on a short crew and we need everyone we can get here." Nabooru replied before allowing herself a smile.

"Incoming reply from Central Command. They say to proceed to Raytheon 2 at flank speed, rendezvous with the IFC forces already there and begin conducting photo-reconnaissance missions on the flight plans that the IFC ranking officer will provide "Saria informed her captain.

"I don't like the idea of taking orders from an IFC officer but what command says goes. Helm, take us out of here and to Raytheon 2 at all possible speed."

"Yes ma'am"

Authors notes: whew that took a while. Updates might take a little longer cause I have midterms this week at school, but hopefully not too long. Keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 6

**Terachi Kaishaku: **Thanks so much for all your reviews. You've been my best reviewer yet. Zelda will be more involved soon, there won't be romance yet, in fact there might be some conflict, but fear not there shall be L/Z by the end.

**JO9:** I'm glad you think so.

Disclaimer: in this chapter there will be several quotations based on ones from Behind Enemy Lines

Hyrule Central News Service Broadcast

"We're here at the Hylian Navy's base on the moon of Farore. As we have already reported to you rebels from the ranks of the Independent Federation of Colonies has attacked the concentration of Hylian naval ships at their asteroid base at IP 457. The IFC has issued a statement that it in no way is linked with the attack and has in fact offered to the use of its forces to help Hyrule to destroy the insurgents. As you can see behind me, several Hylian ships are leaving. Their destination is the worlds and colonies along the border where they will rendezvous with IFC forces to hunt down the rebels. Thank you, this is Joseph Cristoph here for the Hyrule Central News Service."

Mess Hall _Freedom's Cry_

Link and Navi sat at a table eating their lunch and relaxing, having just completed the daily photo reconnaissance mission. The ship had been above the colony world of Raytheon 2 for several days and each day the ship would send out a fighter with photo equipment along the routes that IFC Intelligence reported that there might be rebel activity. Unfortunately there hadn't been a single whisper at all.

"Damn it, I can't wait for this shit to be over." Link groused.

"Well, that's what we're here to do."

"But we're not even in the fight. We might look like we are but all we do is fly the routes and come back day after day."

Their conversation was interrupted when a female Gerudo with dark brown hair joined them.

"Hey, Kitana haven't seen you for a while," exclaimed Navi.

"Yeah, me and my unit just got transferred here."

"How's it been going since you left the Academy?" Link inquired.

"Pretty tough, joined the Marines, got command of my own unit."

Link was about to say something when he saw all of the male crewmembers sitting at tables around the mess hall turn to face the doorway. He then saw the ship's new sensors officer Zelda walk into the mess hall. Ever since she had been aboard the ship she was the object of affection for much of the male crew. Link wasn't actually all that impressed, sure she was good looking but she was a bit on the spoiled and arrogant side. He watched as she got in line to get her food. However, disaster struck when one of the mess attendants accidentally spilled some meat and sauce on her uniform. Even across the room Link could see Zelda's face turning red with rage. Then, her voice echoed across the hall as she bawled out the cringing attendant for being so clumsy.

"Nav, I get the feeling we should have left that escape pod where it was." Link said, turning back to Navi as the yelling continued at the far side of the room.

"Link that's a terrible thing to say."

"Yeah, well that mess attendant over there is facing one terrible temper."

"Link, giver her a chance, she's just kind of lonely that's all."

"Nav, you believe in the goodness of people too much." Link sighed.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

Admiral Twinrova strode through the hallways of the Hylian battleship, playing her part in the deception that Ganondorf was weaving. Of all things she had never expected to see a Hylian battleship from the inside out. The marine who stood guard at the bulkhead to the bridge saluted as the Admiral passed by. As the Admiral stepped onto the bridge she was greeted by the ship's captain and executive officer.

"Hello Admiral, so nice to see you." Nabooru said in greeting. Whenever Nabooru saw the Admiral during briefing sessions such as these she always felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head that she could never place.

The Admiral pulled out a small data disc from her tunic pocket which she presented to the captain.

"Captain, these are the routes your pilots will fly over the next few weeks, remind them that it is imperative that they stay on mission."

"I will make sure that they do that, thank you for your time Admiral."

The admiral left the bridge, the door silently swishing shut behind her. As soon as they were both sure that she was out of hearing distance the two officers began to converse.

"I get the feeling that she's hiding something from us Impa. I mean why the strict adherence to these flight routes for the photo reconnaissance missions?"

"Captain, you cannot go around accusing high ranking officers of crimes such as that."

"I know Lieutenant, I know. Well then Ruto, get me the flight schedule for the reconnaissance missions for the next two weeks."

The fighter coordinator printed out the list which she then gave to the captain who then looked over it. She then looked who would be flying the mission on Goddesses Day which would be tomorrow, and conceived a plan. During her academy days she had been an upperclassman when Link came as an underclassman. During Commissioning Week he had pulled a prank which resulted in her nearly missing her graduation ceremony. While they had become friends after, she still harbored the thirst for revenge.

"Ensign, switch up the flight assignments for Goddesses Day. Put Link and Navi down for that mission."

This would be sweet. All crewmen on the ship knew that Goddesses day was the only day when the mess served decent food, and when everything was sort of laid back.

Crew Quarters _Freedom's Cry_

Link awoke the next day refreshed. It was Goddesses Day which was held annually in celebration of the three Goddesses who according to legend had created Hyrule and its people. He was hoping since it was a holiday and nothing was really going on he could get permission to go down to the planet in one of the dropships and visit his family, but first he wanted to get some food, which for once would be pretty good. Link walked into the mess hall whistling a merry tune and got in line for his food when something caught his eye. It was the mission assignment board for all of the pilots. The only thing that had been listed for several days was the daily single ship reconnaissance mission, and today the names for the pilot and RIO going out was none other than his and Navi's. He saw Navi already sitting at a table eating her breakfast.

"Did you see the board already?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe Nabooru put us on holiday mission, its almost as if she doesn't like us anymore."

"I don't think its me, its you. She's getting you back for that thing you pulled on her during graduation."

"Damn it, the one good meal of the year and when I think I might get some leave with the family, she decides on her revenge."

"I told you not to prank her."

"You're starting to sound like my mother."

"It's what fairies do; take care of dolts like you."

"Whatever, let me shovel down what food I can before we leave."

"Well I'm done so I'll meet you in the hangar."

"Alright."

Link sat down and shoveled down his food at breakneck pace regretting that he couldn't sit down and enjoy the one time a decent meal was cooked aboard ship. When he was done he stood up rapidly and before he knew it, collided with something and landed on the floor. Before he saw who he had run into, he launched into a hurried apology.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry and I didn't see you..." his voice trailed off at the end as he finally saw who it was he knocked over. It was Zelda. He barely had time to brace himself for the following tirade that ensued.

"Sorry! After that you should be more than sorry you clumsy oaf. What the hell do you think you're doing?! Hasn't anyone taught you to respect those who are better than you?! I can't believe they let an idiot like you on this ship. If I was the captain you'd be scrubbing the toilets in the bathrooms everyday! Now get your sorry ass out of my sight before I do it for you!"

Link left the room quickly wanting to escape Zelda's fury as quickly as possible. As he rounded the corner he heard another burst of anger coming out of the mess hall.

"What the hell do you think you all are looking at?!"

Link got back to his quarters where he changed into his flight suit and ran towards the hangar where Navi was already waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"I ran into Zelda when I was leaving the cafeteria, literally."

"How bad was it?"

"Let's just say she packs more firepower than this battleship when she's yelling at you. In fact she's probably still yelling at everyone else still, that stuck up little Ms. Priss."

Navi laughed a bit and then rolled her eyes.

"Alright, its time to go."

The two clambered into the cockpit of their fighter and then the crewmen checked their straps to make sure that they were secure. For this mission the beam cannon that was usually mounted below on the belly was replaced by a digital camera pod that recorded the pictures in a data disc mounted in the ejection seats. Once the cockpit was secure Link hit the switch to lower the canopy as the crewmen removed the chocks and ladder from the plane. On the deck one of the crewmen was using hand motions to direct him towards the catapult. Other crewmen now attached the front landing gear to the trolley. In two minutes the fighter streaked through the hangar bay and out into space. Link rolled the fighter so it was now pointing down at the sphere of the world below them.

"Set flaps for atmospheric entry Navi"

"Flaps set, all systems green."

The sleek fighter descended through the atmosphere rapidly eventually breaking through the cloud layer and proceeded along the assigned route. Below them stretched the green expanse of the colony world below them. 2

"Alright set the camera to roll Navi."

"Yeah, well there's nothing here now."

Link looked at his scope which showed nothing until suddenly at the edge a group of blips appeared where they shouldn't have.

"Nav, I got something here, sector B-14."

"We can't go there its off the flight route."

"Come one Nav, we're on a recon so let's recon something."

"Alright then I can't believe I let you talk me into these things."

The fighter flipped on its side as it adjusted its heading for the group of contacts in the distance.

"Standby camera."

"Standing by."

"Alright, roll camera."

The fighter roared over the group and Link got his first look at what it was. It was a large group of IFC troops and armor which was encamped also with a group of troops that sported rebel insignia. At the far end of the encampment stood a straight rank of soldiers who were methodically shooting civilians one by one in the backs of their heads. As Link circled the site realization dawned upon him, there was no rebel force after all, and that it had been an elaborate hoax that the Hylians had fallen for.

IFC Encampment 23

The concentration of troops looked up as they heard the roar of a fighter passing overhead. The officer in charge felt a sense of alarm flowing through him. There wasn't supposed to be any flyover by the Hylians here, Intelligence was supposed to see to that.

"Contact the _Hammerhead_ for instructions immediately."

The subordinate raced off to the radio to try and raise the _Hammerhead_

I.F.C.N _Hammerhead_ flagship Admiral Twinrova

The admiral sat in her command chair relieved that this part of the operation would soon be over and that the real fighting would break out soon.

"Admiral, urgent message from encampment 23."

"What is it?"

"The commanding officer there reports a flyover by one of the Hylian photo reconnaissance aircraft and requests instructions."

The admiral felt dread rising within her. If that craft returned to its carrier ship with the pictures that it was no doubt carrying then their entire careful plan would be put to waste and Lord Ganondorf would be most displeased. This would be a difficult situation to handle but the admiral felt confidant that she could continue the deception, at least for the time being.

"Shoot them down now."

Field near IFC encampment 23

Out of the forest rolled an IM-49 mobile Surface to Air Missile Launcher. On top of the ungainly vehicle was four armored box launchers for the 4 IH-18 SAM missiles that the IM-49 carried. The operators halted their vehicle and activated their radar to search for the offending Hylian aircraft.

Savior 5, Flight Officer Link: Pilot, Flight Officer Navi: RIO

"Are you getting all of this?" Link asked in a very tight voice as he watched the IFC rebels and soldiers shoot another group of civilians. There was nothing more he'd like to do right now than to swoop down and strafe the murdering bastards but his fighter had been stripped of most weaponry for this mission.

"Yeah, its all on the disc. Wait a minute, got something on the radar. Holy shit we're being painted! One surface to air missile guidance radar along the same bearing as the encampment." Navi notified link

"What? Where is it?"

"Crap, missile in the air!!"

Link opened the throttle of the fighter wide open Navi frantically searched for the missile. At the same time Link opened up a communications channel to the _Freedom's Cry _to appraise them of the situation.

"Star One, this is Savior Five we have been engaged!"

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

There wasn't very much for the bridge crew to do for today thankfully. Ruto sat in her chair in front of her console not really paying attention to anything when Link's frantic radio call came in.

"What? Repeat your last!" Ruto ordered not really believing what was going on.

"We have been engaged by surface to air missiles, position 45 North, 76 West." Navi's voice crackled over the communications channel.

"Who have you been engaged by?" Ruto inquired urgently, but all she got back was empty static.

Savior 5, Flight Officer Link: Pilot, Flight Officer Navi: RIO

"Quick Navi, deploy flares!"

From the rear of the fighter plane a series of six flares ejected floating in the sky, offering the missile with six other targets. The missile didn't take the bait and kept coming slowly eating up the distance. Link banked the fighter into a turn, narrowly missing a hillside. No matter what Link did, the missile stayed on target.

"Link I've got a second missile in the air!"

Link swore to himself as he adjusted to deal with this new threat. He inverted the fighter into a dive hoping that the missiles would lose him with all of the ground clutter. However that was where Link made his mistake, he assumed that the ground would offer him safety when in fact in hid something much more sinister. From a hidden grove of trees an anti-aircraft battery opened fire sending high explosive incendiary rounds into their aircraft.

"Shit, they got us Navi."

"Pull up!" she screamed back when she saw the missiles were nearly on them. Link hauled back on the stick but the fighter was not responsive having lost much of its hydraulics and other avionics systems when the AA fire hit. The missile warheads exploded several feet from the engines and wing, peppering the aircraft with even more debris. The altitude meter spiraled downwards as the fighter sank like a rock.

"Punch out Navi!" Link ordered as he pulled the handle on his own ejection seat. A series of explosive bolts blew off the canopy and then the rocket motors in the base of the seat ignited propelling far up and away from the flaming fireball that was now his fighter. Barely being able to look down, Link saw Navi's ejection seat just a second behind his. Eventually the automated sensors in their seats triggered the opening of the parachutes which billowed above them as they slowly descended to the planet.

Author's Notes: whew that took a long time and I hope you enjoyed it. I know Zelda is conceited and arrogant but i promise that her and link will end up together. I just like the stories where they gradually fall for each other. But yes, much of the action in this chapter and the next few will be based on Behind Enemy Lines which I heavily recommend. Thanks, please read and review! If you want me to review a story of yours leave me the title of it in your review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hailfire Sano: **I'm glad that you like it so far. Link and Navi will be ok don't worry about that. I read your story and dropped a review. I hope you update your story soon too.

**Terachi Kaishaku: ** Yes, you get a shiny ribbon!! (hands shiny blue ribbon over). I needed some sort of holiday so that was the first one that came to mind I know it's not very good. Lol, I know Zelda is coming across as very mean and conceited but it will make the romance much better I think later on. I always thought of Navi as the more realistic and practical of the two and also the one who's a bit wittier. I haven't finished reading your story, but I'll get to it soon and leave a review.

**Wolfwood the Priest**: There are many great Zelda stories out there that do use storylines from other things, i.e books, movies, and comics. Let me emphasize that this will not be only a rewritten version of the things I mentioned in the intro. There will be original elements. Character development is always something that I've needed to work on, lol. Thanks a lot for your review and I hope you decide to continue reading.

And then a thank you to all my readers and reviewers in general.

IFC Asteroid Colony 56C, capital of the Independent Federation of Colonies

"Lord Ganondorf, Admiral Twinrova has an urgent message for you sir."

"Well what is it?"

"She says that she has just received word that a Hylian photo reconnaissance aircraft had over flown one of our encampments and ordered it shot down. She says that she might be able to deceive the Hylians longer with the help of Ambassador Baldemar but recommends that we consider moving up the schedule."

The supreme commander was not happy in the least about having his carefully laid plans disrupted like this. While it was most likely a trivial matter there was always the potential that the Hylians would be able to infer the true intentions of the IFC before the blow actually landed.

"Tell her to try and hold the Hylians off through diplomatic means as long as possible and instruct Ambassador Baldemar to do the same. Then issue orders to the fleet to prepare to move sooner than expected."

The aide saluted and quickly strode out not wanting to be left alone to face the wrath of his commander in chief.

Mess Hall _Freedom's Cry_

Nabooru sat at a table at the head of the mess hall enjoying her midday meal. It was good to just sort of relax once in a while and to sort of relax a bit. Her good mood was interrupted when an officer strode over to her and whispered in her ear,

"Your presence is required immediately on the bridge ma'am."

Nabooru quickly used her napkin to wipe her mouth strode quickly to the bridge.

"What is it?" she inquired curtly as she stepped onto the bridge, where Impa who was on duty at the time came over to her.

"We have a situation ma'am. A few minutes ago we lost communications with our photo reconnaissance bird."

"What was it, an accident or something?" her gut beginning to twist with a sense of dread

"No, ensign Ruto received a message from Navi that they were being engaged by surface to air missiles, but when she inquired who was attacking them there was no response."

Nabooru swore loudly to herself hoping that this was some terrible joke. She strode over to the sensors console where Zelda was the current watch officer for that station.

"Ensign Zelda, get me a map of their planned flight route."

Nabooru watched as the ensigns' slender fingers flew over the keyboard issuing commands until on the screen in front a map appeared. The map focused on the area in which Link and Navi were supposed to recon and a green line indicated the pre-planned flight path.

"Now get me the actual course route that they flew."

With a few more key commands a blue line began to trace on the screen. It followed that of the green but past the second checkpoint it diverged and then deteriorated into a series of erratic line segments that most likely denoted evasive action."

"Impa, what does the IFC say about this?"

"They allege that rebels are responsible for this shootdown and that they are mobilizing search teams now to help us find our downed pilots."

"Ensign Saria send a message to Central Command and tell them what is going on, then get me a direct line to Admiral Twinrova from my office, I want to talk to her personally."

"Do you think that they're dead ma'am? Impa inquired.

"No, my gut tells me that they're alive somewhere, but everything is not as it seems. I want us to draft our own search and rescue plan immediately. Then we'll contact command to cut us clearance to run the extraction when we do find them."

Impa nodded and began issuing orders while the captain strode out of the bridge and into her adjoining office. As soon as she stepped inside she felt the guilt wash over her for being petty the previous day and sticking her friends in this situation.

On the bridge sensors station another member of the crew was lost in thought. Zelda hadn't heard that one of the ship's fighters had been shot down until now. If she remembered correctly one of the pilots who was missing was the one she had yelled out earlier in the mess hall. One part of her told her to be indifferent as soldiers were just expendable things who were below her station and meant to die. But then, why did she feel guilt and the slightest hint anguish upon hearing the news of the missing aircraft.

Captain's Office _Freedom's Cry _

Nabooru composed herself before she opened up the communications link to talk to the IFC admiral.

"Hello Admiral."

"Captain, you wish to speak of your missing aircraft no doubt."

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any information since you have troops on the ground."

"I do have some yes; we have confirmed that the individuals who have shot down your aircraft are rebels. Some of my other troops who were near the area reported that they saw parachutes so it is likely that your people are alive. I've already ordered teams of my soldiers to help find the pilots. However we must move swiftly before the rebels catch them or else their fate will not be in safe hands. At the same time we have stepped up our activities against the rebels in order to eliminate them once and for all which hopefully might divert their attention from your pilots."

"Thank you admiral, your help is much appreciated."

"My pleasure."

Clearing near a forested area on colony world Raytheon 2

Link and Navi were still strapped into their ejection seats with their parachutes billowing above them. A few hundred feet from the ground the seats automatically fell away and hit the ground. The two hit the ground and un-strapped their parachutes as quickly as they could. As Link stooped down to gather his parachute he saw Navi running over to him as fast as she could.

"Hurry Link, we have to go I saw a convoy of trucks on the road heading our way."

"Shit, grab your parachute and then run for the seats; we have to get those data discs out."

"Damn it Link we don't have the time. They'll be all over us."

"We're the only ones who have the knowledge of what's really going on here Nav. We need to bring that with us to show the rest of the world the truth."

"Fine, but we have to make it quick."

The two quickly bundled their parachutes and ran over to their ejection seats where they pried off the panels that covered the storage area for the discs and each one yanked out a disc.

"All right lets head for the woods, bury these things, and then try and raise the ship on the radio."

Suddenly they heard the whistle of bullets screaming through the air near them. Several trucks had pulled over and soldiers in regular IFC uniforms were in firing stances and firing their assault rifles at the two. The two ran as fast as their legs could carry them into the forest. In the distance they could hear the shouts of the soldiers as they too gave chase.

Senator Harkinian's Office

The senator was working on some papers in his officer in a better mood than he had been earlier. He was about to leave the office when an officer came in bearing a message.

"What is it soldier?"

"Urgent message sir, Central Command has received word that one our reconnaissance flights has been shot down over Raytheon 2. The report says that it is most likely that the pilot and navigator survived the shootdown. The IFC has sent their own message also. They allege the shootdown to be an action of the rebels and they state that they are mobilizing their troops to help rescue our downed pilots. The captain of our ship that we have there is requesting permission to launch an extraction mission if the pilots are pinpointed."

The senator stood silently for a while thinking. He did not trust the IFC one bit and there was something beneath the surface that he just couldn't put his hands on. No doubt the ambassador would deliver some sort of conciliatory speech while condemning these rebels. He would much rather have Hyrule's own forces conduct the extraction if it came to that because he did not trust the motives of the IFC. Unfortunately the final decision would have to be made by the Senate.

"Damn it the press will be all over this in a few hours, we'll have to act fast. Authorize our captain to prepare a mission plan but nothing else. I want Intelligence to look into this matter and I want them to see if it really was the rebels who shot down our bird."

The officer brought his hand up in salute and strode out of the room.

I.F.C.N _Hammerhead_ Flagship Admiral Twinrova

Twinrova stood on the bridge monitoring the progress of the hunt for the Hylian pilots. Things were under control, barely. The Hylians had accepted what she had told them at face value and appeared to her to have fully bought the story that the rebels had shot down the pilot.

"Ma'am team four reports that they have just seen two Hylian Naval Personnel run into a forested area near the city of Exocron."

"Very well, order them to close in, make sure that they know their orders are to shoot to kill."

Hopefully this debacle would soon be behind them.

Forested Area near the city of Exocron on colony world Raytheon 2

Link and Navi stood panting having run for twenty minutes. They had lost their pursuers because of sheer size of the forest.

"Lets take a break here, I'll try and contact the ship and let them know we're alive." Link said.

"Alright, I'll keep watch."

The two didn't have much gear with them: a Mk. 12 standard issue sidearm pistol apiece with two extra clips, a small canteen of water, two signal flares, a couple of radios, and two digital photo storage discs.

Link flipped up the antenna of the radio and dialed in the proper frequency.

"Star One, this is Savior Zero One, come in."

Bridge communications station Ensign Saria on duty

Saria sat at her chair her usual bubbly persona gone. She had heard of Link and Navi, two of her closest friends being shot down and while she heard there was a chance that they were alive she harbored little hope until suddenly her console lit up indicating an incoming radio message. When she looked at the screen she couldn't believe what she saw, Link's radio callsign. She turned around and called the captain over and began speaking into her headset.

"Savior Zero One, this is Star One. What is your situation and location?"

"We are down on the ground in a forested area right now map says we're near the city of Exocron. We are also on the run from IFC soldiers who have already opened fire on us."

Nabooru grabbed an extra headset and put it on.

"Zero One, repeat your last."

"I say again we have taken fire from IFC troops, not rebels but regular government troops."

"Copy that, stand by for instructions."

Saria put the transmission on standby why Nabooru stood conferring with Impa.

"We have to go and get them out of there now!" the captain exclaimed.

"No captain, such an action would not be prudent. We have not been given permission by command to launch such a mission and so we cannot. To launch a mission now would most likely result in failure because the precedents for its launch are based more on your emotions rather than your thinking captain."

Nabooru hung her head, she knew that Impa was right and launching a rescue mission now could lead to potential disaster.

"I suggest that we have them get to the city and hide out there for the time being. Hopefully they can blend in there and then when we get the go ahead from command then we can launch an extraction."

"What about the IFC?"

"We'll have to act normal until that time. To do anything otherwise would alert them that we know what's really going on. Sending a message to command and telling them what we know is also now a good idea since the IFC is monitoring all transmissions in and out of the planet on the premises that they hope to catch so called rebel transmissions."

"All right make it so. Impa I want our combat readiness as high as it can be without alerting the IFC. We'll maintain our current orbit and run normal flight ops so they won't have anything to suspect. I want the 32nd Marine Unit on standby and make sure that our dropships are fully functional."

Nabooru then nodded for Saria to resume the radio transmission.

"Zero One, this is Star One Command. We need you to proceed to the city you mentioned before; you will then blend in and lay low. Maintain radio silence and contact us only if you need to. Once the time is right we'll come and bring you home."

Forested Area near the city of Exocron on colony world Raytheon 2

Link heard the last transmission and didn't like it one bit. Staying longer on the surface of the planet would increase their exposure to danger. However, the military oriented part of is brain told him that it made sense because Central Command would want to know exactly what was going on before deciding to launch a rescue mission.

"Copy that Star One Command. Zero One out."

"What did they say Link?"

"We supposed to head into the city and blend in there until they tell us the time is right for them to get us out of here."

"Alright then, here's the city they're talking about. It's a fairly large city by the name of Exocron."

Exocron...Link thought to himself, why did that name feel familiar. That's it, he realized, Exocron was the city where his parents had moved to upon their leaving Hyrule.

"Ok, Nav that's the same place my parents live. We can try and get there before nightfall and we can get some food, water, shelter and rest there until the time comes."

"Sounds like a plan. I've always wanted to meet your parents Link, not in this context of course, but all the same."

Link wondered how Navi could remain so optimistic even during the worst of times.

Hylian Central News Broadcast

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As you can see I'm still here at the Farore lunar base of the Hylian Navy. About an hour ago we received some sobering news. The Hylian Naval Central Command has released and confirmed report that it has lost an HF-29 fighter on a reconnaissance mission over the border colony world of Raytheon 2. Central Command says that the plane was shot down by a surface to air missile but won't say who committed the act. The IFC military and ambassador have issued statements condemning the rebels for perpetuating this shootdown. They saw that they are stepping up their anti-rebel activity on Raytheon 2 as well as organizing search parties to find these pilots. Initial reports show that the pilot and his navigator are alive but they have not been seen so far and is possible that they could have been captured by the rebels. The names of the pilot and navigator have not been released pending the notification of their next of kin. Thank you, this is Joseph Cristoph for the Hylian Central News Reporting."

IFC Asteroid Colony 56C, capital of the Independent Federation of Colonies

"I am most disappointed with you Admiral."

"I apologize for my failures my lord."

"Luckily admiral I don't think this should affect our plan too much only that we must move up the schedule. This is what we shall do, once our troops find those Hylian pilots they will shoot them and we will broadcast a message saying that we have found them shot by rebels. Then when the Hylians are least suspecting it we strike at their ships and launch our attack. Are all of our forces in position?"

"Yes my lord, all is as you ordered."

"Good, clean up this mess you have caused and then we can get on with bigger things."

I.F.C.N _Hammerhead_ Flagship Admiral Twinrova

The Admiral stood at the communications console thinking to herself after the conversation had finished.

"Commander!" the admiral shouted to the man who was in charge of the search mission.

"Yes Admiral?"

"Where are those damn pilots!"

"We're not sure ma'am, they aren't in the forest any longer, they could have moved on or they could be hiding in the city."

"I doubt that they will go anywhere else that would mean they would have to cross a lot of open ground which would make our job easier. Prepare your men to move into the city. We'll plant explosives in the city outskirts detonate them and say they were rebels and that we are sending in our troops to locate the rebels who we believe are responsible. I want that city sealed off though commander, nothing goes in or out without my permission. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear ma'am."

Exocron City, Raytheon 2

It was the dark of night and most people were out of the streets. However there were two shadowy figures who were stealthily prowling the streets ever alert as if they expected some unseen foe to jump on them at any minute.

"Its this way Nav. Just a couple steps more."

"Good, my legs feel like they're about to fall off."

The two crept silently now along a street that was lined with small tidy residential homes. When they reached a certain one they crept up to the front door and Link knocked on it silently and waited for it to open. It took a few seconds but soon enough a tall Hylian male with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes opened the door.

"Who the hell visits a home at this hour of the day?"

"Hey, dad."

"Is that you Link!? This is an unexpected surprise." The man exclaimed.

"Yeah dad, not so loud and let us in please."

"Sure son."

Link stepped into the house followed by Navi.

"Link what are you doing here?"

"Me and my navigator here, her name's Navi were shot down earlier when we were flying over the planet."

"You must be the two that the news is talking about then. Why are you here then, it says on the news that IFC soldiers are looking for you to bring you back to your ship."

"It's a lie dad, they're not out to help us they're out to kill us." Link then went on to explain what he and Navi had seen and taken pictures of earlier.

Authors Notes: Whew that took a long time. Zelda comes across as not such a bad person now yay! I was thinking of possible getting someone to help me co-write this thing because it's going to be a long story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest. I will add a technical database at the end detailing ship stats and the like. I will also probably post and updated Dramatis Personae as there will be new characters soon.

And here's a little preview of the next chapter

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry:

Link and Navi rest and recuperate at Link's family's home but their respite will not last for long. IFC soldiers close in on the town while on the ship Nabooru anxiously awaits approval to launch a rescue mission. Meanwhile the majority of the Senate on Hyrule is paralyzed because of the rapidity of recent events while in the background Ganondorf's plan unfolds even further.


	9. Chapter 8

**Terachi Kaishaku: **Impa is one of my favorite characters in this story too; she just seems to fit in so well as a weapons officer. I will include romance eventually because I'm such an ardent Zelda/Link shipper and because I advertised this story as such, but it won't turn into a total romance fic, there'll still be lots of action and stuff. I forget did I review your fic yet?

**Hailfire Sano: **I know its kind of getting a little foreboding lol but I like tragedy. Keep on going with your story!!!

You two are my best reviewers thus far and my thanks goes out to you two.

I don't actually know Link's mother's name but I've seen Azalia used before so I will use that here.

This chapter might be a bit depressing just as a warning.

Link's family's residence, Exocron City, Raytheon 2

Link's father's face showed a mixture of sadness and rage as Link finished the telling of the story.

"So what are you planning to do Link?"

"Well our orders are to lie low until our troops get the ok to come and get us. We were wondering if we could stay here until then."

"Of course Link. Ah, here comes your mother."

A slender blond Hylian woman with sky blue eyes walked into the room. Link's mother was a head and a half shorter than her son but she still looked youthful and possessed an elegant sort of beauty.

"Link come and give your mother a hug."

Link stood up and strode over to his mother and gave her a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you Link, who's this? Your new girlfriend?"

"No mom she's my radio intercept officer, we're just friends."

Behind Link, Navi struggled to contain her laughter and Link shot her a dirty look.

"We'll be staying here for a few days mom." Link also went on to retell the story that he had told his father just minutes earlier, she too reacting in much the same way. After that, Link's mother prepared some food for the two and then the two eventually fell asleep.

Hyrule, Harkinian Residence

The senator was sitting in his private study inside of his home. On his desk was the latest Intelligence reports that had been delivered to his home. All that they had discovered so far was increased activity of IFC naval and ground forces and at their shipyards but that seemed reasonable given the situation. However, what was peculiar was that two entire fleets of the IFC navy had seemingly disappeared and they had not been sighted visually or by satellites since the shootdown of the aircraft. Unfortunately Hyrule did not have the assets to go looking for these missing ships. Many of the ships had been destroyed by the surprise attack at IP 457 and much of the existing fleet was spread out at the border worlds. The only thing left was the defense fleet above Hyrule itself which was already down to skeleton size and several other isolated ships around Hylian territory. Already Hylian shipyards were rapidly constructing new ships but it would take time before they were complete. The senator swore to himself at not being able to interpret IFC intentions. He gathered all intelligence documents that he had and reviewed them again, hoping to find a clue as to what was really going on.

_Freedom's Cry _

Inside one of the cargo bays the thirty members of the 32nd Marine Unit stood at attention while their commander Lieutenant Kitana reviewed the plan that had been drafted.

"Command hasn't given us the go ahead yet but we've formulated a plan so that we will be ready when they do. At out disposal we will have the ship's three dropships with guns and rockets mounted on them. In addition, two Hf-29s will be along with us riding shotgun and to provide air cover. When we hit the ground we will deploy in a security perimeter. Once we have both of them inside, we will re-embark and get out of there. Expected resistance at this time is unknown but we must be on the alert."

Outskirts of Exocron City, early morning

Several hundred IFC troops had moved to the outskirts of the city and were awaiting the signal to move in. Suddenly in the early morning hours a series of huge explosions rocket the outskirts of the city. The IFC commanders waited the appropriate amount of time and led their troops into the city. Small groups of five to six soldiers barged into each house with the pretense of looking for rebels. Civilians were dragged outside of their homes while soldiers ransacked their houses.

I.F.C.N _Hammerhead_ flagship Admiral Twinrova

The Admiral was in one of the docking bays where the remains of the destroyed Hylian fighter were being examined.

"Well where are the pictures?" the admiral queried.

"The film roll is empty which means these pictures were digital and stored on a disc which is usually in the ejection seats. However upon inspection of the ejection seats we found that the discs were not there and were most likely removed by the pilot."

The admiral turned swiftly on her heels without another word and strode rapidly up to the bridge.

"Lieutenant, send a transmission to all of out teams on the planet. When they find those pilots and kill them, make sure they find the data discs that they are carrying and have them destroyed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Link's family's Residence

Link was in the middle of a peaceful dream when suddenly he was rudely awakened by his mother who had a look of fear upon her face.

"What's going on?"

"You must hide Link, the soldiers; they've come looking for you."

Link stopped in horror before panic struck him. He quickly awoke Navi and gathered anything that would be evidence of his stay here.

"Get into the cellar Link; I don't think they will find you there."

"I am sorry mother." Link said regretting having put his family into this situation.

"No Link, there is nothing to be sorry about, now go!"

Link led Navi towards the cellar and went inside. Link left the door a bit open so he could hear and see what was going on. Three soldiers were now standing inside of the house with their assault rifles slung over their shoulders. The one with sergeant's insignia was conversing with his parents in a very menacing tone.

"What are you here for?" Link's father demanded.

"We've been authorized to search every house in this city for suspected rebels."

"You can leave now then because you can rest assured that there is no one else besides us in our home."

"That will be for us to see."

The soldiers went through house thoroughly but didn't bother to notice the cellar and they did not find any evidence of what they were looking for. The sergeant in charge was about to order his troops to leave when something caught his eye. It was a photograph of the man and woman standing before him with a younger man in a crisp new Hylian Naval Uniform, whose face was exactly was the one that he and the rest of the soldiers in the city were looking to kill.

"You have lied to us. Do know the penalty for lying and obstructing the military efforts of the Independent Federation of Colonies is? It is death by summary execution."

Link heard these words in horror and was about to burst out of the door when he felt Navi pull him back. Through the crack of the door he could see his mother and father stand proudly erect, not flinching even though the IFC soldier had drawn his pistol.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" the soldier inquired.

Links parents merely stood there holding their silence knowing that they would die today in order to protect their son.

"Well then, your time here on this plane of existence has come to an end."

The IFC sergeant cocked his pistol, put it to the chest of Link's father who stoically faced his fate, and fired two shots into his chest. Before Link's father even hit the ground the soldier turned his pistol on Link's mother and pulled the trigger once. At this moment, Link let out an animal cry and leapt out of the cellar, Navi having failed to hold him back, his own pistol out and blazing. He caught the sergeant with two rounds in the face and another in the neck but he saw that he would not be able to bring his pistol to bear on the third before he fired the killing shot at Link. However just as the third soldier finished bringing up his rifle two more shots sounded in quick succession dropping the third soldier. Link turned around to see Navi there with her own smoking pistol in her hand. He then swiftly turned around and knelt next to his mother who he saw was still alive, barely. She lay on the floor next to her husband. The bullet that struck her was near her lungs and her breath was coming in short shallow gasps.

"Mother, I didn't mean for it to end like this."

"Do not apologize Link. There was nothing more important to your father and I than your well being. My time here with you is ending Link, you have truly been a mother's dream."

"No! Please, don't go." Link was breaking down in tears as he saw his mother slowly drift away.

"I love you Link." Were his mother's final dying words.

For several minutes Link knelt over the bodies of his parents and silently wept while Navi watched silently. She had never seen her friend so crushed in her entire life. However, she knew that they could not linger here long lest they be discovered.

"Link we have to go."

"It's all my fault Navi. They would still be alive if I hadn't been so stupid to come here in the first place."

"Damn it Link we have to leave. Your parents died so that you could live, do you think that they would like to know that their sacrifice would be in vain."

Link merely nodded as he couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to.

"There's soldiers crawling all over the city now, and there's no way we'll make it out of the city in our own uniforms. Those soldiers are about our size so we should switch uniforms and leave some stuff behind and that should buy us some time."

Navi went over and relieved the dead soldiers of their uniforms and handed one to Link. Within moments they had put their own flight-suits on the corpses of the dead IFC soldiers along with one of their radios, a flashlight and some other miscellaneous gear to fool the enemy into thinking that they were dead. Link knelt over his parents once more for another quick prayer and then the two left.

Several hours later another group of IFC soldiers wandered in on the same house and saw the two bodies in Hylian uniforms. He called over his commander who then relayed the message to the admiral that the Hylian pilots were now located and dead. Soon enough a convoy of IFC vehicles rolled into the city and the admiral got out of one and strode over to the house to talk with the officer in charge there. The admiral stepped inside and took one look at the bodies and knew instantly that they had been duped.

"Damn it you fools, they must have switched uniforms." Anger flashed through her eyes and she pulled out her sidearm pistol and fired several shots into the faces of each of the corpses in Hylian uniform to vent her rage. She finally managed to calm herself and to improvise a plan that would hopefully by more time.

Hylian Central News Broadcast

Ladies and Gentlemen this is Joseph Cristoph of the Hylian Central News service. We have recently received news about events that have just taken place on the world of Raytheon 2. Early today several explosions rocked the city of Exocron causing heavy casualties among the civilian populace. The IFC alleged that these were the work of separatist rebels who have eluded capture for quite a time. In reaction to this, the IFC sent in troops to find the rebels that they believe were behind this. The commanding officer in charge testified that there were rebels in the city that had taken civilians as hostage and that IFC troops were battling as hard as they could to rescue them. Luckily by the end of the battle civilian casualties were relatively light and the IFC reported that the rebels had left the city. Unfortunate news broke however when a search party of IFC soldiers found the bodies of the two Hylian pilots shot down yesterday. The IFC states that the two were shot in the head repeatedly before the rebels withdrew from the city."

Mess Hall _Freedom's Cry_

The entire mess hall was silent for the first time that anyone could remember as crewmembers and officers watched the news broadcast on the television screens. On the screens they could see what were their comrade's bodies being held up by several IFC soldiers while others brandished the identification necklaces to confirm their identities.

"Damn it! They shot them, and all we did was sit here and do nothing." Mido said as he pounded his fist on the table.

"We did nothing..." he trailed off, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Authors Notes: This is the saddest thing that I've ever written. I hope it isn't too depressing for all the readers. Please read and review!!

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry

Senator Harkinian grows increasingly suspicious of the IFC and receives disturbing reports as the IFC plan becomes startlingly clear. Meanwhile Link and Navi struggle to leave the city and their pursuers behind while trying to re-establish contact with the _Freedom's Cry_.


	10. Chapter 9

**Terachi Kaishaku: **It was a hard decision but in order to make the story have some similarities with the game I decided that sadly his parents would die in the last chapter.

**HailfireSano**: I haven't decided if they're descendents but there will be similarities between him and the OoT Link, i.e his parents dying.

**Shade89:** I hope you don't find the rest of the story boring cause there will be more action, lots more

Harkinian Estate

The senator was going through intelligence reports concerning the movement and activities of IFC forces. One in particular caught his interest. A large number of IFC divisions were training, but not in tactics of suppression but rather tactics oriented towards the offense. In fact, the senator thought to himself there were enough troops to assault Hyrule itself and establish major beachheads on the planet. This tangential thought suddenly brought everything into focus. If one did look from that perspective, it did make sense. The only thing missing were these so-called rebels. Harkinian activated his direct line to the Central Command Intelligence Division office.

"Captain I need a copy of all intercepted IFC transmissions delivered to my home as soon as you can."

"Yes sir. We'll send a messenger with them as soon as we can."

Forward Observation Room _Freedom's Cry_

Nabooru stood looking out of one of the viewports at the void of space. The nothingness outside represented what she felt inside of her at this moment. Guilt wracked her mind as she replayed within her head the decision to send Link and Navi out that day. She continuously saw the images from the news broadcast of the two figures in the Hylian pilots' flight suits whose faces were no longer recognizable, and who had once been her friends.

Outskirts of Exocron City, Hill 583

The two strode past several IFC soldiers who hardly gave them a glance. All around them the ruins of homes were smoking and soldiers were rounding up civilians and loading them into trucks bound for an unknown fate. Finally, when they were out of sight of any soldiers they broke into a run back towards the forest from where they came. The two ran as hard as they could not looking back until quite a while later they decided to call a halt on top of a tall hill that was littered with large rocks.

"Lets stop here Link; we have to call the ship to let them know that we're alive."

The pair only had one radio now having left one behind to complete their deception.

Link pulled his out and thumbed the transmit button but nothing happened. He swore to himself and checked over the radio.

"What's wrong with the radio Link?"

"I don't know. The battery is ok and so is the antennae, it's just the speaker input that's shot."

"Crap, what are we going to do now?"

"Wait hold on, I think I know. I remember a long time ago they taught us that you could rig these things to send out a beacon signal."

"But it'll be transmitting in the clear and the IFC will eventually get a fix on our position."

"Well we'll just have to hope our guys find us first. Besides this is the only way to contact the ship now."

"Alright then let's do it. You get that set up and I'll keep watch here."

Navi left and perched herself upon a rock, eyes sweeping the horizon and the assault rifle that she stole from the dead IFC soldier at the ready. Meanwhile Link rewired parts of the radio and within moments, the radio began transmitting a pulsing beacon.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

At the sensors station, Saria was watching the screen when suddenly a pulsing blip appeared on the map, which was displayed on the screen. Tapping the keys on her keyboard showed that the beacon signal was coming from a hilltop and was being transmitted by a radio type consistent with the ones used by Hylian military personnel on the ground.

"Captain, can you come here for a minute?"

"What is it ensign?"

"We've got a beacon signal ma'am emanating from a Hylian military grade hand-held radio. I think it might be Link and Navi ma'am."

Nabooru called Impa over to look at what was going on.

"What do you think Impa?"

"It could be a trap ma'am but my gut feeling tells me that they survived and it's actually them."

"I agree. In that case then I will issue to order to launch the extraction mission."

"It would be wise to contact command first Captain."

"Excuse me ma'am but this signal is not encoded and the IFC is probably getting the same thing that we are." Saria interjected.

"Exactly, if we wait too long then they will die for real this time when the IFC comes after them. Impa I want you to tell Lieutenant Kitana to have her marines in the dropships in ten minutes. Ensign Ruto I want them launched in 15 minutes along with their fighter escort."

Impa moved off to tell the marine Lieutenant what was going on and within minutes thirty marines a mixture of Gerudos, Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras were jogging into the hangar bay with their weapons and into the waiting dropships. The hangar was a cacophony of noise as the high-pitched shrieks of the fighter engines warmed up accompanied by the lower pitched sound emissions of the dropships. Crewmen scrambled about to make the small craft ready for launch and within fifteen minutes the first two dropships shot off the catapults. Outside the ship, the three troop carrying dropships formed up into a tight triangle with a fighter on either side.

I.F.C.N _Hammerhead_ Flagship Admiral Twinrova

"Admiral we've got something here. It's a continually transmitting radio beacon; signatures make it a Hylian military type."

This was what the admiral was waiting for. Already, orders from Ganondorf himself had come in ordering all troops and ships to prepare for the coming assault, which would take place very soon. She could now order in her troops and have those two pilots killed, ship them to the Hylians for identification and then launch her own attack.

"Order in all available troops now and wipe them out."

Hill 583

Navi was using a pair of binoculars she had swiped to survey the horizon, when something caught her eye. She brought the instrument to bear and focused the lenses on what she thought that she saw. In a few seconds it was clear, a large dust plume was rising on the road leading towards the hill. The cause of the rising dust was a convoy of IFC military vehicles and foot troops coming towards the hill.

"Shit, Link we've got a problem!"

"What is it?"

"IFC troops and vehicles heading our way, a whole lot of them."

"Maybe they're not looking for us, just out for routine maneuvers or something."

"Maybe..." Navi allowed.

The vehicles had formed up into a line near the base of the hill with the infantry set well in front, weapons at the ready, and eyes fixed on where Link and Navi were. Navi yanked the charging handle of the rifle that she brandished while Link did the same with his pistol, both hoping that their side would reach them first.

Dropship 1, designate Alpha One, Captain Rauru "Old Man" commanding

The middle-aged captain and pilot of the dropship kept his eyes on the scanners watching for obstacles to dodge and to make course corrections. Soon enough on the screen he could see the area on which the hill Link and Navi were on. At the base of the hill the scope showed a giant clump of blips that were identified as IFC military vehicles. The captain knew that the based on the proximity of the IFC and speed of the three dropships under his command there was no way that they could get to Navi and Link before the IFC did, but the two HF-29 fighters that were on escort duty did have the speed.

"Alpha One, to Alphas Four and Five, detach from main group and move ahead to RP at maximum speed." The captain ordered.

Accordingly the two fighters opened up their throttles and shot up ahead.

Hill 583

Looking down from their perch, Link and Navi saw a flash come from one of the armored fighting vehicles that was slowly crawling up the hill. Overhead they heard a whistling and then behind them they saw an explosion that threw up dirt, debris, and rock fragments.

"Well I think we can safely assume that they know we're here." Navi quipped.

The two tightened their grip on their weapons knowing that there was no way they could stop the force advancing towards them. As they ducked behind an outcropping of rocks they could hear the rattle of small arms fire and heard the bullets striking the rocks and felt the fragments that were being generated. When they heard a lull both of them rose up and returned fire from their weapons. Link fired as fast as he could at the advancing troops and emptied one clip in less than thirty seconds. He reached into his belt to grab another clip which he shoved into the butt of the pistol and yanked the action back one time to chamber a round before firing again. Navi had the rifle on full automatic and was blasting away at the targets indiscriminately. The two were forced to duck once more when the IFC began firing their mortars and cannon at them. They were beginning to run out of ammunition, and the IFC troops were getting closer and closer. When Link poked his head above the rock he could see the infantry troops much closer to their position than before. Unfortunately the heavy cannon fire was forcing him and Navi to keep down which would allow the infantry troopers to slowly creep up without the fear of being shot. Suddenly, Link heard a roar in the distance and when he squinted at the direction from where he thought that the sound was coming from he saw two blue and white twin-tailed fighters roaring towards him and Navi. The two fighters screamed over the two beleaguered pilots. From under their wings dropped several bombs which scythed through the ranks of the IFC ground troops. Navi and Link took a chance to look over the rock and felt a new sense of hope. The two fighters kept in tight formation and swept around, their beam cannon, and heavy machine guns flashing. One the ground, the IFC vehicles were exploded one by one as the fighters swooped down like hawks on their prey. But, something else became evident in a few minutes to Link and Navi. The two could see that the two fighters, while were destroying a large part of the attacking force, would run out of ammunition before stopping everyone. Sure enough, the fighters had used up the last of their bombs, bullets, and beam cannon energy, and all they could do was circle overhead in frustration. The IFC ground troops, having seen that their airborne tormentors had run out of ammunition were moving up the hill once more, feeling that the threat to them was gone. Link and Navi hunkered down once more thinking that it their time had come. Link only had half a clip of ammunition left while Navi was down to her last one also. The two rose up as one from behind their rock and opened fire, dropping several troops, but within moments both their weapons locked open on empty clips and the IFC troops noticing this were running up the hill, eager to kill their prey. Link and Navi also heard the footfalls of what sounded like a group of soldiers behind them and assumed that they had been surrounded. They heard the crackle of gunfire behind them and braced themselves for the bullets they felt sure would be thudding into their backs, but instead it was the IFC soldiers in front of them who crumpled. Link turned around in astonishment and saw thirty marines in Hylian battle dress standing at the top of the hill firing their weapons. Over the gunfire he heard Kitana shout.

"Come on you two, we can't stay here forever."

Link and Navi ran as hard as they could, now that they could see that freedom was in sight. The two reached the top of the hill and saw three dropships set down on the reverse side of the hill and ran towards the one where a crewman was beckoning them to hurry up. Behind them, the marines slowly fell back keeping up their fire to discourage any pursuit. Within minutes the marines were re-embarked onto the dropships whose engines whined as the pilots coaxed them into the air whereupon the fighters rejoined them. Now, among his comrades in arms once more Link for the first time in a couple of days felt safe again. On the field below lay the sprawled bodies of IFC troops and the smoking hulks of burnt out IFC vehicles. The five Hylian small craft angled upward and through the atmosphere. Within moments the dropship that Link and Navi were aboard had landed in the main hangar bay of the _Freedom's Cry, _where most of the ship's officers including the captain and much of the crew were assembled Kitana led the two off the dropship and held a first high above her head in a gesture of triumph and the assembled mass broke into a raucous cheer.

Harkinian Estate

The Senator had received the copies of transmissions that he had requested and so far, he had found nothing and was down to the last one. He read through it but it didn't make sense. It appeared to be a routine order for a group of ships to head to a shipyard for maintenance, but then why did it have a top secret classification. The Senator read through the numbers the message listed one more time, and then went through the recent list of IFC activities. Twenty _Redemption_ Class Battleships and Ten _Flanker_ class cruisers as well as four _Hammerhead_ class Fleet Carriers was a lot of firepower but nothing showed that level of activity. When he looked at the report of the size of the rebel fleet that had attacked the Hylian base reality came crashing down on him. The IFC had pulled out a substantial amount of ships, repainted them and their fighters, staged the political moves then attacked the Hylians while maneuvering the Hylians into working with them and thus spreading out the already meager Hylian Navy even further in order to destroy them. Then, logically moving on then the IFC would attack the Hylian ships and launch their attack. The senator knew he had to get to the government building as fast as he could because it would not be wise to send this information by the standard communications lines as there existed the possibility that he was being watched. All he did was issue an emergency call for the senate to meet so that he could deliver the information in person. Then, he called his chauffer who fetched the limousine to take the Senator to the capital building, however for some odd reason that day, the traffic was terrible and all the Senator could do was wait and hope that he could make it before it was too late.

IFC Asteroid Colony 56C, capital of the Independent Federation of Colonies

Ganondorf was not pleased with Admiral Twinrova upon learning that the Hylians had slipped away, but there was no use to worry about something that he could not change. He instead transmitted the attack orders for Operation _Sphincter _to her and the rest of his forces to commence the attack. It would be over soon and he would stand one day in the ashes of Hyrule, as the master of the galaxy.

Author's Notes: Whew finally an updated chapter, so Link and Navi make it out ok, but plans of the IFC have been laid bare for all to see but unfortunately only a few know of its true extent. Hope you like, read and review!

Next Time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry: The _Freedom's Cry_ comes under attack from the IFC forces and Link, Navi, and the rest of the crew struggle for their lives. Meanwhile the Senator rushes to make the delivery of his message but not all turns out for the best, meanwhile the IFC forces begin Operation _Sphincter. _


	11. Chapter 10

**Terachi Kaishaku:**Thanks, I'm glad you liked the action. I don't know about the lines, like I actually put horizontal lines that are supposed to be there and I don't know what happened, I'll try something else this time and ill put some more space between sections.

_Freedom's Cry _CIC

Nabooru, Impa, Link, and Navi were standing at a console in the CIC where they were reviewing the pictures that Link had stored on the data disc that he had brought off the planet with him.

"We need to send this out to Central Command. These photographs prove that this entire rebel scare was a hoax that was perpetrated by the IFC which means they wanted to use this as a smoke screen for an attack." Link mused.

"It all makes sense then, by having their so called rebels attack and pretend to cooperate with us, they have our ships spread out where they can destroy them easily. But where is their main target?" Nabooru said.

"Hyrule, Ganondorf knows that is the key to the galaxy and that once he conquers it the colonies will fall soon enough." Impa replied.

"Ma'am IFC ships clearing far side orbit and are coming towards us at high speed. They're not responding to inquiries, and they're launching their fighters. So far it looks like one _Hammerhead _class Fleet Carrier, one _Redemption _Class Battleship, and three _Cossack _class Frigates, and from out estimates of carrying capacity, about seven and a half squadrons of fighters." Zelda piped up from her station. She then tapped her keyboard a few more times, bringing up what she was saying on the larger tactical screen so that Nabooru could see what was going on.

"Ruto, scramble fighters now! Saria, sound General Quarters!" Nabooru ordered. "Link, you and Navi get down to the hangar too, the mechanics will have had a replacement fighter ready for you by now. The two nodded and ran off through the bridge door. Impa strode quickly over to her chair in the weapons center and donned her headset, and began issuing orders.

"Bring all main gun turrets to bear on the lead ship, secondary battery stand-by for anti-missile fire mission. All missile batteries load and prepare to fire full volleys on my command."

"Saria, get a message off too command, tell them that we're under heavy attack. Helm, get us out of here at flank speed, weapons I need you to hold them off."

In the hallways of the ship crewmen scrambled as the call came over the ship's public address system.

"General Quarters, General Quarters, all hands man your battle-stations."

The klaxon wailed as gunners, pilots, and other crewmen hurried to their stations. In several minutes Link and Navi reached the hangar and scrambled into the vacant fighter the mechanics had waiting for them.

"Bring this one back to me this time alright?" called out the chief mechanic Darunia.

Link smiled before snapping off a quick salute as he lowered his canopy. The hangar doors opened as the two catapults launched the ship's fighters into the starry never ending night of space. In the distance a the IFC ships opened their hangar bay doors whereupon a wave of fighters leapt off of their catapults and headed for the lone Hylian battleship.

Hyrule City, Capital of Republic of Hyrule

Ambassador Baldemar was aboard his ship, the _Flanker _class cruiser Bulwark which was still in the sky near the city having picked him up via shuttle from his residence a few minutes ago. He had received the orders that he had been waiting for so long just half an hour ago and now he would begin the first phase of Operation _Sphincter_. The cruiser remained inside the atmosphere, moving at high speed towards the capitol building when a series of transmissions came in over the channels ordering them to stop.

"Ignore them captain, proceed with the mission when you are ready."

Hylian Naval Central Command

"Sir the IFC Ambassador's _Flanker _cruiser is in the sky near the capitol building and is moving at flank speed to get there. It hasn't responded to any calls over the civilian and military channels."

"Damn it are their communications arrays broken, or an engine, or something like that? Get a flight of fighters up there to investigate and see if they can communicate visually with the cruiser."

Hyrule City, Capital of Republic of Hyrule

Two fighters rose from a nearby airbase in tight formation with orders to make a flyby of the IFC cruiser, check for damage, and then attempt to make visual communications with the vessel.

"Ambassador, two Hylian fighters approaching the port side, what do we do?"

"Let them pull up alongside and then shoot them down before they damage us before we can complete the mission. Prepare to launch our own fighters once we open fire."

Outside the cruiser the two Hylian fighters pulled up to the cruiser and neither pilots could see any visual damage, but what they did see was two weapons turrets swivel towards them and fire.

Hylian Naval Central Command

"Sir, they've shot down our fighters!"

"What!? Launch everything we can to stop them before they reach the capitol building, and alert the capitol defenses."

"Its too late sir."

"Do it anyways!"

Hyrule City, Capital of Republic of Hyrule

The cruiser stopped its movement directly over the capitol building and civilians for miles around wondered what was going one. Suddenly from the cruiser's main guns erupted a flash of light and in a flash the capitol building evaporated into a ball of flame and smoke. After a few more salvos, the cruiser began moving again, but this time angling out of the atmosphere of the planet and into space. Hylian fighters from the nearest air defense base were racing to catch up, but the IFC cruiser had deployed its own squadron of fighters in a screen in order to buy time for itself to escape. The cruiser rapidly ate up the distance between it and the freedom of space while its fighters which were evidently meant to be sacrificed in order to buy time for the cruiser to escape were effectively stalling the Hylian fighters. Most of the surrounding anti-air defense turrets were destroyed during the brief bombardment, and those that remained could not damage the enemy cruiser enough to get it to stop its skyward ascent. Once in space, the cruiser took a course that evaded most of the orbital battlestations of which only one got off a salvo which had no effect on the cruiser. Within moments the IFC cruiser had escaped and fled out of the range of the sensors on any of the three lunar bases.

Hylian Naval Central Command

"Sir, the capitol building is gone."

"That was the entire country's leadership in one place and the IFC burned them all down in one blast."

"Wait a minute sir, I have a call from Senator Harkinian who wants to know what's happening."

"Get him here now, he might be the only man that will be able to lead the country."

"We've also got reports from all our ships in the border worlds, they too have come under attack."

"What's the situation look like with that?"

"Most of the ships are either destroyed or heavily damaged sir, only a few managed to fight their way out."

"Send out orders for all ships that haven't already to withdraw from their border positions immediately."

Senator Harkinian's Limousine

The Senator was going over some more papers when looking out the window he saw the large shape of what was unmistakably an IFC cruiser hovering over the capitol building which he could see in the distance. And then, before he could blink twice he saw the capitol building vanish before his eyes. Dread and anger seeped through him. He was too late and the IFC plans had been laid bare but now he was the only member of the nation's government left, as the president, and all of the senators and other representatives were in the building. The Senator hit the key for the intercom to his driver.

"Send an inquiry to the Central Command and find out what's going on."

Several minutes later his driver replied. "They've confirmed what we've just seen sir. They also want you to reroute to their command facility to take charge of matters."

"Do it."

Bridge _Freedom's Cry _ (Link and Navi are Flarestar Three)

Nabooru now stood on the bridge which was now ready for battle.

"Helm, what's the nearest base to out position?"

"Outpost L-32, ma'am, its several hours from here."

"Do we have enough propellant to get there?"

"Yes ma'am, plenty to spare."

"Do you have an estimate of how much those IFC ships over there have?"

"My best guess is about half of hours ma'am as they've been more active over the past few days than we have."

"Alright, we'll need to hold them off until we can charge the capacitors for the afterburners and leave these guys behind."

"Lieutenant Impa, firing discretion remains with you, Ensign Ruto deploy our fighters in a screen."

Pair by pair the six HF-29 Interceptors launched and whipped around the blue-white hull of the battleship to head towards the aft from where the enemy was approaching. The ship's six interceptors were in three flights of two in between the oncoming IFC ships and their own ship.

"Star One to Flarestars One through Six, eight IF-3s inbound with more launching, objective is to hold off and protect, not necessarily destroy, we need to hold them off for 15 minutes before we can get out of here safely."

The six fighters acknowledged the order and activated their weapons systems. Link could see the engine glow of the distant IFC fighters as they gradually approached.

"Time until they're in range Navi?"

"About forty seconds."

"All weapons armed?"

"Green and ready to go."

In the distance Link saw that the first wave of IFC fighters were in a compact formation much like a wall, which presented a smaller compact target.

"We're in range Link!"

"Open fire with everything we've got Navi."

Several missiles streaked from their launch rails leaving behind a trail of fire, while the bright blue lances of energy from the 40mm beam cannon pierced the surrounding space, and a stream of high caliber machine gun slugs reached for the IFC targets. After the initial volley the remaining IFC fighters closed in and it became a dogfight.

"Navi, you have control of all weapons."

Link put his fighter into a series of complex twists to place his fighter at a perpendicular angle to an IF-3 that was about to make a head on run with a HF-29. Behind him, Navi hit the trigger and sent a stream of tracers out towards the enemy fire, but Link was forced to haul back on the stick when he saw another IFC fighter trying to make a run on him.

"Shit, got one tight one me, could use a little help here!" Link called out over the radio.

The offending IF-3 followed Link through a rolling scissors maneuver, all the while spitting out a hail of slugs. Link was looking behind to see where his pursuer was when a missile streaked over him and hit the IF-3 right in the cockpit.

"Thanks, Four."

Link then banked his fighter around in a tight turn to acquire another target. He saw a pair of IF-3s dodging the streams of fire coming from the secondary batteries of the _Freedom's Cry_ and preparing to launch missiles at the aft section of the ship. Opening his throttle wide he rapidly ate up the distance between him and the pair of IF-3s. Hitting the trigger once more, Navi sent a pair of missiles lancing out at the IFC fighters. One blew up as the missile exploded in the engine, but the second, warned by the death of his wingman, pulled up, rolled over, and then came straight at Link, who then chose to dive. Link brought his fighter mere meters over the surface of the Hylian battleship, forcing the IFC pilot to follow him while dodging the streams of fire that were trying to pluck him out of space.

At the same time the _Freedom's Cry _began to engage the main ships of the small IFC taskforce. The three turrets housing the six main cannons turned to bear, one on each of the leading _Cossack _Frigates and fired. The massive beams of destructive blue energy from two of the turrets impacted on their targets tearing out a large chunk of hull and exposing a large part of those ships to the vacuum of space. In turn the frigates returned fire with their own smaller main weaponry and several salvoes of missiles. The Hylian battleship absorbed the blows of the main weaponry of the frigates while the secondary batteries coolly plucked a large amount of the missiles from space yet a few still impacted on the hull, destroying weapons turrets and punching holes in the armor. Luckily the IFC carrier and battleship were still out of range as the faster frigates had been sent ahead to try and delay the Hylian battleship from escaping.

"Impa, damage report."

"Minor damage forward of bulkheads 2-A, and 52-C. Atmospheric leak on deck three. Four three inch beam cannon turrets are out of commission."

"Time till the battleship and carrier engage."

"Eight minutes ma'am."

"Time till capacitors are fully charged?"

"Five minutes."

Nabooru was relieved that they would be able to escape before the two IFC heavy ships arrived because once they did, they would heavily outgun her ship.

"What's the situation of our fighters?"

"Well we've lost two in exchange for three of theirs. The surviving five are retreating to back to the fleet.

"Covering barrage and recover our fighters. Keep those frigates at arms length."

Link was weaving up and down to avoid the fire of a pursuing IFC fighter. He cut the throttle drastically and applied the retro-thrusters which drastically lowered his own velocity and causing the pursuing fighter to overshoot where Navi stitched the engine assembly with a series of beam cannon shots.

"All remaining fighters return to refuel and rearm."

Link and the three other surviving pilots turned their fighters around to head back to the hangar bay as the remaining IFC fighters did the same. Looking out the canopy Link could see that his fighter had been damaged in the left tail with a shower of fragments, while a near miss from a beam cannon had charred part of the right wing, but otherwise everything was ok. Within moments the four fighters were back in the relative safety of the hangar bay while the _Freedom's Cry _continued to hold of the marauding IFC ships. One of the frigates was wallowing dead in space, her bridge gone and her fore section in flames. The second was missing several chunks but some of her weapons still fired, while the third had sustained relatively light damage. The Hylian battleship constantly fired her weapons at extreme range in order to keep her attackers as far away as possible until she could escape. She had taken moderate damage from the three enemy ships during the brief but sharp skirmish. Her long sleek blue and white hull was marked by impacts of missiles, bullets, and beam cannon fire while several small fires raged on the starboard side of the ship.

"Capacitors fully charged ma'am."

"Activate afterburners and set course for L-32."

Mido threw a switch on his console and the Hylian ship hurtled forward as it sped away from the reaches of the attacking IFC warships.

Hylian Military Central Command

The senator had gotten out of his car and was escorted inside the headquarters building by four armed Marines.

"What's the latest situation Colonel?"

"The capitol building is gone and we believe there are no survivors. Our ships at the border worlds have been attacked and are in retreat. We've also had reports of large bodies IFC ground troops disembarking from several disguised transports on various civilian spaceports worldwide and long range sensors on the Din Lunar Base are picking up a fleet consisting of warships and transports broadcasting IFC signatures at long range and closing."

"What do we have in the way of protection here?"

"There are the four _Forger_ Orbital Battlestations, four _Mediator_ Class Battleships, six _Savior_ class cruisers, two _Termina _class Frigates, along with a multitude of fighter squadrons."

"Get the rest of the military activated, and issue the emergency mobilization orders. I want reinforcements shipped to the lunar bases right now."

Across the planet chaos reigned as news reports began outlining what was happening while members of the armed forces were torn away from their families as their activation orders came in. At various spaceports the bodies of IFC troops inserted via subterfuge established perimeters and dug fortifications to hold the spaceports and thus provide a landing ground for the follow up troops.

Authors Notes: Like? Please tell me what you think about this chapter and the story so far. Possible romance with Link/Zelda next chapter, but I'm not sure yet.

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry

The IFC fleet closes in on Hyrule and the Battle of Hyrule begins with the Hylians on the defensive. Meanwhile, the_ Freedom's Cry _rendezvous with several other ships at the outpost of L-43 which along with many Hylian military bases around the galaxy fall under siege.


	12. Chapter 11

**Terachi Kaishaku:** I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad that you're still reading and reviewing this story which makes me feel good since reviews have kind of dropped off lately. There'll be lots more action before this story ends which I hope you will like.

Disclaimer: For those of you who haven't studied history in great detail much of Senator Harkinian's address is either directly quoted from or based on the statements of Winston Churchill made during the darkest days of Britain during World War II. Those words I have chosen to borrow because in life they gave Britain the resolve to win the war which is similar to the situation I wish to portray here.

In the void of space the fleets that were detailed to invade the capital world of Hyrule slowly plodded along towards their objective. Hundreds of warships ranging from battleships to tiny one man fighters moved forth silently, behind them the massive troop transports that carried the troops that were slated to land on the planet. Already the Hylian military was spread thin, and political leadership was in pieces. Beachheads at various parts of the planet had already been secured by commando groups that had snuck onto the surface of the planet weeks ago.

Admiral Twinrova stood on the bridge of the invasion fleet the _Vengeance_ having been transported via high speed shuttle just a few hours earlier from her flagship which was now being refueled by tenders at Raytheon 2.

"Status report."

"All divisions report maximum readiness ma'am."

"Good, sensors, what do the Hylians have to defend themselves?"

"There are the three lunar bases, four orbital battlestations, four battleships, and several other smaller vessels."

"What are the orbital positions of the moons and the battlestations?"

"The moons are the farthest out, Din and Farore are on this side of the planet, and Nayru is on the other side. The battlestations are in closer orbits to the planet and are not in weapons range of the lunar bases.

The admiral scoffed to herself. This pitiful array of Hylian assets was puny compared to her fleet and would be easily crushed. The plan that she had crafted in advance would prove adequate for this situation. Squadrons of fighters and several frigates would engage the lunar bases whereupon ground troops would be landed in order to take control of the moons. Subsequently the main fleet would move forward to engage the Hylian ships and battlestations that were to defend the planet. In the meantime the transports would remain the rear under guard until organized resistance in space was ended and then troops would go down in shuttles to the spaceports that were already secured by the advance teams of IFC commandos.

"Send the advance divisions ahead to attack and take all three moons, and then have the main fleet move forward at half speed."

From the vanguard of the fleet dozens of fighter squadrons along with a few handfuls of frigates sped forward to engage the Hylian advance positions on the lunar bases.

Hylian Central Naval Command

The on duty sensors officer was fatigued from being on constant watch now that the war warnings had been issued. He was going through each sector that was covered by the sensors and scanners when on one of them something appeared.

"Sir, IFC warships approaching, identified as IF-3 fighters, and _Cossack_ class frigates. Trajectories are consistent of those heading for the three moon bases. Their course to the Din and Farore bases are straight forward sir as they are on that side of the planet, but their course for Nayru base brings them around the planet as Nayru is still on the other side right now."

Senator Harkinian was standing next to the duty flag rank officer who began to issue orders.

"Scramble the defense fleet now, bring all battlestations online and alert the lunar bases."

The senator began to talk with the admiral quietly on the side.

"Admiral what does the situation look like here?"

"Not very good senator, they have us far outclasses in terms of warships and fighters. The orbital battlestations are powerful in their own right but they will be easy prey we don't have many ships to support them so they fall prone to the technique of isolation. It seems that they're also heading for the lunar bases first probably because they don't want to be attacked from the rear."

"What would be our most prudent course of action here?"

"Unfortunately it seeming is to fight to the death as this is an enemy who has clearly stated that he will not accept surrender, but only our annihilation. Our best choice is to try and inflict as many casualties as they can in space and then when they land on the ground, to hold them off until we can rebuild our strength. Hopefully after their initial conquest they will reassign much of the invasion fleet elsewhere, which is very likely."

"What about the outlying bases?"

"If we are trying to hold the enemy for as long as possible it would be prudent to order our outlying outposts to hold as long as they can in order to tie down enemy ships and to inflict as many casualties as they can."

"Alright then. I must also address the people in order to let them know of the situation and what we're trying to do, and what they must do in the days ahead."

"Very good sir, I'll have a communications officer set that up for you in a minute."

_Freedom's Cry_

The battleship slowly approached the outskirts of the Hylian military base centered around the colony L-32.

"Ensign Saria, open a channel with the base and tell them that we're coming in."

"L-32 control, this is _Freedom's Cry_ class Hylian battleship _Freedom's Cry_ coming in on sector 4 requesting permission to enter the base."

"_Freedom's Cry _permission is granted. Power down all weapons and wait for escort before coming in."

The battleship powered down its weapons as the escort appeared outside to make sure that it wasn't a ruse. Once they were satisfied the escort ships formed up around the Hylian battleship to escort it into the base itself. Inside the base were several other warships with damage ranging from moderate to extreme, evidently having fallen under surprise attack much as the _Freedom's Cry_ had. The escort ships guided the ship to an unoccupied dock along the peripheral edge of the colony that served as the command center for the base and then turned away to resume their duties elsewhere. Nabooru along with Impa disembarked from the ship in order to find out from the base commander what was going on. The two entered the office of the base commander who's rank was Colonel and saluted.

"Welcome captain."

"We were wondering if there were any outstanding orders for us sir."

"Yes, there are. IFC forces are attacking us all over and have just now begun to launch their attack on Hyrule. At the same time another IFC fleet is heading for us right now and should be here in several hours. Central Command has issued the orders that all bases hold as long as they can in order to delay the enemy as long as possible. As a result you and your ship are to stay here and assist in the defense of this post as long as possible."

"We also need supplies sir, both for the ship itself and the fighters."

"Unfortunately we don't have much to spare here, we've sent a message requesting a re-supply but we don't think that's likely to arrive before the IFC forces do. We'll have to make do with what we have."

"Those are somewhat bleak and desperate orders Colonel."

"Unfortunately these are bleak and desperate times, dismissed."

The two officers saluted once more, spun on their heels and marched out.

"How long until we can repair all the damage Impa?"

"Not sure ma'am. Some of the weapons systems that were disabled as well as several other things will require a full blown shipyard and more time than we have here to completely repair. After all is said and done I think we'll have about 85 percent combat effectiveness by the time repairs are complete."

"Hopefully that will hold then."

Back on the ship Link was getting some much needed rest after the last battle, and some time to himself. He was sitting in one of the observation rooms alone, staring out at the buzzing activity surrounding several of the other Hylian warships in the distance. In his right hand was one of his most treasured possessions, a small 3 x 5 portrait of him and his parents when he was still a small child. Looking at it now brought out feelings of sadness and despair. After a few more minutes he got up from where he was sitting and left to return to his duties. The door out of the room whooshed open just as he walked through and a figure rounded the corner at the same time, nearly hitting him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a sharp feminine voice rebuked him.

Link looked to see the haughty eyes of Zelda glaring at him. Instead of replying he spun on his heel rapidly and nearly ran out of the room but in his haste to leave he dropped something. Zelda was cursing at the clumsiness of certain members of the crew when she saw the fallen item and picked it up. It was a picture of a laughing little boy with two adults who were evidently his parents. The moment that was captured deeply touched Zelda, and after a moment's thought realized who the boy was, the pilot who had nearly run into her earlier again. For some unknown reason she felt the responsibility to return this item as it was evidently a highly treasured one. She strode out of the corridor and saw the retreating back of the pilot who was just about to round the corner and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, wait up."

"What do you want?" Link said angrily spinning on his heels finding his anger building even more when he found himself looking at Zelda again.

"You dropped something back there, and I was trying to return it to you." She said as she held out the picture in her hand.

"Oh, umm thanks." Link said taken aback by this sudden change of character on Zelda's part. He quickly plucked the picture from her grasp and then strode off without so much as another word to Zelda. Moments later he heard yelling behind where he had been moments earlier where a young midshipman had the misfortune to trip and knock over Zelda, and his previous opinion that the attractive young lady was an arrogant haughty spoiled brat returned, superceding the memory of her one moment of kindness towards him.

Din Hylian Naval Base

Around the base alarm sirens wailed as personnel rushed to their duty stations. The lunar base on the moon of Din was a fairly large installation, complete with a moderate size shipyard, docking facilities, training areas for ground forces, and other buildings. Now, the base's defense towers were online, the scanners apprehensively watching the sky for the approaching targets. Already the moon's three fighter squadrons had scrambled and had formed up to repulse the initial assault. Within moments the initial wave of IFC fighters was detected on a maximum speed course towards the base.

The coordinators inside one of the command bunkers in the base ordered the fighters in to disrupt the inbound IFC attack wave. Each side closed in on the other, fingers tightening on the triggers. The HF-29s fired their missiles first and then bored in hard on the tails of their missiles in an effort to close on the IF-3s. However, the IF-3s mass return fire took a heavy toll on the approaching Hylian fighters. As the situation deteriorated into a giant mass of dogfights the Hylian fighters were being overwhelmed by the numerical superiority of the IFC fighters who swarmed everywhere. While the lead fighters engaged the Hylian screen the following wave carrying cruise missiles bored in at the base. The large defense towers dotting the base now came into play as they turned to bear on the incoming IFC fighters. They opened fire, sending a hail of energy, and flak at the oncoming fighters but for every weapons emplacement there were at least six different targets which made it difficult for the defenders. One by one the fighters released their deadly payload and in quick succession several of the defense towers were offline as well as several other base facilities. Now, the frigates close in toe pound the base with their 6 in. beam cannon which added to the carnage already taking place. However even after this terrible punishment the morale of the defenders was still quite high. The army unit that was charged with defending the base stood at their posts eager to come to grips with the enemy troops they knew to be approaching. Soon after the remaining Hylian fighters were gone as well as most of the defense towers the troop dropships began to land on the surface, disgorging their teams of men who fanned out to attack the base. Within moments screams and the echoes of gunfire and explosions rocked the hallways of the base as IFC marines and RoH army troops battled for control of the base. With the support of their fighters the IFC marines gradually pushed the RoH back into the command bunker where the remaining hundred or so RoH troops made their last stand. They fought to the last round and when they ran out of grenades, used their rifles as clubs, doing everything they could in an effort to save the lives of the rest of Hyrule's citizens.

On the moon of Farore, the situation was much the same, with the defenders being overwhelmed by the superior IFC numbers but not before inflicting heavy casualties. The events on Nayru however were different. The route of the attacking IFC fighters, dropships, and frigates took them around a large part of the planet. Fighters based on Nayru and several planet based squadrons were able to cut off this attacking force and the army unit stationed in the base which had been significantly just been reinforced managed to kill or capture those IFC troops who did manage to land. So the first phase of the Battle of Hyrule ended with the IFC in control of Din and Farore, but the Hylians still managing to hold on to Nayru.

IFC Flagship _Vengeance_

"Admiral reports from our lunar assault forces. Din and Farore are in our hands. Casualties have been higher than expected. Unfortunately we were not able to storm the base on Nayru."

"Those two moons will be sufficient for now. Send in the engineer units to Din and Farore to begin repair the bases and to prepare them for the use of forward bases in support of the invasion here. Now, order the main fleet to move in at full speed."

Hylian Military Central Command Center

The Senator stood in a broadcast room, ready to deliver a message to the Hylian people during this desperate time.

"Citizens of Hyrule, I speak to you now in this dark hour as Senator Harkinian interim leader of the Republic of Hyrule. As you already have most likely found out, our country is now at war with the Independent Federation of Colonies. The reality is that this war has caught us unprepared and as a result the enemy is now on our doorstep. It would be easy now to take the easy route and to sue for peace, but that is not the case. We are facing a determined enemy who's stated goal is to eradicate our people and way of life from this galaxy. To this I say that our goals in this conflict can be summed up in one word, victory. That is victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terrors, victory however long and hard the road may be, because without victory there will be no survival. I have the full confidence that if all should do their duty we shall prove ourselves able to defend our homes against the tyranny that is perpetrated against us. I say that we shall fight! We shall fight whatever the cost may be and wherever the enemy is found, on the beaches, on the landing grounds, in the cities, the streets, the hills, we shall never surrender! And if the Republic of Hyrule and its people last one thousand years more let them look back on this day and say with certainty that this was their finest hour."

The senator concluded his speech out of breath due to the emotional output of his speech. Outside he could see the raucous applause of those military personnel who had listened to his nation wide broadcast.

All across the Republic, on the planet of Hyrule itself, and the outlying colonies this address was heard and taken to heart. Those who had begun to despair felt hope once more. The people were now infused with the belief that even though they might not be winning the war at first, that their perseverance, bravery, and sacrifice would one day reclaim their freedom. They were now willing to fight whatever the cost because this was no longer a war over some petty matter, this was a war of survival and there would be no alternative to victory which would obtained no matter the cost.

Authors Notes: As I said in the disclaimer a lot of the address was based on Sir Winston Churchill's address to the House of Commons in 1940. I recommend the reading of this speech as it is one of the greatest in the history of man. Please read and review!

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry:

With two of three of the lunar bases in their hands the IFC fleet commences their assault on Hyrule proper. At L-32 the IFC have begun to close the noose as the Hylian forces prepare to bear the unbearable as the Siege of L-32 commences.


	13. Chapter 12

**Terachi Kaishaku:** I have put a lot of effort into the character development parts and I believe that the character backgrounds in the database section will help that area also. Working in the names took me quite a while, and I can't figure out why it did. Yeah, I'm a big gaming and history buff so I had to include it. Many of the future battles will be based on famous battles possibly, but I'm not sure. Would you be willing to read this story even if it were really long cause I just realized it took me 11 chapters to start a war and its going to take me a lot more to continue and eventually conclude it.

**Big Niz**: Yay, another reviewer. You have made my day. Winston Churchill had some great speeches and he made them in similar times as I am trying to portray here which is why I thought they would fit in, and I'm glad you like it.

Hylian Naval Installation at L-32

For the besieged men and women operating this lonely outpost, the Senator's words of encouragement and passion steeled them for the hardships ahead. Working feverishly, many of the technicians and other workers managed to repair most of the warships to a passable state of repair. A few hours ago several small high speed transports carrying some vital supplies came into the base with word that they would be the only ones coming as the larger and slower ships comprising the rest of the convoy were forced to turn back by the advancing IFC fleet.

In the meantime, Link was talking to Navi about the encounter that he had with Zelda earlier that day.

"See, she's not so bad. I mean she didn't have to return that photo to you after she found it, she could have easily thrown it away or something." Navi pointed out.

"Yeah, well tell that to the midshipman who she singed the eyebrows off of when she ran into him. I never thought I'd see the day when a Goron would be intimidated by anything."

"She can't be that bad."

"You're right. She's worse. I'd better have the infirmary standing by every hour of the day in case we have any injuries."

"Sometimes Link, I swear you can be so juvenile."

Outside of the base, several EF-14 early warning aircraft had established a perimeter in order to provide sentry duty and long-range warning against the expected IFC attack.

Hawkeye 4, EF-14 Early Warning Aircraft patrolling outer perimeter of Hylian base at L-32

The flight officer who was in charge of watching and maintaining the sophisticated array of sensors and scanners on the aircraft was getting bored when the machine let out a series of warning bleeps. She threw on her headset and began typing on the keyboard in front of her to get more specific data. In a matter of seconds she had a positive fix on a large wave of incoming IFC fighters along with five cruisers and four frigates. The sensors officer toggled the channel to the pilot.

"I've got lots of contacts on the scope here bearing 483. Looks like heavy fighter cover and a group of supporting capital ships."

"Alright, ensign get on the line with the base and send them a warning." The pilot ordered his communications officer.

L-32 Central Command Center

"Incoming message from Hawkeye Four sir. It's a raid warning, many fighters, five cruisers, and four frigates bearing 483."

"Scramble our fighters. All ships to emergency combat status. Move a small division centered around the _Freedom's Cry_ to confront this but hold the rest back in case those bastards try and strike us in more than one place."

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

"Captain, incoming message from the command center. It's a raid warning, large numbers of fighters and accompanying capital ships heading our way. Classify as _Flanker_ cruisers and _Cossack_ frigates at high speed. Command is putting you in charge of a division; they want us to form up with the _Badanov_, _Stalwart, Dreamer's Sky, _and _Legionnaire_ to halt their advance."

"Thank you Ensign Saria. Impa sound General Quarters. Ruto scramble all fighters and have the HC-10s ready for search and rescue. I want a fire plan on the lead IFC capital ships right away Impa. Ensign Zelda, tell me what's going on out there."

The bridge became a hive of activity as officers and other personnel scurried about to carry out their appointed duties.

"The fighters are deployed in a standard screening formation with the 5 cruisers in a line abreast formation. The four frigates are operating in pairs at the flank."

"Impa what's our weapons situation?"

"After repairs we still can't bring everything back online. The main cannons are in fine order, but we have four of our 5 in. turrets out of commission, three of our 3 in. turrets out of commission, and three missile batteries out. All in all about eighty to eighty five percent combat efficiency left."

"That will do. I want our initial fire to break the center of the line and have our fighters go in to force their capital ships to veer off. Have our accompanying ships concentrate on the flanks and have them deploy their fighters in a defensive configuration."

Hangar Bay, _Freedom's Cry _

Inside the hangar bay, a series of red lights were flashing along the wall signifying an emergency combat alert. One by one the HF-29 Interceptors taxied to the two catapults and were shot into space where the other ships of the hastily compiled taskforce centered around the _Freedom's Cry_ was forming up to repel the IFC raid. The types of the accompanying Hylian ships were as follows, the _Badanov_ was a _Mediator _Class Battleship, _Stalwart _was a _Savior _heavy cruiser, and the _Legionnaire _and _Dreamer's Sky_ were _Termina _class frigates. The Hylians had the edge in capital ship firepower but the IFC ships had more fighters between them as none of the Hylian ships were packing a full complement of fighters as a result of recent events.

"Star One Control to Flarestars, attack orders are as follows." Ruto's voice came over the intercoms of the four fighters based on the _Freedom's Cry_ an instant before data scrolled up on the screens inside the cockpits.

Link took a glance as it appeared. They, along with the three remaining fighters from the _Legionnaire_, were to make an all out run on the center of the line, after the _Freedom's Cry_ had opened a hole with her weapons, while the remaining sixteen HF-29s held off the IFC attackers. To this end, in place of four of the HN-17 air-air missiles normally carried, now there were HN-8 rocket pods mounted for this attack run.

"Navi, weapons status?"

"Lights are all green, everything's working just fine."

The four fighters broke up into two wing pairs and orbited near their mothership while waiting for the opening salvo to be fired. Outside Link could see the blue-white shapes of other Hylian fighters launching and forming up to protect the small detachment.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

Nabooru sat in her command chair, gripping the armrests tightly as she waited for her ship to enter firing range. Looking out of the viewport she could see a screen of Hylian fighters protecting her small group from the oncoming rush of IFC vessels.

"Impa, you may fire when ready."

The view outside the windows flashed as the ship's main weapons fired their deadly lances of energy at the approaching enemy detachment. Missiles, smaller beam cannon shots, and heavy machine gun bullets stretched forth. In the distance were the small pinpricks of light that denoted the explosion of a fighter that had the misfortune to be in the way of the barrage.

"Their fighter screen is breaking up near the area of impact for our barrage ma'am." Zelda reported.

"Ruto, vector in fighters now! Impa switch fire pattern to prevent any enemy fighters from making a run on ours."

Outside Space

Link heard the go order and hit the afterburners on his fighter sending his HF-29 towards the enemy with remarkable speed made even more impressive because if the fact that the IFC fleet was headed directly at him. Outside his canopy he saw the fire of his own ship shift as to protect him and his fellow pilots while the other Hylian ships were beginning to fire at extreme range, while the opposing fighter screens engaged each other, marked by the occasional bright orange flicker of an explosion announcing the death of yet one more, or two more people. He steered his fighter into the gap in the IFC fighter screen that the Hylian barrage had opened up. A few IF-3s saw the Hylian fighters scream through the gap and looped their fighters to engage but were forced to take a few extra seconds in order to avoid the incoming Hylian fire, which mean that the Hylian fighters had an insurmountable lead and would reach the IFC capital ship first. Looking forward Link could see the nearest IFC cruiser react to his intrusion. The large main gun turrets swung slowly to bear and let loose a salvo of lethal red energy, while smaller lances of destructive power flashed towards him from the ship's smaller weapons. By constantly, weaving Link was able to avoid most of the shots except for a 3 in. burst that clipped the edge of the left wing, causing superficial damage. Meanwhile, one of the three HF-29s from the _Legionnaire _received an 8 in. hit directly in the cockpit and Link could briefly see the outlines of the pilot and navigator as a bright ball of flame and debris appeared on his left.

"Navi, best course?"

"I think we should rake their topsides from bow to stern with the rockets, loop back and hit 'em with the machine guns and beam cannons."

"Alright sounds like a plan."

"Flarestar Three, to group, we're making a stem to stern run on the topside. The rest of you take different routes so that they'll have to split their fire."

The rest of the group acknowledged Link's orders and broke off to do so. He dove and hugged the enemy cruiser's hull as Navi peppered the ship with rockets. Each rocket pod carried twelve 3 in. rockets, which blew holes in the turrets of the smaller battery, tore through armor, and began to crack the hull. The launchers ran dry just as the bridge of the enemy cruiser flashed by and Link pulled the stick back and ascended in the shadow of the bridge tower so that many of the IFC weapons could not fire for fear of hitting their own ship. On the way, back Navi switched over to the beam cannon and fired indiscriminately adding even more destruction to that caused earlier. Meanwhile one of the fighters off the _Freedom's Cry_ had been ploughed through with a missile, leaving five fighters to return of the original seven. Leaving the damaged cruiser behind them, they streaked back towards their ship to re-arm, while strafing the opposing fighters on the way back. The cruiser that they had hit was still operational but was dropping out of formation and leaving a gap that the Hylians could exploit, which was what they did.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

"Ma'am there's a gap in the formation now where that cruiser is falling behind!"

"Order the _Badanov _into the gap with us and have the _Legionnaire, Dreamer's Sky,_ and _Stalwart_ cover our flanks."

"Helm, keep us in tight formation with the _Badanov_."

Outside Space

The two Hylian battleships, with the _Badanov _in the lead and the _Freedom's Cry_ slightly to the left, behind, and below, following, while the three other ships took positions to prevent the enemy ships from trying to flank the Hylians. Together, the two battleships engaged the enemy cruisers and frigates at close range, trading blow for blow. While there were more of the IFC ships, the two Hylian ships had more firepower which was repeatedly demonstrated when their 15 and 13 in. cannon repeatedly blew out entire chunks of hull. The thick armor and sturdy construction of the ships allowed them to absorb many of the 8 and 6 in. fire. However, the two still took damage and one could see the fires that were raging on several decks, the smoking wrecks of what had been turrets, and the pockmarks of missile impacts

Bridge _Freedom's Cry _

"What's the status of that cruiser on our port bow?" Nabooru asked as the ship rocked under the impact of another 8 in. salvo from the aforementioned cruiser.

"She's heavily damaged. Her structural integrity must be pretty close to zero, and most of her secondary battery is destroyed or disabled."

"Impa, retarget a full main gun salvo on it so we can break her back."

Her weapons officer nodded and issued the appropriate orders to the gunnery chiefs and outside the three turrets swung along the new target line and fired. The salvo impacted on an area that had already been heavily damaged and the result was that the cruiser snapped into two halves accompanied by a gout of flame as internal magazines and propellant storage areas ignited.

"The remaining ships are pulling back now ma'am!"

Looking out Nabooru saw the remaining IFC ships turn tail as fast as they could while they rapidly recalled their fighters.

"Casualties for them?" she inquired of Impa.

"We got two of their cruisers and a frigate, along with heavy damage on most of their surviving ships, and around fourteen fighters." Her weapons officer replied.

"What about for us?"

"We took some pretty heavy damage in some parts of the ship and I don't know if its repairable or not. We lost another fighter, the _Legionnaire _lost another one, and out of the other sixteen, eleven remain."

"Distribute those eleven evenly among the _Badanov, Dreamer's Sky, _and Stalwart. Then I want repair assessments given to me in an hour."

"Yes ma'am. Congratulations Captain on a battle well fought."

'Thank you Impa, but that was only the beginning. I'm afraid our enemies have many ships to spare."

Hyrule

The defenders of Hyrule stood to their stations on the orbital battlestations, and the small defense flotilla. Meanwhile the IFC invasion fleet was minutes within range as it plodded onwards at the thin blue line of Hylian ships and fighters.

On the flagship of the invasion fleet Admiral Twinrova was gleeful that battle was about to be joined.

"Weapons, I want the fleet to fire a time on target barrage, followed by individual firing, and then have our fighters make their runs."

The subordinate acknowledged and issued the fleet-wide orders. Now, on the Admiral's command every ship in the fleet would fire their weapons so that all of the shots arrived at the same time, which gave the enemy no warning. Within seconds the targeting computers had calculated the firing solutions and now all that was needed was the command from the admiral.

"We're in range now ma'am" her sensors officer informed.

"Fire."

A wall of energy and missiles sped forth and within a few blinks of an eye landed on the defenders. Ships crumpled under the simultaneous impact of concentrated weapons fire. One of the _Mediator_ class battleships was turned into a molten glob of metal and flaming debris within seconds as more 15 in. salvos than could be counted impacted at the same time. Defending fighter squadrons were vaporized by the sheer volume of fire. Then when the volley cleared a swarm of IFC fighters came in at full speed to follow up on the attack. The fighters that survived bravely rushed forth in the face of insurmountable odds to do their duty to Hyrule. Right on the heels of the swarm of fighters was the vanguard of the invasion fleet, which began to duel with the battlestations in orbit. The _Forger_ class battlestations were powerful emplacements easily able to overpower two or three battleships, but the sheer number of targets forced the stations to divide their power again and again. One section of a station flared and turned black as damage cut off the atmosphere supply for that section of the station.

On the bridge of her flagship the Admiral reveled in her triumph. Her officers periodically reported on a new situation that was always dealt with by a decisive order.

"Two squadrons of Hylian fighters have broken through in sector 29-D ma'am along with a couple of frigates."

"Launch more fighters and then have all ships in that area concentrate on the frigates."

Blinking lights could be seen as another wave of IFC fighters leapt from the flight decks of IFC warships and the red beam cannon fire could be seen again on the left flank as IFC ships in the area overpowered the two frigates that had dared to approach the mighty invasion fleet. Within moments the two small ships succumbed their small groups of green fire looking pitiful in comparison with the flood of red. Gradually even though the Hylians fought hard for every inch the sheer firepower and numbers of the IFC fleet pushed the Hylians back further and further until the entire defense flotilla had been destroyed save a few isolated groups of fighters. Divisions of the fleet encircled the two remaining battlestations and pounded them repeatedly until they began to break up as they took more far more punishment than their designers had originally intended.

"Sensors report no significant Hylian space forces active over the planet now ma'am,"

"Excellent, move the troop transports in and begin ferrying in the troops as soon as possible. Rear-Admiral Vigden, you are now in command of the space forces and General Valeran you will command the entire ground force, as I must leave to return to my own flagship and then to report back to Lord Ganondorf in person. I trust that you will ensure our victory here."

The officers saluted as the Admiral who was second in command of the IFC military second only after Ganondorf strode out of the bridge and into the hangar bay where a high speed shuttle awaited to take her back to her own flagship which was by now refueled and ready to make the journey to the IFC capital where the Admiral would personally deliver the news of success. In the space outside, the massive troop transports lumbered forwards, scores of landing craft descending from their bellies to ferry the hundreds of thousands of troops that the IFC was landing on the planet. Meanwhile, a large part of the fleet was now beginning to move out to carry out assignments elsewhere, either to make further attacks or to consolidate gains already made.

Authors Notes: Whew that was long. What do you guys think? The technical/character database will be updated next time I post a new chapter, I promise.

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry:

Nabooru's words ring true as the IFC continues their siege of L-32 with increased intensity. The fight on Hyrule is now taking place on the planet as only the Navy post of Nayru remains over Hyrule, a lone bastion of strength in these dark times. IFC ground forces break out of the perimeters they have established and move in all directions as the people of Hyrule brace themselves for the full brunt of the onslaught.


	14. Chapter 13

**Terachi Kaishaku:** Thanks a lot. I can't wait until you post the next chapter of your fic either.

In case anyone doesn't know **TerachiKaishaku** is the author of Paper Dragon which I highly recommend to everyone, its storyline and description are among the best I've seen so you had better go check it out.

The next stage of the Battle of Hyrule is going to be the siege of Hylia City, and the conflict there will resemble the movie Enemy at the Gates, which is in turn based on the historic Battle of Stalingrad in 1943 on the Eastern Front where the Red Army was able to turn the tide of war and begin the long march that would end at the gates of Berlin. Lol, sorry for those of you who aren't interested in that kind of stuff but I am, so hence it finds a way into my story. Some of the later battles may be influenced by other famous battles in history and if you would like a particular one to be included, then insert the name in a review or an e-mail so that I can accommodate your request.

Hylian Naval Installation L-32

The five ships of Nabooru's small taskforce proceeded back through the inner defense perimeter and headed towards their slips so that they could perform repairs. The _Freedom's Cry_ had taken a considerable amount of damage and once she finished her docking maneuver, swarms of workers in vacuum suit swarmed over the ship seeing what was able to be fixed in a short amount of time. While this was happening the Commodore sent a message to the captain instating her as official captain in charge of the group that she had lead in the last skirmish. Meanwhile, Nabooru was reading the report on the numbers of fighters at her disposal. The _Freedom's Cry_ had four now because the odd one from the eleven had been transferred over, the _Legionnaire_ only had two and the other three had three each. After conferring with the base commander, Nabooru found that there were no replacements that he could assign her which meant that the next time she headed into battle; it would be without adequate fighter protection.

Hangar Bay _Freedom's Cry_

The hangar was a hive of activity as scores of mechanics under the direction of Darunia went over every inch of the fighters, repairing damage, and looking for things that needed to be replaced. Link and Navi were standing in the hangar bay watching the fourth fighter, which was one that was re-assigned make its landing into the hangar, then taxi out into a resting spot. The canopy came up and the pilot and navigator came out a few seconds later. When the pilot took off his helmet, it revealed a head of teal blue hair and a very handsome face. Link recognized the pilot as Marth, son of one of the richest men in Hyrule, and too much publicity had joined the Navy just a year ago. Marth, along with his RIO spotted Link and walked over to where he and Navi were standing.

"My name is Marth, what's yours?" the blue haired pilot greeted them haughtily.

"I'm Link, and this is my RIO, Navi."

"Watching and admiring my consummate skill eh?" the teal hair pilot said arrogantly.

"What?!" Link exclaimed.

"Yes, I do suppose it must be hard on you to be in the presence of someone as great as I."

"Let me ask you one question. I was wondering how you fit both yourself and your abnormally large ego into that cockpit." Navi replied.

Marth could only stand there his mouth agape as the diminutive fairy mocked him. Without so much as another word he stormed off in anger.

"That was classic Navi."

"I know, the witticism is standard issue for a fairy, especially one around fighter jocks who are proven to be the most conceited people in the world."

"I'm not conceited."

"But you're clumsy, and inept."

"Hey, I thought we were friends."

"We are, just think of it as constructive criticism."

The two walked towards the mess hall, Navi still teasing Link along the way.

Whittier Hamilton Spaceport, Hyrule

The tarmacs of the spaceports buzzed with activity as IFC dropships and vehicle transports descended from the giant transport ships in orbit high above, bringing troops and vehicles down to the planet. Already, six divisions of infantry, and four divisions of heavy armor had been landed and were moving out to expand the area of land under IFC control. On nearly all of the continents was a sizable IFC presence, and a handful of cities were already under their control. Now, more units were mustering for the thrust at Hylia City. The roar of fighters overhead announced the commencement of yet another bombing mission on the cities defenses as the ground forces marshaled for the push towards the capitol city.

Hylia City Outskirts

Ever since the official broadcast proclaiming a state of war, soldiers and civilians in the capitol were bracing for the onslaught. Scores of men, women and children worked tirelessly to dig trenches, anti-tank ditches, and foxholes. Now, mines, wire, littered the landscape. Sentries stood watch in several tall watchtowers that were spaced in even intervals around the defense perimeter. Soldiers worked to emplace their heavy artillery and anti-aircraft weapons. Suddenly an air-raid siren wailed and those in the open leapt for trenches and bunkers as others raced to anti-aircraft gun position. A roar was heard and those who were working below looked up and cheered as several flights of blue-white HF-29 Interceptors from airfields within the city itself flew overhead to intercept an incoming IFC raid. From the clouds above the flaming wreckage of an IF-3 came fluttering towards the ground and those who were working hard to gird their city for the assault cheered and shouted as they saw the resoluteness of the defenders above. Tracers from the anti-aircraft guns and the smoky trails of surface-to air missiles reached up as fingers of death to pluck the offending flyers out of the sky. Twenty minutes later the wreckage of several IFC and Hylian fighters laid smoking on the ground, and the all clear was sounded. Those who had been sheltering clambered out once more to hastily resume their work for it would not be long until the IFC ground forces were in position to storm the city.

Hylian Military Central Command Center

"What's our situation here in the capitol?" the Senator inquired of a group of officers with whom he was consulting.

"The forces that are preparing to attack Hylia City are massing at the Whittier Hamilton, and Anton-Bivens spaceports. We have every able bodied person at work digging and preparing fortifications. Those who can't fight are in the underground shelters near the center of the city. Our supplies should last us for quite a while."

"How many troops do we have to defend the city?"

"On the ground, we have 4 divisions of infantry, two armored divisions, as well as several small Marine units. Our only fighter support is from the airfields that are within the city which amounts to eight squadrons.

"What does our enemy have at his disposal?"

"Our intelligence estimates give us numbers around ten infantry divisions, four armored, and six mechanized divisions on the ground right now, and that's just the first wave that's aimed at us. There are hundreds of thousands of troops elsewhere."

"Get me a worldwide update."

"The southern continent is almost entirely in their hands except for the fortress at Valencia. In the northeast the enemy only has control of half the continent, but that is the area where he has least concentrated his forces. On the rest of the continents IFC forces control at least half of the total land areas, but the key bases of Kirshuk, Granik, Kokiri Refuge, and Goron's Redoubt remain in our hands for the time being."

"What about our other forces around the galaxy?"

"Most of the outposts have either been destroyed or captured. Only a few remain in our hands, and the most notable seems to be L-32 where we have a sizable fleet and the IFC is concentrating a large flotilla to smash the base."

"Consolidate our hold on Nayru as those shipbuilding facilities will be vital. Then, fortify our major cities and move the civilians from those areas that are not yet surrounded to safer areas."

_Freedom's Cry_ Mess Hall

Zelda was eating lunch alone in the mess hall when she turned her head and saw someone in a pilot's uniform that he hadn't seen before. After a few minutes she could tell that he was a male with teal hair and little else. She followed him as he received his food and then flushed in embarrassment when she saw him walking right towards her.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you looking at me from across the room. My name is Marth, what is yours, and tell me what such a beautiful young woman such as yourself is here during these bleak times."

Zelda flushed as she remembered the name as that of the son of one of the richest men on Hyrule and acknowledged as one of the most handsome men in the nation.

"I'm Zelda." She barely managed to say as he disarmed her with a charming smile.

"Ah, the rumors don't do you justice. You are far more fair than I have heard. It has been such a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps we can get together some other time."

Zelda's heart fluttered at his last sentence, one of the best-looking men in Hyrule was actually asking to spend time with her. His good looks and charm overwhelmed her, all she could do was nod, and then he left with another charming smile. She ate the rest of her food absentmindedly as she stared off dreamily.

Unbeknownst to her, there were others watching her converse with the teal haired pilot.

"That's disgusting Navi. How can anyone fall for a dolt like that?" Link exclaimed in a whisper.

"Well you have to admit he is good looking, even though he has a terrible personality. Besides, is that a note of jealousy I'm detecting in your voice?"

"No, of course not. It's not as if I'd be interested in that spoiled brat anyways. I just don't get what she sees in him."

"Uh huh, sure you do." Navi replied skeptically in a teasing manner, while all Link could do was flush.

Unfortunately for the two, the volume of their conversation had gradually been escalating, and was eventually heard by Zelda who with a flush of embarrassment and anger stood up and strode over to the table. Navi who saw the danger coming faster than Link did quickly gathered her things and scrambled off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Link said.

The thought crossed his mind that he should leave before it was too late but to his bad luck Zelda arrived just before he could leave. Link cursed at his terrible luck while bracing himself.

"What do you think you're doing eavesdropping on my personal conversation?"

"Eavesdropping, me?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard you say slanderous things specifically about me!"

"Alright fine! I might have said something but at least I'm not the one falling head over heels every time a pretty face walks into a room."

Zelda's ice blue eyes flared as she raised one of her hands into a fist and Link shrunk back a bit in his seat in fear of what might happen next, and cursing himself for not thinking before he spoke. Luckily for him a gaggle of people had begun to be drawn towards the shouting match, Zelda who didn't want to demean herself before everyone walked off, her fists still clenched.

Link in the meantime sat still for a while, and waiting for his pulse to settle down before he left. On his way out of the cafeteria Navi, who was waiting at the bulkhead rejoined

him.

"I think we'll add verbal ineptitude, and lack of foresight to your list of faults shall we?" his friend said as she fell in step with him.

"Where the hell did you go?" Link nearly shouted.

"I decided to remove myself from a potentially threatening situation."

"I thought you had guardian fairy blood."

"Yeah, but if you read carefully the guardian fairy never does the fighting, he/she just waits until the fighting is over and then patches up their charge." Navi said with a lopsided grin.

"Well I hope you know first aid, because she almost let me have it for a minute there and who's to tell next time she doesn't?"

"Don't worry, even if she hits you, you have nothing of much value to lose anyways."

"Your sense of humor is refreshing Navi." Link said dryly.

The two were interrupted as the battle alert sounded and the corridor was filled with crewmen rushing out of the mess hall to their duty stations. Outside the viewport the ship detached from the docking collars once more and lit up her engines to meet the next onslaught.

L-32 Command Center

"What is it this time Lieutenant?" the commodore inquired.

"Incoming IFC ships, they look serious this time. Eight _Restitution _battleships, ten _Flanker _Cruisers, and fifteen _Cossack _frigates coming in on various vectors."

"Move out one group to meet each attack and hold the rest in reserve. I have the feeling that they're just trying to spread us out this time before they launch their main blow. Have the fighters from those ships remaining in reserve to launch and to await for a message in case something pops up."

Outside Space

Chaos reigned as ships scrambled every which way. On some of the _Vergangian_ class defense platforms, turrets swung to bear on the projected tracks of the inbound IFC ships. The IFC attackers were split into four divisions each coming at an angle that was opposite to another. Within moments the _Freedom's Cry_ and her accompanying ships left their slips and headed head on towards an incoming IFC division.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry _

"Sensors give me an idea of what's facing us out there."

"Looks like two _Restitution_ class battleships, two _Flanker_ Heavy Cruisers, and four _Cossacks_ heading our way. They haven't launched fighters yet."

"They're hoping that since they're fresh and rested that they can destroy us first which means they can go in at full speed since they don't have to take the time to launch and recover fighters." It was all the better since she only had fifteen fighters at her disposal and each of the battleships opposing her carried sixteen fighters alone. "Very well, we shall make them pay for that mistake. Ruto order all ships to launch fighters for an all out strike."

Flashes dotted the sky as the engines of the HF-29 Interceptors coming off the flight deck were seen. Soon enough after one loop to dress up their formation they swooped towards the enemy like hawks after their prey.

Link and Navi were at the head of a diamond shaped flight composed of the _Freedom's Cry's _four fighters of which he was supposed to be the leader. Link maxed out his throttle sending the fighter at its maximum designed speed straight at the enemy, and when considering the enemy was heading straight towards him, the net closing speed was large indeed.

"Navi, pick us a target."

"Ok, how about that one on the left."

"Alright, leader to flight, target all rockets on the left hand battleship. Prepare to hit afterburners on my mark."

Before Link could even say another word he saw one of his flight jet forward his afterburners already blazing and saw the tail numbers of Marth's fighter flash by. Link swore at the stupidity of the teal haired pilot, but unfortunately was forced to hit his own afterburners prematurely as from a military standpoint to leave Marth without support was asking for disaster. Other fighters broke to make runs on the other ships and the first few rockets were launched when something unexpected happened. From the rear section of the battleships, hiding behind the drive glow of the engines, scores of IF-3s screamed out and around the contours of the two battleships and trying to envelop the Hylians.

"Shit, emergency evasive maneuvers! All pilots break off your runs and prepare to engage!" Link ordered.

Outside two HF-29s were blown out of space before the pilots had chance to even begin contemplate taking evasive action while the rest hurriedly pulled up, all except for one.

"Navi, who's that idiot who hasn't broken off yet?"

"Radar signature is consistent with that of Marth's fighter."

Link swore again as he debated what to do. He finally nudged his stick around in order to get Marth's attention and get him out of there before he got killed.

"Marth, break off your run now!"

"Just a few more seconds." Marth replied as he fired his weapons at the looming hull of the battleship below them.

Then, within seconds after running out of rockets, the IF-3s swarmed over him. Link banked his own fighter and headed straight for the cloud of enemies that was gathering around Marth, his own weapons blazing. Navi kept retargeting the weapons as each target was destroyed and finally after managing to kill three Marth had a hole big enough to escape through.

In the meantime the capital ships of both sides closed in on each other and ranging shots flickered through the vacuum of space as both sides jockeyed for position. As the range closed then each side opened up with their heavier weapons. With two battleships both mounting eight guns of 15 in. each versus one with eight 15 in, and one with six, 13 in., the IFC battleships heavily outgunned the Hylians. However the Hylian battleships were quicker and more nimble than their counterparts. The smaller ships engaged each other were eventually blasting away at distances as close as fifty yards.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

"Damn, that was tricky how they hid their fighters in the engine glows of their battleships until the last minute. That way they can safely keep our fighters busy while they close and slug it out with us." Nabooru said.

The ship rocked as another 15 in. salvo impacted on the flank of the battleship, boring even deeper through the armor and even the hull itself. Bulkheads automatically sealed off as the atmosphere inside leaked out into space. On both sides the exterior of the battleships were battered as salvo after salvo slammed into armor that had already been weakened.

"Sensors, get me an idea of what's going on."

"The _Legionnaire_ is gone ma'am, and the _Stalwart_ is limping pretty bad. We got one of their cruisers in return but we're down to ten fighters."

"Impa, what's our damage situation?"

"The hull is breached in several places, but damage control parties are sealing off those areas now. Number two main turret is damaged and will take time to repair. Status of port side battery is forty two percent and starboard battery is thirty six percent."

Nabooru thought about the situation for a minute. As it stood the situation was not favorable. From the start the two Hylian battleships had started out at a disadvantage and this was now affecting them in the long run.

"Get the _Savior _and _Dreamer's Sky _around to their rear and hopefully we can relieve some of the pressure on us."

Outside Space

Link twisted his fighter around to narrowly avoid a stream of red energy that was spewing forth from one of the smaller turrets on the battleship while in pursuit of an IF-3. Weaving through the streams of green and red, Navi finally got a clear shot and fired their own beam cannon, puncturing the fuel tank of the enemy fighter and sending it up in a spectacular ball of flame. Before they had a chance to celebrate the shriek of the missile warning alarm sounded as another IF-3 had taken the opportunity for a missile shot. Link frantically dove around the contour of the _Badanov_ where luckily one of the gunners obliged him by detonating the missile with a stream of bullets from his twin machine gun turret. Several minutes later Link had their pursuer and took a quick look around and was not encourage by what he saw. The _Freedom's Cry_ and _Badanov_ were taking a frightful beating from the two _Restitution _class ships. One of the two Hylian frigates was gone and their one heavy cruiser moved about sluggishly, having had half her engines shot out from under her. It became clear that if help didn't come soon then the Hylian defenders in this sector would be overwhelmed, allowing the IFC ships to press farther onto the base itself.

Authors Note: Whew, that took a while to get out there. Marth I decided was a good way to add some tension to the L/Z romance later on and even some tension right now, so tell me what you think about it. I'm also working on a one-shot L/Z fic which I hope you will all read when I get it out there. Tell me what you think so far. Also check out the technical/character database as I've added Link and Navi to the characters section!

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry:

The IFC begins its push for Hylia City and several other key installations on the planet. All around the galaxy most of the Hylians outposts have been overrun but still the one called L-32 fights, but how long can its beleaguered defenders hold on until the inevitable comes to pass, and who will be able to escape to fight another day?


	15. Chapter 14

**Terachi Kaishaku:** Whenever I read the chapter over again, re-reading the parts about Marth always make me laugh. Lol, I seem to be giving Navi some of the best lines. Yeah, I'm trying to improve the character development which will hopefully make the story in general better. When is the next chapter of your story coming out?

Thursday 11/11/04, was Veterans Day in the US and Remembrance Day in Canada. I'd just like to take a minute to remember those of any country who made the ultimate sacrifice for their country because there are few reasons to die for more noble than for your country.

Also, the technical/character database has been edited once again, so pop by to check that out and tell me what you think.

Space at outskirts of Hylian Naval Installation of L-32

For Nabooru's small taskforce the situation was far from encouraging. The _Legionnaire _was totally gone with just a small cloud of debris, the _Badanov_ was sprouting giant gouts of flames from all decks. Yet, the ships still fought on, trading broadsides with the IFC enemy. Link wove through what had been the wreckage of a HF-29 and a chunk of an IFC frigate, the beam cannon on the belly of his fighter spitting energy as Navi tried to get a clean shot on an IF-3. After a few more gut wrenching acrobatics Navi managed to clip the wing which slowed the enemy fighter and then Link put in several dozen rounds of incendiary bullets into the fuselage of the enemy fighters. Suddenly, a swarm of missiles and rockets appeared at the edge of Link's peripheral vision which alarmed him at first, but his fear became relief as he saw several squadrons of HF-29s sweeping through the area. Following up were several cruisers which fired repeatedly at the already heavily damaged IFC ships which eventually withdrew, obviously with the idea of coming back to fight another day. The _Freedom's Cry_ had taken heavy damage but it still held together thanks to its sturdy construction and design.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

Nabooru stood on the bridge relieved that the help had come when it had.

"Status report Impa."

"Engines are heavily damaged and we need to get back to dock to repair them. Huge portions of the secondary batteries are either gone or heavily damaged and it depends on availability of parts whether we can fix them or not. Our group took heavy fighter losses during the initial stages. We got lucky and got the four we sent out back, but the other eleven didn't fare so well and only five came back."

"Well then all we can do is limp back to the base and see what repairs we can perform and what parts we can get. Impa I want us to find a way to make sure that never happens again."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ensign Mido, bring us back into the base at safest possible speed."

Mido worked the levers and buttons and the ship groaned as what was left of the engines strained to propel the battleship back to the base. After several minutes a few tenders arrived to help move the ship faster. Once the ship docked Nabooru disembarked via a docking umbilical and went out to talk to a quartermaster officer who was waiting inside of the base. Technicians were beginning to transport crates of parts to the ship but from a visual inspection it didn't look like nearly enough to cover their needs.

"What kind of re-supply can we expect?" Nabooru inquired.

"Not too much. We can replenish your propellant to about full capacity but that's the only thing we can do at full capacity. Ammunition is ok right now, but its parts that the main issue. I've seen the list of the damage to your ship and the parts required to fix it, but I'm afraid we only have the parts to cover about seventy percent of the repairs, probably not even that."

"What about replacement personnel?"

"We're scraping the bottom of the barrel as it is. We've emptied out the postal exchange and most of the desk jobs to fill out gaps and I can give you at most about twenty trained crewers and forty other assorted ones we pulled from their main jobs. Pilots I don't know about yet, because we might shuffle things around with the losses of carrier ships but I can't promise you anything yet."

"Thanks anyways." Nabooru sighed resignedly as she saluted and then headed back aboard ship to supervise the repairs.

Outskirts Hylia City

The soldiers and civilians who were laboring for the defense of the city had been at work for several days and had endured heavy aerial bombing. However much of the work was complete and several concentric rings of fortifications encircled the city. Dirt emplacements had been erected for the tanks to hide behind and shoot from, while exposing only the tops of their turrets. Soldiers and civilian volunteers stood to their posts as last minute preparations were completed. Meanwhile the rest of the civilian population was being evacuated to other cities in intermittent intervals between IFC air-raids. Overhead another transport roared past with a HF-29 on either side for protection.

IFC Ground Command Post

"The troops are all in position now General." A colonel stated.

"Good, commence artillery bombardment and have the troops ready to attack. The 35th Armored, 57th, 303rd Mechanized, and 43rd Infantry divisions will lead the first wave."

The officer nodded and issued the appropriate commands. By now countless batteries of IFC batteries ringed the city waiting for the order to fire. Gradually the command filtered through the system, and then tongues of flame shot into the sky as the first shots were fired in the Battle of Hylia City.

Outskirts of Hylia City

A whistling sound came overhead as the artillery fire neared its targets. Then, the ground began to shake as shells of all caliber struck the ground and detonated, throwing dirt, guns, wire, and people into the air. The defenders scrambled for the bunkers which would offer them protection. However not even these guaranteed safety. One large caliber shell struck a bunker dead on and detonated the ammunition store inside igniting a massive fireball. The screams of the wounded pierced the sky as medical corpsman scrambled around in an effort to treat the wounded. Luckily, most of the defensive emplacements were sturdy things, dug deep into the ground and reinforced with concrete and steel. Meanwhile the rest of the defenders huddled in their bunkers clutching their weapons and waiting for the barrage to lift.

In the far distance the roar of engines could be heard as the IFC forces warmed up their vehicles. Tanks, fighting vehicles, and infantry crept forward in anticipation of the assault. As this was happening the radio network between the IFC forces was deluged with messages from various units. The constant whistling of artillery shells still was heard overhead as the IFC artillery continued to batter the Hylians. Many of the IFC soldiers believed that few if any defenders would survive such a bombardment. About twenty minutes later the barrage petered off and the order to attack came down from above. The vehicles surged ahead with infantry on their decks or running alongside. Meanwhile the whistling of the artillery shells was replaced by the roar of engines as IF-3 fighters screeched by at low altitudes to attack the fortifications yet again. Gigantic palls of smoke rose from where fires caused by the bombs and shells in the distance. Then, at a predetermined point, the IFC vehicles and infantry broke into an all out run directed at the line of defense.

Outer Defense Perimeter

The artillery barrage petered to a halt and the defenders swarmed out of their shelters to await the attack that was nearly upon them. Knuckles turned white as some tightened the grip on their rifles as a result of their nerves. Others fiddled with odds and ends on their uniforms keeping the hands busy to relieve their anxiety. Suddenly, a shout came from down the line.

"Here they come!" one of the lookouts in the watchtowers shouted out.

All along the line the clicking of charging handles on rifles could be heard as helmets were tightened and safeties flicked off. A low rumble was heard in the distance and then after several minutes the domed turrets of the IFC tanks appeared in the distance. Scores of infantrymen leapt off the decks and rushed towards the trenches.

On one of the hillocks behind the Hylian line a forward artillery observer was surveying the scene.

"This is Spotter 35, I need a fire mission in ten minutes saturating the area in front of Sectors D49-57."

"Keep your heads down, until I give the order to fire." One of the officers ordered.

His men obeyed, staying below the walls of the trench as much as they could in order to make it appear to the enemy that there was no one occupying the trench. The onslaught kept coming on as the enemy forces drew closer, 100 yards, 70 yards, 50 yards, 30 yards.

"Fire!" the officer bellowed.

From seemingly out of nowhere, helmeted figured blossomed from the trenches and let loose a wall of flame. Dozens of IFC soldiers were cut down as the defenders fired indiscriminately into the mass of attackers. The chatter of heavy machine guns was heard as well as the dull thud of mortars being fired. Colorful tracers crisscrossed in every direction while gouts of dirt were thrown up into the air by the defenders' mortars. Simultaneously, the fire mission ordered by the Hylian observer earlier began to fall among the packed ranks of IFC attackers as they were forced to halt due to the firestorm created ahead by the Hylian defenders. The IFC vehicles now moved in to join the fight. Several missiles from armored fighting vehicles turned a battery of 120 mm mortars into a heap of scrap metal and scattered bits of uniforms. The tanks moved up, their cannons sweeping in every direction. Now, from carefully sited positions, the Hylian tanks that had survived the bombardment opened up on their IFC counterparts. Sometimes when a tank was hit, its ammunition stores would go off and turn the tank into little more than a prefabricated volcano. The mass of IFC attackers surged forward like the tide of the sea against the shoreline, moving up to be broken, retiring, and then surging forwards again. In a battalion command post, a colonel was keeping track of movements when he saw a threatened sector in his line. He went over to his radioman and took the headset himself and began to speak into it.

"This is 38th Battalion CP, we are under heavy pressure and need immediate air-support. Requesting a strike on coordinates AP487, NI 44."

"Copy that request, support is inbound."

Two squadrons of the city's defense force was orbiting the capitol waiting for the call-down for missions such as this. Upon orders from higher up, six HF-29s broke their orbit and dove for the threatened sector. The navigators in each one activated the targeting system for the bombs and rockets that each fighter carried. Dividing into flights of two, the fighters wove through intermittent ground fire and pounded IFC vehicle concentrations with their 750 lb. bombs and rockets, and then wheeling around to strafe the attacking infantrymen with their 40mm machine guns. After several passes the fighters ran out of ammunition and had to return to base to refuel, but not before inflicting severe losses on the attacking IFC forces in that area.

The defenders enjoyed the advantage of being in prepared positions that offered them a substantial amount of cover. Even so a few bands of soldiers and armor managed to pierce several points in the outer perimeter, but they were cut off by roving bands of Hylian armor and a series of well coordinated defensive airstrikes. After an hour and a half of heavy fighting the remaining IFC forces retired under an artillery deployed smoke screen, leaving behind hundreds killed, thousands wounded, and tons of equipment. All along the Hylian lines engineers scrambled to find what they could salvage and what needed to be prepared. Even though the defenders had enjoyed a clear advantage during the fight, heavy losses had been absorbed by the defenders and the gap between soldiers in the trench grew wider and wider.

IFC Command Post for forces detailed to seize Hylia City

"Sir, our assault has failed and our troops are pulling back." An aide informed the general and his staff.

"Damn! Order the artillery to commence a round the clock bombardment of the city, prepare the troops for another assault later, and make sure that all roads into the city are blocked so that they cannot receive supplies."

"What about their fighters sir?"

"We'll let our own pilots deal with that, it is our responsibility to conduct the land campaign."

_Freedom's Cry_ Hangar Bay

Link was the last one to bring his fighter in, and he and Navi took some time to talk to Darunia about some possible repairs for their plane. The two tucked their helmets under their arms and then headed for the mess where they planed to get a quick drink before getting some much needed rest. The two were oddly surprised when they walked into the mess hall and saw a large crowd gathered around several tables. Curiosity getting the better of them, the two headed over to investigate what was going on. As they got closer they saw Marth at the center of the group obviously telling a story in which everyone else was enraptured. Just about then, Marth looked up with a lopsided grin and called out Link's name.

"Link, come sit down, I was just telling everyone what happened out there." Marth said in a leading tone. Link allowed himself to be propelled forward and stood uneasily as he waited for Marth to speak again.

"As I was saying, Link here would have been dead if it hadn't been for me and my daring."

Link was astonished at what was going on. He had risked his and Navi's life to end what had been a foolish action on Marth's part and now that pompous bastard was taking all the credit.

"I mean he went out charging like a madman into what was obviously a trap and I had to follow him. You can tell the difference if you go down to the hangar right now. My fighter is all banged up because I had to take on about eight of the enemy at once to save Link. His fighter came out virtually unscathed as the enemies that were about to pounce on him obviously decided to attack the better pilot first, but I managed to wipe them out in no time."

While Marth was telling his story there were gasps of astonishment as he described his daring feats in excruciating detail. Also there were many gasps of concern from the female members of the crew who were quite taken by his handsome face. One of them was Zelda who had been slowly inching her way closer to Marth.

"Oh, that's so brave and noble of you Marth." Zelda exclaimed. Meanwhile Link who was watching sullenly was becoming increasingly angry. Inside his mind he wondered why the thought of Zelda being with Marth caused so much anger and resentment. It wasn't as if he liked her or anything because she was usually so rude to Link just because she believed herself higher than him, but then again there was that time she had returned one of Link's most treasured possessions to him even though she did not have to.

Others nodded their assent when comments were made praising Marth for his bravery and skill, as Link became increasingly tense and angry. About the only thing that stopped him from jumping Marth and landing a punch right in his conceited face was Navi who was holding him back. Eventually Link saw that there was nothing he could saw to convince the crew otherwise and left in disgust.

Author's Notes: That took a while to get out so sorry for those of you who expected this sooner.

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry:

The IFC launches their next assault on L-32 having sensed that the base will fall soon to them. Injury to one of Link's closest friends causes a series of nightmares and dreams, but who is the one who helps him through them? Hylia City which has become the symbol of resistance has withstood the first wave but how long can it hold.


	16. Chapter 15

**Xzero:** I agree with you that the character development needs work and I'm going to try and work on that a little more, its just my character development was never the best. Hopefully in the subsequent chapters it will get better.

**Terachi Kaishaku: **You are by far my most faithful reviewer and I thank you profusely for that. Yes, Marth is quite the interesting character even if he isn't too bright. I've always been into Star Wars, and the military sort of stuff so its easy to put in terms where its needed.

Yes, yesterday was Thanksgiving, so happy belated thanksgiving to everyone!

Also the database chapter is updated to so and check it out. I also just posted a oneshot L/Z romance, so I'd appreciate if you went and read that too.

_IFC Ground Command Post, outskirts of Hylia City_

The IFC had gained little ground if any during its first assault. Now, it was maintaining a steady bombardment to soften the enemy positions and hopefully lower enemy morale. Round the clock bombing missions were being conducted by the Navy upon Hylian positions but the maintaining of the defense from the remaining Hylian fighters prevented too much damage.

Inside the command post itself the General in charge of the assault was conferring with his Naval liaison officer.

"I can get you five battleships and several cruisers to aid in your bombardment on the city, General." The liaison informed the General having just got of the radio with the commander of the naval force overhead.

"Excellent. I want them to focus their fire in this spot and hopefully those big guns can crack their defenses so my troops can break into the city." The General replied. He then turned to the officers manning the radio links to the various attacking divisions. "Have the troops prepare for another push in the same sector the warships will begin to bombard on my signal."

The radio network relayed the message to the various IFC encampments and laagers around the city, where engines began to roar to life as infantrymen grabbed their equipment and scrambled onto the decks of the vehicles.

_Hylian Military Central Command Center, Hylia City_

In the massive room that constituted the main center of the military posts, officers sat at their consoles carrying out their various tasks while in a room above the senator was conferring with several senior officers.

"How are the defenses holding up?" the senator asked of the general who was standing at the head of a table standing aside a pull-down map of the city's defenses with a pointer in hand.

"The outer perimeter has been bent in some places but is still there. However, its beginning to be stretched thin and we don't know how long it will hold. After the outer perimeter falls then we fall back into the city itself and fight them from house to house. Hopefully this will nullify their advantage in numbers as we know the city better and their vehicles will not be able to maneuver as well in the streets as so much rubble is there. The rubble will also provide our troops with cover and the close quarters fighting will prevent the IFC from using their artillery to its best effect because their troops will be nearby, and all it will do is create even more cover for our men." The general replied as he pointed out the things that he was talking about with the pointer.

"Very well then, I want us to continue evacuating any civilians and non-combatants as soon as possible so that too many of them don't get killed when the fighting spills into the streets. What kind of assets can we use to carry that out without compromising our defenses?"

This time the Admiral who was in charge of the aviation forces fielded the question.

"We don't have too much, but I think that I can gather a couple dozen transports and spare a squadron and a half of fighters to run interference."

"Good, begin that right away." The Senator responded. "What other news do we have?" he said anxious to know what else was going on.

"The IFC have pushed forwards even further and our forces are being forced to pull back. We lost the major city of Bonn, on the Western continent and that was a major blow because that was a major industrial center. Nayru is safe for the time being and we are intensifying shipbuilding there as with the shipyards at Kokiri's Refuge and Goron's Redoubt. Hopefully we will be able to rebuild our forces for a counterattack, but only time will tell." The general replied using data from various communiqués that had arrived recently.

_Konigsburg Airfield, interior of Hylia City _

The airfield was full of activity as orders for the evacuation of civilians came through. Scores of civilians and non-combatants were shepherded into the waiting transports to be carried to safety. Gradually the whine of the engines grew louder as the transports lifted off one by one to be escorted by fighters. Within moments the engines of the first transport and its two escorting fighters were but mere pinpricks in the sky. Meanwhile other Hylian fighters battled IFC fighters in order to distract.

_Hylian Military Central Command Center _

"Sir, contacts coming down through the atmosphere!" an excited lieutenant called out to the captain in charge of his section.

"What is it?" the captain said as he hurried over.

"Readings indicate five battleships and four cruisers dropping down into the atmosphere. Weapons are preparing to fire!" the Lieutenant exclaimed as he saw the developments unfolding on the screen.

"Get me a video feed now!"

In seconds one of the screens on the wall switched feeds and soon enough the captain could see the distinctive forms of IFC warships coming down into the atmosphere. He saw their turrets turning and then massive flashes of light appeared as the ships fired down into the city below them. The captain then hurried over to the General who was in charge at the moment and informed him of what was going on.

"Unmask all air-defense batteries now, and fire, we need to drive them back before they incur too much damage!" the General ordered.

_Hylia City _

Bright red beams of destructive energy from the IFC main guns rained down on the city's defenses, rocking the ground with their impact. Tens of thousands of smaller beams and bullets sought out any signs of moving life. One burst of 5 in. beam cannon fire hit an armored personnel carrier and enveloped it in a ball of flame. Another stream of machine gun slugs chased after a soldier who was not fortunate enough to find cover once the alert was sounded. In several clearings, thick metal doors retracted to reveal batteries of guns ranging from small to large caliber that were designed to defend the city from such a threat. In the center of the city a battery of 14 in. naval beam cannons trained themselves on the enemy ships. With a loud roar, they too spoke and streams of bright blue fire leapt forth. The IFC ships did not expect the Hylians to have such weapons in their city and were taken by surprise. Several of the IFC ships shuddered under the impact of the volley but then re-targeted their own weapons on the defense guns that had sprung from their hidden shelters. The duel between the bombarding warships and defense guns continued when a series of white flares flew into the sky along the eastern side of the city which signified the commencement of the second IFC attack.

_Eastern Edge Hylia City_

The eastern defense perimeter was being heavily punished by the bombardment of the warships even after the city's defense guns opened fire. Unfortunately for the defenders this was also the area that was the most thinly defended as the previous attack had fallen more heavily in other sectors and reinforcements had been drawn from the eastern side because it had been relatively quiet. IFC fighters streaked overhead in large numbers to provide close air-support and to engage the Hylian fighters the opportunity to support the defenders. Meanwhile the artillery barrage intensified even more which the many of the defenders had not thought possible. The mass barrage had the effect of demoralizing Hylian troops even before the attack had really begun. Simultaneously the IFC ground troops detailed for the attack began to rush forward.

This time instead of ending the barrage too early the IFC artillerymen sustained their firestorm until the last possible moment before halting, which resulted in the Hylian troops not being able to exit their shelters and man their positions before the fury of the IFC attack was upon them. Now, the fighting broke out in a very disorganized fashion and was roughly comparable to a bar fight between two drunks. Desperate knots of Hylian troops fought with every weapon they could lay their hands on: rifles, machine guns, grenades, rocket launchers, bayonets. The Hylian artillery batteries made a valiant effort to support their troops but were smothered with counter-battery fire which wrecked many guns and forced the crews to take shelter. IFC artillery fire also destroyed many of the air defense guns, and many of the 8 in. and 5 in. weapons that had previously been keeping the bombarding warships at arms length were silence. Many of the defensive positions were destroyed or in shambles. Large numbers of the buildings in the city itself were turned into rubble by bombs and shells. Here and there, cracks in the Hylian defense line appeared. Seeing this the IFC commanders brought in more reinforcements to widen the cracks and to break into the city itself. Desperately the Hylian defenders fought on, but it was evident that in time they would be overwhelmed.

_Hylian Military Central Command Center_

On one of the giant computerized maps on the wall several enlisted men were keeping track of the movements of the men in battle. Using arrows and lines they gave the officers in charge of the defense of the city a picture of what was going around. Now in the eastern side of the city the blue line that had represented the Hylians was fragmented and several red arrows indicating an IFC advance were slowly forging ahead.

"Colonel, get me a radio link to the command post on the eastern side of the city!" the general in charge ordered.

The Colonel in charge of communications relayed the order to one of his subordinates who typed for a few minutes to establish a link. When the subordinate was finished the Colonel signaled to the General that it was ok to talk through the headset that he had just handed him.

"What's the situations over there?" the General said. In the background the screams of the wounded could be heard, as well as the staccato bursts of machine gun fire, and the whistling and thunder of artillery shells.

"Its no good sir. They've broken through the line in several places and we cant plug those gaps because they're bringing in too many troops. We're still fighting but if we stay in place for much longer we'll be surrounded. I've already shot three of the bastards myself, cause they're so damn close." The officer in charge screamed over the phone in order to make himself heard over the din of battle.

The General told the officer in the field to hold as he took two minutes to confer with his fellow senior officers.

"We need to pull them back to the city itself. That entails us withdrawing all forces from the outer defense line because if we pull back in one sector and don't in the other sectors it leaves those troops in those areas vulnerable to a flanking attack. It will allow us to shorten our lines and to create a more substantial reserve." The general informed his colleagues who nodded in agreement.

After concluding the brief conference the general resumed the conversation with his commander in the field.

"Alright then, we need you to pull back to the city itself. I repeat pull back to the city."

"I'll try General." The commander promised.

The General signaled the Colonel to cut of the transmission and then issued a new set of orders. "Get on the net and tell all troops to withdraw to the city immediately. Have our artillery fire off a smoke screen to obscure our retreat, and to scatter land mines so that the IFC troops pursuing our men will be distracted."

_Hylia City Defense Perimeter_

All along the line the remaining Hylian artillery guns fired off shells that blanketed the battlefield in a thick white smoke. Behind the relative safety offered by this shroud the Hylian defenders grudgingly retreated. They left behind thousands of comrades who could not be buried due to the lack of time. Many of their vehicles had been destroyed and most of those tanks and armored personnel carriers that did remain were damaged. Desperate rear-guard actions were fought by those remainders of Hylian units that were still in good order so that those who were withdrawing would have some reprieve. The IFC troops swarmed into the now abandoned Hylian trenches and bunkers. In order to consolidate their gains and to wait until more information could be gathered the IFC commanders ordered their troops to dig in where they were and to establish advanced positions for the moving up of supplies and artillery.

_IFC Ground Command Post Outside Hylia City_

The general grinned in satisfaction as reports filtered in from his troops that the Hylian's outermost positions had been taken and the remaining defenders were now huddled in the city itself.

"Major!" the general called to his artillery commander who came up and saluted.

"Yes, sir?"

"Move up as many batteries as we can to the new forward position and begin bombarding the city and turn it into rubble." The general said, still savoring the sweet taste of victory. He then turned to several of the communications officers.

"Order the 308th, 995th, 523rd, and 125th Infantry divisions forward to prepare and storm the city. The 35th and 73rd Armored will follow on their heels."

The general was ordering up a large amount of troops in order to take the city as quickly as possible but he still had many in reserve.

_Hylian Military Central Command Center_

"Senator, our withdrawal is complete." A general said.

"Excellent, what about the civilians?" he said with great concern.

"Most of them are out of the city and the evacuation is continuing but not nearly as fast because we've lost so many transports and fighters. We can only make a few more flights out at most before the IFC completely renders it unfeasible." The admiral replied who was in charge of air operations.

"As we speak they are beginning to bombard the city in earnest. Our troops have orders to take cover in the rubble and fight from house to house. One of the outlying airfields has been overrun but we managed to evacuate all the aircraft from there and demolish all stores that couldn't be taken out. Only a few air defense guns in the middle of the city remain, and the IFC warships in the atmosphere are growing in both courage and numbers." Said the general who had conducted the previous building.

Now, another senior officer spoke up. "Senator, I recommend that you leave on the next flight out."

"I agree, you are the leader of the republic now and your death would deal the nation a great blow which would be more hard felt especially in times like this." A naval commodore added. The rest of the officers arrayed around the conference table voiced their agreement.

"So be it then." The Senator reluctantly agreed.

_Freedom's Cry_

Link was sitting at a table with several of his friends. He was still very angry over Marth's little stunt.

"I ought to take him and rip off his appendages one by one. That little worm almost got us all killed out there and now he comes back acting like a hero." Link fumed.

"Well we can do something about that. I can accidentally have a misfire with the missiles of the beam cannon, it can be arranged." Navi said which got a laugh out of everybody.

"Seriously though he really sickens me. He tried to make a pass at me the other day." Ruto said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I mean he is attractive but he has the worst personality ever."

"What was really gross was the way Zelda was flirting and fawning over him." Mido chimed in.

At the mention of that Link flushed a little in anger which his friends noticed.

"A little jealous perhaps Link?" Saria teased.

"No." he said defensively. "Just the way he treats people is all. Zelda doesn't mean anything at all, I could care less for her."

"No need to get all flustered Link, I mean she is very attractive." Navi added.

"I am not attracted to her!" Link yelled out in frustration, and then turned a deep red in embarrassment when he saw that several people were staring at him. "I hate you guys." He muttered. In return his friends just grinned. After a few more minutes of banter the group of friends disbanded either to return to their duty stations or to return to their rooms for some much needed rest.

_Space under IFC control outside L-32_

IFC ships were mustering once more for what they anticipated would be the last assault on the Hylian holdout. From their intelligence reports and observations the Hylians had suffered large casualties and damage. Many of their ships were destroyed or irreparable while the rest sported some degree of damage or other. In contrast the wave of IFC ships that was forming up for the next attack was fresh and eager for combat. The bright firefly engine glows of the fighters streaked past in between the gaps amidst the capital ships. Then engines of the large warships lit off as they moved forward to commence the assault.

_L-32 Command Post_

"Inbound contacts all vectors!" a young sensors officer shouted out to the Commandant.

"Get the ships moving and scramble the fighters. Perimeter battlestations to full readiness!" he shouted to his aides as he braced himself mentally for the test ahead. Inside the colony that served as the central command center air-tight doors slammed shut as alarm klaxons wailed. Weary fighter pilots sprinted to their aircraft and roared out at full speed from their respective hangar bays.

_Freedom's Cry Bridge_

Saria was monitoring the communications channel when the alert message came through.

"Captain, message from the Commandant. Incoming major IFC attack. We're to move out as well as the rest of our division at all available speed to meet the attack." Saria said swiveling her chair to face Nabooru so that she could deliver the message.

Nabooru began issuing orders very rapidly while the bridge crew hurried about to complete their assigned tasks, "Very well, order all ships of our division to form up with us. Ensign Mido get us out of dock and at flank speed. Impa have all weapons standing by. Launch the fighters and have them move into a screening position on our topside bow."

Outside the viewport the _Dreamer's Sky, Stalwart, _and _Badanov _had released their docking collars and were moving out. The group's fighter contingent having been reinforce to fourteen with four of them flying off the _Freedom's Sky_ arrayed themselves in a loose screen in front of the Hylian warships. Not much time had elapsed since the last enemy attack and one could see that the ships were wanting for repairs.

"Ensign Mido, bring us about into position near that _Verangian_ class battlestation over there." Nabooru said using her finger to indicate where she wanted the ship to go. Mido acknowledged and worked the throttle levers and his keyboard to bring the ship around on that heading with the other ships following behind.

_Outside Space_

Link felt the all too familiar jolt of his fighter being shot out of the hangar bay by the catapult and brought his fighter to the forefront of the small Hylian division. This time he was paired off with another of the _Cry's _pilots while Marth flew along with the ship's fourth pilot. Since battle had yet to be joined Link went over his fighter's systems and weapons payload. He had not been happy to discover that he would mount two rocket pods, and two air to air missiles instead of the usual four in this situation because a strict rationing system had been instituted to make the missile supply last as long as possible.

"Damn it Navi. I feel naked going out there with only two air to air missiles." Link griped.

"I know what you mean, but be thankful we still have full loads of ammo for the machine guns and energy for the beam cannon." Navi replied.

The Hylian ships reached the battlestation before the IFC ships could and arrayed themselves into a protective formation to provide the battlestation with support. In order to maximize their available firepower the Hylian ships were facing perpendicular to the advancing Hylian ships which would allow both their fore and aft main guns to bear on the enemy while he could only utilize his forward turrets.

_Freedom's Cry_

"Ma'am lots of contacts ahead coming at us at slow speed. Twelve _Restitution_ class battleships, ten _Flanker _class heavy cruisers, and fourteen _Cossack _frigates in our sector alone and more fighters than I can count." Zelda said as she looked at her screen with part awe and fear.

Nabooru acknowledged Zelda's statements with a silent nod and stared out the viewport where she could see the engine glows of the larger IFC warships. "Goddesses save us." She whispered as the IFC ships plodded forwards

In the next few minutes Hylian reinforcements consisting of four more _Mediators,_ five _Saviors, _and their accompanying fighters arrived to bolster the defenders but still left them woefully outgunned.

"Sensors indicate a wave of fighters coming in first at high speed ma'am." Zelda said as new movement was indicated on the screens in front of her.

"Ruto, order all fighters to engage." Nabooru ordered reflexively. Bright flashes of light appeared as the Hylian interceptors activated their afterburners to engage the enemy.

_Outside Space_

The two waves of fighters boring in at each other resembled a game of chicken, but in this game the stakes were far higher. The Hylian fighters with their longer range missiles fired first, a trail of fire and smoke rippling along the line as the missiles leapt off the launch rails and hurled themselves at the inbound IF-3s. Explosions flashed up and down the line as the missiles impacted but the ranks of IFC fighters hardly wavered as they closed and launched their own volley which took a frightful toll on the already outnumbered Hylians. Link was forced into an insane series of acrobatics to lose two missiles that were targeted on him. When he was able to turn his attention back to the fight at hand he saw that it had dissolved into a giant furball.

"We're out of missiles Link!" Navi cried over the cockpit frequency.

"Use the rocket pods then." He snapped back as he fired a stream of tracers at an IF-3 who was about to launch a missile at a HF-29.

"They're designed for use against capital ships."

"Well at this rate we'll never get close enough to their battleships to use them anyways. Just use them!" he shouted back as a bright orange stream of incendiary bullets streaked by only inches from the cockpit.

"Link, two of them behind us!" Navi cried out in an urgent voice.

In the mean time the IFC capital ships has closed into firing range and bright blasts of light streaked back and forth. The guns on the Hylian battlestation flashed incessantly while its accompanying warships added their destructive power. The IFC warships were absorbing tremendous amounts of damage. However the sheer weight of the IFC force kept the pressure up against the Hylians. IF-3s that had leaked through the Hylian fighter screen made runs on the battlestation, destroying weapons emplacements, rangefinders, and sensors domes. IFC cruisers closed with the smaller Hylian warships and fired point blank broadsides as the two lines became intermingled.

Link who was warned by Navi's outburst twisted the fighter into a roll as a stream of bullets perforated the right tail fin.

"Shit, that was too close." Navi exclaimed.

"Alright I'll cut power and make a loop that'll hopefully put us behind em where you can blast em to bits with the beam cannon."

Link brought the throttle back and hauled back on the stick sending the HF-29 into a tight vertical loop and when he came back one of the IF-3s was right in the crosshairs and detonated in a sloppy ball of flame and debris as 40 mm beam cannon fire punctured a fuel tank. Unfortunately for Link the second IF-3 had not bought the ruse.

"I could use a little help here someone." Link called out over the general frequency. The offending fighter stuck tight sending streams of bullets at Link every so often. However the IFC pilot became too focused on his prey and never saw the missile that went straight up his engine nozzle.

"Thanks." Link said thanking the pilot who had come to his aid. He took another look at the small sensors screen mounted in the cockpit and saw that a flight of fighters was making a straight run at the _Cry's _bridge.

Nearer to the battlestation the opposing capital ships were blasting away at each other with wild abandon. The wreckage of two _Mediators_ littered the surrounding space. The remaining Hylian ships including the _Cry_ were huddled into a last ditch bastion formation around the battlestation with the array of remaining IFC ships surrounding them and pouring fire from their guns.

_Freedom's Cry_

"We've been hit again Captain. Sealing off the bulkheads 45, and 2 now." Impa informed Nabooru as the ship rocked under the impact of several eight inch salvoes.

"Return fire on those two cruisers there." Nabooru ordered pointing at the two IFC ships who had launched the last attack.

The two remaining main gun turrets and several secondary weapons swung to bear and fired with spectacular results, snapping the back of one of the cruisers and setting the engines on fire in the other one.

"Captain, incoming IF-3s heading straight for the bridge!" Zelda shouted.

Nabooru snapped her head around and saw that four IF-3s were coming seemingly right at the spot where she stood on the bridge.

"All topside secondary batteries concentrate on them now!" Impa ordered her gunnery chiefs. The remaining five and three in. beam cannons and machine guns threw up a withering fire which managed to pluck one of the marauders from the sky but they still kept coming.

Outside Link and another HF-29 that he had picked up were racing back to the _Cry_ in order to stave off the enemy run.

"Navi, open fire with the beam cannon!" Link desperately ordered.

"We're too far away Link." She replied.

"We have to distract them somehow, just do it!"

Navi hit the triggers and sent a burst of blue at the IF-3s in the distance which were easily dodged. Link and his erstwhile wingman hit the toggle for their afterburners in a last ditch effort to stop the IF-3s.

On the bridge all eyes were riveted on the looming shapes of the IF-3s. Nabooru saw several dots drop from the wings of the IFC fighters and then sparks of light appear behind them as engines ignited propelling the missiles forward.

"All hands brace for impact!" Impa shouted. Seconds later the missiles hit the viewport and the part of the bridge structure just below and detonated. Klaxons wailed as the atmosphere from the bridge began venting. The deck was littered with dead and wounded while those who were still alive struggled to get out. Impa led most of the survivors off the bridge and Nabooru and Mido were the last to leave when they saw a movement of green. It was Saria who was injured but still very much alive, trapped under a piece of wreckage. The two hurried back to try and save their comrade.

"Captain we need to seal off the bridge!" Impa shouted.

"Give me twenty seconds, if we're not back by then, then seal the doors" she ordered back.

Mido and Nabooru each took a side of the debris and managed to heave it off. They could see that Saria was heavily injured and needed immediate medical attention. Each of them taking an arm, they managed to drag Saria out of the bridge and into the relative safety of the corridor just as the bridge doors clanged shut preventing any more atmosphere from venting into space.

"Ensign Mido, take Ensign Saria to the Infirmary. Impa get all of those who aren't wounded down to the auxiliary bridge now!" Nabooru shouted as she brushed off some buts of metal from her now blood stained uniform.

Link saw the IFC missiles drop from the wings of the IF-3s and streak towards the bridge of the _Cry_ and watched helplessly as they detonated. Anger and rage boiled up inside him as images of his friends who were on the bridge flashed through his mind. With a loud scream he brought his fighter around to cut off the IF-3s who were now intent on escaping and blew them up one by one with his machine guns.

_L-32 Command Post_

The Commandant was monitoring the progress of the battle inside the depths of the colony. Various screens showed a seemingly unstoppable red tide pushing against the Hylian line. Already several sectors had broken and IFC ships were beginning to move into the interior of the base. Although in some sectors such as the one that the _Freedom's _Cry occupied the Hylians were barely holding on the commandant realized it would be useless to continue to try and protect this base any longer. The Commandant turned to his communications officer to issue his final orders.

"Order all ships to attempt to break out and make way for Hyrule or any other base." He said resignedly.

_Outside Space_

Several sectors of the defense had been completely overrun and the IFC was switching up its forces to take advantages of these holes. In the sectors where the _Cry _was the IFC pressure relented as many of the ships withdrew to deploy into other sectors in order to exploit the gap. The battlestation was now a complete loss with entire sections twisted beyond recognition and evidence of flame visible throughout the structure.

_Freedom's Cry_

Nabooru, Impa, and several others were now manning the auxiliary bridge.

"Many of the ships attacking us are withdrawing ma'am and making headway for other areas." Zelda said still shaken by what had taken place earlier.

Another officer who had temporarily replaced Saria relayed the Commandant's order to break out to the Captain.

"Very well then, recall all fighters and signal all remaining ships in our area to withdraw along with us." Nabooru told her temporary communications officer. "Impa keep our weapons firing to discourage pursuit.

"Ensign Zelda what have they left behind?"

"Only one battleship and four cruisers ma'am." She replied after consulting her displays once more.

"Get us out of here at maximum possible speed." She said before nearly collapsing into the captain's chair from exhaustion.

The remaining Hylian taskforce consisting of the _Cry_ four _Mediators, _and three _Saviors_ poured power into their engines and surged forward, remaining weapons blasting away at the IFC forces that were left behind.

Link saw the swarm of IF-3s abruptly end their dogfights to head elsewhere oblivious to the remaining HF-29s that were taking farewell shots. His anger was slowly being replaced by a sense of guilt. He barely heard the order to return to the ship and Navi had to nearly yell at him to get his attention. Link landed the fighter easily and clambered out, and nearly broke into a sprint towards the infirmary with Navi hot on his heels. He didn't even pay attention when Marth made a couple of stupid remarks as he ran by. Through the corridors he ran nearly knocking over several crewmen until he reached the doors of the infirmary. Inside he saw the beds full of wounded. There was one person in particular who caught his eye. It was Saria, her diminutive frame lying prone on the bed with several pieces of medical equipment hooked up to her. As Link looked at her there on the bed laying unconscious he felt a great deal of guilt and anguish wash over him. Navi came up to him and put an arm around his shoulders and talked to him in an effort to comfort him.

"Link you need to go get some rest. There's nothing you can do here, the doctors will try the best they can to make her better but all we can do is wait." She said leading him away back outside and towards the mess hall. Link sat brooding in the mess hall the entire time with a cup of untouched coffee in his hand.

_Outside Space_

The _Cry_ and its accompanying ships were the most lucky of the defenders. They escaped the easiest due to the redeployment of forces in their sectors. Other ships weren't so lucky. In one sector a group tried to break out but found it self surrounded by over eighteen battleships and were blasted into oblivion. The colony itself fought on, the defenders inside with no hope of escaping and manned their stations till the last, the guns still firing even as the power cores inside the colony began to overload.

_Auxiliary Bridge Freedom's Cry_

"Impa can we make repairs to the main bridge?" Nabooru enquired as she sat in her chair sipping a cup of water that had been brought to her.

"Yes, ma'am but it will take a while." Impa replied.

"Very well, start on that right away. Helm set course for Hyrule at all possible speed. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." Nabooru said as she lifted herself from her chair and headed out.

_Freedom's Cry_

Link was in his room trying to get some sleep however as soon as he fell asleep nightmares would plague him. He was standing next to his friends laughing one minute and then suddenly they were mangled. Mido was missing his head, Navi didn't have legs or arms. Then in ghostly voices Link heard, "It's all your fault Link. How could you do this to us. You should have acted faster and flown better. Its your fault that we died Link, we would be here if it wasn't for you."

Then it faded to black and Link thought the nightmare was over. However from the blackness two ethereal figures came into focus. When Link looked at them he saw that it was his mother and his father. They opened their mouths to speak. "You have disappointed us Link. It was your actions that led to their deaths. It was you who led us to ours. This is all your fault." Link turned and ran but he was surrounded by ghostly figures who assaulted his ears with accusations that he couldn't block out. Several minutes later he woke up in a cold sweat. He lay in his narrow bed for several moments before finally deciding that he couldn't sleep. Instead he decided to head to one of the observation rooms to look out at the stars and hopefully to gain some peace.

After several minutes of walking he strode into the forward observation room in the bow. He was the only one there, so he took a seat close the viewport and sat there silently immersed in thoughts. In fact he was so engrossed that he didn't hear the whoosh of the door opening behind him and the footfalls of someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there was anyone here. Do you mind if I sit down also?" Link heard a melodic feminine voice coming from behind him

Authors Notes: Well that's the end of this chapter. Any guesses on who this mysterious intruder is, well find out next chapter. This has been the longest chapter I've written and I'd really like your feedback on this one.

Next Time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry

The _Freedom's Cry_ and its accompanying ships have managed to break out from the now occupied base of L-32 but it does not mean they are home free yet. Meanwhile in the capitol city fierce fighting breaks out while Ganondorf luxuriates in the atmosphere of victory.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chibi Tetra: **Thanks a lot for all the reviews you left, it really makes me feel good. I think I've said that this will end up as an L/Z romance but I like having Zelda being the way she is to add more depth to the eventual romance. I won't say any more though about her for fear of spoiling further chapters.

**Terachi Kaishaku: **I know I feel bad for Saria, but I had to make it someone and it was just a random pick. There'll be more of Marth in this chapter I promise.

**Big Niz:** I left a review of your story which I loved. Thanks a lot for your review and I hope you continue to like my story.

Anyone know what happened to the website because i cant get to it and i'm afraid that its been deactivated or something like that. if you have any news about it please email me at

IFC Asteroid Colony 56C, capital of the Independent Federation of Colonies

Ganondorf sat in his throne room surveying a map of his latest conquests. Soon the capital city would fall to him and he would set foot on the ruins of the government building and declare himself as leader of the galaxy. The echoes of footsteps resounded through the hall and Ganondorf looked up to see his second in command Admiral Twinrova standing at attention before him.

"Greetings Admiral, I see that we are proceeding quite well." Ganondorf said with a smile.

"Yes, my lord, just a few minor complications here and there."

"They're just delaying the inevitable, they will soon fall. Is my new flagship ready?" Ganondorf asked with a twinkle of excitement in his eye almost like a child ready to receive a present.

"It is ready and waiting sir." The admiral replied.

"Excellent, prepare for departure. I shall head to Hyrule to declare my new rule over the galaxy." Ganondorf said triumphantly.

Hylia City

The city was now a heap of rubble. Continued IFC artillery fire blew apart the skeletal remains of buildings leaving only piles of rubble. IFC warships crisscrossed the city overhead using their guns to pound the city relentlessly. However the defenders still held on hiding underneath the rubble and using it as cover. Under the cover of nightfall the Hylians restrung wire that had been blown away by artillery fire, building barricades in the streets to prevent the movement of IFC armor, and constructing revetments for Hylian tanks to hind behind. By now the conditions in the city were quite terrible. There was still enough food and water but there were enormous difficulties in getting those supplies to the troops. Medical supplies were in short supply, especially painkillers and many doctors had to perform operations with half the recommended anesthesia. Fatigue was everywhere as the city's defenders were deprived of sleep to endlessly prepare new fortifications and to repair damaged ones. Yet in spite of this they still stood resolutely at their posts, eyes trained outwards, hands clenching their weapons, ready for the next assault that was sure to come soon.

_Freedom's Cry_ forward observation room

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there was anyone here. Do you mind if I sit down also?" Link heard a melodic feminine voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see Zelda standing there. Instead of saying anything he merely turned back around to face the window and stared out at the stars once more.

"Excuse me, but I asked you a question." Zelda said with a touch of exasperation creeping into her voice.

"Why are you even asking me? You'll sit down anyways, its not like you care about what others have to say, you just go around and do whatever you want because you think you're so high and mighty." Link snapped back.

Zelda opened her mouth as to say something, but instead decided not to and took a seat on the far end of the couch that Link was sitting on. The two sat silently for a while not so much as looking at each other. Eventually after a while Link felt fatigue tugging at his eyelids and drifted off into an unwilling sleep.

Zelda meanwhile heard light snoring and looked over to see Link sleeping. Before she could stop it the thought that he was quite good looking and looked exceptionally cute when sleeping crossed her mind. Once it had she reflected upon it in shock. What was I thinking, he's just a commoner and thus far below my notice, there's no way I'm attracted to him.

Then she heard whispering and looked around to see if anyone had happened to enter the room while she wasn't paying attention and saw no one there, and then realized that it was Link who was talking in his sleep.

"No….please…I'm sorry…." He mumbled over again while beginning to toss and turn.

And for some reason Zelda felt a sense of concern wash over her as she looked at this young man who was obviously having a nightmare. Letting it get the better of her she stood up walked over and knelt down next to him and shook him awake. Link's eyes shot open and she saw a flash of fear, guilt and anguish appear in his deep blue eyes.

"Are you alright." She asked with concern lacing her voice.

"What happened?" Link said as if he feared that there was some invisible threat to him in the room.

"You had a nightmare, you were mumbling and tossing and turning quite severely for a while." She said. It was odd for Zelda to be speaking with Link like this, before she had always thought of him as below her, yet now speaking to him like this sort of seemed right in a way.

"Oh, thanks." Link mumbled.

"Do you mind me asking what it was about?" she said, surprised at her own question.

Link hesitated a bit at first before answering her question somewhat reluctantly. "It was just about what happened earlier today. I saw all my friends and they kept repeating that it was my fault that Saria is in the infirmary and that they nearly died."

"What do you think then?"

"I think that they're right. It was my job to protect the ship and I should have come sooner instead of at the last minute. I failed in my duties and it was my fault that things turned out the way they did." Link lamented.

"That's not true. I was on the bridge manning the sensors station at the time. It wasn't your fault at all. You were in a fight against overwhelming odds, for you to have come to the aid of the ship right when you saw them coming would have meant that you would have died." Zelda said firmly.

Then, before either of them could say anything the door whooshed open once again to reveal a teal haired pilot.

"Zelda! There you are. Why are you talking with rabble such as this? Would you like to come with me to get a drink in the mess?" he said extending his arm.

"Oh, I wasn't really talking to him, why would I be. I'd love to go and get a drink with you." Zelda said completely forgetting what had happened a few minutes ago because of this handsome teal haired young man standing in front of her. Taking Marth's proffered arms she allowed him to lead her out. Just before the two left Link heard Marth make a comment that was directed at him which drew a series of giggles from Zelda.

Link sat alone now stewing in this own thoughts. For a brief moment Zelda had seemed like a kind and caring person, but in an instant she had reverted back to her old self. She'll never change Link thought to himself with disgust. Yet in the back of his mind, something told him that he would always remember that moment.

In the mess hall Marth and Zelda were sitting opposite each other at a table.

"Really Zelda, you shouldn't associate with rabble such as that. Better to stay with others who are similar to you, and who can appreciate you best." He said in a flirtatious matter.

Earlier Zelda would have agreed right away that Link was trash, but there was something that held her back from agreeing immediately. However, she eventually did but somehow it wasn't as sincere as it was before when she was making fun of Link. She was brought out of her thought process by Marth's next reply.

"I was wondering Zelda if you would like us to see each other on a more permanent basis." He said with an easy grin.

Zelda felt her heart flutter. This had been a dream for her ever since the teal haired pilot had set foot aboard ship. In the smallest remote corner of her mind she felt some hesitation but the rest of her immediately quashed it.

"Of course I would." She said, not believing her good fortune.

"Excellent, I have to go now, but I'll see you later." Marth said leaning across the table for a peck on her lips before getting up and leaving Zelda there, with a smile across her face.

_Freedom's Cry _Bridge

Nabooru was standing on the bridge which was being hastily repaired. The first thing that had been done was to repair the holes in the bridge so that other crews could come in and proceed to work without the need for bulky vacuum suits which would impede the work process. Technicians were busy replacing components that had been damaged in the attack while repairing others. Outside workers in vacuum suits crawled over the surface of the hull replacing hull plates that had been shot off and patching holes.

"We were very lucky Impa." Nabooru said turning to her executive officer.

"Yes, we were Captain, but I won't be the one to argue with it." Impa replied with a weary smile.

"Neither shall I, how many ships managed to escape with us?" Nabooru stated turning once more to more serious matters.

"Us, four _Mediators,_ the _Fortitude, Corona, Independence, _and the _Hebrides, _respectively, cruisers, _McMahon, Essex, Oslo, Kurushio, Fencer, _and _Faithful, _destroyers, _Saratoga, Rejuvenator, _and _Davis,_ and frigates _Boxer, Excelsior, Minsk, Nagato, Mohican,_ and _Victorious_ are the ones that are with us." Impa said, reciting from a piece of paper she had received earlier.

"That's good." Nabooru said relieved that others had managed to escape.

"We've also received a message from the Central Command." Impa informed her Captain.

"What is it?"

"They're telling us to wait at the edge of the area until an escort comes out to guide us into the Nayru base." Impa said.

"Why is that?" Nabooru inquired.

"Central Command says that the IFC has the other two moons under its control and that the only orbital stronghold we have left is on Nayru where the big guns there are keeping back the IFC fleet."

"Damn, anything else about the situation on the planet?"

"Nothing much just that the IFC already controls large parts of the planet and is landing more troops everyday."

Hylia City

It was mid afternoon when the attack came. Waves of infantry rushed forward at the mass of rubble that marked the edge of the city. They were met by a hail of bullets which cut them down by the dozens. Yet still the IFC troops kept up their headlong rush. However when they looked for the sources of fire they could not find the Hylians as they were well hidden within the piles of rubble. In order to keep up the drive the IFC commanders moved in their vehicles. Using them as cover, the IFC infantrymen worked slowly towards the city leaving behind hundreds of dead and wounded. In one area of the city the IFC vehicles moved forwards in the streets negotiating the piles of ruble which made maneuvering hard. Then as they rounded a corner they faced a Hylian roadblock lined with Hylian soldiers with weapons at the ready. A cloud of missiles came from behind the barricade to slam into the oncoming IFC tanks. Explosions rocked the area as tank after tank went up in flames. Those that were following did not know they were heading into a strong position and as a result headed into the same place only to be met by the deadly swarm of Hylian insects.

For quite a while this IFC column had been stopped by the road block ahead and all along the route Hylian soldiers rose from their hiding places taking shots at the exposed flanks of their enemies. From one building several Hylian tanks that were well camouflaged by piled up rubble turned their guns on the rear of the column and blew it apart leaving the middle trapped. Within moments the IFC soldiers looked up in terror as they saw a flight of HF-29s weaving into the building and releasing cluster munitions in the midst of the IFC formation adding to the carnage. Half an hour later the IFC column was decimated leaving only a handful of survivors to hobble back to their lines.

In other areas of the city it was much the same. House to house fighting had ensued with soldiers scrambling for cover. However this type of fighting blunted the IFC edge in numbers as the Hylians knew the city best and the streets did not allow the IFC to focus much of their power in one place.

By nightfall the IFC had only a small fringe of the city under their control but were harassed throughout the night by expert Hylian marksmen using high powered sniper rifles to pick off officers, and sentries. In the center of the city the defenders had tied to a makeshift flagpole a giant flag of the Republic, the dark blue Triforce emblem standing out against the pale blue background.

Authors note: well had lots of stuff in this chapter, hints of romance, action, and all that stuff. Please review.


	18. Chapter 17

**Terachi Kaishaku:** That's a good idea, thanks for telling me, I never would a have thought of it. It'll probably make things easier to understand. Thanks a lot for reading my other story too. By the way when is the next chapter of Paper Dragon coming out, I have been waiting eagerly for quite a while now.

**Hero o Donuts: **Two things. Thanks a lot for the praise, I'm really not that good yet as I'm just starting out. Second is that I love your penname, I wish I had something as creative

**Fallen Angel**: Not to worry, I have not abandoned this fic. I never thought I would see the day when people actually said they would miss my writing tear. I'm glad you like it and you will continue to read, especially as I will update more often

As i have promised, here's the next chapter of Freedom's Cry. Thanks to all the people who read my story and took the time to review, it means a lot to me, sentimental fool that I am. Anybody who hasnt read my other fic Legend of Zelda 1776 yet please go and read that one too.

IFC Naval Platform 34 Delta, above IFC Asteroid Colony 56C, capital Independent Federation of Colonies

The large naval installation above the IFC capital was ablaze with activity. Along one side was one of the newest ships constructed for the IFC Navy. The _Avarice_ class battleship _Ganon's Fury_ was being prepared as quickly as possible for departure. Onlookers were awed by the sheer size of the ship. All that was necessary was the arrival of Ganondorf himself, and the ship would set off.

A small IFC shuttle surrounded by a heavy fighter escort worked its way through the shipyard traffic, heading for the main docking bay in the belly of the massive ship. The engine glow of this small group was barely visible against the dark hull of the massive battleship. The shuttle ascended through the opening in the ship and taxied off to a landing circle. A ramp lowered itself from the bottom of the shuttle and a line of six Elite Guardsmen strode out, lining themselves on either side. The hangar bay itself was filled from wall to wall with IFC troops and crewmembers all in neat lines. After several more seconds had passed Ganondorf himself stepped out, and walked down the line formed by the troops to head for the exit of the hangar bay. As he passed, the troops snapped to attention and raised their hands in salute.

Ganondorf was striding through the halls heading for the bridge. He was eager to take command of the ship and go into battle so that he could personally oversee the destruction of the Hylians. Reaching the bridge, he was pleased with what he saw. It was a large spacious room with many consoles for the bridge crew. As per his requests, his command chair in the center had been elevated so that all would know that he was the one in charge.

Several minutes later, the docking collars of the ship disengaged, and the maneuvering thrusters lit off, propelling the behemoth away from the platform and out towards space. On its way out it was joined by several battleships and other smaller ships bearing the colors of the Elite Guard.

_Freedom's Cry_ Bridge

Three days had passed since the _Cry _and its accompanying ships and now Nabooru who was in command of the group and Impa were conferring using a map on one of the smaller display screen.

"This is our position now." Impa said pointing out the small clump of blue that was they and their taskforce.

"Unfortunately with all the damage we have suffered we're moving at only about ½ speed in order to stay together. That means it will take us at least four days to get back to Hyrule."

"Very well, Impa. Have the engineers working around the clock though to see if they can squeeze some extra speed out of the engines."

The two were interrupted by the interim communications officer.

"Captain! An EF-14 off the _Kurushio_ has detected an IFC taskforce in pursuit of us ma'am. Estimates group to be of large size but is not gaining on us."

"Order it to close and get us more substantial information." Nabooru ordered looking at Impa with apprehension.

Several minutes passed before the communications officer reported again. "He has positive ID's on four _Restitution _battleships, six _Flanker _Cruisers, and twelve _Cossack _frigates. Wait, another update, one _Hammerhead_ fleet carrier in the rear."

"Well captain, what do we do? We do outnumber them and if we fight it is likely that we shall win." Impa informed Nabooru.

"Yes, that may be true, but if we stand and fight that will take time and if they can hold us here, they can bring more reinforcements until we are the ones outgunned and outnumbered." Nabooru mused.

The communications officer spoke up again, evidently having received new information.

"The EF-14 says the IFC has located us. They're sending their fast ships our way, three cruisers, and eight frigates now accelerating to flank speed."

"Damn, they'll be able to catch us. We have to fight now." Impa growled.

"That would seem so but as I said earlier if we do, we invite greater consequences. We will detach a small group of our own to turn back these attackers. We shall send our faster ships so that when they destroy the IFC vanguard they will be able to outrun the heavier ships and rejoin us."

"Leaving them behind like that is a risky plan Captain."

"I know Impa, but it's the only way. Order the _McMahon, Oslo, Fencer, Kurushio, Saratoga, Davis, Boxer, _and _Minsk _to detach and hold them off. The rest of us will continue at maximum possible speed to Hyrule."

Outside, the assigned ships fell out of the formation and turned about to face the oncoming wave of attackers. The rest of the group plodded forwards and behind them a sharp skirmish ensued, the bright pinpricks of explosions and weapons fire crisscrossing the space behind them.

Goron's Redoubt, Hylian Stronghold deep inside Death Mountain

This military installation was one of the largest that was maintained on the planet. It was entirely recessed within the mountain and underground. Vast caverns housed shipways where engineers and workers were scrambling to build ships, while thousands of troops dwelled and trained in other areas of the base.

The senator was in his makeshift office when two officers came in bearing news.

"News from the Southeast Continent sir. The fortress at Granik has fallen."

"How?!" the Senator asked incredulously. Granik was a well-fortified base and had the supplies to last several years.

"The IFC forces managed to insert a team of covert operatives within the city who demolished a large part of the base's defenses during a lull in the fighting. Reports by our reconnaissance pilots who have flown over the base report no fighting, and the last transmission we received was that the enemy was upon the doorstep of the headquarters."

"Damn." The senator swore to himself. Ever since the war had started, the news had generally been bad. He also saw that the other officer evidently had something to say.

"Three days ago sir we received a transmission from a group of ships that had escaped from the outpost at L-32. This seemed incredible as we believed that the IFC had surrounded the outpost and had annihilated the garrison but they transmitted the proper codes. The flagship of the group is the battleship _Freedom's Cry_. At their last transmission, they reported that they were heading back for Hyrule at maximum speed and need repairs. Their transmission also mentions that your daughter is in good condition sir."

The Senator was heartened by this news for two reasons. First, he had been worrying about his daughter ever since Naval Command had lost track of the _Freedom's Cry_. He was also gladdened at this news of a partial victory. This was what the people of the Republic needed, something to motivate them in these dark times. Senator Harkinian also decided that it was his duty as interim leader of the Republic to meet the heroes who had fought so hard to return to their home.

"Major." Harkinian stated addressing the senior of the two officers present before him. "Get my flagship ready. I want to meet them personally when they arrive in system."

"Are you sure that it wise sir?" the Major inquired with no small degree of concern.

"Yes, the people need to know their leader is not one who will sit and hide while others fight. They need to see that we are part of the struggle as much as they are." The Senator replied.

"Very well sir, it will be as you wish. The ships will arrive tomorrow." The officers saluted and strode out.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

The taskforce had weathered its way through three days of traveling and would soon arrive at Hyrule. During those three days of travel, the taskforce had fended off countless IFC probes. The ranks of ships were far smaller now and those existing were even more damaged than before.

"Well ma'am we're almost home." Impa said with a tinge of relief.

"Yes, but the losses we have taken to get this far have been quite terrible." Nabooru replied to her Weapons and Executive Officer.

Off the original taskforce that had escaped three _Mediators _remained, and only the _Kurushio, Faithful, Saratoga, Excelsior, Nagato, _and _Mohican_ were left of the accompanying escortsBehind them lay the wreckage of the cruisers, frigates, destroyers, and battleship along with their crew that had given their lives so that their comrades might escape.

Mess Hall

The mess hall was a hive of activity as crewmen gathered during the brief respite for a repast and to relax with their comrades. Link was sitting with Navi and Mido when they heard a voice calling to them.

"Hey guys!" a voice came drifting over the din of the crowd.

The three turned too see Saria standing there looking quite better now except for a couple of bruises. She rushed up to Mido hugged him, and gave brief kiss on his lips. Mido blushed profusely and stammered out, "that was unexpected."

Saria merely smiled.

"Yes, what was that for?" Navi said with a knowing smile.

"Well when I was spending time in the Infirmary it gave me a lot of time to think." Saria replied trading knowing glances with Navi.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Link commented to Mido.

"Haven't the slightest idea really." He said equally as confused as his friend.

"You two are so inept, you don't notice anything. And of course you're the ones who are charged with piloting, it's a wonder we haven't collided with an asteroid yet." Navi teased sweetly.

The two still looked quite clueless, especially Mido.

"I think I shall have to spell it out for them won't I Saria?" Navi inquired of her friend with mock exasperation. Saria just laughed and motioned for Navi to continue her act.

"Well Mido this is more towards you, but Link it wouldn't do you that bad if you paid attention either. Now listen carefully you two, when a girl likes a guy she usually shows this to him with a variety of affectionate acts. One might be sending them a letter, another might be hugging them, and a third would be kissing them." Navi said leadingly.

Unfortunately whether it was a result of combat fatigue or other unknown reasons the two males still were a bit lost.

"I can see that I will have to simplify this. Mido, Saria likes you, a lot." Navi said with the manner of a schoolteacher showing a student the answer to a question that should have been quite obvious.

Mido blushed and found himself speechless.

"This is the part where you tell her you like her back." Navi said barely containing a laugh.

"I…I..I….I….like….you…..too." Mido stumbled through his words.

"Well not the best but acceptable, although I expect to see some improvement ahead." Saria said with a grin at Navi.

"Moving on then, how are you and the princess doing?" Navi said innocently at Link.

"Who?" Link replied, bewildered.

"You know, Zelda." Navi prompted.

"Oh right….ummmm….nothing….nothings happening. I mean I still hate her and stuff." Link stated.

"Link when will you learn that you can hide nothing from me?" Navi taunted in a playful manner twirling the end of her long blue hair in her fingers.

"We just talked once, it wasn't that bad actually. But then Marth came in and butted in as usual and now they're going out together." Link mumbled suddenly focused on the mug in front of him.

"Poor Link, maybe next time you'll get her."

"Who said I wanted her. She's just a shallow, callous stuck up girl. I could care less for her and who she associates with."

"But didn't I just hear you say it wasn't that bad talking to her." Navi said pointing out Link's inconsistency.

"Shut up Navi." He said in such a tone indicating that the subject was closed.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Navi said pretending to be hurt.

"No, but don't ever talk about me liking Zelda ever again."

Hylia City

The Hylians were now surrounded in the Military Central Command Center. The several hundred remaining defenders crouched from within, ready to lay down their lives for their country. A never-ending avalanche of shells and bullets pummeled the remains over and over. After it seemed that as if nothing could survive the bombardment, waves of IFC infantrymen move in, only to be met by the resolute defenders. Tanks were called up as was air support. Gradually, the Hylians were rooted out by the torrent of IFC power but not before exacting a terrible toll on their attackers. Then, in a show of remarkable bravado and courage the remaining defenders sallied forth from the rubble in a final counterattack. Two and half hours later, the Battle of Hylia City had ended. At the end, over 600,000 Hylian soldiers and civilians lay dead but in exchange, one million IFC soldiers perished. The victorious IFC soldiers strode up to the giant flagpole in the center of the city and cut down the flag of Hyrule that had fluttered proudly throughout the siege and raised the black and red banner of the IFC to wave over the conquered city.

Well what do you think. Lots of stuff here. Action, romance, comedy, a mix of everything. Review!!

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry: While the capital has been conquered the will of the Hylian people is not broken and they fight on steeled with the resolve to beat back the invader. The _Freedom's Cry_ arrives with its escorts at the edge of the Hyrule system and is greeted by those who wish to ensure the crews safety and those who wish for the ship and its crew to be nothing more than another debris field in the infinite expanse of space. Zelda and Link will once more be brought together but what is the outcome of their next encounter? All this in the next chapter of Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry.


	19. Chapter 18

First here's some responses to some reviews that I've had for my one-shot **_A Simple Wish_**, if you haven't read it yet, please go and read it here's the

**Crimson Ashes: **Lol, I'm glad you liked the second ending. It was pretty hard to write because I didn't want it just to be suddenly Link gets the girl, I still wanted there to be some tension.

**Blondie91: **Thank you, and I'm glad you liked it.

**Terachi Kaishaku: **Yeah I thought about having actual hara-kiri but then I thought that no one would really help Link kill himself so yeah… Perhaps in another story if I can work it in. Yeah, a big reason I put in two endings is because I love having the choice between two things and being able to see what would happen in two totally different sequences of events.

**PinkyTheSnowman: **Yeah, you're right there, they were a bit OOC. I'm grateful that you were able to like it despite that mistake I made.

Now responses to reviews for this story

**Jackel: **Ummm, I'm not sure how to interpret your review. Are you actually angry and serious about not reading this again? Just so, you know, Navi isn't really trying to verbally destroy and demoralize him. It's just a bit of friendly teasing between good friends. You know when you're with your friends and you make fun of each other it isn't usually because you don't like each other. However, I'm sorry I didn't make that clear, and I do hope that you do continue to read this.

**Hero o Donuts:** Lol, that's ok I still like the name. I'll get over to read and review your story as soon as I can.

**Terachi Kaishaku**: Nooo, that's terrible news!! That means you won't be able to post up the next chapter of Paper Dragon. Glad you liked the Ganondorf parts. _Kurushio_ was the name of an Imperial Japanese Navy warship in World War II that I liked and decided to use. In fact, a lot of the ship names are ones I took from the Japanese because I really like how they sounded. Lol, its how I always pictured Navi to be, funny, witty, and teasing. Thanks for the info about italics and thought.

Also the database has been updated, new character profiles and stuff.

IFCNS _Ganon's Fury_ low orbit over Hyrule.

Lord Ganondorf's flagship had arrived over Hyrule and had entered low orbit so that Ganondorf would be able to visit the recently conquered capital city as he had desired. From the cavernous hangar bay of the ship Lord Ganondorf's personal shuttle again descended through the atmosphere surrounded by a heavy escort. Within minutes, his shuttle was nearing the airspace over Hylia City where it was directed to land at an airfield that had been captured near the center of the city during the siege. Thousands of soldiers stood, awaiting their Lord to disembark. When Ganondorf stepped out of the shuttle the mass of soldiery saluted as one to their leader while Ganondorf walked towards a podium that was set up in the reins of the central square, with his Elite Guardsmen flanking him on either side.

Reaching the podium, he adjusted the microphone and began to speak.

"Soldiers of the IFC, we have retaken what is rightfully ours! The peoples of the republic are fleeing before us and now all we must do is stretch forth our hands for victory. We must show our enemy no mercy for he deserves none. When you march, let nothing living be left behind you. No quarter shall be given to enemy soldiers that surrender!" Ganondorf shouted into the microphone. His speech was greeted with a cacophony of cheers from the assembled mass in front of him.

He prepared to step down from the podium to conduct a tour of some of his forces in the area when suddenly a loud crack was heard and the head of the Guardsmen to Ganondorf's left disappeared in a mist of blood and gore. Evidently, a Hylian sniper remained hidden in the ruins somewhere and was now making his presence felt. The sound of a rifle reverberated through the air several more times as several IFC soldiers were hit by sniper's bullets. Shouted orders filled the air as IFC soldiers scrambled to find this unseen menace. A soldier with binoculars was able to spot the glint of the lone sniper's telescopic scope and the IFC soldiers responded with a volley of automatic fire silencing this last Hylian resister.

Meanwhile Ganondorf, accompanied by the rest of his guards strode angrily towards the headquarters that was being set up. As he set foot inside the aides who were busy at work stopped to salute. Finally, Ganondorf found who he was looking for, the commander of the IFC forces in the Hylian system.

"General, you have failed me, and in doing so nearly cost me my life." Lord Ganondorf said in an even tone to the general in charge of the forces occupying the city.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." The General replied cowering in fear.

By now the aides had returned to their work not wanting to draw the angry attentions of their leader upon themselves.

"Yes, it won't. You know the price of failure don't you General?" Ganondorf queried with a little smile.

"No my lord! Please I have served you faithfully for years! Forgive me!" the officer pleaded.

"Unfortunately General you must pay the consequences for your incompetence." Ganondorf replied shaking his foot to loosen the grip of the officer who had fallen to his knees and had began to grovel. The IFC leader motioned for two of his guards who hauled the still pleading officer and hauled him outside from where a single shot was heard and when the guardsmen returned it was less one person than before.

Ganondorf now turned to late General's senior aide.

"Congratulations Colonel, you have been promoted. I trust that you will find ways to avoid the fate that your predecessor has merited."

"Yes, sir. My life be forfeit shall I fail to complete my duties to you my Lord!" the newly promoted officer proclaimed.

"So it shall." Ganondorf replied.

From a corner an officer shouted out information from a report that he had just received.

"Sirs, outer picket ships are reporting a Hylian taskforce entering the system. Our communications indicate that they were a part of the garrison at the naval outpost at L-32 and that they had escaped when the post fell several days ago."

"Well then General, it seems you will prove your merits now rather than later." Ganondorf said with a feral grin.

Goron's Redoubt, Hylian Military Installation in Death Mountain

Large parts of the base hidden inside of the mountains were construction ways and berthing areas for warships. On the side of the mountain a large steel door covered by rock for camouflage opened up and from within came the _Mediator _Class Battleship _Pride of Hyrule_, carrying on board the leader of the Republic, Senator Harkinian. From several other concealed caverns came smaller ships to form an escort around the Senator's ship.

Bridge _Pride of Hyrule_

The senator stood near the rear of the bridge with a fleet admiral at his side, supervising the crew performing their assigned tasks quite efficiently.

"How long until they arrive Admiral?" the Senator inquired with anxiousness, his paternal instincts coming alive once more at the thought of being able to see his daughter.

"Shouldn't be too long sir. Nayru Control says they dispatched an escort to show the _Freedom's Cry_ and its escorts the safe passage in. We'll go out and meet them halfway sir." The admiral said, able to detect what the Senator was feeling, himself having two sons serving in the military.

"_Honshu, Kensei, Yokohama, Aurora, Centurion, Sumners, Hatakaze, _and _Trafalgar_ hare reporting in position and ready exit atmosphere." The ship's sensors officer notified the Admiral and the Senator.

"Very well, take us out, one half speed." The Admiral ordered with a slight nod.

The warships angled themselves upwards, clawing their way towards space and in fifteen minutes had escaped the planet's atmosphere. Nearby the blue sphere of the Nayru moon loomed, the lights of the shipyards in orbit of the moon twinkling in the distance. A large number of ships could be seen orbiting the moon in order to hold the moon, its vital shipyard facilities, and to protect the communications between the other planets, colonies, and the capital world.

"Thank you Ensign, bring us about on the approach heading for the system, flank speed ahead."

The thrum of the engines increased as the ships opened up their throttles and moved forwards.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry _

The bridge shift was not fully manned as many of the crew were being permitted to rest after their long, tiring travel through enemy lines.

"We've arrived at the outskirts of the system ma'am." Mido said looking back from his controls at the helm.

"Escort hailing us ma'am." Saria informed Nabooru as two Hylian frigates and a cruiser appeared off the starboard bow.

"Very well, transmit our identification codes." The captain ordered, glad having been able to reach friendly territory.

"They've confirmed the codes and want us to follow them along to a rendezvous with the _Pride of Hyrule_." Saria reported to her captain once more.

"Do as they say Ensign." Nabooru replied with a wave at Mido.

The _Cry_ and its escorts moved forwards following the three Hylian ships along the appointed travel route.

IFC Command Center Hylia City

"General, another group of Hylian ships has left the planet and is now in space. Sensors indicate they are on a heading to rendezvous with the group that just came in." an aide reported.

"What shall be your plan of action General?" Ganondorf inquired lightly.

"I want to wait until they meet so they present a bigger target, and we can contain them more. We'll flood all the communications channels with noise so that their comrades on the moon won't be able to warn them and our ships will close and pounce." The General replied pointing out the things he mentioned on a map pinned to the wall.

"A well conceived plan General." Ganondorf praised. "Let us see if you can perform as well as you theorize." The supreme commander noted, fixing his gaze on the groups of blue blips representing the Hylians moving towards each other and the red of IFC forces shifting into position.

_Freedom's Cry_ Mess Hall

Much of the crew was packed into the mess hall and was eagerly awaiting arrival at the planet.

Zelda stepped into the room with Marth at her elbow. She had done herself up quite elaborately for the occasion of meeting her father, considering she was still wearing her military uniform. Her hair was pulled up and had several ribbons braided into it. Around her neck was a necklace of fine diamonds, which Marth had given to her as a present, much to her delight. Many of the male members of the crew swooned as she walked by.

Link however was not one of them. "Who the hell does she think she is? Anybody looking at her would think we were running some kind of cruise line here instead of a fighting warship."

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to share a restroom with her." Ruto groused. "She was in there for a whole two hours this morning going on and on about how she must look good for her father. Well I'd like to see what her father would think after some reconstructive surgery I'd perform with a wrench and a hammer if I ever had the chance."

Navi laughed at her friends complaints. "Well if nothing else you'll get a lot of press when they court-martial you."

"I think a court-martial would be a fair exchange." Ruto replied with a snicker.

"Hey we could stick her in the hangar bay and 'accidentally' vent the atmosphere when no one's looking." Link said with a face of a child who felt like he had been told that he could have all the candy he could eat. "Oh, I know! We could put her in a box and use the catapult to launch her out, and then we can use her as a gunnery target!" Link nearly shouted with excitement.

"I think someone's getting a little too excited here." Navi laughed patting Link's hand like a mother calming down her overly energetic child.

"Well I have to get back to the bridge now, so I'll see you when we dock hopefully." Ruto said, setting down her cup and getting up to leave.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

The two groups of Hylian ships united and were now stopped in the middle of space.

"Incoming live video transmission from the _Pride_ ma'am." Saria reported.

"Put it through on the main screen." Nabooru ordered at once, rising from her chair and standing stiffly with Impa at her side.

With a few deft taps on her keyboard the main video screen on the ship lit up with the image of Senator Harkinian set against the background of the bridge of the _Pride_.

"Greetings Senator." Nabooru said clearly, raising her hand in salute, which the senator returned.

"The same to you captain. I would like to congratulate you and your crew on being able to return to safety against all odds." The Senator praised.

"We were just doing our duty sir." Nabooru replied modestly.

"Nevertheless you have shown great courage and ability, and so as commander in chief of the Hylian armed forces, I promote you to the rank of Captain, effective immediately. Congratulations Captain."

(alright let's take a quick second to explain things because it's getting confusing I can tell. A naval officer does not necessarily have to be the rank of captain to command a ship, but it is tradition for the commanding officer to possess that title while aboard ship, regardless of official rank. Here Nabooru is being officially promoted to captain and would be addressed as such everywhere.)

"Thank your sir."

"You deserve it Captain."

"How are things progressing sir, if you don't mind me asking." Nabooru inquired as she had not heard much news in the last few days.

"Not in our favor. The IFC have solidified their gains in space and are beginning to construct a fortified line along the original border. Luckily, a large number of the outlying colonies and installations are intact which are now racing to provide us with new recruits and equipment. On Hyrule planet, the enemy controls over sixty percent of the landmass. Our first task now is to stabilize the situation on the planet and then after rebuilding our forces we will hopefully be able to take the initiative." The Senator gravely informed Nabooru.

While Nabooru was discouraged to hear such news, it was not wholly unexpected.

"Any other questions Captain?" Harkinian asked of the young commanding officer.

"None sir."

"Very well then. Perhaps you could do me the favor or fetching my daughter as I have not seen her in quite a time." The Senator said hopefully.

"Of course sir, she'll be just a minute." Nabooru answered and then turning to an aide to go and fetch Zelda.

Within a minute Zelda hurried through the door.

"Father!" she greeted with great happiness.

"Zelda! You look very well, daughter." He said with a smile for the first time in a long time, upon his weary face.

"You don't look so well." She replied with great concern.

"It is nothing, just the stress getting to me that's all." He dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Outside Space

It was now at this time that the IFC forces had moved into position. Activating their afterburners, they closed the distance rapidly between them and the Hylian ships. Sensors on the Nayru Base detected the ships and the Base attempted to contact any of the Hylian ships out at the rendezvous, however the blanket jamming by the IFC prevented any warning from reaching the unsuspecting ships. Immediately, the commander of the base detached a taskforce at full speed to aid the Hylians in the distance, however, it was evident that they would have to fight on their own.

_Freedom's Cry _

"Captain!" Impa shouted from a console.

"What is it?" Nabooru replied whipping her head around.

"Multiple engine signatures all round us. IFC warships coming off afterburner and closing fast."

"Order all hands to emergency combat status! Fighters to launch and into screen positions." Nabooru shouted as crew members scrambled about to their duty stations. The video feed between the _Pride_ and _Cry _was cut as both ships hurried to prepare for the onslaught. Zelda stood where she was the shock freezing her.

"Ensign Harkinian, move to your duty station now!" Impa shouted out to the frozen ensign, jarring her.

In the mess hall the mass of crewmen rushed out as the alert filtered through the ship.

"C'mon Navi let's go!" Link said while grabbing his helmet. He and Navi ran through the corridors nearly running into other crewmembers who were rushing in every which way. The two finally reached the hangar where the whine of engines was overwhelming as the ground crews hastened to ready each fighter for launch. Sprinting up the ladder and into the cockpit Link started flipping the switches to the on position, and within seconds had the canopy lowered. The ground crew removed the chocks holding the Interceptor in place and Link taxied over to the catapult.

Link's comm crackled as Ruto's voice filtered in. "Launch as quickly as possible and enter screening formation."

"Affirmative." Link acknowledged.

With a jolt Link and another HF-29 were simultaneously launched into space.

"Freedom Two and Three, IF-3s coming in, bearing two-one-three, at high speed. Vector to intercept." Link heard as Ruto ordered him and his wingman to intercept the cloud of enemy fighters.

In the distance, a Hylian destroyer vanished in a fireball of flame and debris as it was struck by an avalanche of main gunfire, its crew never having been able to defend themselves. Already, IFC capital ships were moving in against the Hylians who were just now becoming ready.

Link wove his fighter through a stream of bullets, driving in head on at the opposing fighters. Ignoring the odds, Link ordered Navi to launch all the missiles they had, and pulled up as the IF-3s launched a return volley. Looking to his left to see if his wingman was still there which he was, Link nearly rammed a Hylian battleship that was passing overhead, its weapons spewing blue gouts of energy.

A squadron of IFC fighters raced along the hull of the Hylian battleship and let loose a volley of cruise missiles, which impacted along the ship's topside punching through the armor. Shrapnel pinged off the fuselage of Link's fighter as he banked into a turn to pursue these enemy fighters.

The _Pride,_ its paint scheme different than the standard white and blue of Hylian warships drew attention from the IFC forces deducing that it was carrying an important person inside. Thus, the Hylian battle-formation consisted of a lopsided sphere of ships valiantly trying to defend the pride, often sacrificing their own lives to do so.

On the bridge, Nabooru felt a shudder reverberate through the ship as a volley of missiles detonated a forward magazine.

"Helm, set course one-five-eight, all possible speed ahead, Saria, signal the _Fortitude, _and _Independence _to follow us have the rest of our ships stay here and defend the _Pride_." Nabooru shouted over the din of battle.

"Captain, we'll be outgunned and exposed. It would be against standard naval doctrine to split our forces especially when outnumbered." Impa protested.

"True Impa, but sometimes you have to re-invent doctrine. We need to draw the pressure of the _Pride_ and by punching out here we draw more of their attention towards us. Have our fighters punch ahead of us to give us some space to maneuver." Nabooru remarked.

"Very well, captain." Impa sighed. "Gunners, full dispersion pattern of missiles on that group of frigates." Impa shouted directing her subordinates to attack a group of frigates that was trying to sneak up on the rear of a pair of Hylian heavy cruisers that were already engaged in a fight.

Link received the new orders just as he managed to vaporize an IF-3 that had been harassing him for the past few minutes.

"Navi, weapons count!" Link called.

"Machine guns have got fifty percent of bullets left, and thirty five percent energy left for the beam cannon." She replied.

"That's going to have to do."

Hitting the rudder, and swerving around one more time, Link raced past the hull of the _Cry_ and its two accompanying ships which were now aimed at the heart of the attacking enemy fleet. Racing ahead, the ravaged fighter squadrons closed the distance to the echelon of IFC capital ships. While the others engaged the fighter screen, Link dove for the surface of a _Flanker_ class cruiser. Hugging the surface of the hull he fired his machine guns stippling the surface with holes while Navi selectively punched holes in weapons turrets and the like.

From above, a stream of bullets came and chewed off a chunk of one of the tails and Link was forced to swerve and ran into an antennae.

"Damn it Link, watch where you're going." Navi shouted.

"I'm trying, it's a bit hard with the bullets and all." He retorted throwing the fighter into a jarring series of turns and evasive maneuvers. The capital ships closed and left Link little space to maneuver. Going into a tight turn and trying a deflection shot at his attacker failed and instead two more enemy fighters came in and moved to box Link in.

With help not arriving in time Link took the only choice available. He angled his fighter fight between a Hylian battleship and an IFC cruiser, which were exchanging furious broadsides and wove through the maze of light and explosions, trying to shake off his pursuer. Looking back Navi saw a puff of debris signifying that one of their pursuers had been caught in the storm of fire although who hit it, it was impossible to tell.

On the bridge Nabooru saw with relief that her plan was working and that the main group of Hylian ships were now beginning to hold their own. To her dismay, the IFC ships reversed direction and headed back directly for the _Pride_, evidently having received new orders from above. Apparently the IFC commander valued destroying the _Pride _having realized it was the ship of an important person and the majority of ships that had been fighting the _Cry _and her two consorts peeled off to assault the ever-shrinking sphere formation of Hylians. After rapidly assessing the damage her ship had taken, Nabooru deduced that it would take her ship a while to rejoin the main fight.

"Ensign Ruto, send the fighters back to the main group. Order the _Freedom, _and _Independence _back at full speed to catch them from the rear." Nabooru ordered hoping it wasn't too late. As if in answer to her thoughts a Hylian battleship in the distance was split into four flaming parts. She could only hope she could help her comrades in time.

Link now wheeled about again having lost his pursuers when they suddenly changed vector towards the main Hylian group and was now hot on their tails in an effort to catch them before they dealt too much damage.

Done! Lots of action, and stuff. Tell me what you think about it i.e. too much action? Too little? Also, was this chapter too long?

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry: The fight continues to rage as help for the Hylians is still not yet within range. Link and his friends rapidly race back to the main fight to save what they can, but perhaps it will be too little too late.


	20. Chapter 19

**Oni:** Yeah, he will at some point I think. I just haven't found a way to work it in yet.

**Fallen Angel: **Rest assured that it will be a Zelink fic, its just its going to take a while. You're right, as it stands she doesn't deserve him which is kind of what I wanted to depict and so she has to change but it will take lots of time i.e. more conflicts between the two and such before they get together, but I'm hoping all the conflict will make the eventual romance seem much better.

**Hero o Donuts:** Thank you.

**Terachi Kaishaku:** Alright, I think I might start running out soon so it would be great if you could help me, especially with names for warships and such, or cities too. Yeah, the wrench and hammer thing I thought was funny, it came after a giant cup of coffee which induced a caffeine buzz. Marth is here and I hope you enjoy his role in this chapter.

**Big Niz: **Well heres another update, i hope you like it too.

I'm looking for people who would be willing to make character illustrations for this fic, so if you're interested please tell me in a review or in an email to .

Also please read my other stories and review, especiallyLegend of Zelda 1776 and Legend of Zelda Passing of Time, which are my two other main fics

Spacelane on approach to Nayru Lunar Base

The Hylians were sorely pressed by the IFC ships coming from all sides. Slowly they were being overwhelmed as ship after ship died from the withering IFC fire.

Link banked his fighter into a steep turn, narrowly avoiding a stream of energy spewing at him from a turret of a nearby IFC frigate. Hauling back on the stick, he inverted his craft and was now diving at the frigate, red torrents of energy and the orange flicker of bullets seeking him out. Dodging nimbly Link managed to avoid most of the enemy fire while Navi fired several bursts from the beam cannon which started a small chain of explosions on the outer hull of the frigate. Unfortunately for them, the frigate called for help in the form of a small swarm of IF-3s which pounced on him.

Nearby, three Hylian cruisers were trading broadsides with a IFC battleship. While taking fearful damage from the enemy 15 in. main guns, the cruisers in turn raked the superstructure of the battleship. One volley impacted on the bridge and detonated the entire bridge command structure. The massive ship began to waver as direction was lost and began turning listlessly before setting on a new heading for a group of IFC ships holding up the flanks. Its engines still churning at full power the ship plowed ahead and into another IFC battleship causing an explosion that enveloped the entire group of IFC ships in that area leaving a small hole.

Bridge _Pride of Hyrule _

"Admiral, we've got a gap on our left flank!" the sensors officer reported after witnessing the events that had just passed.

"Order all ships to focus on that hole. Cruisers move ahead and keep it open, everyone else huddle up to make a run out." The Admiral ordered.

The ship shuddered as another broadside struck home and the Senator was nearly thrown off his feet.

"Are you alright sir?" the admiral asked with concern.

"Fine." He replied with a grimace of pain.

Outside the viewports, the Hylian ships were now changing direction making all possible speed in order to escape.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry _

The _Freedom's Cry_ and its accompanying two battleships were still not back in he engagement yet when events shifted.

Nabooru saw the gap open and the subsequent Hylian maneuver to take advantage of the hole.

"Ensign Mido, change heading for that gap!" she ordered with newfound exhilaration. "Saria, order the _Freedom _and _Independence_ to follow us in. Impa, full on barrage with what's left when we're in range."

"New group of contacts ma'am." Zelda reported from her station.

"What is it now?" Nabooru inquired with dread, fearing that more IFC forces were on the way.

"It's one of ours ma'am, a flotilla centered around the _Kokiri Forest."_ Zelda replied much to Nabooru's relief.

"How long till they arrive?" she asked hopeful that it would be soon.

"At current closing rate, twenty minutes at best ma'am." Zelda answered.

Nabooru swore to herself. Twenty minutes was far too long, the way things were going the Hylians would be lucky if they lasted another fifteen. In accordance with that thought a series of bright flashes announced the death of another Hylian battleship.

Outside Space

"Damn it Link, you just had to get their attention!" Navi exclaimed, looking back to see at least four IF-3s eager for blood.

"Well unless you rather have preferred being vaporized by that frigate it was all we could do." Link shouted back rolling the fighter at the same time causing a volley of bullets to barely miss.

Link dove in the narrow space between a Hylian destroyer and a IFC cruiser that were exchanging broadsides at point blank range, filling the distance between them with a dazzling display of light and destruction.

"Alright now they've got to come here to get us." Link said hoping that the fighters would be discouraged by the sheer volume of weapons fire.

"Link they don't need to come get us! We'll be killed first." Navi screamed as a burst of tracers chewed into the wings.

Link finally dove out of that area and into a relatively clear space.

"I think we lost em." Link said with relief.

"You and your big mouth." Quipped Navi as the pursuers dropped in from above having waited for Link to leave the maze of weaponry.

Link swore loudly and decided to climb again towards large dogfight taking place off to his right. Luckily for him a fellow Hylian noticed Link's peril and managed to cut two of the pursuers to pieces with his machine guns. Turning to give his fellow pilot a salute of thanks he was cut off by Navi's scream.

"Watch out Link!"

"What is it…Oh, shit!" he said as he saw a damaged out of control IF-3 heading right for him.

At the last possible second Link veered left allowing the wreckage to pass him by, but one of his pursuers was not as quick and met his death.

"Watch where you're going!" Navi berated.

"Sorry." Link replied sheepishly for almost having caused them to meet a rather embarrassing death.

"Just pay more attention next time." Navi said calming down a bit.

His last remaining pursuer broke off the chase for reasons that Link did not know.

As that occurred, a transmission came crackling in over the radio.

"This is the _Pride_ to all fighters, request immediate support. We are under heavy attack." A panicked voice filtered through.

Navi took a quick glance at the radar screens to confirm this. The large blip of the _Pride_ was not too far off, and a swarm of small red dots were closing in on the beleaguered ship.

"Link we got to go help them out." She informed him.

Acknowledging her, he motioned for two nearby HF-29s to form up and together they flew to the aid of the _Pride._

A swarm of IFC fighters were making runs on the Hylian battleship. Cruise missiles blew large holes in the armor, and began venting atmosphere from several compartments. Bullets snapped antennae, and disabled the ship's secondary weapons. The gunners on the Hylian ship threw up a desperate barrage but the IFC fighters kept on boring in. Luckily, several nearby ships were holding off the capital ships that were eager to move in to finish off the _Pride._

"Link, group of 'em over there making a run on the topside centerline." Navi indicated.

Seeing the tight formation of IFC fighters streaking down the topside of the _Pride_ towards the bridge reminded him of the battle at L-32 not so long ago where one of his friends had nearly died. However, this time he could prevent it he thought to himself.

"Follow me, we're taking those six fighters making a run over there." Link ordered his two wingmen, indicating the marauding IFC fighters.

Opening the throttle wide open, Link's fingers tensed upon the triggers. Unfortunately as he had no missiles left he would have to close in further to utilize the beam cannon and machine guns. Within seconds the rangefinder informed Link that he was within distance and he depressed the triggers sending a long line of bullets at the enemy fighters.

A short burst of the incendiary armor piercing bullets hit a cruise missile under the wing of one of the IF-3s, detonating the warhead and turning the fighter into a molten heap of slag. From either side, his two wingmen split off to envelop the IFC fighters.

However instead of turning to defend themselves the remaining three bored in straining to reach the optimal launching point. Yet if he reacted fast enough, he would be able to down at least two more, Link thought to himself. After lining up another shot, Link depressed the triggers once more to find that nothing happened.

Shocked, Link looked over to a screen which indicated that he still had bullets left.

"Shit, Navi, the guns are jammed!" Link exclaimed.

"Hold on let me try to clear them." She replied desperately, her fingers working over a diagnostic board.

In a flash, Link saw three bolts of blue pierce the space above him as one of his wingman fired his beam cannon, vaporizing the three fighters. A ball of flame and debris hid anything from sight, but Link hoped that they had been destroyed before they had launched their missiles. As the debris and flame cleared, the radar picked up two cruise missile tracks heading for the superstructure of the _Pride_ having been launched as their pilot sensed his impeding doom.

Swearing Link lined up his fighter for a last ditch effort. He had a little energy left in the beam cannon, and if he was accurate enough, he would be able to detonate the missiles. Sweat beaded on his brow as he tried to put the missile into the targeting sight. The sight blinked red signifying a lock and Link moved to hit the trigger. Just as he began pressing down, intuition told Link to divert which he did, and out of the corner of his eye he saw another HF-29 roar past. Link looked in frustration at the Hylian fighter and was greeted by the familiar markings of Marth's fighter.

"Marth what are you doing!" Link shouted over the radio.

"Saving the day, and fixing your blunders." The taunting voice of Marth came back.

"You're going too fast, you won't be able to get them both." Link responded.

"Shut up, and let those who know what they're doing carry out their jobs." Marth called out scathingly.

Link saw Marth close in at maximum speed and fire a burst at the missiles. The bullets managed to detonate one, but his high speed caused him to overshoot and forced him to try and make another run which he did not have time for. Link swore as he saw that in diverting earlier he had given up any chance of destroying the missile.

Bridge _Pride of Hyrule_

"Admiral, incoming missile!" shouted the sensors officer from his station.

"Shoot it down!" was his first instinctive response.

"We can't sir, its too close, our weapons cant track it." The officer shouted back.

Senator Harkinian froze in fear as he saw the bright glow of the rocket engine of the incoming missile looking as if it was heading straight for where he stood on the bridge.

"All hands brace for impact!" the admiral shouted which grabbing the senator and shoving him behind bank of consoles where he would perhaps be offered some protection.

The incoming missile did not hit the bridge itself, but rather the base of the superstructure and detonated below the bridge. It totally destroyed a third of the forward superstructure, leaving only twisted remained left there. The bridge was heavily damaged, many of the crew being killed as the explosion tore out the floor from under them. However, under a pile of wreckage the senator lay unconscious, but alive.

Near the stern of the ship, several officers struggle to bring the auxiliary bridge online in order to keep up headway and escape the battlezone as soon as possible.

Bridge _Freedom's Cry_

Nabooru's ship and its two consorts were not yet back in range to re-engage, however radio chatter from the _Pride_ and other elements of the flotilla drew Nabooru's attention to the situation of the _Pride_. Many of the crew watched stunned as the explosion consumed a large part of the superstructure.

From her station, Zelda let out a cry of anguish, fearing that her father had died in the explosion.

Nabooru felt a flash of compassion for the young woman who had just apparently seen the fiery death of her last remaining family member.

Now the three Hylian battleships surge back into the fray, weapons firing in vengeance. The IFC ships, not expecting to be struck from behind were caught off guard by the assault and were momentarily driven back allowing elements of the fleet that had been trapped to make a break for freedom. Yet, as time passed the gap was beginning to close as IFC ships destroyed the Hylians who courageously were attempting to hold the corridor open for their comrades. It seemed now that a portion of the Hylians would manage to escape but a large part of the Hylian force committed to battle would be trapped and pounded into oblivion.

At that moment, reinforcements from the Nayru Lunar base arrived.

"Ma'am the _Kokori_ _Forest_ and its accompanying ships have arrived." Saria announced having received the transmission.

Nabooru looked with relief where a new group of Hylian ships were moving forward. In the vanguard was the _Mediator_ class Battleship _Kokori Forest_. The ship was famous throughout the fleet for its unusual paint scheme of various shades of green and brown, and its sterling service record. Charging forwards, the new Hylian ships held off the IFC predators while the rest of the Hylians limped away.

Last to leave was the _Freedom's Cry,_ still engaged in a running fight to keep the IFC attackers at a respectful distance until the Hylians retreated.

IFC Headquarters Hylia City

"I have failed to destroy their flagship my lord. My life in forfeit." The new general said dropping to his knees expecting a horrible death for his failure.

"Yes, General you have. Yet you acquitted yourself quite well. While you didn't destroy the flagship, you managed to eliminate and damage a good portion of their committed force. In addition your plan was quite sound, and had your officers in the field shown a little more initiative the victory would have been complete." Ganondorf replied.

"Thank you my lord. You are most kind." The general thanked profusely.

Hangar Bay _Freedom's Cry _

One by one, the ship's remaining fighters landed and taxied to their service areas. When Link climbed out he saw how much damage he had really taken. The tip of the left wing and half the control surfaces were gone. The right vertical fin sported a huge hole and the starboard engine intake was riddled with machine gun holes.

Yet this did not entirely register with Link as he was extremely angry at the moment. He did not even notice the complaining from Darunia at Link having brought back the fighter in such shape.

Running over to where Marth's fighter was parked, Link grabbed a fold of Marth's flight suit and spun him around.

"What in Goddesses name do you think you were doing out there you idiot!" Link exclaimed. "I had the shot and I would have gotten both the missiles if you hadn't decided to show up."

"Oh please, the thought of trash like you accomplishing such a feat is hilarious. There's no way a lowlife such as you could have the necessary skills. At least I got one which is far better than you could have done." Marth replied acidly and haughtily.

Link would have punched Marth right in the face had he not have been interrupted by a cry from the entrance to the hangar bay. The cry came from a figure running towards the two pilots who proved to be Zelda who was evidently quite distraught.

"Zelda, what's wrong dear?" Marth inquired suddenly sounding very caring.

Zelda ignored Marth's statement and instead ran up to Link.

"I hate you! It's your fault my father died!" she cried out angrily catching Link off guard.

"I was watching the whole time. You had two opportunities to stop those missiles and you didn't! You let him die! That whole time you did nothing and now my father is dead!" she shouted.

"Wait a minute, I tried to stop 'em but my guns jammed and lover boy here knocked me off course." Link said in a vain effort to defend himself.

"Lies! Don't you dare slander Marth! At least he tried and he was able to get at least one, unlike yourself." She spat bitterly. Link could see Marth smiling smugly behind Zelda as if he were taunting him.

Link's feeble defense only infuriated her more until her anger and pain overcome her rationality, and she jumped Link knocking him to the ground and with clenched fists began beating him as she continued shouting. "Damn you Link, you're a cold hearted Murderer!" she accused. Link was already weary and Zelda first blows had caught him off guard and deprived him of the ability to defend himself. A loud crack was heard as a particularly hard blow was landed upon his cheek. Link felt as if his chest and face were on fire and he remotely felt a trickle of blood from his forehead.

Navi was still near Link and her fighter having a conversation with the mechanic when shouts from the other end of the hangar drew her attention where she saw Link on the ground being beaten by Zelda.

Swearing to herself, she hurried to the aid of her friend after getting one of the hangar bay mechanics to summon a medic. As she got nearer, what greeted her was not a pretty sight. Link's face was bloody and his jaw appeared to be broken. Several lacerations scored his cheek and in the meantime Zelda still rained punches on a helpless Link. Grabbing Zelda's arms from behind, Navi pulled her off Link who was moaning in pain.

"Get off me!" Zelda cried out viciously.

"Damn it, you're going to kill him!" Navi replied just as loud.

"He deserves it for what he's done." Zelda retorted her eyes flashing with anger twisting out of Navi's grip and turning around to face the diminutive fairy who stood her ground despite being shorter than the angered Hylian.

"Are you saying that after he risked his life to protect all of ours that we should punish him because he couldn't accomplish everything we wanted him to?" Navi asked incredulously.

"He's the reason my father died, he killed him!" Zelda cried as if that was all that mattered.

"I'm sorry that you lost your father, I really am." Navi replied with some sympathy. "But that does not make it right for you to treat others this way. From what I've heard about the Senator, I don't think that's what he would want you to act like." Navi stated scoldingly.

"Don't you dare talk of my father." Zelda shouted, having been set off again by Navi's last remark.

At this point Marth moved to Zelda and draped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright." He said soothingly. "Don't listen to her." Zelda fell into Marth's embrace, letting the tears fall freely from her face.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have saved your father Zelda. If only I had been there earlier…" Marth lamented.

"No, Marth you did all that you could, and I'm thankful." She softly replied burying her head into his shoulder.

Navi stood disgusted at how Marth could stand shamelessly taking credit that wasn't his and slander those who nearly gave their lives to protect others. She turned around to her friend and knelt down to check on his condition.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Navi called softly.

"Yeah…." Link replied, coughing up blood.

Just then the medics arrived. Without a word they lifted Link onto a stretcher and wheeled him off to the infirmary with Navi following her injured comrade.

In addition, a messenger came requesting Zelda's presence in front of the captain. Marth gave Zelda a last embrace and kissed her softly before she trudged back to the bridge, her anger and sadness still inside her.

Yay another chapter! Well what do you think. Let me clarify something, I know some of you will be like hey Link's so much bigger than Zelda there's no way she could beat him up. In this case Link is already fatigued from combat thus dulling his response and he is not expecting such a reaction from Zelda. So yeah hope that clarifies things. For all the Zelink fans out there, do not worry this WILL become a Zelink fic, I promise you. I know it doesn't seem like it now but it will be eventually, just bear with me.

Please review!

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry:

The crew of the _Freedom's Cry_ arrives at the Nayru Lunar Base where their ship is repaired. However, there is no rest for Link and his comrades as they are dispatched to the planet surface to take part in a counterattack in an effort to rebuild sagging morale.


	21. Chapter 20

**Fallen Angel: **Lol, you're probably right about the description of Link's injuries. The thought of Navi and Zelda having a confrontation in the future is an interesting prospect and I'll see if I can work it in.

**Cjon: **Thanks for the suggestion, I'll put them in bold and italicize them. Before I used to use "" those thingies to denote a heading but for some reason they never showed up

**Oni: **That part is coming in the future, although I don't know how soon.

**Hero o Donuts: **Yes, Link getting beat up is quite the hilarious thought, although in his defense he was fatigued. As for Marth, I haven't figured out his future yet although I have several possibilities which are quite interesting.

**Terachi Kaishaku:** Yes, he really does. Unfortunately there aren't many big round things to be blown up yet, but I'll try to figure out something spectacular. Hopefully you can get around to updating your story soon as I have been waiting eagerly for quite a while.

**Janus Kamaren: **lol, I would be skeptical too if I was reading this story for the first time as it is quite unusual. There will be more Marth-Zelda and Link interactions later on, but I wont say more. I have taken the opportunity to read your story and review, and just for emphasis sake, it is extremely well written.

While we're on the subject of Marth, I need to take a brief poll. Do you guys think he should be somewhat evil and egotistic, or just egotistic, because a future part of the storyline depends on it.

Still looking for an artist who would be willing to do character illustrations for this fic, it would be much appreciated.

Character and Technical Database has been updated, please go and take a look.

_**Transit Spacelane to Nayru Lunar Base**_

The wounded _Pride _and _Cry_ were limping towards the base which sent out further reinforcements to discourage further pursuit. Upon nearing the perimeter of the base, the escort ships broke off for other tasks. Meanwhile, in one of the large craters below, a gigantic set of metal doors retracted revealing a massive hangar space underneath the surface of the moon.

Inside the massive hangar were several warships resting on docking cradles. On the far side, workers were swarming over the frameworks of several warships under construction while in other areas newly constructed ships awaited their crews and final adjustments. Under the guidance from a controller, the _Cry_ was directed to a vacant docking cradle.

_**Bridge, H.C.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

Nabooru let go a relieved sigh as her ship finally docked in the haven of the hangar. After so many nerve grating days she had finally brought her ship to a relative place of safety.

"Impa, I want you to prepare a list of repairs that are most important and submit them to the techs. I'll be conferring with the command staff to see what they have in mind for us next." Nabooru ordered before stepping off the bridge.

A walkway had been brought up to one of the port side hatches and stepped down it to find an officer awaiting her.

"Lieutenant Commander Nabooru?" the officer inquired to which Nabooru replied with a nod.

"This way ma'am." The officer said beginning to lead Nabooru through hangar. Now was the first time that Nabooru had seen her ship form the outside for quite a while. What she saw surprised her. Massive holes had been blown in some parts of the hull. The bow was missing a large chunk, where a missiles barrage had blown out several forwards storerooms. Black burn marks scored the once pristine hull.

"Don't worry, the mechanics here are some of the best. They'll have your ship in fighting shape in no time." The officer said reading Nabooru's mind.

The two headed for one of the many doorways dotting the walls and were soon striding down a hallway. After an elevator ride up, and a few more turns Nabooru found herself at the door of the base's command center where the officer led her in.

"Greetings Lieutenant Commander." The Admiral in command of the base, a female fairy, greeted from a large electronic map table where he was conversing with his aides.

"Reporting as ordered ma'am." Nabooru replied.

"At ease Commander, I just wanted to debrief you a bit before you get sent out again." The admiral stated. "I must say your record so far has been quite commendable." She praised.

"Thank you ma'am." Nabooru said.

"Your maneuvers in the last skirmish allowed the _Pride_ to survive until reinforcements could arrive. This was made all the more important as the Senator was able to survive the encounter which he might not have otherwise."

"Thank you ma'am. I have a crewmember who would be quite relieved to hear that information ma'am." Nabooru put forth.

"Of course you must be speaking about the Senator's daughter. I will have a messenger sent right away." The Admiral agreed.

"Now, as you can see commander there are several more ships of your class under construction and I would like to know how yours fared in battle." She inquired.

"The _Cry _is a fine ship ma'am. She's quite fast and maneuverable. She might be smaller than the other battleships but she still packs a punch. The new compartmentalization helped to minimize damage. The only thing I felt was lacking was adequate fighter support. With all due respect ma'am, I don't think six is en ough." Nabooru voiced.

"A very good assessment commander. Yes, your action reports do seem to indicate that and steps are being taken to remedy that. All subsequent ships of the _Freedom's Cry's _class will be built to carry ten fighters and as we speak your is being refitted now to do the same." The admiral indicated to the outline of the _Cry _through one of the large pane glass windows that looked out into the hangar.

"Thank you ma'am." Nabooru replied gratefully.

"Now, as for your orders." The Admiral mused while looking at the map.

"As you can see Lieutenant Commander, we're being pressed in both space and on Hyrule itself. Right now high command thinks its best if we stabilize the planetary situation first. Over here you can see Onogoro Island which lies in the ocean off the coast of the Northeast Continent. Recently IFC forces have resumed their offensive across the planet. The front is solidifying but here we have a problem. Onogoro is the only installation standing in the way of an advance on the Northeast continent from this direction. The IFC is beginning to mass forces for an assault on our installation there. We want you and several other ships to pre-empt their strike by hitting their main marshalling point for their forces here at their Uroboros Base. You will leave for the planet in two days." The Admiral said indicating what she was speaking about on the map.

"Yes ma'am."

"One more think, I believe a promotion is in order, _Captain."_ The Admiral said with a smile emphasizing her last word and holding out the silver bars of a Captain in her hand.

"Thank you ma'am." Nabooru managed to say.

"That is all Captain, dismissed." The Admiral replied with a salute which Nabooru returned before stepping out to find the officer who had led her here earlier to take her back to her ship.

_**Sick Bay, H.C.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

Link was lying on a bed in the infirmary when he finally regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" he said in a dazed voice, blinking his eyes several times to get rid of his blurry vision..

"You're in the ship's infirmary." Navi replied from the side of the bed.

"What happened?" Link queried, still not sure what events had taken place.

"Zelda, jumped you, remember?"

"Oh, right." Link groaned as a wave of pain cascaded through the left side of the body.

"She gave you quite a working over." Navi quipped dryly.

"Damn, it hurts really bad." He moaned.

"Well just be glad you don't have a mirror, your face is like almost one large bruise." Navi teased.

"It feels like it." Link lamented.

"The doctor says you can leave tomorrow." Navi informed her friend.

"Good, I hate hospitals." Link grumbled.

"Well next time learn how to duck." Navi teased.

Link grabbed an extra pillow and threw it at her friend who deftly caught it.

"Watch it, or you might find yourself staying here forever." She shot back teasingly. "Well I really must go now, but perhaps I'll come visit again later." Navi said as a means of farewell before she left, leaving Link alone again.

_**Naval Hospital, Nayru Lunar Base**_

Zelda strode quickly through the white halls of the hospital facilities of the base having received the message that her father was alive but was in the hospital. She went through the hallways at a near run, pushing aside carts and ignoring nurses along the way who urged her to slow down. Finally, she came to the room she was looking for and went in.

"Father! Are you alright?" she exclaimed upon seeing her father.

The senator struggled to prop himself up on his pillow so that he could face his daughter with a wan smile.

"Yes, the doctors say most of the injuries are superficial and I will be out and about in two or three days." He replied. "How are you doing with your new duties Zelda?"

"Oh, its all right. Its been quite the excitement." She remarked.

"Yes, I would imagine so. Zelda, you know as your father I would be the last person to demean you. However, I've been hearing stories about you on your ship. Most of them describe you acting as aloof from other crewmembers and verbally attacking those who get in your way." He said gently.

"Those are just stories father. They must be just jealous or something of the sort." Zelda tried to respond dismissively.

"That's exactly the sort of thing I've heard, where you believe yourself above the level of mistakes and such. Zelda, you might have had the privilege to be born into a well to do family, but that does not necessarily mean that you are a better person than everyone. Rather they are your equals and you must treat them as such." The senator said, gently rebuking his daughter.

"But they're of such a low class." Zelda said back becoming a little frustrated again.

"Like I've said Zelda, class does not indicate quality personality. In fact I can testify personally to that." Her father said reminiscently.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, still curious.

"Zelda, you know your mother died giving birth to you. Unfortunately as my work has always kept me busy I've never had the time to tell you much about her other than what bits you might hear from others."

Zelda felt a slight pang of guilt for having led her father to bring up such memories.

"What everyone says about your mother was true, she was beautiful, smart, loving, and generous. However there is something that is always glazed over. Zelda, as you know I came from a very prominent family. Your mother on the other hand was from an impoverished family. After we became married, there were many who did not approve of the fact that one so high born married a girl of such low class. Yet, your mother was the most amazing woman I had ever seen. She was by far the kindest woman I had met and definitely kinder than the other high born ladies that I was expected to marry."

Zelda merely nodded, not quite accepting yet what her father had to say, while still deeply moved by her father's recounting.

"Now, Zelda I know you must leave soon, but there is one more issue I believe that you must address. Your commanding officer has informed me that you've had an encounter that did involve a degree of physical violence with a crewmember. However, she said that under the circumstances that your actions while not the best, were somewhat justified. That might be the end of the affair, but I believe you must apologize to this person whoever it might be for your actions."

"But…" Zelda protested before being cut off

"No buts Zelda. You must do this not because I have told you to do so, but because it is what is right. Your actions were rash and caused the suffering of another who did not deserve it." He stated.

Zelda was filled with resent for what she felt as having to debase herself by apologizing, but because she loved her father dearly and would do anything he asked, she consented.

"Good, now you must be running along as you can't stay here forever." The senator said more cheerfully. After a few more good-byes and an embrace between father and daughter, Zelda left to return to the ship.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. Well Zelda's not too bad, she's still a very caring daughter and she's loyal to her father. Her father does tell her to change and she does acknowledge that, but as we all know change takes time, hehe. Please, please, please review.

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry:

Repairs are completed on the _Freedom's Cry_ and the ship heads for the planet's surface to carry out its vital mission. The Northeast continent braces for the assault as personnel on Onogoro Island watch wearily seawards for sign of the imminent invasion.


	22. Chapter 21

**Terachi Kaishaku:** Yeah, I should be a little more active too. I've been letting my fics rot for quite a while now. I'll keep on looking for an artist, but I'd be more than happy to have you do the drawings. Whoops, my bad, originally I did make the admiral a he, but for some reason I felt the urge to go make and make the admiral a female fairy. I don't know where Marth is from, only that he's Altean. 

Btw, on that note, I know Marth is an Altean but I'm making him a Hylian because I don't feel like writing the descriptions and such for another race.

**Hero o Donuts: **Unfortunately, in the realm of art, I'm also terrible. Yeah, I haven't come up with a conclusion about Marth's fate. The chapter was a bit short, and I'm trying to make 'em longer.

**Janus Kameran:** Well I hope you find the apology scene interesting. Yeah, Marth will remain at least egotistical while I decide his final fate

**Zerath:** Sorry for having made you wait so long for an update.

Yes, I haven't been updating for a while, and I hope all of you can find it in you to understand. I'm really busy right now, and these chapters do take a while to write. I will try to update as quickly as I can without compromising the quality of the story. Another poll sort of question, would you guys like the story to continue mainly with its focus on Link and Zelda or would you like some more focus on other characters, i.e. Mido, Ruto, Saria.

Also to clear something up. Last chapter you will notice that Nabooru was promoted to the ranks of Captain. Yet, even before that promotion she was addressed as Captain. That is because according to naval tradition, the commanding officer is always called the Captain no matter their real rank.

_**Nayru Lunar Base, Docking Cradle 16**_

A swarm of workers were clambering over the surface of the _Freedom's Cry_. Showers of sparks arced through the air as welders repaired hull and armor plate that had been damaged in battle. Others tested the vacuum seals of the hull. A crane was lowering a new 5 in. turret while a pair of workers stood on the hull, shouting directions to the crane operator. Nabooru came up to the ship and observed as another crane lifted up a new HF-29 Fighter into the hangar bay, where Chief Mechanic Darunia was directing operations. Impa met the captain at the base of the main ramp leading up to the ship.

"Repairs are proceeding ahead of expectations ma'am." Impa reported crisply.

"Excellent work." Nabooru praised.

"Command give us orders yet?" the executive officer inquired.

"Yes, they have. We head out in two days for the Northeast Continent. Our orders are to make a pre-emptive strike on the main IFC marshalling base for their attack on Onogoro Island, land reinforcements on the island, and then assist in the defense of the installation until Command sees fit to reassign us elsewhere." Nabooru informed, at the same time observing a file of army troops boarding the ship via another ramp

"I trust that you can handle things down here Lieutenant. If you need me, I shall be up on the bridge." Nabooru said, leaving Impa to supervise the ongoing work.

_**Sick Bay H.C.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

Zelda stood outside the door, glowering. She hated having to demean herself by having to apologize to someone who was obviously below her. There was no way she would have done it otherwise had her father not asked her to do so. After several more minutes of sulking, she went inside. She strode brusquely through the infirmary looking for Link's room so that she could go and get this over with.

Meanwhile, Link was sitting in his bed bored out of his mind. He knew that his friends were busy with the repair work, but hoped and prayed to the Goddesses that perhaps one of them would find the time to visit him and save him from this boredom. Hearing footsteps near his door, he felt as if his prayer had been answered and one of his friends was here. However instead of seeing the familiar face of one of his friends, he was looking at none other than Zelda Harkinian herself. He hoped to himself that perhaps she was just passing by on her way to visit someone else, but was disappointed when she turned into his room. He reached his left arm around the back to reach for the call button in case he should need assistance.

"Come to finish the job have you?" Link asked in a bitter tone. "I wouldn't put it past you to sink so low as to kill someone who's in a hospital bed and can't fight back."

Zelda flushed, and looked for a moment as if she was about to jump him and so Link was surprised when instead she opened her mouth to speak.

"I just came to say I was sorry." She mumbled, barely audible.

Link's ears perked up at this sign of weakness from Zelda.

"What was that you said? I couldn't hear you speak louder." He remarked knowing very well what she had said but not letting the chance go to rub it in.

"I said I was sorry alright!" she said much louder this time.

"What's this? The mighty Zelda Harkinian apologizing? This must be a first for you." Link grinned.

Zelda unfortunately didn't get the humor and was again barely unable to control her anger. Instead she was interrupted by a newcomer.

"Marth." Link said through gritted teeth.

"Marth!" Zelda cried, with much more enthusiasm than Link had.

"Ah, hello. I was just looking for Zelda and was informed she would be here, although I don't know why she would waste time with you." He sneered while wrapping an arm around Zelda.

"How are you feeling Link?" Marth asked innocently.

"Fine, thank you very much." Link replied with great restraint. He dearly wanted to pop Marth in the mouth and while he was at it, Zelda too.

"Marth come on, lets go. I don't want to waste my time here anymore." Zelda told Marth looking up at him sweetly.

"Hold on, just a minute." He said dismissively. "So Link how are the ribs feeling?" Marth said putting light pressure on the bandages over Link's ribcage, causing Link to gasp soundlessly in pain.

Zelda watched as her boyfriend teased Link and for a moment, felt compassion and sympathy for the young man in the bed as he lay helpless, his face showing the shocks of pain.

"Marth come on, lets go." She said more firmly, leading Marth out, while Link still winced from the lingering sting of the pressure that Marth had applied.

Link sat in his bed and flexed his fist as if to go out and hit Marth, but realized doing so in his current condition would be foolish. He hated both of them, he thought to himself. Marth, for always being so full of himself, and taking advantage of those who couldn't protect themselves, and Zelda for being so arrogant. She always walked around with a sort of "don't touch me I'm better than you" aura, and her beauty only served to reinforce that notion

Although, for a moment Link could have sworn that he had seen pity in her eyes. No, couldn't be, must've been a trick of the light or something. Besides she was so cold hearted that it would be impossible for her to exhibit an emotion such as pity unless it was pity for herself probably, Link thought to himself.

_**Nayru Lunar Base Docking Cradle 16**_

Two days later, the repairs and upgrades to the ship had been completed and now the ship was preparing to depart on its new mission. Technicians scurried about detaching power lines running from the surrounding support areas to the ship. Ramps were retracted and the reactor was brought online. At several of the other docking cradles, the same activities were occurring as the other ships detailed to the same mission prepared to depart.

_**Bridge H.C.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

"Mido, take us out of the cradle." Nabooru ordered from her command chair.

Mido lightly manipulated the levers on his console and the ship slowly ascended under its own power.

"Alright, head towards Crater Door 14, take us out and put us into a holding position while the rest of our taskforce forms up." Nabooru continued.

Slowly the _Cry_ turned and began to move passing other ships that were under repair or construction. The massive doors mounted inside the crater slowly retracted and Mido angled the ship up and applied power to lift the ship out of the massive hangar bay. After clearing the door by several hundred meters Mido leveled off the ship and brought it to a standstill hovering over the moon.

From other craters several other ships emerged, four _Tyrol _Class Destroyers, and two _Savior_ class Cruisers. The accompanying ships arrayed themselves into an escort formation around the _Cry_.

"Helm, flank speed to Hyrule itself. Begin atmospheric re-entry in sector alpha-3 coordinates 388.3 and 283.1." Nabooru commanded using the route that command had recommended as being the easiest way to hit the IFC base and continue on towards the Hylian base at Onogoro Island.

_**Sick Bay H.C.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

The automatic doors to the sickbay slid open with a whoosh to reveal a healed Link accompanied by Navi.

"So glad to be out of that place." Link said with relief to his friend.

"Well if you don't want to go back, then you'd better watch out then." Navi warned.

"Yeah, don't you think it's a bit ironic that the most bodily injury I've sustained wasn't at the hand of our enemy but at the hands of someone who's supposed to be on our side." Link groused.

"Just like the saying goes, 'It's not the trained professionals you have to watch out for, its those amateurs who are the most dangerous.'" Navi laughed.

"So where are we headed?" Link inquired curiously.

"Saria says we've got orders to go planetside to Hyrule itself. We're making a raid on an IFC base and then proceeding to our base on Onogoro Island that controls the entry point to the Northeast Continent. By the way, briefing starts in twenty minutes." Navi replied.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat first then." Link said hurrying off towards the cafeteria.

"Men, the only thing they think about is food." Navi complained as she ran off to catch up with her friend.

_**Onogoro Island, Hylian military Installation**_

The base on the island had undergone rapid change. Bunkers had been dug and reinforced, bomb-proof shelters had been dug for the base's aircraft. Supplies were being laid in for a long siege. A trickle of reinforcements flowed in as transports from the mainland Northeast Continent landed periodically at the installation. Technicians carefully examined the base's radar system to ensure that it was in working order, while troops were dispersed on the beaches and hills with binoculars and radios and orders to report any sign of an IFC incursion.

_**Bridge H.C.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

The _Cry_ was beginning its descent into the atmosphere. The ship was angled slightly downwards as to reduce friction when the ship passed through the atmosphere.

"Sensors, anything happening?" Nabooru inquired looking pensively at the clouds and wondering if an IFC taskforce lay in ambush under them.

"No ma'am long and short range are giving no returns on hostile contacts." Zelda informed the Captain

"Descent complete Captain, leveling off now." Mido called out as the ship broke through the clouds and was now over the seas.

"Alright, call the crew to general quarters. Ensign Ruto, you will brief the pilots on their mission. Lieutenant Impa, systems check on all weapons. Ensign Zelda if anything gets within 200 kilometers I want to know right away." Nabooru called out.

**_Briefing Room H.C.N.S Freedom's Cry_**

The pilots filed into the room and settled down in the chairs.

"Navi, I was just in the middle of dessert." Link whined.

"Will you shut up already about the food?" Navi shot back in a whisper.

"But I'm hungry." Link continued.

"Do you want me to put you back in the infirmary, because I swear if you keep going on about the food I will." Navi said mock threateningly causing Link to back down.

Just then Ruto walked into the room and the whispers halted.

"As you all know, we will be launching a strike at he IFC base near Onogoro Island. Your job is to suppress the enemy defenses and to distract their fighters." Ruto began.

A projector whirred and an overhead map of the area appeared on a screen behind Ruto.

"As you can see, there are three runways at this as well as numerous hangars. Defenses are pretty formidable but satellite photos reveal a gap here." Ruto indicated with a pointer where there was no sign of a surface to air missile launcher or gun emplacement.

"The strike will proceed as follows. The EF-14s will launch as well fighters and the dropships. For this mission the fighters will be carrying four air to air missiles, and two rocket pods, while the dropships will be fitted with ground strike weaponry. First two flights of four HF-29s will approach the base from the southern side. The enemy will launch fighters and our flight will lead them back to towards the EF-14s where the rest of our fighters will be waiting. The enemy will know the EF-14s are there somewhere because they will detect the radar emissions but because the fighters will have their radars off they won't know they are there. Using the radars on the EF-14s we can extend the range of our missiles and hopefully savage their fighter formations. Once that is done, all fighters will proceed to the gap indicated previously and clear a landing zone. The three dropships from the _Cry _will land Lieutenant Kitana's Marine Unit and the fighters will provide cover until the recall signal is given." Ruto said, indicating each step of the plan with her pointer.

"Any questions?" Ruto stated looking at the assembled mass of pilots and crewmen.

"Very well then, man your craft." She ordered.

The pilots filed out of the room. On the way out, Link was accosted by the female Zora.

"Link I know you've just spent the last few days in the infirmary and you might not be at the best of your abilities, but try not and mess this up too much ok? I spent quite a while thinking up of this plan." Ruto teased.

"I'll be flying fine, thank you very much." Link replied with mock indignation.

"Don't worry, there's a reason why they put a second control stick in the HF-29, so the RIO can take over if her pilot just cant cut it." Navi said continuing along Ruto's line.

"Don't I get some kind of sympathy?"

"No." the Zora and the Fairy replied in unison, giggling.

"Seriously though, you two must get to the hangar." Ruto replied.

The three separated with Ruto heading back to her post on the bridge while Link and Navi headed to the hangar.

_**Hangar H.C.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

The hangar was abuzz with activity. Weapons specialists were checking the hardpoints of each fighter making sure each missile or rocket pod was attached securely. Fuel hoses were wound up as pilots clambered into their craft. On the number one catapult, the first EF-14 shot off into the blue sky as the second taxied to the shackling point for the number two catapult.

Link and Navi who were by now in their gear were climbing the ladder to their fighter. Lowering the canopy the two began the pre-flight checklist as ground crewmen removed the chocks under the wheels of the fighter. On the right, the neighboring HF-29 began moving forwards as the ground crewmen began directing the fighters into position for launch.

The movement on the flight deck had to be carefully choreographed by the ground crewmen as there were few things more dangerous on a warship than a deckload of fully fuelled and armed craft. Two by two the fighters began roaring off the catapults and into the Hylian sky.

Soon it was Link and Navi's turn and they felt the familiar lurch as they were thrown out of the hangar bay in mere seconds. Banking the fighter smoothly, Link eased his fighter into formation with the others.

Meanwhile those fighters from the accompanying ships detailed to support this strike formed up also as the dropships launched and flew a racetrack pattern around the _Cry_ waiting for the fighters to create the hole so that they could move in.

Link was the leader of one of the flights of four detailed to play as bait and at the head of a diamond formation streaked down the heading for the IFC base and for the first time in several days, felt he was back where he belonged.

I know, not a lot of action, but all action would be boring. Besides this story is written to emulate the reality of war which includes periods of rest as well as brutal combat. I also needed to show that after 20 chapters that Zelda and Link are getting closer together, well maybe a tiny bit. As you can see, there is definitely action set up for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, and please, please, please leave a review even if you don't like the story. All I ask is that you be constructive.

Next Time on Legend of Zelda _Freedom's Cry_:

The Hylian plan for the counterattack is carried out and a pitched battle ensues. Meanwhile, Hylian Intelligence uncovers whispers of a plan by the IFC to draw out the remaining military might of the republic and crush it, thus ending the war.


	23. Chapter 22

**Rogue Link:** Well, I don't know about Link getting into a court-martial, but Marth will play a large role in the story.

**Hero o Donuts: **Lol, that a pretty gruesome end you've devised for Marth. Who knows, that might be his fate or it might not be, only time will tell. This isn't really one of the biggest battles in the story in terms of military importance but it is more symbolic, showing that the Republic is not powerless.

**HUGE FAN: **If I understand correctly, you are suggesting that I make the chapters longer. I guess I could but personally I like longer chapters, but if more people start asking for shorter chapters I will.

**Shadow taker of souls:** Well I'm glad there are new people reading this story. No need to apologize, I like long reviews, they make me feel good :D.

**Terachi Kaishaku: **In his own way, Marth is an awesome character. He keeps everything realistic and gives Link a rival on his own side.

**Janus Kamaren: **Lol, that's alright, the more reviews, the better.

**Big Niz: **Malon will be coming in soon, but I'll leave that to you to read eventually.

Just wondering do any of you guys read the technical and character database? Along that lines I'm kinda planning on making that chapter just a large glossary, with place names, famous battles and such. Tell me what you think.

I think I said it already but I'll say it again, I do not own any of the following: the Legend of Zelda name, character names.

However there are things that are mine: the plotline, ships, and so forth. Feel free to use these in your own stories if you wish but please make note of their origin, thank you.

Also, I would really appreciate more reviews.

As for my other fics, expect work on those to progress. The next chapter for Legend of Zelda 1776 is 30 done and the first chapter of Legend of Zelda Passing of Time is almost ready.

_**S-32 Hylian Naval Outpost, Deep Space**_

The Hylian outpost at S-32 was one of the few space bases that the Hylian military still controlled. From here, ships of the Hylian Navy mounted hit and run raids on IFC supply lines. S-32 was an abandoned mining station in an asteroid cluster and the Hylian ships based there took great care not to be traced back to their base, with the end result being that the IFC had not found not attacked the base.

At that moment, three Hylian _Tyrol_ class Destroyers were making their approach to the base. The base detected the trio via sensors embedded in old abandoned mining satellites and had the ships verify the entry code. Once that had occurred, the three destroyers slowly made their way through the asteroid cluster. As they traveled along the gaps between asteroids, several defense turrets mounted on the larger asteroids swiveled to track the incoming ships should anything unexpected happen. On the largest asteroid, a large set of metal doors with a rock covering opened up to admit the destroyers. Inside the docking area of the base there was a lack of proper docking cradles, so the three destroyers were forced to deploy their hardstand landing gear and set down in the appropriate areas.

As soon as the destroyers docked and docking ramps had been moved up to the ships a single officer accompanied by a pairs of marines carrying a sealed metal box rushed off the lead ship and demanded to be admitted to speak with the base commander.

"What is so urgent Lieutenant?" the base commander inquired upon meeting the hurried officer.

"Well sir, I think you'll find this quite important. On our way back to the base we encountered a supply convoy. We managed to disable one of the escorting frigates, and we decided to send over a dropship and see what we could salvage. Most of the stuff inside was destroyed either by us during the engagement or by them so that we couldn't get to it. But they didn't manage to get everything sir. In the rubble of the communications room we found a complete set of code books for their military codes." The Lieutenant recounted.

The base commander was in awe. A complete set of the codes was a breakthrough for the Hylian war effort. With them, the Hylians could decipher IFC messages and discern intentions.

"Those will need to be sent back to Hyrule immediately. Lieutenant, bring it back to your ship. I will have orders for your group to head for Hyrule as soon as possible." The commander stated.

"Yes, sir." The Lieutenant replied with a crisp salute before leaving the office.

_I.F.C.N.S_ _Hammerhead_,_ Flagship Admiral Twinrova_

The Admiral was in the Operations room with her aides at the moment discussing future operations.

"Admiral, most of the Republic's space bases are gone, in fact the Artemis Base fell today. The rest are highly defended as they are vital shipyards."

"Yes, while they are few, taking them could be quite an endeavor. However, I believe that there is a territory that the Hylians will value above the rest." The Admiral mused.

"What are you speaking of?" the aide inquired.

"Here." She informed the man, indicating with her finger. "The Silesian Cluster. Here, the Republic has vast metal and mineral resources. Their shipbuilding program there is extremely large and efficient. In fact, this region has allowed the Republic to stay in the war far longer than it should have, providing it with resources and ships. Yet, the region itself is vulnerable. It is located far from the planet of Hyrule and the sole link in the communications and transportation corridor is the outpost of M-354."

"So you propose that we attack the outpost and cut off the corridor ma'am?" an aide inquired.

"What I propose is much more than that. The Hylians know the Silesian Cluster is vital to their war efforts and that M-354 is their only link to it now that we have taken the other bases controlling the other spacelanes there. Thus the Hylians will commit a large portion of their fleet to defend the corridor in order to their communications line. However, our plan is not so simple. We will first send a force to attack and occupy the outpost. Accordingly the Hylian fleet will sortie and another group of our ships will pounce and destroy their fleet thus crippling their Navy even further. Then we can commence to take the planets and colonies of the Silesian Cluster at our leisure." The Admiral proposed.

"How will we know that the Hylian ships will not sortie soon enough to stop our occupation?" an aide inquired.

"We will dispatch frigates to form a cordon line on all spacelanes leading to the outpost. If the Hylians are coming then we will be notified." The Admiral swiftly responded.

The aides all acknowledged the plan as sound and the pathway towards final victory. Soon enough, the IFC communications network across the territory under their control was lit up with coded messages ordering various fleet units to begin preparations for the assault.

_**Friesian Sea nearby Northeast Continent**_

The _Cry_ and her consorts were floating above the sea surface while the various small craft buzzed about. The two EF-14s from the _Cry_ moved out to their station offshore of the IFC base accompanied by twenty four HF-29s while a smaller group of eight HF-29s in two diamonds of four each made a beeline for the IFC base.

_**Bridge, H.C.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

"All strike craft launched ma'am." Ruto reported from her station.

"Estimated time till detection?" Nabooru asked, tension evident in her voice.

"Decoy group should be reaching detection range in one minute." Ruto calculated.

Nabooru acknowledged this silently and sat waiting for the strike to begin

_**Flight 1, Flight Officer Link Commanding**_

"All fighters arm weapons." Link called over the comm channel. Behind him Navi flicked the switches that brought the weapons to standby and he was rewarded with acknowledgements as the RIOs on the other aircraft did the same.

Navi kept a close eye on the threat detection gear. Soon enough it began to light up as it detected the IFC air-search radar surveying the area.

"We're approaching air-search radar range now Link." Navi informed.

"Alright." Link acknowledged.

A few brief moments later Navi began speaking again. "Alright, radar returns are approaching detection values. They've got us. Tracking and fire-control radars are coming up now." She added.

_**Prentice Base, IFC Marshalling area for assault on Onogoro Island**_

In the command bunker of the base, the radar console was lighting up as blips began appearing at the edge of the scope.

"Incoming raid, eight aircraft, bearing zero one zero at high speed." The radar operator exclaimed.

"Sound the air-raid warning. Launch fighters immediately!" the duty officer ordered.

Outside, pilots rushed out of their ready rooms and towards their aircraft which were being warmed up by crews of technicians. Gunners hurried towards their anti-aircraft guns and missile sites while other personnel scrambled for shelter.

_**Eagles 1 and 2**_

The powerful airborne radar aboard the Hylian craft detected the take-off of the IFC fighters almost immediately. Controllers aboard the two early warning and control craft began issuing orders to Link's group.

"Flights one and two, IFC base is launching fighters. Prepare to fire once in range and then turn immediately." One controller ordered.

_**Flight 1**_

Link heard the communication crackle over his headset and moved his finger towards the firing button on the stick. Navi called out the shrinking distance from the rangefinder as the two groups of fighters hurtled towards each other

"Enemy is in range!" Navi shouted.

Link felt his finger tighten and saw the bright fiery trail as a single air-air missile leapt off the launch rail and lance towards the enemy fighters.

"All craft break off." Link said over the radio, reefing the HF-29 into a tight 180 degree turn. On command, the other three fighters of Link's flight performed their turns and were now speeding back towards the main body of Hylian craft accompanied by the second flight.

"They're following right behind us." Navi cried out looking back over her shoulder and seeing the pinpricks of pursuing IF-3s.

_**Eagles 1 and 2**_

"IF-3s are closing rapidly. Keep all fire-control radars off, repeat all fire-control radars off. Weapons are tight, fire on command only." The controllers ordered the escorting Hylian fighters.

The eight fighters of the decoy group poured on all the power they could giving IFC pilots the impression that they were pursuing a retreating force. The main body of the Hylian craft was outside air-search radar range, however the IFC threat receivers on the IF-3s and sensors at the base detected the radar emissions associated with the Hylian EF-14 early warning craft. However the IF-3s bored in unaware because of the total blackout on the Hylian fighters that they were blundering into an ambush.

The two flights of Hylian fighters broke once they were in sight of their comrades, Link's flight to the right and the other to the left in order to loop around and to re-engage.

"All craft, weapons are loose." The controllers aboard the EF-14s reported. The circling swarm of Hylian fighters had formed into a line and fired a volley of missiles.

The pursuing cloud of IF-3s was caught off guard by this sudden swarm of missiles that seemingly appeared out of nowhere on their radar scopes. Confusion reigned in their formation as pilots hurriedly performed evasive maneuvers, sometimes even colliding into each other in their attempts to evade the incoming Hylian missiles. With the formation integrity of the IFC fighters destroyed the controllers aboard the EF-14s ordered the HF-29s in to engage the remainder of the enemy fighters.

Link wheeled his fighter about and hurtled back towards the disoriented IF-3s who were beginning to react to the Hylian attack. He slashed his fighter through the formation, twin machine guns blazing. As he inverted to loop back Navi loosed another missile that connected with an IF-3 resulting in a fireball and spraying debris. Link side-slipped to break a missile lock that his own threat gear detected and called for help which came in the form of a volley of energy from a comrade that speared the pursuing IF-3 in the cockpit.

The Hylian fighters with expert direction from the controllers aboard the EF-14s were able to coordinate their attacks and call for help when needed, which gave them a crucial edge over their adversaries. Unfortunately for the IFC fighters, the combat took place at the extreme edge of their own ground based radar coverage which meant that they lacked the precision coordination the Hylians enjoyed.

Link swerved to narrowly avoid a giant piece of fuselage from a fellow Hylian who could not dodge the three missiles targeted at him. Banking to his left, he triggered a burst of bullets that narrowly missed an IF-3 which was weaving through some falling debris. Slowly, the ravaged squadrons of IFC fighters were recalled back to the base, harried on the way back by pursuing Hylian fighters.

**Eagles 1 and 2**

"Eagle one to Caravan One, all fighter resistance has ended. Head for enemy base at full speed." One of the controllers ordered the orbiting dropships.

"Eagle two, to fighters, prepare for assault. Decoy group, pull in and provide close escort for dropships. All others, form into flights and prepare for attack on IFC air-defense sites," another controller aboard the other EF-14 ordered.

Link checked the sky once more to find it free of the IFC fighters. Gathering up the two remaining aircraft from his flight he led them towards the approaching trio of dropships. The three fighters took position on the right side of the dropship flight while the remainders of the second decoy flight arrayed themselves on the left.

"Eagle two, to Caravan one, stay on current flight path and do not deviate." The controller ordered the dropships in a manner taking advantage of the gap in the IFC air-defense belt.

The three dropships along with their escorts swept in low over the sea in order to surprise the enemy. Ahead, lay the rapidly approaching shoreline. A minute later, the Hylian craft were at the edge of the enemy base near one of the tarmacs and were preparing for the insertion.

Meanwhile the other Hylian fighters were engaged in a duel with the base defenses. The anti-aircraft guns at the perimeter of the base sent up a storm of energy and bullets which not all of the attackers could dodge. However, by working in pairs to distract the attention of the gunners, the Hylian pilots managed to destroy many of the air-defense sites.

The base was also cluttered with troops and equipment for the coming assault on Onogoro Island. One part of the base contained rows upon rows of tanks and armored vehicles. Diving to the ground, Hylian fighters circled over the vehicle laager and shot up everything they saw until they had expended their last rounds.

The dropships carrying the marines descended towards the base slowing down and flaring before setting down and disgorging their complements of marines. Twenty marines clambered from each dropship and swarmed out towards the base. They ran towards parked aircraft and attached detonation charges while spraying bullets from their assault rifles to keep IFC infantry troops at bay.

"Link, tanks approaching from behind that hangar!" Navi exclaimed indicating the three armored vehicles lumbering out to meet the Hylian infantry.

"I see 'em." He acknowledged. "One flight form up on me." Link ordered as he dove towards the three tanks.

He made straight for the formation of tanks, allowing Navi to put the lead tank in the center of the targeting bracket and put a blue bolt of energy into it. The energy caught the tank as it was traversing its turret to fire the main gun and stopped it cold. Three crewmen scrambled out of their blazing vehicle and ran for the nearest shelter they could find. Pulling up, Link looked down in satisfaction to see the three smoking hulks of the IFC tanks.

Below, the marines were engaged in a fierce firefight with IFC infantry troops among the wreckage of the destroyed facilities and vehicles. The other attacking fighters were swarming over the base to attack other facilities. A giant fireball on the far side of the base indicated the ignition of the main fighter propellant tank after being hit by a volley of 2.75 inch rockets. Yet, the IFC defenders were not completely helpless. They fought back using shoulder fired surface to air missiles and mobile anti-aircraft guns taking their own toll.

**Eagle 2**

"Contacts bearing two-two-nine. Identify as large body of IFC fighters and dropships, classify as relief force. All Hylian craft prepare for recall. All marines return to dropships, fighters interdict until all marines are embarked."

Gradually the remaining marines pulled back, rifles still firing. The majority of the Hylian fighters streaked back towards the distant EF-14s while Link's flight and the other circled over the marines proving protection.

Explosions began tearing the ground as artillery shells from the relieving IFC force impacted against the ground. One of Link's wingmen was killed when a artillery shell on its ballistic arc impacted on the fighter's fuel tank.

Link swore and mentally urged the marines to hurry up. A knot of IFC soldiers surged forwards in a counter-attack trying to reap as many casualties as they could from the withdrawing Hylian marines. Tipping over, Link screamed down and fired his machine guns, bullets sending up sprays of concrete and dirt forcing the soldiers to hit the ground.

With all of the surviving marines embarked, the dropship pilots nervously increased the power to their throttles, each one rotating up and clawing for altitude in their effort to withdraw. Luckily, the three dropships made it into the sky without incident and headed back towards the safety of _Cry_. At that moment, the marine in charge of demolitions hit the switch and dozens of IFC fighters, transports, bombers, and other vehicles went up in black puffs of smoke and debris. Link and his compatriots followed closely behind watching their sensors and looking back apprehensively, expecting a horde of fighters following hard on his tail but was surprised to see the IFC fighters turn back after a short pursuit.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Link focused on the task of shepherding the three dropships back to the _Cry._ Link's fighters were the last to re-embark onto the ship, the other survivors having already landed. As he was climbing out of his fighter, he saw the three dropships unloading their complements of marines. Link, along with Navi decided to go over and see if their friend was alright.

They found Kitana amongst the other Gerudo, and Sheikah who composed of this marine unit.

"How'd things go?" Navi asked as Kitana gathered up her gear.

"It went better than I expected. Resistance when we hit the ground wasn't too bad. The rubble gave us some good cover. Most of the casualties we took were along the runways and the tarmac, running and setting up the demo charges." Kitana replied.

Link and Navi could tell that Kitana was sobered a bit by the death of her comrades. Somehow, no matter how many times it occurred, the death of a comrade was never and easy thing to deal with.

"Hey, why don't you come down to the mess and come get a drink or something?" Link offered.

"Maybe later, I have to get this gear stowed." She commented, lifting up her pack and rifle.

The three said good-bye, with Kitana heading back to the equipment room where the marine gear was stowed and Link and Navi heading back to the ready room where they stowed their helmets and flightsuits before heading to the mess.

_**Bridge, Freedom's Cry**_

"I have the final assessment of our strike ma'am." Impa reported.

"Well?" Nabooru inquired.

"Damage to the southeast quadrant of the base where we attacked was quite heavy. We took out a large portion of their transport capacity as well as one of their main fuel bunkers. Their communications facilities and radar facilities were hard hit. However we didn't reach the other quadrants of the base due to the rapid response." Impa informed her captain.

"Very well, quite successful given the situation. What about casualties?" Nabooru said asking the question she dreaded but knew she must ask.

"Relatively light ma'am. We lost eight fighters but the crews on three ejected and were recovered. Six marines are dead and twelve are wounded. We got lucky ma'am." Impa commented with a bit of relief having expected heavier casualties.

"Yes, but sometimes I can't help but feel guilty for sending those men and women off to their deaths like that." Nabooru lamented quietly to her executive officer.

"You're just mortal ma'am. It's normal for you to feel that way." Impa said comfortingly.

"I know, thank you Lieutenant."

"Yes ma'am. Where to now?" the executive officer inquired.

"Well we accomplished what command wanted us to do. I don't see any point in us staying here any longer. Helm, set course for Onogoro Island at flank speed. Ensign Ruto, I want a four craft combat air patrol aloft at all times. Ensign Saria, inform the base of our imminent arrival." Nabooru ordered, falling into her role as the captain once more.

The engines of the group lit off at once, emitting a bright glow, propelling the vessels over the water to the base they were to defend.

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry:

The messenger ships make it to Hyrule unscathed and it is the first major event in the favor of the republic. With IFC naval codes now in their hands the Hylians begin efforts to crack the messages, however not all can be cracked and only a fragmented picture appears which leaves many in the Hylian military baffled. Meanwhile, the IFC smarting over the damage done to its base near the Northeast Continent has vowed to crush the outpost on Onogoro Island.


	24. Chapter 23

**Greki: **Thanks!

**Shadow Taker of Souls: **To answer your question, no I'm not in the military but I've always been interesting in the strategy and the technology and stuff. Don't worry about your story, I've read it, and its pretty good, just keep going with it and see how it turns out.

**Hero o Donuts:** Lol read slower! No, just kidding, I'll see if I can make longer chapters.

**Janus Kamaren:** Lol, its ok that you don't, I just like wasting my time on it cause I enjoy that kind of thing. Yeah, the glossary seemed good, so everyone knew what the terms and places are and such.

**CJON: **lol, ill try to update faster.

**GM Ace: **I see from your name and your profile that you are interested in the Gundam universe of anime. I'm also a big fan on the gundam universe and I'll admit that some parts of my story are inspired by various gundam series. Out of curiosity which of the UC series did you like the best?

Yes, I know, I have been lazy as of late, very lazy. Sometimes its just so hard to stay focused on things and especially because I love to put stuff off, I haven't updated in a while. So I'd just like to apologize before I continue on with this story.

In addition, the first part of the glossary had been started in the tech database section. Several battles and operations have been put in. I'm planning on more of those as well as a general description of technology in this story as well as places.

_**Onogoro Island, Hylian Military Installation**_

The _Freedom's Cry_ and its escorts drifted slowly over the base at the island preparing to land. Following directions from the control tower, Mido set the ship down in one of the larger docking circles.

Immediately, trucks and other vehicles pulled up to the ship as ramps were extended towards the hatches so that crewmembers could leave the ship. The hangar bay door in the front of the ship opened and two large mobile cranes moved forwards to load ordnance. Meanwhile, a jeep pulled up to pick up Nabooru and Impa to take them to the command center.

The jeep wound its way through the base at top speed weaving through parked fighters and stacks of missiles. Within a few more minutes they were in front of a blocky concrete structure laden with communications antennae. The two guards at the front steel door raised their rifles in the salute as the doors whooshed open to admit Nabooru and her executive officer as well as their guide. They were led through a maze of corridors and down a few levels and eventually arrived at what was the map room of the command center. Standing around the table already were a Brigadier General, three Colonels, and two Majors who nodded in greeting.

"Welcome to Onogoro Island Captain Nabooru. Our reports indicate you have doen and excellent job on the enemy's main staging base." The brigadier general praised.

"Thank you sir." She replied modestly.

"However, our enemy is recovering quickly and already has shipped in enough material to make up his losses. I've brought you here to inform you of our strategy and our situation." He proposed. "Now the IFC has been unpleasantly surprised that the ground war has become a stalemate and they have been planning a drive on the Northeast Continent for a while now. Fortunately the only access route available to them is through here, Onogoro Island, which is only a few miles from the mainland coast of the continent and allows us to defend the continent rather easily, because we know from where the enemy must come. The bad news is that the enemy knows this too and is bringing everything he can bear. Now this base is well sited and fortified but in a prolonged siege we cannot last long. As you can see we are several miles in from the coast of the island and the enemy can only reach us via amphibious landings on these beaches." He said indicating several spots on the map highlighted in red. "The only way we can mount a successful defense is if we stop them on the beachhead before they can establish a sure foothold. Colonel Layzner who is in charge of all army troops here will brief you further." The General stated indicating a Hylian whose weather beaten face belied years of service.

"Captain, there are around five thousand ground troops defending this base, three army regiments of a thousand each, as well as four battalions of marines. Each of the three regiments will be deployed at the likely major landing sites and two marine battalions will cover the smaller ones while the final two remain in reserve. Unfortunately we have not had the time to properly fortify each beach so this is where your taskforces comes into play. We want yours ships positioned on the beaches to provide heavy support for our defending troops. The _Cry _and a destroyer would cover the largest beach and the rest would be spread elsewhere." The Colonel stated placing small plastic markers indicating ships on the various beaches.

"What about air cover, will we be using our own fighters, or will the base be able to support us?" Nabooru inquired.

This time it was one of Majors who answered, she evidently being the commander of the base's fighter force. "We'll be stretched thin as we've only got three squadrons to start with and we need to conduct patrols as well as escort missions. We'll try and support you when you need it but I cannot guarantee anything.

"Very well." Nabooru answered somewhat uneasily.

"In that case, I'd like to request more air-ground ordnance for our fighters." Impa interjected.

"I'll have the quartermasters work on that right away Lieutenant." The Major replied.

"Is that all?" Nabooru questioned.

The general never got to answer as a klaxon sounded and an air-raid siren began to wail.

"General, incoming enemy raid, bearing two-one-zero, altitude 15,000 feet." A voice informed over the intercom.

The major grabbed one of the many phone laying around the edge of the map table. "This is Major Adler, scramble all fighters immediately!"

Nabooru also ordered Impa to use her radio to contact the ship to scramble its own fighters.

Outside pilots sprinted from their ready rooms as technicians rushed to clear their vehicles and any excess ordnance laying around. Safety flags were pulled, and chocks yanked from under the wheels as the tower began directing the fighters to the runway.

_**Hangar Bay, Freedom's Cry**_

At the sounding of the alarm, the operators immediately moved their cranes aside. Inside the hangar were two fighters already attached to the catapult carriages and their crews sprinted out to them. Within moments, the ship's complement of ten fighters was airborne and vectoring towards the enemy.

Link was one of the last two launched, and as he sortied he saw the base's own fighters scrambling. They were the same HF-29 that Link and his comrades flew, but were painted in a drab olive color which indicated these belonged to the Air Force rather than the Navy.

Unexpectedly, Link heard his radio crackle. "Hey, don't worry Navy, we'll handle the real fighting, just stay behind us and you wont mess up your pretty little uniforms." An unknown pilot from one of the land-based fighters joked.

"Sorry, to disappoint you but we don't waste our time baby sitting infants like you." Navi retorted.

"Hey, all of you cut the crap." A controller from the tower exclaimed. "Raid count is seventy four, repeat seventy four. Forty four bombers and thirty fighters, all bearing two-one-zero, altitude 15,000. Separate by flights and prepare to attack."

Link instructed the fighters comprising his flight to form up on him and begin a steep vertical climb. The fighters on either side of him also did so, and soon the defenders were cruising at 30,000 feet, eyes warily searching downwards for the enemy.

"Attention flight leaders. Enemy is now in range, prepare to dive and attack. Group one hit the bombers, group two draw off the fighters." The controller instructed over the radio.

Navi was looking downwards and saw an array of black dots below them, standing out from the tranquil blue of the ocean.

"There they are Link, lets get em." She called out.

The Hylian fighters dove down like hawks from the direction of the sun, employing a trick known to fighter pilots for years that hampered the vision of the prey.

The IFC raiders were in a stacked formation with the twenty fighters approximately 500 feet above the bombers. Link dove his fighters straight through the fighter screen leaving it for others to deal with. Now, Link was looking down at a five plan V of IB-44 bombers. Selecting his machine guns, he shot off the wing of one bomber and watched it tumble into the sea while Navi used a missile to blow off the cockpit of another. The IFC bombers kept formation obviously attempting to weather the worst until they could release their ordnance.

The escorting fighters reacted by diving after the Hylians who were now savaging the bomber formation but were rudely caught by surprise when the second group of Hylian fighters dove down releasing a volley of missiles. The remaining IFC fighters split up to distract the first group of Hylians from the bombers and the other to contain the second Hylian group.

Back at the base, the operators at the tower were keeping a close watch on the radar screens.

"We're taking out their bombers but not fast enough. Their fighters are forcing ours to duel with them so that's taking the pressure off their bombers. We're going to get some leakers sir." An controller informed the tower commander.

"Alert the air defense crews and have them stand to." The commander grimly replied.

About thirty of the bombers remained droning on towards their target. Link maneuvered for a shot at the formation but was forced to pull off when an IF-3 appeared out of nowhere forcing Link to break off with a deflection shot.

"Damn it, every time I draw a bead on a bomber, an IF-3 comes out of nowhere." Link groused.

"Yeah, well deal with it." Navi said while searching behind them incase they were being tailed.

Suddenly half of the remaining bombers opened their bomb bay doors.

"Shit, bomb bay doors are open on the bombers, get 'em quick before they can launch." Link exclaimed following up his words with a beam salvo that struck an IB-44 igniting its payload and turning the bomber into a giant inferno.

Other Hylian pilots hurriedly turned to engage, but by the time they fired, the IFC bombers had released their payloads and were peeling off. At the same time, the remaining bombers went into afterburner and sped forwards.

"Oh, the second group must be armed with bombs so that they can go in after the missiles hit the base defenses." Navi realized.

"Shit, radio the base, tell them to scramble anything left on the field and prepare for more inbounds." Link ordered.

In the tower, the operators were picking up the incoming cruise missiles at the edge of their radar screens.

"Incoming missiles, count is fifty-two missiles, profile makes them AZ-3s." a controller called out.

"Sir, a pilot reports second group of IB-44s inbound to the base most likely armed with bombs." Another controller said upon receipt of Link's message.

Outside three cargo aircraft were moving along the taxiways evidently moving to get out of the base before all hell broke loose.

"Missiles are over the coast now." The first controller called out a few minutes later

On the ground, lookouts saw the familiar smoke trails as air defense soldiers began training their weapons out.

From box launchers around the perimeter of the base HAS-72 surface to air missiles streaked into the sky to intercept the inbound cruise missiles. As soon as the first wave was fired, soldiers hurried to reload the launchers with the box canisters but it was painfully evident that they would not make it in time. The cloud of Hylian missiles destroyed twenty of the inbound missiles but the rest came relentlessly onwards. Anti-aircraft gun positions now opened up throwing up a curtain of steel around the base. Some of the missiles ran into the streams of tracers or the cloud of fragments produced by bursting anti-aircraft shells. Others were pierced in their nosecones or tail fins by ground based small caliber beam cannon. Yet, the missiles were being plucked out of the sky too slow and the missiles began their terminal dive.

Four missiles struck one of the destroyers that had been accompanying the _Cry_ in the magazines and propellant area, vaporizing the warship, its crew, and several vehicles nearby. Other missiles hit anti-aircraft positions detonating weapons and throwing their crews into the air.

Back out at sea in his fighter, Link saw the flashes on the horizon and cringed inwardly at the thought of what was happening on the island base. Focusing now on the task at hand, he inverted his fighter in order to pursue the remaining enemy bombers that were streaking towards the base. Several other Hylian fighters were making attempts to go after the bombers, but the remaining IF-3s were keeping the Hylians busy with a great degree of success. Just then two streams of bullets shot by prompting Link to bank left as two IF-3s shot past in pursuit. Link twisted and turned throughout the sky dodging streams of bullets. One short burst caught the HF-29 along the side and destroyed the IFF beacon that prevented Hylian air-air missiles from locking onto the fighter. Realizing he wouldn't be able to take on both of them alone, he radioed for help.

In response to his call, came the last person that Link would have thought of, Marth. Marth dropped behind the two pursuing IFC fighters and began firing his own machine guns. Link was somewhat surprised that Marth came to help but at the moment he wasn't complaining. One of the IF-3s fell victim to the Marth's guns while the other remained doggedly on Link. Just then, the missile warning alarm started shrieking.

"What is it Navi?" Link asked not able to look at the display himself, being busy dodging his pursuer.

"Crap, its Marth, he's using his missiles now. Our missiles are set to go after the biggest heat source, and since our IFF beacons shot, his targeting system things we're a legitimate target." Navi exclaimed incredulously.

"Marth, hold the missile dammit." Link shouted over the radio.

"Why, I've got a positive lock on target. I'm launching now." Marth replied.

"Don't launch the missile, you're tracking us you imbecile." Link yelled again.

"It's too late, missile is in the air and tracking on us." Navi stated with resignation.

Link opened up the throttle and dodged falling debris and fireballs from other destroyed aircraft. Hopefully, there would be a decoy large enough for the missile to pursue. A IF-3 from below forced Link to bank right with a deluge of machine gun slugs. Unfortunately for Link, his turn allowed the missile to cut the corner and close the distance.

"Link missile's one hundred feet away, you gotta evade!" Navi screamed.

Link attempted to, however at that moment two HF-29s and a triplet of IF-3 flashed by on either side preventing him from going anywhere. He took one more glance and saw the missile now only feet from the aircraft.

Seconds later the missile impacted on the right side of the fighter, its warhead detonating and sending a cloud of fragments into the aircraft. However, by luck, or fate, Link's fighter was still alive but barely.

"Navi damage check." Link ordered, somewhat relieved he hadn't been vaporized by a Hylian missile.

"Not good, starboard engine's down to twenty percent power. Hydraulic lines to the right side are cut. The ejection system's also gone, fragments must have severed the lines between the switches and the rocket motors. Lucky for us though, the radio's still working. All in all, we've got one sick bird." Navi reported.

"I'm going to kill that asshole when we get back to the ship." Link exclaimed pounding his fist on the canopy.

"That's if we get back." Navi quipped.

"Right." Link replied resignedly. Transmitting his status to the Hylians nearby, two friendly fighters dropped by on either side to escort him back to the island.

At the same time as Link turned back for home, the second wave of IFC bombers was overhead the base. Tracers, shells, and beams of energy once again shot skywards in an effort to defend the base. The ships that were docked on the ground had manned their dorsal weapons and were now firing at the marauders. However, many of the bombers got through to deliver their bomb payloads. A stick of bombs destroyed a barracks, while another two, cratered the tank-repair yard. An IB-44 bomber that had been hit by a 40mm beam cannon dove with its tail flaming into a supply building, setting off thousands of rounds of small arms ammunition. The final casualty was the control tower, it being destroyed by the bombing runs of three aircraft. Luckily enough, the remaining naval ships sustained no damage.

_**H.C.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

Nabooru and Impa were now back on the bridge of their ship viewing the destruction caused by the IFC air raid. Only a skeleton crew remained on the bridge, most of the personnel being unnecessary for this battle, only the gunnery chiefs, and Ruto remained on the bridge. They had seen the tower go up in flames and the tiny specks of men and women thrown from the structure.

"Results from the air battle?" inquired Nabooru.

"Losses are pretty heavy on both sides Captain. Of the three ground based squadrons we had sent out, only enough aircraft for one and a half squadrons are returning. The naval aircraft fared a bit better ma'am with three and half of four squadrons returning."

"Captain, incoming message from Flight Officer Link. He's coming in, but his aircraft is severely damaged." Ruto reported.

"Well tell him to eject." Nabooru replied.

"He says he can't ma'am. His ejection system has been disabled from a missile hit." The Zora ensign informed the Captain.

"Order him to land on the base runways then." Nabooru ordered.

"That won't be possible ma'am. They're too damaged right now. It'll take some time before they're repaired and Link's only five minutes out." Ruto stated.

"Very well, then alert the hangar bay crew." Nabooru ordered quietly hoping that her friends would make it back alive.

Inside the hangar bay Chief Mechanic Darunia stood giving orders.

"I said set up the nets dammit!" the irascible Goron shouted.

Technicians hurried about while hydraulic motors whined as the metallic posts used to hold the nets rose from the deck of the hangar. Others brought forth the nets and feverishly began to attach them to the posts.

"I want fire crews standing by, and a medical team down here immediately." Darunia ordered.

Above them along the upper areas of the hangar bay, crowds of crewmen who weren't needed at the moment were standing at the observation windows staring apprehensively down at the hangar bay floor and watching the activity there. Among the observers was Zelda who was not needed at her station and had been wondering around the ship until she had found her way here.

"What's going on here?" she inquired having never seen this before.

"We've got a damaged fighter coming in now. The crew can't eject, so they're going to have to land it. I hear they're in pretty bad condition too." A random crewmember said in reply to Zelda's question.

"Do you know who it is?" she asked concernedly, hoping that it wasn't Marth.

Then, the hangar bay began to open, ready to receive Link's damaged craft.

Link and his two escorts left the melee behind, where the Hylian fighters were now taking a fearful toll on the IFC raiders.

"Alright, we're almost there. I'm going to try and line us up for an approach." Link stated.

He fought with the control stick as he slowly turned the fighter in order to bring it into line with the opening of the hangar bay on the _Cry_.

"Flaps aren't coming down Link." Navi mentioned.

"Alright, we'll have to do without em." Link mumbled as he fought for control of the aircraft.

On the bridge Ruto was watching her screen which now displayed an image of Link's fighter descending towards the hangar bay.

"Link, you're coming in too fast, reduce speed." She ordered seeing that Link was coming in much faster than accepted landing procedures dictated.

Link heard Ruto's order but was unable to comply as the throttle control was heavily damaged and flaps used to slow the craft down during landing were unable to operate.

As they neared, he saw the nets that were set up in the hangar bay.

Ruto on the bridge noticed that Link still hadn't slowed down and watched as it continued on towards the hangar bay entrance. Seeing that she could do more on the bridge, she requested permission to go to the hangar bay which was granted.

Inside the hangar, technicians stood behind metal shields on either side ready for anything. Link's fighter crossed the entrance of the hangar bay wobbling a bit from side to side. Coming in at high speed, the fighter hit the deck once and bounced high before settling down. Link fought for control in an effort to settle the fighter down but unfortunately for him luck was not in his and Navi's favor. The HF-29 did settle down but due to damage and extreme stress the gear gave out and the fighter began to skid. The fighter turned sideways and impacted against he first net, slicing through the sharp fragments and high speed combining to make quick work of the net. Link grimaced as he clenched the stick in his hand as Navi braced for another impact. The second and third nets gave way although they did slow the fighter. Looking forwards he saw the final stop, a metal barrier at the end of the hangar bay. Closing his eyes, Link braced for the final impact. Seconds later, the fighter hit the metal barrier with a sickening crunch. Moments later the remaining propellant ignited setting the fighter ablaze. Technicians rushed in from the side with fire extinguishers in hand.

From above, the observing crewmembers watched in horror as the fighter ignited and as technicians rushed towards the fighter to pull out the crew. Zelda watched apprehensively watching for any sign of the pilots. The technicians pulled out the rear seater first and then the pilot both of whom seemed unconscious. Their identities remained unknown until the two were laid down by two medics and their helmets removed. Upon seeing that it wasn't Marth, Zelda released a sigh of relief but then recognized immediately the golden hair of Link, and Navi's sky blue hair. Although she had sworn to herself that she hated those two more than anyone else on the ship, she could not help but feel sorry and compassion for them.

Meanwhile on the hangar deck itself one of the side doors whooshed open and Link and Navi's friends rushed out in concern.

"Will they be alright?" cried Saria to the corpsmen taking care of her two comatose friends.

"The pilot took the worst of it. He's broken his left leg, and cracked two ribs. The other only has some bruising on her right side." The corpsmen informed Saria and her friends as the corpsmen lifted Link and Navi up onto the stretcher and began moving them towards the infirmary.

Meanwhile the Hylian fighters returned to the base either arriving at their carrier ships or landing on the runway which by now had been hastily patched.

_**Nayru Lunar Base**_

The three destroyers from S-32 had landed and now there was a cordon of fully armed Marines around the ship. Another squad of twelve marines surrounded the senior captain as he took the briefcase containing the codebook to the command center.

"Captain Marnery reporting sir with the package sir." He declared to the staff officers present in the command room.

"Excellent work Captain Marnery. This will allow us to decipher the enemy plans. You and your crews can take some rest. We'll have new orders for you in two days." An admiral stated, taking possession of the briefcase.

Moments later the staff officers looked about in awe after having read the contents of the briefcase. The codebooks could possibly mean a turning point in the war and could now be used to decipher the sudden flood of messages burning across the IFC military communications network as of late.

A/N: Whew, finally another chapter. I hope you liked this one. Link does seem to get hurt a lot doesn't he? And Marth almost redeemed himself but ended up going even lower than he had before, but don't worry by the end of this story Marth will be somewhere where you all least suspect. Tiniest hint of Zelink in there, and I do mean tiny. Getting to the actual Zelink part will take a while. Please review this, I need all the feedback I can get.


	25. Chapter 24

CJON: Lol, happy places are always nice things to have.

Ri2: I can't give anything away that is in the future of this story, so I will leave you to your own imagination on that part of the story.

Mudora: Main characters suffering any sort of bodily injury is always interesting, hehe. Seriously though, I think it is necessary in stories such as these. Too many stories have main characters that are all powerful and can crush anything in their way easily. Having my characters being prone to injury and eventually death lends a sense of realism that otherwise might be missing.

The Pilot: Another history buff, pleasure to meet you. I was thinking perhaps of something like that, but that leaves me the issue of having the sides seemingly unfair. My initial thought was to have something on a prototype scale that would be deployed perhaps on the _Freedom's Cry_ and a few other select ships, seeing as the system would be quite expensive. I'm not sure and I'm still open to suggestions. By the way, thanks for being the first I think to suggest a new technological innovation for the story, please e-mail me to discuss this further as I think the idea has potential. Secret weapons will be in the offing, some of them based off the Zelda games, I wont say more for fear of spoiling the story. Traitors are also in the future, but as Master Yoda said, "hard to see the future is."

Shadow taker of souls: Little sibling are always a pain, I have a little sister and I know exactly how you feel. Lol, I would like to see what would happen if Marth were a real person and you were left in a room with him, he'd probably come out missing a few organs and limbs.

Heroodonuts: Lol yeah, ill make sure he goes a few chapters now without serious internal injuries, just your basic concussions, lacerations, bruises, and other sundry injuries for now, the poor fellow deserves a break. They do still hate each other, I think there was a moment earlier when they were civilized, but the number of times that has happened can be counted on the fingers of one hand.

Janus Kamaren: I admit, my grammar is terrible. Thanks for saving me from perhaps more humiliating mistakes in the future.

Cavalyn: Yeah, the multiple developing storylines is confusing and I hope it becomes clearer, however, in war, things are not always as clear as we would like and that's kind of what I'm trying to illustrate here.

Shadow Rave: Another Marth hater, welcome to the club!

Terachi Kaishaku: It's been a long time for both of us it seems, as I also have not updated for quite a while. Nice to know that you're back and I will get around to reading and reviewing chapter 7 of Paper Dragon soon. I know that you like action and I think that you will find this chapter very much to your tastes.

As I mentioned in my profile, I am _still_ looking for an artist for this fic. If you would be willing either to do this out of the kindness of your heart or in exchange for a fic written by myself, I would be grateful. Please e-mail me at or leave a review for this story if you are interested in the job.

Something completely different, I am looking to co-write a Zelda fic with. It would probably be a Zelink fic. If you want to do this, again please e-mail me or leave a review and we can discuss possibilities.

Finally, I will be away on a required school trip to the wilderness from July 27th to August 21st, so there won't be any new chapters posted during that time. I hope that you don't decide to abandon reading my stories because of that update gap. The trip does have a lot of time to contemplate and think and I am planning on outlining the next several chapters of all my stories as to speed up writing when I return. However, this chapter will be quite long as to make up for my slowness in updating and the upcoming gap.

_**Nayru Lunar Base**_

Deep in the bowels of the moon base lay a room with electronics of all sorts covering the walls. Armed marines stood at intervals along the walls making sure that everything took place according to rules and regulations. Printers on either side of the room continually spewed out paper with text upon it. This room was the nerve center of Hylian Military Intelligence which was in charge of intercepting and decoding all enemy military transmissions, as well as interpreting the enemy intentions. With the codebooks that had arrived recently, cryptographers were scrambling to decode the backlog of intercepted IFC military messages stockpiled since the first day of the war.

The Major in charge had just finished working on a dispatch that had arrived hours ago and was now preparing for a sudden urgent meeting of the Hylian Central Command. The message which he contained possibly spelled the end of the war effort of the republic.

The briefing room of the base was now filled with the surviving top officers of the Hylian military and their aides.

"You summoned us here for an urgent meeting Major Luske?" stated the elderly Goron who was commander in chief of the Army.

"Yes sir," the major replied stepping up to the podium. "Twenty hours ago, we intercepted a message from the IFC High Command to all of its forces," he spoke to the crowd of assembled officers.

"May I ask how you managed to decode the message?" another general asked, this time an elderly teal haired gentleman who happened to be the father of Marth.

"Yes, several days ago, three of our destroyers made a raid on an enemy convoy. The enemy did not fully follow his own protocol when abandoning ship and a party of marines sent by the destroyer found an intact copy of the codebook used by all IFC military forces," the major informed Marth's father.

"Thank you," returned the teal haired general looking gravely at the papers before him.

"If I may continue. Upon decoding this message my staff and I have discovered some alarming news. The contents of this message reveal that the IFC is planning a major assault on one of our remaining space bases. Present in the message are orders for the IFC to assemble a large force of troop transports as well as several divisions of troops, in addition to a large naval force. In the message the target of this assault is only referred to by the letters GD. In order to figure out the target my staff and I put together a list of our remaining outposts." The major now turned to indicate the projector where he had uploaded the very list that he had spoken of.

"Now, we eliminated from the list those posts that have little strategic significance such as those of B-983, C-189, and the Tion region. We also struck those posts that the IFC would consider too highly defended and too costly to invade such as the shipyards at Bethesda, Racknall IV, and New Kakariko. This leaves us with these few," and as he spoke the list became gradually shorter as the names he mentioned were removed from the list.

"From the remaining few choices we picked that which would have the most impact upon our ability to wage war, and as a result we came up with the outpost at M-354. Our reasoning behind it is this, this base links the main body of the republic with the vital area of the Silesian Cluster. The Cluster supplies us with manpower, metals, and ships and the only way to access it is through the spacelane which M-354 sits astride. By striking at this outpost they force us into a decisive battle against their superior forces. They know that we cannot allow the base to fall yet they also know that our forces are not yet strong enough to confront them head on," the major analyzed.

"Well then what exactly do you propose?" Admiral DeLanz, a male Zora, the commander in chief of the Navy inquired.

"The IFC does not know that we are privy to their plans. Their plan calls for a quick strike on the base that will swiftly conquer the post and then to reposition their ships to greet the counter-attack that they know we must launch and then allow us to beat ourselves to death on their defensive line. We must muster all the strength now and move them to defend the post. This is made difficult in that the enemy must not know we have dispatched reinforcements. During this engagement our forces will surely be inferior to theirs. Only through secrecy and surprise can we hope to achieve victory," Luske proposed.

"Major Luske, have you considered the possibility that Ganondof and his cronies might be baiting us. They could have sent this message in the hopes that we would get it, concentrate our forces in one place, and use that time to conquer other location that have been weakened," Marth's father ventured forth.

"General Lowell, my staff and I have considered that possibility but we have concluded that it is extremely unlikely. Currently all branches of the armed forces of the IFC use this code that we captured the codebooks for. They would not purposefully allow us access to the code that reveals all of their intentions to us. The manner in which we obtained the codes make such a play extremely difficult. Our destroyers were freelance raiders, following no particular plan or schedule, it would have been impossible for the IFC to count on our ships showing up when they did. Additionally, our interception station have given us no new messages with no new encoding systems so we can conclude the IFC is still using its same codes, unaware that we now possess them," Luske countered, with the reasons that he and his staff had moments ago pieced together.

"So then, it seems we must make our stand here then or the war is lost," Senator Harkinian said as he spoke for the first time. "When do we expect them to strike, Major?"

"The message details the attack to begin two and a half weeks from now. Already, they have fleet elements involved in the assault commencing exercises and are also re-training their ground force involved."

"Well then, what do we have to meet them and who will command this force?" the senator inquired, not particularly enthusiastic about the answer that he knew was coming given their grave situation.

The admiral in charge of the fleet spoke first.

"We're severely limited in our deployable ships as of now. As you know, we have a massive amount of new construction but the majority of the crews are still training and those that have finished basic training I would not trust in an operation of this importance. If we scrape up whatever we can, I believe that we can form several battlegroups to send out however that would leave some areas stretched thin. If I may suggest sir, that we speed up repairs on damaged ships as to get as many of them back into fighting shape as possible. Any ship that has just concluded a battle should be immediately repaired and resupplied for deployment to our outpost at M-354."

"Very well Admiral, issue the necessary orders. General?" the senator indicated with a gentle wave at his hand at the Goron general in charge of the Army.

"The best I can get without sending in raw recruits is a pair of infantry divisions, a reinforced armored division, and a mechanized brigade," replied the graying commander in chief of the army.

The commandant of the Marine Corps, a Sheikah female decided to speak up, "I can also provide a heavily reinforced marine division."

"Well then that answers the first question, now to answer the second," the senator proceeded.

"If possible Senator, I would like to be placed in command during this battle," Marth's father interjected.

"Weren't you the one who believed that this was all a hoax, General?" Admiral DeLanz inquired softly.

"Yes, ma'am, however Major Luske's presentation convinced me that we could not take the risk of disregarding the message and I am tired of sitting here while our soldiers put

themselves at risk."

"Very well General, I will the appropriate orders drawn up for you. Please confer with Admiral DeLanz, General Tarunia, and General Callista on the specific amount of troops and resources you will need for this campaign," the senator relented.

"Thank you sir," the General saluted with his eyes glinting with some untold emotion.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

The first air-raid was followed by several others in the next few days. The remaining ships from the _Freedom's Cry_ taskforce had dispersed to their various assigned beaches.

The _Freedom's Cry_ was posted on the beach that was most opportune for an invasion landing. It was posted at the fringe of a forest that bordered the beach. It was resting on its own landing gear, parallel to the beach, her guns trained outwards. It was now nighttime and some of the crewmen who were hard at work constructing a large earthen berm in front of the ship for protection returned to the ship to turn in for the night as did the others who were helping engineers construct makeshift bunkers and strongpoints near the ship. Several mortar batteries were erected in the forested area and had been ranged on various parts of the beach. Infantrymen finished carrying crates of ammunition to their foxholes and stringing barbed wire near the beach before returning to their tents.

At that moment, a duo of HF-29s roared overhead, returning from the evening's patrol flight. The two dove towards the beach before lining up on the border of the beach and forest to land on the ship whose hangar bay doors were open and lights beckoning to the tired crews who couldn't wait to get some rest. The HF-29s gracefully floated down and entered the hangar bay one right after the other and taxied to their appropriate berths where crew chiefs motioned for pilots to shut down the engine.

Link and Navi rose out of the fighter taking off their flight helmets as they did so. As soon as Link was on the deck of the hangar he motioned Darunia to come over.

"Hey, Darunia, could you take a look at the number two engine, there was a fluctuation in the power levels that worries me a little bit?" he queried of the Goron mechanic.

"I'll check it out as soon as I can, but one of the other flight officer's blew out the power conduit between his weapons controls and the beam cannon and that's a disaster waiting to happen," he replied.

"Thanks," Link replied before heading out with Navi.

"Whew, I'm tired," Link yawned.

"You're so damn lazy Link. Hard to believe the fate of the republic rests on pilots like you isn't it," she teased.

"No, I'd like to think the republic is in very capable hands," he retorted smartly.

"Careful, you might want to watch yourself there or you'll find yourself turning into another Marth and I'd hate to have to kill you and try to find another pilot," she said playfully punching him.

Link just mock glared at his happy companion.

"You always just seem to make me fool motivated don't you?"

"It's my job," Navi said smiling sweetly.

"Well regardless, I still have to go get some sleep," Link stated before yawning once again.

"Well I'll probably turn in anyway since there isn't anyone to talk to, everyone else is asleep," she conceded.

The two headed off towards their rooms which were located amidships and across from each other in the hallway.

_**Rendezvous Point Alpha Ten**_

A group of small craft roared over the ocean's surface just a couple of feet above the sprays of seawater. Eight of these ships were painted with a Stalfos on their fuselages signifying them to be part of the IFC Commando force. Seconds later, the four other accompanying craft, IF-3s broke off to head towards home while the dropships continued on below radar range of the Hylians.

Each dropship carried 25 commandoes many of them veterans of Operation Norse, fully armed. Unlike normal IG-11 dropships, these were outfitted with engine baffles so that they were nearly silent. Their mission was a vital one for the success of the next days invasion landings. The commander of the attack had received intelligence that the Hylians had used naval ships at various beaches as strongpoints in order to repel invasion. The _Freedom's Cry_ had been posted on the beach that was best suited for a mass landing and the commander wanted something done about it. These commandoes were to move in silently, board the ship, and attempt to blow up anything that they could before being withdraw.

Within moments the beach was in sight and officers aboard the dropships began motioning for their men to prepare for landing. The eight black dropships soundlessly passed over the edge of the beach hovering just a foot over the beach while commandoes leapt out, weapons at the ready. After all the commandoes had disembarked the ships pivoted and returned to the sea waiting for the recall signal from the mission commander. The body of two hundred commandoes split into ten groups and silently made their way towards the behemoth that was the _Freedom's Cry._ Silently, they cut gaps in the wire as they moved forwards.

Motioning for a halt, the mission commander hand signaled his men, indicating that there were sentries on the berm in front of the battleship. Each of the ten groups had their own sniper who un-slung their silenced sniper rifles from their shoulders and taking aim.

There were fifteen sentries along the length of the berm watching tiredly towards the sea. Suddenly without warning ten of the sentries dropped dead, their heads exploding in a flash of gore. One of the sentries frantically looked down from the berm and saw a man in black with a rifle. It was the last thing that he saw before another bullet struck him between the eyes.

That task done, the commandoes found a gap in the berm used to allow vehicles passage and poured through. The ten teams split up, each of them heading for a different hatch in the ship's side. To their amusement, the commandoes found the metal doors locked shut. This presented only a slight barrier as the commandoes extracted electronic devices that would override the lock and open the door. Within moments, the commandoes were inside the ship heading for various targets. One group headed for the hangar bay and began planting explosives amongst the catapult machinery that allowed the ship to launch its fighters and propellant tanks were also wired to explode. The team silently crept out but were startled by a loud shout from one of the above gantries.

"You there what are you doing?" a Hylian marine shouted brandishing his rifles. The IFC commandoes hastily grabbed their weapons but not before the Hylian let go a long burst from his rifle. By some chance of fate, a burst hit the commando who held the detonation remote and in his dying moment, contracted his finger subconsciously and hit the button that set off the explosions. The commando team was far enough from the detonations that they were unaffected however the Hylian marine was thrown into the air as a result.

The team leader's radio cracked as the mission leader sent an inquiry.

"Status report," the mission leader reported.

"We've had a premature detonation sir. A guard opened fire as we were leaving and hit our demo man who hit the button right before he died," the team leader replied his veins now filled with adrenaline.

"Very well, move about and cause as much chaos as we can," the mission leader shot back annoyed.

"Very well sir.""

_**Flight Officer Link's sleeping quarters**_

Link had just woken up as he felt the urge to use the restroom when he felt a weak rumble in the distance. His curiosity took the better of him and he threw on his shipboard uniform. He stepped outside into the hallway and looked about when something caught his eye. Down the hallway he saw a file of men all in black and carrying rifles. He distinctly made out the Stalfos patch that marked them as IFC commandoes. Instincts taking over he rushed back into his room. He had to tell someone, his mind shouted out at him. Another part of him forced him to grab his pistol and spare magazines from his closet. That done, he cautiously peeked into the hallway and finding no one there he crossed the hallway to Navi's door. The digital keypad indicated that the door was locked but Navi had told Link the code a while back which Link typed in. Entering the room he saw his friend curled up comfortable in her bed.

"Navi," he whispered trying to awake his friend but in vain. He attempted this several times all with no success.

"And she calls me lazy," he muttered to himself.

This time he grasped her shoulder and shook her firmly. What happened next was not what he had expected. The fairy's eyes immediately shot open as she threw off the sheet covering her and sitting up with a pistol now in her hand.

"Whoever you are, you'd better give me three reason why I shouldn't blow your head off right here and now," the fairy threatened not recognizing her friend in the darkness of her room.

"Don't shoot, its me Link," he cried out.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour, I told you already, I'm not interested in you." She replied amusedly.

The ship's cooling system had broken down and it was quite hot, so as a result Navi was only wearing her bra and panties instead of her full pajamas while she was sleeping.

"Of course I'm not," Link stammered, red-faced having noticed that fact.

"Not pretty enough for you am I?" she pouted playfully.

"Damn it Navi that's not what I'm here for. There are more serious things we have to deal with," he pleaded exasperatedly.

"And what might those be?" she inquired.

"There's IFC commandoes in the ship Nav."

"Are you sure," she asked skeptically.

"Of course I'm sure, I saw the Stalfos patch on their shoulders."

Navi froze at this remark. The Stalfos commandoes of the IFC were some of the most feared soldiers in the galaxy.

"Fine, we've got to warn the rest of the crew."

"That's what I thought, we should warn the bridge first since they can warn the whole crew from there," Link stated.

"Ok, just give me a sec to change," she said as she climbed out of bed.

Link flushed a deep red again and turned around while Navi donned her uniform.

"Oh look, Link's scared of a woman in her underwear." She teased.

"Shut up, we've got more important things to do right," Link groused.

"Right," she replied but not without a note of amusement.

The two stepped out of Navi's room both now with pistols drawn. They crept along the hallway as quietly as they could making their way to the bridge. Luckily for them they did not encounter any of the enemy on their way to the bridge. When they arrived, they saw the bridge manned by the secondary crew, with Impa at the head.

"Ma'am we've got some bad news," Link reported to the First Officer.'

"What is it Flight Officer?" she queried sternly that told Link that if she thought this was trivial she would have no compunction about snapping Link in two.

"IFC commandoes on the ship ma'am, I saw a group of 'em near my quarters, there might be more, I don't know," he said in a rush.

"We must act quickly then, they're probably here to sabotage the ship," she mused. She then activated the ship's public address system.

"Attention all crewmembers, this is the Bridge. We have been infiltrated by IFC commandoes, all hands prepare to repel boarders," she ordered over the intercom.

"You two, find Lieutenant Kitana and her marines. Tell her I want guards near the most important areas of the ship and the rest in teams to scour the ship," she demanded of Link and Navi who quickly hurried out towards the section where the marines were quartered.

Immediately the ship sprang to life as tired crewmen were woken up by Impa's announcement. They quickly donned clothing and made their way to weapons lockers to arm and organize.

Meanwhile Link and Navi ran into the marine's equipment room where they found the Lieutenant and her troops already in their uniforms and holding their rifles and relayed the First Officer's orders.

"Right then," Kitana acknowledged. Her marine unit of 80 marines had been worn down to 62 which she split into 6 uneven squads some of who she sent to vital areas of the ship such as the reactor, and main power conduits.

"You two come with me, and take these, they'll work a lot better than those peashooters you're holding now," she ordered throwing each of them a rifle from a weapons locker.

The squads of marines streamed out of their equipment room and began scouring the ship for the enemy. Link and Navi followed Kitana's group, wary, and rifles at the ready. There were several dead bodies in the hallway near a weapons locker, evidently having been caught before they could arm themselves. Kitana's squad slowly crept forwards, checking rooms on either side of the corridor they were in, most of them empty but a few with corpses in them of crewmembers who did not heed the alert in time. As they crawled forwards, they heard the crackling of gunfire in the distance. Immediately Kitana ordered her marines into a run towards the sound of battle. Rounding a corner, they saw several crewmen using doorways as cover, most of them with pistols, and a couple with rifles, exchanging fire with a group of commandoes just down the corridor. The marines joined the skirmish, their rifles flashing. Navi raised her rifle coolly and shot one through the mouth on her first burst. Link on the other hand was a les accurate but still blazed away enthusiastically the sheer number of bullets he fired, guaranteeing him a hit. The firefight continued for several minutes before the remaining commandoes decided to retreat.

"Are you all ok?" Kitana asked of the remaining crewmen.

One of them, who apparently ranked over the rest replied, "A couple of us are alright, but the rest of us have injuries of some sort or another."

The marine Lieutenant indicated for two of her marines to stay behind to help administer aid to the wounded crewmen while she, the rest of her squad, Link, and Navi pushed forwards. Just then Kitana's radio crackled.

"Lieutenant Kitana we've got a situation here," one of the other squads reported.

"What is it?" she asked apprehensively.

"The IFC has already been here, they've got remote explosives that could be set off any minute," the marine on the other end reported.

"Same here, ma'am," another squad leader cut in.

Kitana swore and hit the transmit button. "This is Kitana to all squads, find those explosives and disarm them as quickly as you can." She then also transmitted this to the bridge where Impa promptly ordered all crewmen to be on the lookout for explosives as well as the enemy.

"Where to now Lieutenant," one of the marines in her squad inquired.

"We move aft towards the engine room," she quickly ordered.

The small group moved throughout the hallway which was illuminated by the red flashing emergency lights. They reached a corner that lead to the entrance of the engine room and were about to round it when they heard voices around the corner.

"Best to be safe and see who those guys are around the corner before we go barging in," Kitana mentioned to the others. She motioned to one of her marines who took a small mirror from a pouch on his belt and crept up to the corner. The marine cautiously poked the mirror around the corner and looked at the reflection in it.

"Another group of enemy commandoes ma'am, looks like they're just starting to set charges in the room. They've got the doors to the engine room jammed open so they can get in and out easily," the Kokiri marine reported.

"Alright, here's how we handle it. We can't go barging into the engine room and start a fire fight cause we might end up lighting up the whole ship if we hit the wrong this. Navi, you're the best shot here, I want you to round the corner and take out a many of them as you can before you get their attention. Then lead 'em back around the corner and hit the deck and we'll open up on them before they know what happened, got it?" Kitana whispered Navi who grinned ferally in response before the group split up for their assigned task.

Navi checked her rifle while the rest of the group retreated a bit down the hall to set up their ambush. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner finding herself several dozen yards from the engine room. Looking down the hallway she saw the black shape of IFC commandoes shuffling about the room setting charges on equipment. She raised her rifle carefully to her shoulder and took careful aim and squeezed her finger down on the trigger. Her shot struck the unsuspecting commando in the head twisting his whole body around with the force of the impact before dropping him to the deck. Unfortunately for him, none of his comrades noticed and having been far away and immersed int eh sounds of the engine room the rest of his teammates did not hear the crack of Navi's rifle.

Thanking the goddesses for her luck, Navi sighted her rifle on another target and again pulled the trigger with the same result. This time however her target was facing a fellow commando who was out of Navi's vision and saw his comrade fall to the ground, a hole where his left eye should have been.

"Hey, there's someone out there!" the commando shouted to the rest of his team.

The commandoes dropped their immediate tasks and grabbed their weapons and surged out into the hallway where they saw the single form of Navi, her rifle still raised and another flash as she took another shot before breaking into a sprint around the corner. Her third victim dropped much like the previous two but the rest of the commandoes were now returning fire.

For once, Navi appreciated being small as her profile made for one that was very difficult to hit as she was moving quickly. Skidding around the corner she saw the black muzzles of Kitana, her marines, and Link trained at the corner that she had just rounded, and dove to the ground just as Kitana had told her to. The IFC commandoes rushed around the corner expecting to find only the fairy sniper but instead aw the flashes of Hylian assault rifles as the Hylians opened fire. The commandoes never had a chance and only one of them managed to get off a burst that hit the walls of the corridor harmlessly. Kitana motioned two of her marines forwards to check to make sure that all the commandoes were really dead while the rest remained vigilant in case any more of the enemy showed up. After the two signaled that the commandoes were indeed dead, the group proceeded to the engine room. The sight inside was indeed quite gruesome, several crewmen on duty on the room when the invaders forced their way in were draped across machinery, blood streaming from large knife wounds in their necks and faces.

"You three, stay here find those demo charges and disarm them now and make sure that no one whose not supposed to comes back here," Kitana ordered while Link and Navi held down the bile they felt rising in their throats.

"All squads report in," the Lieutenant commanded over her radio as her now reduced group of seven moved out and back into the corridors of the ship.

"Squad two, is near main turret three. We encountered a group of enemies earlier but they have withdrawn but we don't know where. We've taken some casualties, three dead, and one wounded but we've got all the charges they set here," the squad leader reported.

"Squad three, is in the forward magazines, no enemies reported and no past contacts."

"Squads five and six are heavily engaged in the mess hall," a marine reported over the radio, heavy gunfire sounding off in the background of the transmission.

"Squad four is at the power core, all charges disarmed and enemy killed."

"Squad five and six, hold on, I'm on my way," Kitana transmitted after hearing the final report.

Spurring her troops into a rapid trot, the group moved towards the mess hall as quickly as they could. In many of the hallways they passed through were scores of wounded crewmen, with overtaxed medical personnel trying to take care of as many as they could. The ship's sick bay was already full to capacity and more and more casualties were filtering in from various parts of the ship. However, not all the crew was helpless as demonstrated by the prone forms of commandoes throughout the ship, having met determined resistance from the crew.

Eventually, the small team came to one of the doors leading into the mess hall. Each person reloaded his weapon as they prepared to move in. One of the marines hit the door switch while the rest poured through. The mess hall was beyond any recognition. Usually, the large room held a large number of tables arranged neatly, with spotless floors and chairs lined up at each table. Now however the room was entirely different. Tables were turned on their sides on each side of the room one group of tables sheltering the body of commandoes that was keeping the other marine squads pinned down. Shell cases littered the floor while several bodies littered the space between the two positions, remnants of a failed assault. Luckily for Kitana's team, they entered the room near friendly positions and they dove for shelter behind a long rectangular table. Bullets ripped through the air as IFC commandoes noticed the newcomers and sprayed them with volleys of bullets. One marine caught a burst in his throat, gurgling blood before he dropped dead, his body still twitching.

Link was huddles behind a table with Navi on his left. He looked around a bit to survey their position. Marines from the two other squads were hunkered down behind tables occasionally popping up to fire a burst before return fire forced them down again. Crewmen from various parts of the ship were also clutching weapons and hiding behind the tables. Farther down the line where he couldn't reach them, Link saw Ruto and Mido both with rifles grimly taking cover as a prolonged burst slammed into the metal table they were hiding behind. Behind them lay the wounded whom were being administered to by a pair of marines and Saria who were combat medics. The groans of the wounded made Link and Navi both wince in sympathy.

Just then, Link heard the distinctive click as a rifle's cocking handle was yanked. Link didn't remember seeing any of the marines on his left when he first took cover so he let his curiosity take over and peeked towards the left. The person that was next to him was the last that he would have ever expected to be here. It was Zelda, her ordinarily immaculate uniform wrinkled and speckled with dust and blood. Her hair was messily tied back and although she looked distinctly different from the prissy ensign she usually was, Link still found her beauty quite breath taking to say the least.

"And what Goddesses name do you think you're looking at," she spat at him, eyes flashing.

"Nothing, just didn't expect you to be here, that's all," he muttered, embarrassed at having been caught staring.

"Oh, so you think I'm just a spoiled little princess don't you. You think that I'm the damsel in distress who falls apart after a broken nail and that I would run away screaming because can't handle a real crises like this," she hissed.

"Well if the name fits. The way you strut around expecting us to step out of your way when you come down the corridor and bow, you can't exactly be mad people think of you that way," Link snapped back without thinking as Navi on his right popped up to fire a burst.

"Well let's get one thing straight here, I'm not a spoiled princess or a damsel in distress and I can very well take care of myself. If you ever call me a coward again or insult me in such a way, I will have you ejected from an air-lock without a vacuum suit," she growled, grabbing the collar of his uniform and pulling him close so that they were eye to eye.

"Look, I'm sure you two will have lots of time to kill each other later, but can we focus for a bit right now and try to get out of here in one piece," Navi shouted at the two as a bullet carried away a lock of her sky blue hair.

The two Hylians glared at each other furiously for another couple of seconds before a shout interrupted them.

"GRENADE!" one of the marines down the line shouted. The marines and crew all dropped to the ground covering their heads as the said black object sailed through the air, and bounced on the deck before exploding in a puff of flame and smoke. Four marines were mutilated beyond recognition while a fifth was clutching his knee where the bottom half of his right leg was dangling by a thin fiber of flesh and screaming.

"They're trying to close in and finish us, take 'em out!" Kitana shouted as she poked her head up above the edge of her table before being forced down by a burst of bullets. Link hazarded a peek and saw that indeed his friend was right. Half of the enemy commandoes were advancing, with fixed bayonets gleaming on their rifles while their other comrades kept up a brisk fire that forced the Hylians to keep down and unable to eliminate those enemies who were seeking to finish them off hand to hand.

"This is Lieutenant Kitana. We are in the mess hall and under heavy attack, we need reinforcements. Anyone, come in!" Kitana shouted over her radio as the enemy crept close.

"Lieutenant Impa here. I have a squad of your marines and several crew volunteers, we are en route now, hold on as best as you can," Impa's voice crackled back over the radio.

"Shit, fix bayonets," Kitana ordered her remaining marines.

The whisper of blades leaving the sheath sounded along the line as the Hylian marines fixed the long steel blades atop the muzzles of their assault rifles.

Seeing that Link, Navi, Zelda, and the other crewmembers did not have bayonets, Kitana ordered two of her marines to scavenge those from the bodies of dead marines. They came up with one each for Link, Navi, Zelda, and a couple of others, but not for all.

It was all Link could do now to wait for the oncoming rush to meet him. Kitana waited as long as she could hoping to draw as many of the enemy a close as possible so not allowing the others to fire on the Hylians. With a shout, she stood up and with her pistol shot down an IFC commando who was mere inches away. She shot a couple more before dropping the pistol and brandishing her rifle and bayonet menacingly. The others followed Kitana's lead and clambered over the tables to come to grips with their enemies. Many of the crewmen were inexperienced at hand to hand combat having done no more than their basic training and were defeated easily by the elite IFC commandoes. The marines fought hard, but were slowly being overwhelmed and pushed back.

Link found himself grappling with a commando that was a full five inches taller than him and more muscular. He was barely able to dodge his adversary's first bayonet thrust. The commando did not use only his bayonet but his fists, feet and body to wear Link down. One sharp blow from the enemy's large fist sent Link to the ground gasping for air.

"Help…" Link wheezed out as loud as he could hoping to catch any of his allies attention while he fell on all fours.

Navi caught her friend's plea and hurried over as fast as she could.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" his fairy friend called out getting the attention of the commando who was about to skewer Link and finish him off. The commando turned to see the comparatively tiny form of the fairy standing before him and chuckled. Using the time that Navi bought him, Link mustered up his remaining strength and jammed the butt of his rifle into the gut of the commando, sending him sprawling backwards where Navi put two rounds into his heart to make sure that he didn't get up.

"Thanks," Link gasped to his friend.

"Anytime," she returned, firing another shot and downing another enemy that she had seen moving in her peripheral vision.

Whatever their minor successes the Hylian soldiers were pushed back further towards their wounded, fighting desperately all the way.

Link took a glance around him in order to see who was left. Ruto and Mido were fighting hard alongside a trio of marines on the far right of the main line of battle. Kitana, several survivors from the other squads, and a smattering of crewmen were holding the center, while Link, Navi, Zelda, and four marines held the left. Just then Kitana's voice rung across the mess hall turned battlefield as she issued another order.

"Fall back!" he cried, hoping to make a last stand near the wounded and to buy more time till Impa and the reinforcements arrived.

The Hylian soldiers gradually retreated trying to keep a much distance between them and the enemy. Link again looked around to see who was left from the group defending the area he was in. Navi was alright as were three of the marines, he saw the fourth draped over a chair, his neck dangling at an impossible angle. He too was about to pull back when it registered that he had not seen Zelda. Eyes sweeping the room, he saw her, holding her ground as four commandoes advanced on her menacingly.

"Zelda get back, we need to regroup!" he shouted, feeling a pang of guilt for perhaps causing her to take reckless chances by insulting her earlier and causing her pride to well up and incite a desire to prove Link wrong.

She chanced a look back, her eyes flashing with defiance which Link initially interpreted as her deciding that she would stay her ground. However, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, she broke and ran avoiding obstacles in her way. Link stood frozen watching the progress of the young woman as she ran towards the relative safety of her regrouping comrades. Then, just as she seemed about to make it, one of the IFC commandoes perhaps angry at losing perspective prey, raised his rifle and fired a single shot. A spray of blood shot out from Zelda's back near her lower left abdomen as the bullet struck home. Link watched in terror as she staggered along, the blood slowly seeping into the blue blouse of her uniform, until she finally collapsed to the deck still alive but too weak to continue on.

"Shit," Link mumbled to himself. "Navi, cover me, I'm going back to get her," he called out to his best friend who had also stopped and seen Zelda fall.

"Are you nuts? Don't go playing the hero saving the damsel, you'll be killed before you go three steps," she protested.

"Look, I'm going to get her alright?" he replied with absolute finality.

"Alright fine," Navi consented, muttering to herself how one day Link would get them all killed.

"Thanks, I owe you one," he grinned before he switched direction to retrieve Zelda.

"Yeah, it's a big one," she retorted dryly, raising her rifle.

Link had slung his rifle back across his shoulders and was now sprinting to where Zelda lay, barely breathing. Luckily for Link not as much attention was paid to him as Navi was fulfilling her job admirably. She was kneeling next to a pile of chairs, picking targets as calmly as she could and dispatching them with all haste. Soon enough, Link reached Zelda's prone form. He cringed at her injury which looked far worse up close than it had from afar. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved weakly as breathed laboriously, a dribble of blood oozing its way out of her mouth and onto her pale cheek.

He wordlessly picked her up as gently as he could and held her bridal style in his arms. Turning around so that his body was now protecting hers, he moved as fast as he could back towards friendly positions. Navi also slowly retreated, skillfully using tables and chairs as cover as she pulled back, firing all the way.

Kitana and the others had seen Link carrying about his task and were also directing covering fire so that Link could return safely. However, his comrades were not entirely successful as one commando managed to graze his left hip with a bullet while another lodged a slug in the side of his thigh. Gritting his teeth he continued forth as best as he could. Moments later, he had reached the far end of the mess hall where the Hylian wounded lay, and the rest had erected a last stand barrier. Setting Zelda down, Link unslung his rifle and headed towards the barrier where the survivors were huddled.

"They're gonna try the same thing again where they keep us down, advance and try and finish us up close, only difference this time is that we don't got any room to pull back any further," Kitana informed Link who only nodded.

The firing continued for several more seconds and then abruptly stopped, the Hylian marines and naval personnel assuming that the IFC commandoes were now making their charge and prepared for the final assault. It never came, seconds ticked by as the expected hedge of IFC bayonets never appeared. Link took his chances and took a glance above the barrier. He was terrified to see that an IFC commando was only a mere foot from him but was even more surprised when the commando's head was suddenly separated from his body. The mystery was solved when the body crumpled revealing the lithe form of Impa standing behind, a pistol in one hand, and a Sheikah dagger in the other.

"Wh…W….What did you do?" Link asked stunned at having seen a decapitation so close to him.

"Old Sheikah trick, snuck up on him, never heard me coming," the first officer replied dismissively.

The rest of the defenders of the mess hall stood up to see that their attackers were now on the ground dead having been caught by surprise when Impa's force had stormed the room. Now marines from another squad and armed crewmen stood guard at the door as medical personnel began hurrying in carrying stretchers. Seeing the stretchers, Link was reminded of Zelda who he returned to and found still unconscious as he had left her earlier. He knelt down over the prone form of the young ensign, visually examining her injuries. Although normally pale, she was now even more so than before, much blood having been lost and little left of it till in her cheeks. Link used his thumb to wipe away the dribble of blood and noticed how peaceful she seemed like this, almost as if she was just asleep and not shot and wounded. Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find Saria, Navi, Ruto, and Mido.

"You did a good thing Link going back out to get her." Saria said comfortingly.

"You're a good guy, maybe a bit daft at times, but I'm still proud to say you're my friend," Navi stated warmly.

This moment was rudely interrupted as Marth decided to make his presence known.

"Hey, you piece of trash, get your filthy hands off my girlfriend. I know your kind, trying to do anything you can to get with a respectable high class girl," the teal haired pilot threatened Link.

Link stood up, his anger beginning to boil and his left hand instinctively reaching for the pistol he still had until he felt Navi's small hand prevent him from doing so.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that. Your girlfriend is just as bad as you, always putting on airs, and acting better than the rest of us. I wouldn't be attracted to her even if you paid me. I was only doing my duty to protect the citizens of Hyrule," Link hissed through clenched teeth.

"Duty, low born maggots like you don't know what that word means," Marth replied, his voice dripping with contempt.

"Funny, since we're on the subject of duty, why do you seem to be the only one with a clean uniform and no wounds here. Wasn't your duty as a member of the crew to help and battle the intruders," Ruto snuck in.

"Or was your idea of duty, hiding in your closet," Navi taunted.

"Just stay away from Zelda from now on!" he retorted jabbing his finger into Link's throat before following two medics who had by now lifted Zelda onto a stretcher and were now taking her to the infirmary.

"Let me at him!" Link furiously roared, struggling as his four friends held him back.

"Calm down Link you need to be treated for your wounds!" Mido cried as he narrowly missed being swiped by Link's flailing arms.

It took the group nearly another ten minutes to finally calm Link down enough to a point where he allowed a medic to examine and bandage his wounds.

"I'll get that bastard one day, he'll regret that," Link mumbled as the painkiller that the medic administered took affect.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry, Bridge**_

Impa returned to the bridge, her dagger again in its hidden sheath and strode up to her waiting captain.

"All resistance has ceased ma'am. We got most of them but a couple dozen managed to escape back to the beaches and were extracted." Impa reported crisply.

"Very well, casualties?" Nabooru asked the question she dreaded the most.

"They were heaviest during the initial moments when crewmembers were scurrying about unarmed and unorganized. Once we had armed most of the crew and had formed into groups we managed to repel them quite well. Additionally the only charges that went off were the ones in the hangar bay that destroyed the catapults, every other one was found and destroyed," the first officer relayed her findings.

"That means we can't launch our fighters then?" Nabooru inquired, her eyes betraying her worry at this fact.

"No ma'am, Darunia says he can't fix it without going into a fully equipped shipyard."

"Very well, then, fix what you can and double the standing guard," Nabooru ordered with resignation.

A/N: whew the longest chapter I have ever written. Please review this chapter

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry: With the crew demoralized and depleted the men and women of the _Freedom's Cry_ struggle to repel the first waves of the IFC assault.


	26. Chapter 25

Well as has made it officially against the rules to now respond to reviews I cannot do so any longer . But even though I cannot respond in chapters doesn't mean I don't appreciate your reviews, so please keep them coming. I will respond to views using the new feature, so look out for those if you review me.

This chapter will focus more on some of the other characters in the story, so Link won't be in it as much as he usually is. Additionally there is a new character in this story but you'll have to read on to find out.

For those of you who care that I haven't written for this story in a long time, please feel free to shoot me. : )

On that note, there are lots of little tributes to things in this chapter, history, famous people, and anime series where I got some inspiration.

_**IFC Naval Base AA-26**_

The naval base that was the staging area for the assault on the Hylian outpost of M-354 was teeming with activity. Most of the ships detailed to the operation were present at the countless spacedocks that comprised the base, while on a planet nearby, army troops assigned to invade the base were on maneuvers. Near the center of the base at one of the larger spacedocks was Admiral Twinrova's _Hammerhead_ class flagship. Aboard the ship for a briefing by the Admiral were the flag officers who were involved in the operation.

"Twelve day from now, the main striking force consisting of 18 _Hammerhead_ carriers, 32 _Restitution _Battleships, 40 _Flanker _Cruisers, and 75 _Cossack_ frigates will leave this base on a direct heading for the enemy base. Two days later, the Invasion Force of, 4 _Restitution _Battleships, 12 _Flanker _Cruisers, 18 _Cossack _Frigates, 25 _Marl _Cargo Transports, and 45 _Behemoth _Troop Transports will follow. The Main Striking Force will take three days to arrive and will use its carriers to launch strikes on enemy forces in the region and to wear down the base defenses. Once this task is complete, its ships will redeploy to defend the spacelane that leads to the post and the Hylians must take. The Invasion Force will close on the planet and land its troops, overwhelming the garrison there. While this happens, a Scouting Force of 55 _Cossack _Frigates will deploy well forwards of the fleet with orders to warn of the Hylian attack that is sure to follow once they hear of our invasion," Twinrova informed the gathering of officers in the briefing room.

"Excuse me Admiral," the Gerudo admiral in charge of the Invasion Force interjected. "Doesn't our plan seem a bit too inflexible. It assumes that the Hylians will react exactly as we planned and that we can engage them at our choosing but provides no contingencies if they for some reason show up early."

"A valid concern, however, what you speak of is impossible. Intelligence has informed me that the tiny garrison fleet above M-354 remains the same and that no major elements of the Hylian fleet are preparing to reinforce it. There would be no reason for them to reinforce the post this early as they have no idea of our plans. The only news of our attack that they will receive is the distress call from the base once we have commenced our attack by which time it is too late for them," the senior admiral assured.

"You are most reassuring admiral but perhaps we should take some precautions. Our intelligence networks while I place full confidence in them do not always tell us what we need to know. I recommend we form several small task forces centered around carriers that will utilize their fighters for flybys of major Hylian naval installations to make sure that they are not preparing any major movements," the Sheikah general in charge of the invasion force suggested.

"Very well, the necessary assets will be mobilized to do so immediately. Are there any other concerns?" Twinrova queried, and then hearing none, she dismissed the officers.

Moments later, the communications center of the base was beaming out the orders to various carriers and screen ships to form the task forces that the Sheikah general had spoken of.

Not too far away, in a small Hylian listening post, communications specialists intercepted the transmission, copied down the gibberish of encoded transmission and resent them on a clandestine frequency to the Hylian Central Command at the Nayru Lunar Base.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry**_

Link and Navi were walking through the now devastated hallways of the ship when they encountered Nabooru who was taking an inspection tour through the ship.

"How bad is the damage?" Navi asked the Captain.

"Generally the ship is in pretty good condition. Kitana's marines and the rest of the crew found the bombs so the only ones that detonated were the ones in the hangar bay," the captain informed the fairy RIO.

"They hit the hangar?" Link interjected.

"Yes, that's what the initial explosions were. Evidently they triggered the explosives on accident. The propellant tanks there are gone as are many of the munitions. The main problem is that both catapults have been destroyed as well as the opening mechanism for the hangar bay doors, so we can't launch fighters."

"So what are we supposed to do for this battle then?" Link asked.

"We still don't have enough infantry and every person who can carry a rifle helps," the Gerudo replied.

"Great, just what I wanted to avoid, a foxhole, mud, and a rifle," Link grumbled.

"Well I have to return to the bridge now, perhaps I'll see you later," the captain informed her two friends before heading back down the hallway.

Having nothing else to do, the two decided to make their way towards the medical bay where Mido was being treated for a broken ankle and a crease in his hip where a bullet had grazed him.

The interior of the infirmary was pure chaos. Those who had more serious wounds were lying on the beds while scores of other crewmembers leaned against walls or just sat on the floor. Doctors and nurses rushed about, taking readings, making notes, administering painkillers, preparing for emergency operations and the like. Looking around, the pair found their friend in a corner sitting on a bench where a nurse was busy applying a field dressing to the bullet crease. Saria was hovering about worriedly near her boyfriend fretting over his injuries while Ruto remained in an effort to calm the Kokiri female..

"How you doing there buddy?" Link joked.

"Just fine, except for the fact that my damn ankle's broken and my hip is on fire. I'll be back in action in no time though and those bastards won't know what hit 'em" Mido replied with a tight grin.

"Oh really, what are you going to do, whack them with a crutch?" Navi joined in indicating the crutches that Mido would have to use for the next couple of weeks.

Link just listened in to his friend's verbal sparring, laughing here and there until they were interrupted by the arrival of another nurse.

"Excuse me but can I get a blood sample from each of you?" she addressed the group of friends.

"Why, is there something wrong with us?" Ruto worriedly asked.

"No, nothing of the sort. It's just one of our patient's needs blood and marrow or else she'll die and our stocks have run out so we're seeing if any of the crew has a matching type," the nurse stated while producing a set of syringes from a nearby cart.

The five friends all consented and one by one, they had their blood withdrawn and taken away by the nurse for testing. After the withdrawals, the friends resumed talking and forgot about the matter until the same nurse returned with a sheet of paper in her hands that evidently held the test results.

"You, come here with me," the nurse ordered to Link and beginning to walk off.

After looking at his friends with a look of puzzlement on his face he set off to follow the nurse. Catching up with her easily, he began to assuage his curiosity.

"Um, who is this that needs the blood and marrow?" Link inquired a bit leery at the thought of the medical procedure that might be taking place soon.

Before the nurse could reply, she stopped walking having arrived at one of the hospital beds, causing Link to stop also. Instead of asking another question, he noticed the patient on the bed. The long golden hair ringing the head of the patient triggered Link's mind which within seconds recognized the comatose form of Zelda.

The nurse who had brought Link over had just joined a small knot of doctors and nurses gathered at the foot of the bed deep in discussion. It continued on for several minutes before the knot of medical personnel broke up and the original nurse came back to Link.

"It seems we won't be needing you," the nurse stated, with a tinge of remorse.

"What do you mean, I thought you needed blood and marrow to keep her alive," Link replied curious at this sudden turnabout.

"We did, but we ran tests on the entire crew, no-one else besides you has the same blood type as her," the nurse pointed out.

"What does that mean," Link asked, not being familiar with the medical field.

"Well, she's lost a large part of her blood, which in itself is a serious issue and right now she's hovering at the edge of lapsing into shock. However, what adds to the problem is a lot of her marrow was damaged which severely limits her capacity to replace the blood that she has just lost. Now normally a ship will carry various types of blood in storage but the recent damage we've taken has damaged the preservation system that keeps the blood cells alive which means that most of the cells have died and are now useless. Usually even this isn't a problem because there are many individuals who will have the same blood type so a donation is always an option. However in Ensign Harkinian's case, she has a blood type that is extremely rare and she needs a large transfusion of blood as well as marrow which we don't have at the moment. Testing has shown us that you have a matching type," she lectured Link.

"Well the, what's the problem?" Link interrupted.

"The thing is that you're the only one who has the matching type and her requirements are out of the safety limits for a single individual," the nurse commented, miffed at being interrupted.

"So what does that mean?" Link asked still a bit puzzled.

"Standard medical procedure dictates several maximum volumes of blood for the different races. Hylians can donate at most 700 milliliters of blood, which is roughly one fourth of the blood supply and the most they can donate without going into shock themselves. The ensign unfortunately requires at least 900 milliliters. In terms of marrow, Hylians can donate at most ten percent of their total marrow but again Harkinian needs more than that, at least fifteen," the nurse replied like a teacher talking to a particularly slow student.

"So that means you're going to let her die then?" Link commented incredulously having finally caught on to what the nurse had just been saying.

"Yes, unfortunately that is what I am saying. There's nothing that we can do. You alone cannot donate the amount of blood and marrow that she needs because if you do, you stand a good chance of dying. As medical personnel we cannot in good conscience ask you to do something that would endanger your own life in such a way. There's no use anymore Flight Officer, it's over, I'm sorry," the nurse spoke again in a softer voice.

Regardless of his personal feelings towards the young ensign, Link felt a twinge in his heart that told him that if he walked away now, that the death of Zelda Harkinian would always be on his hands. Making up his mind, he caught the nurse before she walked away to take care of another patient.

"I know you said you couldn't ask me to donate the blood and marrow but what if I willingly volunteered myself to do so," he spoke softly to the nurse.

"No one can stop you, but I highly recommend against it," the nurse replied stunned at Link's course of action.

"Well then, it's settled. I will willingly chose to donate the blood and marrow," he told the nurse resolutely.

Looking at Link, the nurse nodded with understanding before summoning a doctor to inform him of Link's decision.

At this point, Navi and the rest of Link's friends came over, curious as to why their friend was taking so long.

"What's going on?" Mido questioned.

"You know that blood test they took from all of us?" Link asked his friends who nodded in response. "Well as you know Zelda got shot in the skirmish and she's lost a lot of blood and marrow and if she doesn't get more soon, she'll die. It turns out that I'm the only one who has a matching blood type. Problem is I'm the only one and her needs they say exceed the safety limit of one person. But I've made my own decision to do so anyways." Link told his friends.

"Are you insane, you could die yourself," Ruto exclaimed.

"I know that. I know it seems weird too, because on a personal level I do hate her. But somehow my heart is telling me that I can't in good conscience walk away without doing anything."

"I swear, you've got the biggest hero complex I've ever seen," Navi remarked wanly although with a hint of pride for her friend.

Before any more could be said, the nurse returned to take Link away to begin the procedure. His friends said their good-byes and bid him good luck. Soon after, the nurse led Link to an empty bed where he was hooked up to life support monitors. The doctor in charge, informed Link that first they, would withdraw the blood, wait a couple of hours so that Link's body could replace some of the blood lost and then withdraw marrow from various bones in his legs and arms.

Link swallowed nervously, as a nurse used an alcohol swab to quickly sterilize a section of skin on his forearm before inserting a needle into his left arm. The needle was popped off of the syringe and then a tube was attached which led to a container for the blood. Into the other arm, the nurse inserted a different needle and tube for an IV that would keep fluid flowing into Link's body to hopefully help him replenish the blood that he was going to lose. Eventually, the blood began to flow into the receptacle. After a few seconds of watching the blood move through the tube, Link forced himself to look the other way, lest he vomit over the floor of the infirmary. As the procedure drew on, Link grew increasingly tired as the amount of blood in his system fell, reducing the flow of oxygen to various parts of his body.

Link was barely aware when his mind registered a nurse informed him that the withdrawal of blood was now complete. Readings were taken of Link's vital signs and were noted, the medical personnel watching for a sharp drop that would indicate a massive failure from the massive loss of blood and marrow. Most of the two hours spent recuperating were a blur until eventually until in preparation for the withdrawal of marrow, Link was administered a powerful anesthetic as the withdrawal of bone marrow was often painful for the person donating it.

With the anesthetic in full effect, the surgeon in charge, took a large syringe with a sharp metal tip that could bore through the bone. Inserting it carefully into Link's left leg, the needle slid easily through the flesh until it hit the bone. Applying more pressure, the sharp tip, bored through. Feeling the needle enter the spongy material of the marrow, the surgeon began pulling up the plunger on the syringe which began slowly filling with the dark, red-brown marrow. A strange sensation filled his arm, numbed by the anesthetic as the marrow was methodically removed. Time became distorted as the doctor decided enough was taken from that particular arm bone and removing the syringe. Setting the filled one aside, the doctor procured a new syringe and bored through the bone in the other arm. At the same time the doctors increased the anesthetic dosage so that Link was fully knocked out as to lower his body activity and tax his system less.

Two hours, later with enough marrow obtained from Link, the medical team worked on closing the punctures produced by the large syringe needle. Taking the filled syringes aside, the doctors began preparing to insert the marrow into Zelda's comatose form. Already, the blood withdrawn from Link had been transfused into Zelda's veins, prolonging her life. On a table, the doctors worked on transferring the marrow from the old syringes to a new fresh set for the insertion of the marrow. While that was being done, the same powerful anesthetic Link was subjected to was given to Zelda even though she was not conscious, her sensitivity to pain was still active. Once it had taken its affect, the doctors began the procedure carried out on Link but in reverse, slowly injecting the life giving matter into the ensign's bones. Nurses monitored Zelda's blood signs watching for clots that would signify that Zelda's body was rejecting the transfusions. Luckily the readings remained normal and the procedure was completed without any complications.

_**New Clocktown Naval Base **_

The modified HC-10 dropship shuttle sped its way through the heavily defended perimeter of the Hylian base towards the cluster of spacedocks in the center of the facility. Inside of the dropship, with a squad of his personal guard General Lowell sat mulling over his situation and opening the envelope that held his official orders tightly in his hand.

_OpOrd 394_

_FOR YOUR EYES ONLY_

_General Lowell, proceed to New Clocktown Naval Base and take command of Taskforce 49, which is being formed. You will under no circumstances inform anyone in your command of the destination of your deployment. Secrecy is of the utmost importance as we know IFC spies are active among our ranks and they must not find out we know of their impending assault. In 10 days, you will set off for the pre-set ambush point arrive in two days and await the arrival of the main IFC strike force. Do not utilize your forces against the enemy's Invasion Force until you have destroyed or incapacitated the main offensive force. Additionally do not engage the enemy in a gun battle as intelligence indicates battleships in numbers exceeding our own. Utilize carrier fighters to weaken the enemy before moving in with your main force. Should the situation become untenable, then you will withdraw your forces._

_Taskforce 49 – 58 ships_

**_Battleship Division 35 – Status: En Route to New Clocktown Naval Base_**

_H.N.S Chrysalis MB-94 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Bismarck MB-34_

_H.N.S Mediator MB-1_

**_Battleship Division 21 – Status: En Route to New Clocktown Naval Base_**

_H.N.S Titan MB-54 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Stalwart MB-103_

_H.N.S Redoubt FCB-3_

**_Battleship Division - 15 Status: Racknall IV Naval Base undergoing refit_**

_H.N.S Freedom's Cry FCB-1 (pending current situation in assigned theater) - Flagship_

_H.N.S Warspite FCB-8_

_H.N.S Ramillies FCB-2_

**_Cruiser Division 38 - Status: Patrolling Sector 25 supply lines_**

_H.N.S Fredericksburg SC-99 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Brandenburg SC-25_

_H.N.S Tannenburg SC-153_

**_Cruiser Division 73 - Status: Garrisoned at Colony Cluster C-034_**

_H.N.S Hamburg SC-67 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Kiev SC-21_

_H.N.S Peer Gynt SC-78_

_H.N.S Pendleton SC-185_

_**Cruiser Division 14 – Status: New Kakariko Naval Base taking on new personnel**_

_H.N.S Albion SC-84 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Ananke SC-13_

_H.N.S Pegasus SC-85_

_H.N.S Argama SC-54_

**_Carrier Division 4 - Status: Docked at New Clocktown Naval Base for refit/resupply_**

_H.N.S Shokaku CC-34 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Zuikaku CC-89_

_H.N.S Ryujo CC-25_

**_Carrier Division 11- Status: Docked at New Clocktown Naval Base for refit/resupply _**

_H.N.S Enterprise CC-15 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Hornet CC-26_

_H.N.S Yorktown CC-34_

_**Destroyer Squadron 16 - Status: Returning from supply line raid**_

_H.N.S Danube TD-3 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Medina TD-143_

_H.N.S Zaku TD-25_

_H.N.S Nazca TD-24_

_H.N.S Laurasia TD-15_

**_Destroyer Squadron 54 - Status: Docked at New Clocktown Naval Base_**

_H.N.S Gondwana TD-68 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Moldavia TD-36_

_H.N.S Truxton TD-16_

**_Frigate Squadron 26 - Status: Preparing for departure from Nayru Lunar Base_**

_H.N.S Sandstorm TF-25 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Polaris TF-85_

_H.N.S Rhine TF-185_

_H.N.S Marseilles TF-96_

_H.N.S Corsican TF-265_

_H.N.S Devonshire TF-83_

**_Frigate Squadron 83 – Status: Reserve component to 5th Fleet fighting in the Mauritius System_**

_H.N.S Aegis TF-28 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Burke TF-16_

_H.N.S Manford TF-7_

_H.N.S Princeton TF-97_

_H.N.S Concord TF-88_

_H.N.S Andes TF-92_

_**Frigate Squadron 25 **– **Status: Patrolling approaches to Zanzibar system**_

_H.N.S Cassino TF-253 - Flagship_

_H.N.S_ _Anzio TF-66_

_H.N.S_ _Bonn TF-12_

_H.N.S_ _Hereford TF-19_

_H.N.S_ _Response TF-87_

_H.N.S_ _Puller TF-95_

_**Frigate Squadron 25 **– **Status: Frontline duty in sector 15 (availability based on frontline situation)**_

_H.N.S Toulon TF-242 - Flagship_

_H.N.S Brest TF-165_

_H.N.S Kiel TF-111_

_H.N.S Norfolk TF-94_

_H.N.S Groton TF-63_

The general had scanned through the list that Fleet Command had attached to the message and his mind immediately began processing the data. If this was what Command was assigning him, then he had nowhere near the number of ships that he felt that he needed to accomplish his job. Additionally over half of his command was scattered across the galaxy and would take several days to arrive. He had seen the recent intelligence estimates of IFC naval strength gathering for this assault that put the Hylians at a 4 to 1 disadvantage in all categories of ships and he reluctantly thought that with this paltry grouping of Hylian strength that the IFC was wasting its time and resources that could have been used to conquer other territories. All he could hope that was that he could accomplish his assigned objective within the limits defined by his orders.

**_I.F.C Agonizer, Onogoro Sea, 20 km off of shoreline_**

A large gathering of black and red warships and transports were hovering over the water, slowly cruising towards their destination. On several of the large transport craft, the hatches were open and one could see the masses of IH-24 hover landing craft waiting to be deployed.

Aboard the flagship for the invasion, the officers in charge mulled over the final plan for the invasion of the Hylian island.

"In approximately 35 minutes, the battleships of the fleet will open up with a full scale barrage firing their main cannon turrets and then launching a barrage of missiles. The smaller warships, the cruisers and frigates will move in close to shore and use their weapons in a close support role, keeping in constant contact with artillery observers going in on the first wave," the commanding Admiral remarked using the plotting board to illustrate the movement of IFC forces. "In 5 minutes, the transports will begin loading and forming up for their runs to the beaches. Our carriers will launch their fighters and bombers which will head in at low level to avoid being hit by our supporting fire."

"Sir, I don't like the way the close in support ships are positioned, the way we have them now, they're subject to flanking fire from the peninsulas to their left and right. I propose that we have them line up in this formation," the senior captain commanding the close range bombardment force remarked hitting a few keys on the pad in front of him and the electronic plotting table in the midst of them changed to represent the new proposed deployment.

"Captain, your concerns are well founded, but what is more paramount is the principle of concentration. If we deploy our forces as you suggest, we will not be able to concentrate firepower and will allow the enemy to strike at our fire support ships in way that they cannot support each other. My men will need all the fire support that they can get and spreading our ships like that will mean that the support is diluted," the Zora general in command of the ground force shot back.

"There is no room for bickering here. We will proceed with the plan as it is and there will be no further discussions on the subject, am I clear," the Admiral in charge interjected sternly.

"Now, once the beachhead has been established, we will launch three separate thrusts towards the enemy's main base. The enemy at this point will be at his most disorganized and we shall thus put our lighter more mobile forces in front for the pursuit. The mobile troops will not assault the base but encircle the installation so that none can evacuate and hold the perimeter until heavier forces arrive to take the base," the admiral concluded.

_**Command Center, R.O.H Onogoro Island Military Installation**_

The dark subterranean room was now manned by the officers and enlisted personnel of the morning watch, many with cups of stimulant laden drinks to get their bodies working early in the morning. At his own console, the duty officer, a Goron Major, barely had a chance to settle down before he was interrupted by a call over his headset.

"Sir, we've got contacts approaching the Onogoro Island Restricted Zone in Sector 5," the voice said, referring to the 20 km line that stretched out from the shores of the island.

Grumbling at having to move, the middle aged officer made his way over towards where the young enlisted man was stationed at a bank of consoles that was studded with display windows for the various sensor arrays around the islands.

"What is it?" the officer inquired looking over the shoulder of the enlisted man.

"I have a whole range of contacts sir. They're pretty faint, hanging at the edge of our detection range. I haven't had any positive IFF readings yet but we have no major fleets in the area so I would assume this is the IFC invasion force we've been waiting for," the young fairy informed the Goron.

Upon receiving this bit of information, the Goron decided to sound the alert and to launch a flight of fighters to investigate and see if this was really the attack they had been waiting for. Seeing as none of the flag rank officers on the base were present, he took it upon himself to assign dispositions to the troops. In a coded radio message sent to all defense stations, all defensive personnel except a handful of pickets were to pull back from their current dug in positions into the wooded areas behind the beaches to shelter them from the bombardment that would surely accompany any invasion. Once the pickets sighted the enemy landing force, the defensive troops would rush back to their positions and lay down a heavy fire and pin down the enemy. Meanwhile EF-14 aircraft would operate in a spotting role for the warship's main guns either correcting the long range shots or finding a new target.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry, Beach Delta 4**_

Soldiers were again at work fortifying their positions when their radios crackled to life. As per orders, the soldiers trudged back into the forest to await developments.

Meanwhile, the naval personnel who were now armed as infantry and the marines buttoned up on the _Freedom's Cry_ which was now heavily camouflaged to blend in with the wood. To the far off observer, the battleship virtually disappeared in the background of the forest, while it was impossible to tell if the defensive positions on the beach were still manned or not.

_**I.F.C Agnonizer, Onogoro Sea, 20 km from shoreline**_

Now, the hatches upon the large transport ships began opening and out poured the IH-24 hovercraft. Inside most were packed a full infantry platoon and two 88 mm mortars. Others carried IT-72 Main Battle Tanks or ITC-10 fighting vehicles as well as supplies for the troops once they hit the shore.

The masses of landing craft milled about while controllers aboard the larger ships sorted them into their proper waves and sectors so that the landing would proceed in an orderly fashion. Then, at a pre-arranged signal, the landing craft started to rush towards the beach which they would hit after the bombardment had hopefully neutralized most of the defenders.

Helmsman aboard the battleships had already swung their ships around broadside to face the enemy beach as carriers turned as one to begin launching their strike aircraft into the morning sky. Meanwhile, gunnery crews aboard the battleships trained their turrets out on the proper bearing and re-calculated the trajectories of their beams, while missile technicians were double checking the target coordinates implanted in the embedded chips. The smaller escort ships had lit off their engines again and were escorting the landing craft until they too reached their assigned firing positions.

_**R.O.H Air Force Flight Beta 2**_

The two fighters comprising the reconnaissance element of the Hylian forces banked over the beach and headed out to sea where the sensors officer in the command center had picked up the faint blips.

"Keep a sharp eye on the scopes," the lead pilot ordered both his and the other RIOs.

"I've got 'em sir, three groups bearing two-five-zero at high speed. Splitting into three groups now sir," one of the RIOs exclaimed.

"Where are they going?" the pilot snapped back.

"Center group is heading for Beach Delta 4, right going for beach Theta 6, and left heading towards Gamma 8," the RIO informed after successfully plotting out their predicted trajectories.

"Alright we'll make one pass over the center groups and then split up to check out those flankers," the flight leader ordered.

The two fighters banked towards the appropriate heading and punched their afterburners, speeding towards the enemy.

"Sir, I've got a visual! They're definitely enemy, IH-24 hover landing craft, hundreds of 'em!" the younger inexperience RIO on the fighter shouted.

"Easy there, let's go in and take a closer look," the flight leader calmly ordered.

The two arrowed in straight at the enemy formation sweeping through at nearly wave-top level. Aboard the enemy landing craft many of the IFC soldiers looked up in surprise and fear as these two unexpected Hylian birds of war roared through their formation. The two machine guns on each landing craft opened up with a stream of tracer, incendiary, and armor piercing bullets that were more for show than effect as the Hylian fighters delicately wove through the bullet bursts.

"Let's give them one more pass, get a final count and split up to the other two groups," the flight leader commanded as he put his fighter into a shallow climb.

It was at that moment that the timer for the commencement of the bombardment ticked down to zero and the gunnery officers on the IFC battleships ranged farther out at sea closed the firing keys and as one, their massive turrets spoke, hurling massive columns of energy towards the shore. The two fighters were caught in the ballistic path of the massive salvo and they were instantly vaporized before they even had a chance to go evasive.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry Beach Delta 4**_

The observers still on the shoreline saw the red pinpricks of light in the distance and wisely leapt for cover as the first shots came in and impacted on the peach. One massive burst hit a mortar pit, sending it and its complement of mortar rounds up in a massive explosion. Others obliterated massive sections of barbed wire and slit trenches that the defenders had dug. The 15 in. beam cannon bursts of the IFC battleships continued to rain down on the beach raining havoc on the now unoccupied defensive positions. Seconds later, the first wave of missiles arrived. Some of them were set to burst hundreds of feet in the air, releasing a dozen smaller missiles that rained down at random, setting off massive chains of tiny explosions. Other more conventional missiles screamed down, and threw up geysers of sand. A small number of the missiles found the tough hide of the _Freedom's Cry_ and detonated but the armor protection of the ship remained sufficient to prevent serious damage from either the missiles or the near misses being scored by the enemy. Now, the ordnance of the battleships was joined by those of the escorting IFC warships as they now reached their assigned positions and added their fire to the cacophony of explosions taking place on the Hylian occupied beach.

On the bridge, the Captain and her bridge crew were anxiously sitting through the assault bearing the worst that the IFC could throw at them.

"Have you alerted the base yet?" the Captain queried her Kokiri communications officer.

"Yes, ma'am, they're scrambling air-support now and they have an armored cavalry squadron heading to reinforce us now," Saria returned.

"Impa, damage report?" the female Gerudo now turned to her executive officer.

"Nothing major ma'am. Some minor damage to auxiliary circuitry on deck 4 but no sections reporting major damage or casualties. The camouflage is making quite a difference ma'am," Impa contributed.

"Yes, but it won't help us once we start firing and they start pinpointing our location," Nabooru stated pensively.

"That is a trade-off we must make ma'am. I suggest that we hold our fire and wait until the enemy closes so that we can open up with all weaponry to maximum effect and to maintain secrecy," the Sheikah suggested.

"Very well make it so," the captain mused again.

_**Hylian Shore Defense Battery 3, Peninsula 343**_

In the wooded peninsula to the left flank of the IFC fleet was exactly as the Captain of the bombardment force had feared. Behind an artificial curtain of bushes and other foliage lay six 6-inch shore defense beam cannon scattered along various points of the peninsula, the crews already dialing in the range and adjusting the azimuth of their weapons to concentrate.

In the mini-command center located to the rear of the battery the battery commander was sitting at a computer console where the sensors take from the EF-14 reconnaissance craft and assigning targets to his guns.

"Guns one and two take the nearest cruiser, three and four engage the frigate 150 meters in front and guns five and six engage the frigate 150 meters astern," the Lieutenant ordered over his command circuit.

Gunners pushed aside the foliage screens used to hide their guns and others prepared to hit the firing button.

**_I.N.S Adjucator, Bombardment station 24_**

The _Flanker_ class cruiser was currently showering its assigned section of beach with beam salvos and then turning over the sand again with its missile barrages. On the bridge, the captain stood with his gunnery officer, monitoring the performance of his crew. It was almost too easy the captain told himself. The beach defenses were surely taking a pummeling and any survivors would be easily wiped out by the IFC landing force. His complacency was shattered when a report came in from his sensors officer.

"Captain, energy discharge 2000 meters astern originating from that peninsula, discharge is consistent with beam weaponry, sir!" the IFC ensign reported.

The Captain turned in great surprise to look out the viewport to see two parallel lances of blue light stab out from a distant point on the peninsula and in a blink impacted on the rear of the ship, punching through the armor plate, and detonating several compartments of the ship. Before he could issue an order, two more pairs of identical light reached out and hit his two escorting frigates, destroying a main gun turret on one, and tearing out a large chunk of the bridge superstructure in the other. As he watched on in horror, another salvo rocked his ship bringing him back to reality.

"Sir, they've hit the main regulator on the main power line, we have to withdraw and fix it before the reactor overloads," the executive officer informed his captain.

"Very well, inform the _Agonizer_ we are being forced to withdraw. Helm, bring us about all available power," the captain ordered in a pained voice.

What this particular captain could not see was that something similar was happening on the other side where another powerful concealed Hylian shore defense battery had dug in and was ravaging the IFC right flank

The Hylian gunners joyous at having driven off their first target re-targeted their guns on the long line of IFC warships that stretched away from them, taking advantage of the fact that only the rear weaponry of the IFC ships could fire back. Soon landing craft as well as warships were being hit and the results were rapidly becoming fearful as the Hylian gunners were evidently expert ones and were wreaking havoc on the IFC left flank. After consulting with his staff, the IFC Admiral in charge decided to compress his center force as to put its flanks out of the danger of the Hylian shore batteries which had the effect of concentrating his landing force making it easier to defend against but focusing more of its strength on a single point of an already thin Hylian line.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry, Beach Delta 4**_

The mass of incoming landing craft were now visible specks on the horizon, their number all the more compacted after their re-ordering of forces due to the attack on their flanks. All in the meanwhile, the IFC bombardment continued to rage, pummeling the already hit beach defense positions over and over again.

"Range to landing craft?" Nabooru asked her executive officer.

"3000 kilometers ma'am," Impa replied after looking over the shoulder of one of her gunnery chiefs and taking note of the rangefinder displays.

"Alright, we open up at 800 meters. Have the marines exit the ship and take up their positions on the berm and give the rest of the troops cover fire. Hopefully the fighting will be so close that their ships can't fire for fear of hitting their own men but we can still hit their landing craft and fire-support ships at will," the captain ordered her crew.

In one of the marine deployment bays, Kitana, her marines, and those volunteers aboard the ship, whose functions were quite useless in this situation were clutching their gear, waiting for the metal ramp at the end of the room to lower so that they could rush to their stations.

"Link sure is missing out isn't he?" the dark haired Gerudo Lieutenant asked the bright blue haired fairy standing next to her.

"Well I wouldn't exactly want to be in his position either," Navi shuddered, thinking of her friend who was now in the infirmary hooked into several life support machines after the transfusion operation.

"The doctors said that he would make it out fine," Mido replied hopefully, here with the rest of the marines and volunteers because the ship did not need a helmsman in her current role of static defense

"Yeah, I heard about it. Pretty nice thing to do, especially considering who the recipient of the operation was," Kitana commented, leaning on her rifle.

"Link's just one of those guys who even if he don't like you personally if you're on his side, he'll do anything, he reminds me of one of those heroes of legends," Navi chuckled dryly trying to ease the tension.

"Kinda like the legends of old eh?" Kitana returned in good humor.

"What do you mean?" Navi and Mido asked curiously of the taller woman.

"You've seen the old storybooks legends right? You ever notice how Link and Zelda look exactly like the ones in the Ocarina of Time Legend? It seems almost as if history is repeating itself. Ganondorf is threatening Hyrule and here suddenly, here are two people of totally opposite backgrounds who don't know the other who are thrown together and they do have to cooperate to defeat Ganondorf. And if you noticed we have crewmembers that are all named after the ancient sages. Maybe Zelda and Link even fall in love and get married, just like the fairy tale goes," Kitana theorized semi-jokingly and with a somewhat dreamy eyed look..

"It's a good theory except there are thousands of Links and Zeldas and everyone else's out there. Just because these two are here right now doesn't mean they're incarnations of the heroes of old or something. That and we both know the last part you just said won't ever happen," Navi laughed.

"You never know, sometimes from hate grows the strongest romances," Kitana commented.

"I never knew you were such a romantic, Kitana. I always thought you were just another knuckle dragging marine who loves a good fight either on the battlefield or in the base bar." Navi quipped while Mido clutched his sides in laughter.

"Ha ha, just remember who can snap who in half," the Gerudo glared down mock angrily at the fairy and Kokiri who came up only to little above her elbows.

"Play off our insecurities why don't you," the fairy pouted along with Mido while Kitana just laughed.

"That's what friends are for," mussing with the fairy's hair much like one does with a younger sibling.

_**Onogoro Island, Beach Delta 4**_

By now, the carrier borne strike craft were roaring overhead as they joined the bombardment. The explosions and sprays of dirt, and dust from the earlier missile and beam barrages did not allow the pilots a clean view of the beach and while they could use their targeting systems to place their bombs quite close to their targets, they had no means of knowing that there was no one in them at all.

On the hovercraft, many of the IFC soldiers peeked out of their vehicles and looked at the rapidly nearing beach. From their point of view it was hard to believe that anything could survive the massive bombardment and that there would be any serious resistance at all. Many of the soldiers began joking about this landing merely being a mop-up operation.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry, Bridge**_

"Enemy is now at the 800 meter line ma'am," Impa duly noted to her captain.

"Very well, all main guns and topside secondary battery target the landing craft, ventral secondary battery stand by for cover fire, all missile launchers reserve for anti-missile role. Ensign Ruto, vector in our air-support at the greatest concentration of enemy vehicles at your discretion. Ensign Saria, order the soldiers in the woods to prepare to man their positions," Nabooru, ordered steeling herself for battle.

Turning to bear, the main battery turrets shed their camouflage covering while the gunners calculated their trajectories. Meanwhile the landing craft had been surging towards the beach this entire time and only now did the commanders of the front craft see the outline of the Hylian ship in front of them. They had no time to react as within seconds, there was a massive flash of light and six columns of sapphire blue destructive energy erupted from the muzzles of the enormous cannon and impacted among the concentration of landing craft. Entire craft erupted into flame, while the shockwave overturned many more of the craft, sending their cargo of soldiers and equipment into the sea. Many of the soldiers were boiled alive as the energy from the beams superheated the water instantaneously. Meanwhile, the smaller 3 and 5 in. cannons wreaked havoc as they targeted the craft that still dared to advanced through the carnage caused by the main guns. One of the craft, carrying a cargo of tanks, had its ramp open letting the three tanks carried inside to fall into the now sea, crewmen struggling to get out of their metallic coffins, and for the most part unsuccessful as the water covered the hatches and its pressure preventing the crew from opening them. Yet, there were far too many of the landing craft for the guns of the _Cry _to stop and the remainder maneuvered around the wreckage of other landing craft and past the corpses of IFC soldiers floating in the water.

_**Beach Delta 4**_

The guns of the _Cry _continued to roar as the surviving Hylian soldiers poured from the wood and into the remainders of their positions. Kitana led the marines and the volunteers from one of the deployment bays onto the precipice of the berm that was protecting the _Cry._

The first of the IFC landing craft had now reached the beach and lowered its ramp with a splash. From within the bowels of the craft, IFC soldiers poured out with a mighty roar, their weapons at their hips and already firing. Yet many of them were cut down immediately as they ran into the fields of fire, that had been so intricately been erected by the Hylians, days before. Shells from mortars began to rain down on pre-registered points and caused devastation in the mass of landing craft now at the shoreline, disgorging their cargo. One tank that had just drove off the ramp of its carrier craft, was met immediately by three anti-tank rockets, forcing its crew to bail out. A heavy machine gun team was disrupted by the detonation of a grenade in their midst, blowing off the arm of the loader and twisting the gun into a tangled mass of metal.

The IFC soldiers continued to persist in their advance clawing forwards inch by inch. The survivors struggled to set up a base of fire, to keep the Hylians down while more IFC troops landed.

On the parapet of the earthen berm, Kitana, the marines, and the ships' volunteers kept up a steady fire.

Mido blazed away without abandon, his rifle set on full auto, his small frame struggling to control the recoil of the rifle. Navi in the meantime went with a more methodical approach, firing single shots that took out officers, or the members of heavy weapons squads. Most of the ship's volunteers had only received cursory training and their lack of firing control was evident as they were far more inaccurate than Kitana's marines but made up for it with their high morale and gusto.

The _Freedom's Cry_ however had not escaped the enemy notice. After the first initial moments in the battle where she fired without being fired upon directly the IFC soldiers on the beach could clearly see what the observers on warships and sensors could not, the unmistakable form of a Hylian battleship devastating the landing force. Within moments, several of the heavy warships supporting the landing had retargeted their barrage.

"Captain, they're on to us now. We took a 15 in. hit in the bow, fires in the enlisted crewmen quarters there ma'am, damage control moving to contain now," Impa reported from her station.

"Retarget main weaponry at enemy warships and fire. Secondary battery continue supporting mission," Nabooru ordered as an errant anti-tank rocket hit the side of the bridge, causing a shower of sparks to erupt from one part of the ceiling. "Where is that armored cavalry squadron the base sent?"

"They're having some problems getting through the wood ma'am," Saria reported.

Nabooru could only swear and bang her fists on her command chair in frustration as the battle continued to unfold.

This action turned the tables more in favor of the IFC, as their transports were no longer suffering the punishment of the _Cry's_ 13 in. beam cannon. More and more of the transports rushed passed the withering storm of fire from the 3 and 5 in. turrets as well as the machine guns.

Having, reloaded and refueled, the IFC fighters and bombers again made their appearance over the beaches, now guided in by the soldiers on the ground. The crump of bombs was heard as IFC pilots dropped their payloads onto foxholes and bunkers that were giving IFC soldiers problems and bottling up their advance.

The chatter of automatic weapons drowned out the noise of the oceans, as both sides blazed away at the other.

"Take out their missile crews!" Kitana ordered her troops as the IFC missile teams were taking a fearful toll on the Hylian emplacements.

As if to emphasize her point, another missile screamed past and detonated inside a bunker, throwing bits of its occupants into the air.

Grimly, Navi, adjusted her aim and took out the leader of the offending missile squad with a burst to the chest.

"Tanks!" one of the volunteers down the line shouted as several IT-72 IFC tanks began rolling towards the berm.

"Anti-tank launchers forward," Kitana shouted.

Unfortunately, by now, many of the heavier weapons like the anti-tank rocket launchers had been destroyed and only a couple remained. One of them was loaded with a faulty rocket and as a result blew up, taking out its crew and the two marines that were nearby. The other got off a rocket successfully, before they were blown to bits by a grenade.

The tanks continued to roll forwards relentlessly burying several Hylian defenders in their forward foxholes as the metallic monsters roared ahead.

"Fall back to the ship!" Kitana screamed, waving to those under her command, planning to make a stand close to the ship where they could be supported by the guns. The soldiers leapt from the firing ledge and rushed back to the fallback positions prepared nearer to the ship and the several open doorways. Meanwhile, the tanks, using specialized plow attachments, went clear through the berm, IFC infantry troopers following close behind.

"Commence firing," Kitana ordered again, directing fire at the breakthrough points in the dirt wall. Several of the belly turrets added their firepower to the defensive effort, smashing several armored vehicles and breaking up concentrations of troops.

"Mido, look out," Navi shouted as an IFC soldier had moved to close to the Kokiri while he was looking and firing another way. Drawing her pistol in record time with her left, while still firing her rifle in her right, the fairy crossed her left over and drilled the soldier twice in the eye socket.

"Thanks," Mido panted.

"No problem," the fairy replied shooting down the commander of an IFC tank whose head was poking out the top of his turret.

Sheer weight was driving the Hylian defenders back to the ship and to the edge of the woods. The flow of men and armor onto the beach seemed endless and only through the profligate use of every weapon at hand could the Hylians slow the tide.

Here was the climax of the battle, if the Hylians couldn't stem the onslaught then the IFC forces would advance through the woods and onto the base itself unopposed while the _Cry_ would most likely be destroyed before it could lift off.

Four HF-29s sent from the base screeched in at treetop level but only one managed to make his attack run before the swarming IF-3s pounced and destroyed the flight.

On the ground, the Hylian army troops were being pushed back into the wood while the marines and crew stood by their ship valiantly, but their flanks becoming more and more exposed as the army troops were forced back.

Just then, a beam salvo grazed the top of the bridge superstructure, vaporizing the long range communications array.

"Captain, we've lost long range comms, we're down to short range only," Saria reported the bad news.

"Can you raise the base?" Nabooru inquired as she desperately needed orders to deal with the developing situation.

"No, nothing beyond some of the army units outside as well as Kitana's troops," Saria answered.

"Captain, we must consider pulling out," Impa urged.

"No, that is not an option!" Nabooru exclaimed loudly.

"If we don't we risk annihilation, we're being enveloped and soon enough they'll be able to damage the ship so that we can't lift of," the executive officer pushed,

"But if we leave, we condemn the entire base. We're the bulwark of this sector and we're the only reason that the IFC is still in instead of already at the base. If we leave, the entire defense collapses and we doom more people. We have to hold at all costs," Nabooru told her XO firmly.

The Sheikah could only nod as she moved to comply with her Captain's orders.

"Shit! I'm almost out of ammo!" Mido shouted.

"Here, be more careful with this one," Kitana yelled over the din of explosions and weapons fire as she tossed clip over.

"I'm running out here Lieutenant," another marine called out.

"Me too, ma'am," yet another added.

"Shit, if we don't get reinforced soon, they'll just be able to walk over us since we have no ammo left and a bayonet charge against tanks wouldn't be wise," Navi indicated.

"Don't remind me," the Gerudo griped.

Suddenly, the rumble of engines came from the far left flank.

"This is it, they must have flanked us already with their armor," Kitana stated. "2nd, squad adjust to meet this new attack!" she ordered, a futile gesture she knew, there was no way a combat weary squad of marines low on ammo could hold back a tank attack.

Trees crashed as the marines apprehensively waited for the steel leviathans that surely were harbingers of doom. Yet when the tanks crashed through the clearing they weren't the domed IFC tanks that the marines expected. Instead were the flat-top tanks of the Hylian Army, their turrets training to and fro, loosing shots from their main cannon. In the lead was a brown tank, with a white stripe down the middle, with a white diamond in the front as well as two fierce eyes on the sides. On the top rode the commanding officer of the group, a young Hylian female with cherry red hair, using the pintle mounted machine gun to drive back those unfortunate IFC infantrymen who were in her way.

The beleaguered defenders were heartened by the appearance of these unexpected reinforcements and began a counter-push. Just then two squadrons of HF-29s roared overhead cutting a swath into IFC air cover and then bombing and strafing. In addition, a wave of HC-10 dropships now flew over the beach and landed a wave of infantry and armored vehicles which began to disrupt the IFC beachhead.

Inexplicably, the offshore bombardment began to peter out as many of the IFC troops were withdrawing to their transports and re-embarking under the heavy fire of the Hylians.

Nabooru stood on the bridge relieved as the lives of those under her command would liver to see another day after all.

"Ma'am, Major Lon, of the 11th ACR would like to meet with you ma'am," Saria reported.

"Tell her that she's welcome to come aboard, I'll meet her in the briefing room," the Captain informed her communications officer.

"What happened Captain," Impa asked surprised at the sudden outcome of events.

"I don't know Lieutenant, but I suspect this Major will be able to tell us," the Captain replied striding off the bridge.

A/N first chapter in a long time. What do you think? So now we have a new character in the picture and there will be more. If you want a particular character from any of the Zelda games please tell me in a review which one you want.

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry:

Major Lon arrives with relief for the crew of the _Freedom's Cry_ but also with new orders. The Republic and the IFC are now set to collide in one of the largest battle's of the war, one that could decide the fate of all. Meanwhile Zelda awakens from her coma only to be told that she was saved by an anonymous savior, and she seeks to find out who helped bring her back to life.


	27. Chapter 26

And after another long wait of a couple of months, here is the next installment of this fanfiction. Thank you for those who have reviews so far. As always, I hope you enjoy it and that you continue the reviews. Still looking for artists. I have gotten offers but nothing comes out of any of them. So please contact me if you're interested in doing art for this fic.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry, Beach Delta 4**_

Nabooru sat in her office awaiting the army major that Saria had informed her had arrived. Soon enough, the cherry red headed female from before walked in, her tank helmet under her arm. She was a small woman a couple of years younger than Nabooru herself, with a pretty face but a sense of strength and determination radiating from her.

"Major Malon Lon, 11th Armored Cavalry Squadron ma'am," the major reported with a crisp salute.

"Welcome aboard Major. We appreciate your timely arrival as we were on the verge of being overrun," Nabooru thanked the young major.

"Well luckily Central Command dispatched reinforcements so that we could push them back. As we speak now, a fleet of ours is attacking their invasion fleet which is not in position to fight as they are recovering their troops," the Major informed.

"Very well, however, I believe you also have something for me?" Nabooru re-directed the conversation.

"Yes, Central Command has new orders for you but they couldn't send them to you as your long range communications went down, so they relayed them to the base and then to me," Malon informed the Captain handing over the information chip which Nabooru plugged into the computer built into the desk.

_OpOrd 415_

_MOST SECRET_

_Intelligence has provided vital information about the IFC's next big move. IFC naval and ground forces are moving to take the post at M-354 holding the corridor to the Silesian Cluster. The outcome of the war may very well rest on this action. Captain Nabooru, you and your ship will embark the 11th Armored Cavalry Squadron for immediate transport to the post to reinforce the army garrison there. Upon arrival your ship will assume its role as Flagship Battleship Squadron 15 with yourself in command, including the battleships H.N.S Warspite and H.N.S Ramillies as well as your own. You will operate as escort to the carriers of Taskforce 49, charged with the defense of the transit lane. Proceed to Nayru Lunar Base immediately for refit and resupply. After refit has been completed you will rendezvous with the Warspite and Ramillies at the Racknall IV Shipyard before proceeding to M-354 and to the rendezvous with General Lowell's Taskforce 49. _

_Hylian Naval Command_

"Well then that's pretty clear. How soon are your troops ready to embark Major?" Nabooru asked.

"They're ready now ma'am," responded rapidly.

"Alright, begin loading. Your tanks and other vehicles can move into one of the marine deployment bays. We'll quarter your men with the marines, there's plenty of room in the quarters of their section," Nabooru ordered.

With a salute, the young female Major spun about and walked out.

As soon as the Major left, Nabooru hit the intercom to Impa, "Impa, I want a meeting with all section chiefs in the main briefing room in 15 minutes."

On the beach, the original defenders were collapsed in various positions on the sand in exhaustion. They had been pushed to the brink by the IFC landing and only with fierce resistance and the timely arrival or reinforcements were able to stop the advance and push the IFC back into the sea. Bodies of soldiers from both sides floated in the wash of the tide, which was stained red in many places. Derelict tanks studded the beach crewmen stuck in grotesque poses as they tried in vain to clamber out of their flaming vehicles. Several landing craft were sunk in the shallow waters some with body parts visible. Medics scurried about the former battlefield picking up the wounded in their litters and identifying the dead for burial.

"I guess we did it huh?" Navi remarked.

"Yeah we did, but barely. If those reinforcements hadn't have come we would either be dead or on our way to a IFC prison camp," Kitana replied.

"I feel really lucky. Once the shooting started I definitely felt scared. They didn't train us for that at the academy. It's a lot different on the ground with a rifle and seeing the face of your enemy before you kill him," Mido mused.

"You did a good job kid. I know what you mean. We paid a high price to keep 'em off this island but we did it," Kitana reassured the Kokiri.

"I wonder what's going on now," Navi wondered as she observed the tanks of the recently arrived Hylian armored unit driving into one of the marine deployment bays.

"Must be a new assignment, I'm sure we'll find out soon but for now I'd advise rest," Kitana advised as she hauled herself up and gathered her equipment before rounding up her marines.

In the medical bay of the ship the doctors were again busy with the influx of new patients. Those with less serious wounds were separated from patients with more life-threatening injuries. It was at this time that Zelda returned to consciousness. One of the nurses seeing the previously comatose form of the ensign return to life called over the doctor who had performed the transplant procedure earlier.

"What happened?" inquired Zelda, still dazed and disoriented.

"You're in the infirmary now Ensign, you took severe injuries when the IFC attempted to board the ship. You were brought to the medical bay and we identified you as having lost a massive amount of blood and that we didn't have any blood of your type on board, but we found a young man who had a matching type and volunteered for the transfusion you would have been dead," the doctor informed.

"Who was this person?" Zelda asked, curious as to who her savior was.

"Sorry ma'am. I can't tell you that, physician-patient privilege," the doctor kindly refused. "Now hold still and after we run a couple of more tests you'll be free to go.

Zelda watched as the doctor left, already an idea in her head of who the donor was…

**_New Clocktown Hylian Naval Base - 14 days 16 hours, 32 minutes until commencement of Operation Endgame_**

Marth's father had just finished a meeting with the divisional commanders of his fleet that were present. Just two hours ago, Battleship Division 21 had arrived in port and General Lowell had to bring their officers up to date. Now that the meeting was over, he was sitting alone in his office aboard his flagship, the _Chrysalis, _reviewing the battle plan. So much of it depended on the intelligence source which Command had placed so much faith on and even more of it required a large amount of sheer luck. With a careful bit of tweaking, the general thought to himself, he could hopefully accomplish a victory like none other in the war thus far. Finishing his touches, the general called in his most trusted aide to whom he gave a sealed packet addressed to Command and ordered him to take a small courier ship to convey the package.

**_H.N.S Freedom's Cry, Bridge - 14 days 3 hours, 52 minutes until commencement of Operation Endgame_**

"All sections report readiness ma'am," Impa informed the captain.

"Very well, helm increase power to one fourth and begin ascent," Nabooru ordered.

"Power to one fourth, aye," Mido acknowledged manipulating the thrust levers at his console.

Slowly, the ship began to rise from the beach from whence she had fought and again began to climb into the sky. Several of the fighters from the base were assigned to escort them to the edge of the stratosphere of the planet and stayed in close formation with the battleship.

"Sensors station, can you detect anything in orbit?" Nabooru queried the secondary sensors officer who was now on duty due to Zelda's injury.

"Nothing so far ma'am. Command's exit vector and timeframe took into account the I.F.C patrol schedule. All patrols are currently on the far side of the planet and are not able to catch up. No warships have sortied from the surface either ma'am," the officer

"Very well, keep me informed," Nabooru replied, tense as ever.

Eventually the blue sky began to recede as the darkness of space once more began to envelop the _Freedom's Cry_. Reaching their limit, the escorting fighters took their leave and descended back to the planet's surface. Yet the battleship was not long without company as soon, a pair of frigates from the lunar base arrived to escort the battleship into one of the massive craters.

Like the first time she had arrived, Nabooru was greeted by the base commandant.

"We've already been informed of your current orders. Command wants you out of here and on your way to Racknall IV in 3 days. I'm pulling every single able-bodied man and woman together to repair your ship. Unfortunately I don't think we can fix every little thing. So you'll have to give us a list of things you need repaired according to their priority and then we'll work on it as fast as we can," the commandant informed.

Nabooru was a bit uneasy at the fact that she would be taking out her ship in what her gut feeling told he would be a fierce fight at less than 100 capacity but orders were orders.

The area surrounding the ship was a blur as a swarm of personnel began entering and clambering over the ship. Crates of supplies were hauled onboard while empty containers were hurriedly switched out. Several holes in the hull were already in the midst of having steel patches slapped onto them while welders in their masks eagerly fused the metals together. They had three days left to get the _Cry _back into fighting shape.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry, Mess Hall**_

The mess hall was packed to capacity. Some of the crew, weary from the previous days combat had slumped down in their chairs onto the tables and were dozing off. Others were drinking coffee and pumping themselves up with the stimulating liquid so they could continue their duties.

Navi, Saria, Mido, and Ruto were at a table when suddenly they looked up in surprise.

"Hey guys!" they heard the voice of Link through the din of conversation elsewhere. Their friend looked a bit weary and haggard but he still had his trademark grin and was slowly walking over to them.

"We were just about to visit you. I can't believe they let you out already!" exclaimed Mido.

At that Link looked a bit sheepish, "Well they didn't let me out per se. I just felt so cooped up in there and I wanted to see you guys so I just left when the docs weren't looking," Link grinned.

"I just hope that you really are alright," Navi said concernedly.

"Where the hell are we now and what are we doing? Did we drive em off at Onogoro?" Link quickly remembered the ship's last posting.

"It got pretty close out there on the beach. We were on the verge of being overrun before reinforcements came to help out. The ship took quite a bit of damage in the course of things. We have new orders now and we're at the lunar base again. Captain says we leave in three days for Racknall IV to rendezvous with two other ships before moving to M-345. Evidently Fleet Intel got word that M-354 is objective for the I.F.C's objective to end the war so they're mustering up a task force," Ruto informed him.

"Well then that's cheerful news. Hopefully you have something else to tell me besides that our fate hangs in the balance, like maybe Marth got shot and then run over by a tank yes?" Link commented hopefully.

"I wish, he ended up drawing a post in the engine room. I have no idea why he needed to be in the engine room seeing as we were in one place but there you go," Mido replied in disgust.

Just then a pair of Hylians entered the room who slowly made their way over to Link and his friend's table. It took a while for them to recognize Marth helping Zelda along through the crowd. The five friends consciously took efforts to ignore the pair as they took seats at a table next to their own.

"When I awoke earlier today, the doctors told me what had happened to me. They said that I had lost a lot of blood was had a good chance of dying but there was only one on the ship who had my matching blood type and he donated a large amount of blood and marrow and saved my life. The doctor wouldn't tell me who it was, but I had an idea. It was you wasn't it Marth?" Zelda looked up to the taller Hylian hopefully.

Marth took a second to respond having no idea whatsoever what Zelda was talking about, but he wasn't one to slouch away from honor and glory that found its way into his lap.

"Of course it was me. I wanted to tell you but the doctors went on about their little confidentiality thing, you know how doctors are. You know that I'd do anything for you though Zelda," he gallantly pledged.

Link and his comrades were privy to the conversation and had heard every word.

"That bastard!" Saria exclaimed.

"Are you just going to let him do that Link? I mean I know you don't like the girl and all but you risked your life to save her and you're going to let him take the credit for it," Navi whispered incredulous.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Let him take whatever credit he wants. Like you said, I don't care for Zelda at all so I really don't care about what she thinks, if she wants to believe that Marth saved her, that's fine with me," Link replied dismissively, however with a trace of anger that his friends detected but let pass.

"Let's get out of here and walk around the base a little. That way we can get away from them and get a little change in scenery," Mido suggested much to the agreement of his comrades.

The five left the mess hall, to disembark from the ship and wandered around the rest of the base, conversing with crewmembers of other ships who were currently docked in port.

_**New Clocktown Hylian Naval Base - 13 days 9 hours, 14 minutes until commencement of Operation Endgame**_

The Hylian installation had rapidly become a frenzy with pilots scrambling to their fighter craft and defense personnel racing to their stations.

"Enemy scout in sector 43 Alpha moving at high speed, he's making for the perimeter," one of the base controllers exclaimed.

"Scramble a squadron of fighters immediately and alert all defense stations. Destroy that bastard now!" another controller ordered.

The small spy ship that the IFC information gatherer was using moved at breakneck speed through the base weaving through the girder spacedocks that held warships of the Hylian fleet. He came into the base with the strict orders of obtaining the Hylian defense plans for M-354 and had succeeded. Tracers and energy beams lanced through the darkness of space reaching in vain to stop him. Just a few more seconds and he'd be clear of the Hylian defenses. However, just when he was poised to run past the perimeter battlestations, a pair of HF-29s dropped down in front of him causing him to swear and break hard left. The fighters turned hard in pursuit, trying to get a missile lock on the desperately evading spy ship. In the act of turning his head back around from searching for the pursuing fighters, the spy barely managed to evade a supply freighter that was outbound from the base. More fighters joined the chase as increasingly dense anti-aircraft fire began boxing in the tiny ship while the fighters swarmed in eager for the kill. Deciding to make one last ditch effort for the perimeter, the spy threw all available power into the engines but fate caught up with him as a beam pierced the hull causing instant depressurization and asphyxiation of the spy. And so it was that the IFC was completely in the dark of the Hylian plans, their spy having been killed at the brink of success.

"General Lowell, defense force commander reports that the enemy spy ship has been destroyed," and aide informed the general.

"Thank you, Captain," the general said.

Marth's father looked out the window contemplatively. During those brief exciting moments of the chase, he knew that his plans for the operation were on the verge of catastrophe and that it was sheer luck that the enemy did not obtain his plans. He would have to be more careful in the future because another such incident would mean extreme consequences.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry Main Observation Room**_

It was now "night" time on the ship, or what would have been night had the ship been on a planet and most of the crew were asleep although many of the maintenance personnel of the base were still at work round the clock.

Link had returned to the ship with his friends after spending time with them catching up on their various escapades during what would become known as the Battle of the Onogoro Sea. After returning to the ship, Link, unlike his friends found himself not that tired so instead of retiring to his quarters he found himself wandering to the ship's library which was located in the main observation room. Looking around the shelves for something to read, he saw an older looking volume that caught his eye. His eyes recognized the gilded title that was beginning to wear off the spine of the book _Ocarina of Time: The Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny_. That tale was his childhood favorite and every night when he was little he would always ask his mother to read the same story. Sure the story was an old one, but it was a story that was well loved by all. Link loved to read about the adventures of the sword toting hero bearing the same name as him. Randomly flipping to a page, Link saw an illustration depicting perhaps one of the saddest parts of the tale. The figures of the ancient Link and princess stood in the sky, each looking into the eyes of the other with sadness and regret etched into their faces. Beneath the picture the text of the story read, "And so it was, that having vanquished the Evil King Ganondorf the hero and princess were reunited one final time. Yet at this moment Princess of Destiny told the hero that she must send him back to correct her errors and that no one except her would remember their exploits. The hero stood shocked and saddened, not because he would not receive his due fame and credit for those meant nothing to him. He felt the way he did because during the course of their journey he had fallen irrevocably in love with the fair princess. These feelings were not unrequited for the Princess herself had fallen for her dashing hero. However these feelings were not meant to come to fruition as moments later Princess Zelda played the Ocarina of Time, sending Link back and sealing the Gate of Time."

Link then closed the book gently marking the page where he had been with the hospital bracelet that he had cut off earlier. He had read this passage many a time before but he could not help but feel saddened by it every time. Two people brought together by a war that threatened to engulf their homeland but through heroic efforts on both of their parts they had succeeded but only to be forcefully separated at the end. Looking at the illustration once more, he couldn't help but comparing the Zelda that he knew to the one portrayed in the book. Physically the two were exactly alike, quite tall, slender, beautiful with golden hair and luminous eyes. Both seemed to be strong willed in their own ways. Yet the Zelda of the past seemed a bit more kind and accepting than the Zelda that he knew. What would it be like if Zelda and him fell in love, Link wondered. Would they too be separated by fate? But those were stupid thoughts Link reminded himself. The present Zelda was interested in Marth first of all and it seemed like she'd never be able to look on common people like himself as equal much less prospective romantic candidates.

Just then, Link looked up and was surprised to see Zelda entering the room. Unfortunately Link's mind picked that awkward moment to notice that Zelda cut quite the figure in her light blue Fleet Command uniform. The blue uniform blouse kept to her figure but not in an unprofessional matter and the uniform skirt didn't hurt either. The young woman took no apparent notice of Link, instead moving over to the bookshelves looking for a book to read. Minutes passed by as Zelda looked at every single shelf unable to find what she was looking for. She redoubled her efforts until she finally stood stymied, unable to think of what to do next. Her brow was furrowed as if she was making a momentous decision. Zelda suddenly turned to Link and began to speak, while Link braced himself for a tirade that was sure involve something ridiculous.

"Ummm, I was looking for a book but I can't seem to find it, do you think you can help me?" the female ensign timidly requested.

"Alright, I guess…" Link replied confused at this bipolar change from her usual pompous self. She really was a strange one she was, most of the time stuck up, arrogant, but a others gentle and caring, but always with a fiery spirit.

"It's going to sound childish so please don't laugh," Zelda muttered, flushing a bit in embarrassment.

What could she ask for that was childish, Link wondered to himself while nodding assent.

"I'm looking for an old fairy tale, it's called _Ocarina of Time: The Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny_. Do you think you could help me find it since you've been living here longer than I have?" Zelda inquired, her blush still lingering, timid as if she expected Link to make fun of her for looking for what many deemed as a fairy tale for young children.

"Oh!" Link exclaimed in surprise. "I happen to have it here, but I was in the middle of reading it," Link commented.

Now, part of Zelda, the more aristocratic, arrogant part told her that it would be alright to simply demand and take the book from him. Yet it was not that part of her that was speaking, instead it was her more gentle aspect.

"Do you think that I could perhaps read it with you?" she tentatively asked.

Link was entirely caught off guard. He expected her to demand the book from him citing her superior social status as she usually did, but this docile request was different. As much as he disliked her from his experiences with her so far, he couldn't really say no to a polite request such as this.

"Sure, I guess," Link replied, opening the book once more and taking out the bracelet.

_**I.F.C.N.S Ganon's Fury – 13 days, 8 hours till Operation Endgame**_

Having briefed the officers in direct command of the campaign, now Admiral Twinrova was informing Ganondorf of this latest IFC stroke.

"Admiral, much of your plan relies on the Hylians cooperating with your timetable. Is that not risky? If they somehow deduce our intentions they might reinforce their garrison at M-354." Ganondorf commented.

"Yes, my lord. But we shall be conducting a series of raids over the next few days to keep them off balance and not knowing where our blow will strike. Our patrol line of frigates will be deployed soon and detect any Hylian Fleet movements towards M-354," Twinrova replied confidently.

"What of our spies in the Hylian midst, have they been briefed on our operation?" Ganondorf interjected.

"It's mixed news sir. One of our spies was killed trying to breakout from the perimeter of the New Clocktown naval base. Others are reporting some activity but nothing major. Our lead spy was due to contract us through the escaping one but since he was killed, contact has been lost for the time being. However, he knows his mission and he will be able to fulfill it," the admiral stated.

"This had better work Admiral. Already our plans have been disrupted by the insolence of these Hylians. I grow impatient with this war. There will be severe consequences for those that fail me Admiral," Ganondorf threatened.

The Admiral nodded her acknowledgement without even blinking at the threat.

_**H.N.S Cramden, Supply Convoy HX-117 – 13 days 7 hours 34 minutes till Operation Endgame**_

Soon after Admiral Twinrova informed her lord that disruptive operations were planned, several leading task groups began to near their objectives.

The Savior class Cruiser _Cramden_, was the flagship of the supply convoy HX-117 en route to the front lines at the Veracruz Shoal Zone. The convoy consisted of the _Cramden, _another cruiser of the same class, 5 _Termina_ class frigates, and 30 _Jumbo_ bulk carriers.

The commodore of the convoy was sitting on his command chair in the _Cramden_. He sorely wished that he had an EF-14 early warning craft however none of his ships were equipped to carry that craft and as a result the convoy had to rely on the sensor arrays of its escorting warships which were thinly spread around the perimeter.

"Captain! High density energy readings, 42 degress off the port bow!" the sensors officer shouted.

There was little time to react as flashes of red energy struck one of the escorting frigates and hit the reactor, causing a cataclysmic fireball. Two of the nearby freighters were destroyed while another spun lazily through space, fires jetting from its surface fed by the internal atmosphere of the ship. Another salvo struck the bow of the cruiser, rocking the entire ship and melting the front quarter of the ship into a twisted sculpture of slag and debris.

"Who's firing on us?" the captain yelled back, panic setting in, while damage control personnel and other individuals ran about shouting through the smoke that was pouring onto the bridge.

"I can't get anything definitive sir but it looks like 4 _Restitution Class Battleships,_ and 10 _Flanker _cruisers," the sensors officer reported seconds before an explosion riddled him with shrapnel, soaking his uniform in blood.

"My goddesses, we don't have a chance," the captain whisphered.

Outside one didn't need to look that hard to see that the captain was correct. Freighters were being as they tried to flee while the escorting warships tried in vain to protect them. The Hylian fighters for the most part had been unable to launch, their carrier ships being caught by surprise and sustaining severe damage.

On the _Cramden_, the captain regained some of his composure, "Gunnery officer, can you get a firing solution on the enemy ships?"

"Sorry sir. The opening salvo took out our main rangefinder. Without it, we'll just be firing by sight and luck and at this range we'll never score a hit," the gunnery officer conceded.

"Damn, communications officer! Send a message to Central Command. Tell them we are under heavy attack and give them our position. Order all remaining freighters to disperse and make a run for it. We'll try to cover their withdrawal with whatever we had left," the Captain enunciated his final orders.

Seconds later, the transmitter on the bridge tower began broadcasting the encrypted message while the remaining weapons on the cruiser returned an ineffective fire as the remaining few freighters attempted to leave the battlefield.

_**R.O.H Headquarters Goron's Redoubt**_

The communications center at the massive underground base was always a hive of activity however now more so than normal.

"Admiral, we have another report. This one's from convoy HX-117, they report that they're under heavy attack and their location," the senior communications officer handed the message form to the flag officer on duty.

The Admiral could only look at the message with confusion. This was the 40th message he had received about IFC forces conducting vicious small scale raids on Hylian convoys and outposts. This sort of activity against such relatively small scale targets had so far been unprecedented in the war. What did it mean the Admiral thought to himself? Was it possible that intelligence had it wrong and that the IFC was not going to strike at M-354? The only thing he could do was arrange for a conference on the issue in the next few hours.

_**H.N.S Freedom's Cry, Main Observation Room 13 days, 6 hours, 54 minutes till Operation Endgame**_

Since Link had approved of Zelda's request, she moved much closer to him until their shoulders were rubbing together so that they could easily share the book. The two talked tentatively to each other about the story each enumerating reasons why they liked it and surprised that two entirely different people had such a thing in common. Yet the talk still could not entirely break through the barriers between the two and for much of the time Link didn't know if Zelda would suddenly erupt at him for some petty reason or other.

Link couldn't help but glancing sideways at the stunning ensign who was sitting next to him. He had a slight blush in his cheeks as he had never been in such close proximity with a woman like Zelda before. Often he found himself enraptured by the range of her expressions as he read the story. The thoughts that teased Link earlier returned, was it possible that for all their animosity so far, that Link was falling for or in the very least feeling attracted to Zelda.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Link absently reached a hand out to turn the page. However, he was greatly surprised when he didn't feel the papery touch of the page corner but a soft warmth. Suddenly, paying attention, Link looked to see that his hand was indeed not resting on the page but instead of Zelda's hand which was in the act of doing what he had wanted to do.

The two merely stared at this for a few seconds until they awkwardly met the other's gaze. Both suddenly very aware of the contact abruptly withdrew their limbs as if from a fire. Silence reigned as neither knew what do to do. Link sat there half expecting to receive the beating Zelda had become famous for and half wanting to touch her hand so that he could again feel the brief warmth.

Zelda was in no less turmoil than Link. The brief moment of contact had given her an unprecedented sense of warmth and security that no one had ever provided for her. She felt guilty for having experienced such feelings. Wasn't she not Marth's girlfriend and didn't she pledge her love to him and him only. Then why had Link provoked such feelings within her while Marth as good as he made her feel sometimes had never caused any feelings approaching what Link had done. Words failed her at this moment as did her brain, not letting any part of her body take action.

It was Link to speak first, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that…" he trailed off bracing himself for a slap to the face.

"It's alright, it was just an accident I'm sure," Zelda found herself replying, much to Link's relief.

"Well, uh, I guess I'm going to go then," he stammered still embarrassed and wanting to leave this awkward situation.

"Oh, alright," she replied.

Link slowly got up from couch the two had been sharing and began to walk slowly out of the room tossing the hospital bracelet in the waste bin next to the bookshelf before stepping out of the room leaving Zelda alone.

Zelda let go of the breath that she didn't know that she had been holding. Sitting there with the book on her lap, she tried to make sense of the rush of emotions she had just felt. Ever since she had stepped foot aboard the ship it seemed as if Link and her were polar opposite and fought often and fiercely. Yet here she was sharing what some would consider a romantic moment with a young man who she had only a few days before been yelling at. Instead now, she was being confronted with feelings that were foreign to her and that even her own boyfriend couldn't evoke. This only brought up the question which she didn't know that Link had been wrestling with also, was she falling for Link? It just seemed so unlikely to her, they were of the entire opposite upbringing and class. Not able to find a suitable answer, he instead resolved to find Marth to spend some time with so that these feelings could go away or so she hoped. Unfortunately for her, fate seemed to intervene by throwing her another twist. On her way out she noticed that Link's hospital wristband near the top of the waste bin as it had been quite full. One part of it, the one containing patient data stood facing her and one line stood out: Patient Blood Type: H-Positive. Compelled to look at her own bracelet which was still on her wrist she was confronted by what shocked her: Patient Blood Type: H-Positive. Her mind began whirling again. Didn't the doctor say that she had an extremely rare blood type and that only the lucky occurrence of a matching donor had saved her life. When she encountered Marth and asked him about it, he assured her that it was him and that he'd do anything for her. Yet then why did Link's bracelet have this blood type. Since it was so rare, did it mean that Link was the actual donor and that Marth had lied to her? No, it couldn't be. It must be random chance. 'There were after all over 1000 individuals aboard ship, it wasn't entirely unlikely to have at least 3 people of the same type, right?' she asked herself. Marth wouldn't lie to her, he told that that he loved her and would never do anything to hurt her. So of course it had to be him that saved her. Sated, at least temporarily by this line of reasoning, Zelda left the room to find Marth whom she hoped could allay these thoughts dancing around her head.

Authors Notes: So what do you think. Please read and review. Lot's of development for both the romance and the action here I think.

Next time on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry: Repairs to the ship are completed and the ship once more sets course through the vastness of space. Rendezvouing with their assigned contingent at Racknall IV, the ships make their way to M-354 while the start date for Operation Endgame looms near. The Hylian High Command must deal with doubts sown by the rash of IFC attacks while traitors and spies within the Hylian military threaten to destroy the Republic. Meanwhile, young ensign Zelda, confused by her encounter with the pilot Link tries to find reconciliation within her heart.


End file.
